Siete Días
by yazmina27
Summary: Aveces basta solo un momento y la vida cambia para siempre... La historia original pertenece a Tessa Dare y los personajes a K.M.
1. Chapter 1

e Capítulo 01 f

Cuando una chica caminaba bajo la lluvia a media noche para llamar a la puerta del Diablo, el Diablo debería tener la depravación, si no la decencia, de responder.

Candice juntó los bordes de su capa en una mano, capeando otra ráfaga fría y punzante de viento. Miró con desesperación la puerta cerrada, y luego la golpeó con el puño.

—¡Lord Granchester! —gritó ella, esperando que su voz traspasara los gruesos tablones de roble—. ¡Acérquese a la puerta! Soy la señorita White. —Después de un momento de pausa, aclaró—: La señorita Candice White.

Una gran ridiculez que necesitara establecer _cual_ señorita White era. Desde el punto de vista de Candice, debería ser obvio. Su hermana menor, Annie, era un exuberante aunque tierna niña de quince años. Y la mayor de la familia, Patricia, poseía no sólo la belleza angelical, sino la disposición correspondiente. Ninguna de ellas era en absoluto del tipo de deslizarse de la cama por la noche, salir a escondidas por las escaleras traseras de la casa de huéspedes para ir al encuentro de un infame granuja.

Pero Candice era diferente. Siempre había sido diferente. De las tres hermanas White, ella era la única Rubia, la única con gafas, la única que prefería unas botas resistentes a zapatillas de seda, y la única a la que le importaba algo la diferencia entre las rocas sedimentarias y las metamórficas.

La única sin perspectivas ni reputación que proteger.

_A Patricia y a Annie les irá bien, ¿pero a Candice? Simple, metida en los libros, distraída y torpe con los caballeros. En una palabra, sin esperanza._

Las palabras de su madre, en una reciente carta a su primo. Para empeorar las cosas, Candice no había descubierto esta descripción husmeando en la correspondencia privada. Oh, no. Ella misma había escrito las palabras siguiendo el dictado de su madre.

Realmente. Su propia _madre_.

El viento le echó la capucha hacia atrás. La lluvia fría golpeó su cuello, añadiendo la injuria al insulto.

Despejándose el pelo enmarañado de la mejilla, Candice subió la mirada a la antigua torreta de piedra, una de las cuatro que formaban la torre del homenaje del castillo Rycliff. Salía humo por la rejilla de ventilación.

Ella levantó el puño otra vez, golpeando la puerta con fuerza renovada.

—Lord Granchester, sé que está ahí.

_Hombre_ _vil y provocador._

Candice se afincaría en este lugar hasta que él la dejara entrar, incluso si esta fría lluvia de primavera la dejaba calada hasta los huesos. No había recorrido toda esta distancia desde el pueblo hasta el castillo, deslizándose sobre afloramientos de musgos y arroyuelos fangosos en la oscuridad, sólo para devolverse por el mismo penoso camino, derrotada.

Sin embargo, después de un minuto de golpes en vano, el cansancio de su viaje comenzó a abrumarla anudando los músculos de su pantorrilla y debilitando su columna. Candice se desplomó hacia adelante. Su frente encontró la madera con un golpe sordo. Mantuvo el puño levantado por sobre la cabeza, golpeando la puerta en un ritmo parejo y terco. Podría ser simple, metida en los libros, distraída y torpe, pero estaba decidida. Decidida a ser reconocida, decidida a ser escuchada.

Decidida a proteger a su hermana, a cualquier precio.

_Abra_. _Abra_. _Abra_. _Abr_…

La puerta se abrió. Rápidamente, con un barrido enérgico e implacable.

—Por Dios, Andly. ¿No puedes esperar…?

—Ahh. —Atrapada fuera de balance, Candice se tambaleó hacia delante. Su puño golpeó con fuerza no a la puerta, sino a un pecho.

El pecho de Lord Granchester. Su masculino y musculoso pecho, sin camisa, que resultaba ser sólo un poco menos sólido que un tablón de roble. Su golpe aterrizó directo en su plano y masculino pezón como si fuera la propia aldaba del diablo.

Al menos esta vez, el Diablo había respondido.

—Bueno. —La sombría palabra resonó a través de su brazo—. Tú no eres Andly.

—Us… usted no está vestido. —_Y_ _yo estoy tocando su pecho desnudo. Oh... Señor._

Se le ocurrió el mortificante pensamiento que tampoco podría estar usando pantalones. Ella se enderezó. Cuando se quitó las gafas con dedos fríos y temblorosos, captó una mancha tranquilizadora de lana oscura debajo del borrón de su torso. Ella sopló en cada uno de los dos discos de vidrio unidos por latón, limpiando la niebla de ellos con un pliegue seco del forro de su capa, y luego se los volvió a poner.

Todavía estaba medio desnudo. Y ahora, perfectamente enfocado. Tortuosas lenguas causadas por la luz del fuego, lamían y definían cada rasgo de su rostro apuesto.

—Entra, si quieres. —Él hizo una mueca ante una ráfaga de viento helado—. Voy a cerrar la puerta, de cualquier manera.

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un sonido pesado y preciso. Candice tragó saliva.

—Debo decir, Calixta. Esto es una gran sorpresa.

—Mi nombre es Candice.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Ladeó la cabeza—. No reconocí tu cara sin un libro delante.

Candice suspiró, dejando que su paciencia se estirara. Y estirara. Hasta que se expandió lo suficiente como para dar cabida a un granuja burlón con una memoria tipo colador. Y con hombros sorprendentemente bien definidos.

—Lo admito —dijo él—. Esta no es la primera vez que he abierto la puerta en medio de la noche y encontrado a una mujer esperando al otro lado. Pero tú eres ciertamente la menos esperada. —Evaluó con una mirada su mitad inferior—. Y la más enlodada.

Con pesar, ella observó sus botas cubiertas de barro y su desaliñado dobladillo. Una seductora de medianoche no era.

—Este no es ese _tipo_ de visita.

—Dame un momento para absorber la decepción.

—Prefiero darle un momento para vestirse. —Candice cruzó la redonda recámara de piedra, desprovista de ventanas, y se fue directo a la chimenea. Se tomó su tiempo para desatar los lazos de terciopelo de su capa, luego la colocó sobre el único sillón de la sala.

Aparentemente, Granchester no había desperdiciado la totalidad de sus meses aquí en Spindle Cove. Alguien había trabajado mucho en la transformación de este silo de piedra para transformarlo en un hogar cálido, casi confortable. La chimenea de piedra original había sido limpiada y restaurada para funcionar adecuadamente. En ella ardía un fuego tan grande y feroz como para enorgullecer a un guerrero normando. Además del sillón tapizado, la sala circular tenía una mesa de madera y sillas. Simples, pero bien hechas.

Ninguna cama.

Extraño. Ella giró su mirada. ¿No necesitaba una cama un infame granuja?

Finalmente, levantó la vista. La respuesta estaba encima de su cabeza. Se había construido una especie de altillo, accesible por una escalera. Ricas cortinas ocultaban lo que suponía era su cama. Por encima de eso, los muros de piedra giraban en espiral hacia una nada negra y cavernosa.

Candice decidió que le había dado tiempo suficiente para encontrar una camisa y ponerse presentable. Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió lentamente.

—He venido a pregun…

Todavía estaba medio desnudo.

No había aprovechado el tiempo para ponerse presentable. Lo había utilizado para buscarse un trago. Estaba parado de perfil, haciendo muecas hacia una copa de vino para evaluar su limpieza.

—¿Vino? —preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Gracias a su despliegue indecente, un rubor feroz estaba recorriendo su piel. Subiendo por su garganta, abarcando sus mejillas, llegando hasta el nacimiento del pelo. No necesitaba echarle vino a las llamas.

Cuando él se sirvió una copa, ella no pudo dejar de mirar su torso esbelto y musculoso, amablemente iluminado por la luz del fuego. Se había acostumbrado a pensar en él como en un demonio, pero tenía el cuerpo de un dios. Uno menor. La suya no era la constitución de un corpulento, musculoso Zeus o Poseidón, sino más bien la de un magro y atlético Apolo o Mercurio. Un cuerpo construido no para golpear, sino para cazar. No para moverse con pesadez sino para correr. No para subyugar desprevenidas náyades donde tomaban un baño, sino para...

Seducir.

Él levantó la vista. Ella apartó la mirada.

—Siento haberlo despertado —dijo.

—No me despertaste.

—¿De verdad? —Ella frunció el ceño—. Entonces... por el tiempo que le llevó a abrir la puerta, se podría haber puesto algo de ropa.

Con una sonrisa diabólica, indicó el pantalón.

—Lo hice.

Bueno. Ahora sus mejillas, casi se incendiaban. Se dejó caer en el sillón, deseando poder desaparecer en sus costuras.

_Por el amor de Dios, Candice, contrólate. El futuro de Patricia está en juego._

Colocando el vino en la mesa, él se movió hacia unas estanterías de madera que parecían servir como su armario. Al lado, su ropa colgaba de una fila de ganchos. El abrigo rojo de oficial de la milicia local que encabezaba en ausencia del Conde de Rycliff. Unos cuantos sobretodos hechos a la medida, y con aspecto de ser escandalosamente caros, traídos de la ciudad. Un abrigo de lana gris marengo.

Él los pasó por alto, agarró una simple camisa de lino, y se la puso por encima de la cabeza. Una vez con los brazos metidos en las mangas, los extendió a cada lado para su evaluación.

—¿Mejor?

En realidad no. La abertura enorme del cuello desplegaba una gran vista de su pecho… sólo un guiño lascivo en lugar de una franca mirada. En todo caso, parecía más indecente. Menos un dios intocable y cincelado y más un disoluto rey pirata.

—Toma. —Cogió un abrigo de un gancho y se lo llevó—. Está seco, por lo menos.

Una vez que hubo colocado el abrigo en su regazo, él apretó el vaso de vino en su mano. Un anillo brilló en el dedo meñique, disparando oro a través del pie del vaso.

—Sin discusiones. Estás temblando mucho, puedo oír que te castañean los dientes. El fuego y la el abrigo ayudan, pero no pueden calentarte por dentro.

Candice aceptó el vaso y bebió un sorbo con cuidado. Sus dedos temblaron, pero no del todo por el frío.

Él acercó una silla y se sentó en ella, y fijó en Candice una mirada expectante.

—Entonces.

—Entonces —repitió ella, estúpidamente.

Su madre tenía razón al respecto. Candice se consideraba una persona razonablemente inteligente, pero Dios mío… los hombres guapos la volvían estúpida. Se ponía tan nerviosa a su alrededor, no sabía dónde mirar ni qué decir. La respuesta que se suponía iba a ser ingeniosa e inteligente solía sonar amarga o poco convincente. A veces un comentario burlón de parte de Lord Granchester la apabullaba dejándola en un estúpido silencio. Sólo días más tarde, mientras estaba golpeando un lado del acantilado con un martillo de piedra, se le ocurría la réplica perfecta.

Notable. Cuanto más lo miraba ahora, podía sentir que más mermaba su inteligencia. La barba de un día sólo enfatizaba la fuerte línea de su mandíbula sin afeitar. Su revuelto pelo castaño tenía un toque de picardía. Y sus ojos... tenía unos ojos como los diamantes Bristol. Pequeñas y redondas geodas, partidas por la mitad y pulidas hasta brillar. Un anillo exterior de avellanas de pedernal rodeaba fríos destellos de cuarzo. Un centenar de tonalidades cristalinas de color ámbar y gris.

Ella cerró los ojos. _Basta de vacilar_.

—¿Tiene la intención de casarse con mi hermana?

Pasaron unos segundos.

—¿Con cuál?

—Con Patricia —exclamó—. Con Patricia, por supuesto. Annie tiene sólo quince años.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A algunos hombres le gustan las esposas jóvenes.

—Algunos hombres han jurado no casarse. Usted me dijo que era uno de ellos.

—¿Te dije eso? ¿Cuándo?

—Seguramente usted lo recuerda. Esa noche.

Él la miró fijamente, obviamente perplejo.

—¿Tuvimos «una noche»?

—No cómo lo está pensando. —Meses atrás, lo había enfrentado en el huerto de Summerfield por sus indiscreciones escandalosas y sus intenciones hacia su hermana. Habían chocado. Entonces, de alguna manera se habían _enredado_, corporalmente, hasta que unos pocos cortantes insultos cortaron el nudo.

Maldijo su naturaleza científica, tan implacablemente observadora. Candice resentía los detalles que había recopilado en esos momentos. Ella no tenía por qué saber que el botón inferior de su chaleco estaba exactamente en línea con la quinta vértebra, o que olía ligeramente a cuero y clavos de olor. Pero incluso ahora, meses después, no era capaz de echar por la borda la información.

Sobre todo no cuando estaba sentada acurrucada en su abrigo, abrazada por el calor prestado y el mismo olor picante y masculino.

Naturalmente, él se había olvidado por completo del encuentro. No era ninguna sorpresa. La mayoría de los días, ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de Candice. Si le hablaba, sólo era para fastidiarla.

—El verano pasado —le recordó— usted me dijo que no tenía intención de proponerle matrimonio a Patricia. Ni a nadie. Pero hoy, los chismes en el pueblo dicen otra cosa.

—¿De veras? —Él torció su anillo—. Bueno, tu hermana es encantadora y elegante. Y tu madre no ha hecho ningún secreto que le agradaría este matrimonio.

Candice curvó los dedos de los pies dentro de sus botas.

—Eso es decir poco.

El año pasado, las White habían llegado a este pueblo costero para unas vacaciones de verano. El aire de mar se suponía que mejoraría la salud de Patricia. Pues bien, la salud de Patricia había mejorado mucho y el verano se había ido, sin embargo, las White se habían quedado debido a que mamá tenía esperanzas de un matrimonio entre Patricia y este encantador vizconde. Mientras Lord Granchester estuviera en Spindle Cove, mamá no quería oír hablar de regresar a casa. Incluso había desarrollado una racha inusual de optimismo, cada mañana declarando mientras agitaba su chocolate: "Puedo sentirlo, chicas. Hoy es el día en que él se declara".

Y aunque Candice sabía que Lord Granchester era el peor tipo de hombre, nunca había querido protestar. Porque a ella le encantaba estar aquí. No quería irse. En Spindle Cove, ella finalmente... pertenecía.

Aquí, en su propio paraíso personal, exploraba la costa rocosa, llena de fósiles, libre de cuidados o de censura, catalogando los hallazgos que pudieran interesar a la comunidad científica de Inglaterra. Lo único que le impedía ser completamente feliz era la presencia de Lord Granchester… aunque por esas extrañas ironías de la vida, su presencia era la verdadera razón por la que podía quedarse.

No había visto nada de malo en permitir que mamá mantuviera las esperanzas de una propuesta proveniente de su señoría. Candice había estado segura que dicha propuesta no llegaría.

Hasta esta mañana, cuando su seguridad se había derrumbado.

—Esta mañana, estaba en la tienda de Todas las Cosas —comenzó—. Por lo general ignoro los chismes de Sally Bright, pero hoy… —Ella tragó con fuerza, y luego lo miró a los ojos—. Ella dijo que había dado instrucciones que su correo fuera enviado a Londres, después de la próxima semana. Ella piensa que se va de Spindle Cove.

—Y tú llegaste a la conclusión que esto significaba que voy a casarme con tu hermana.

—Bueno, todo el mundo conoce su situación. Si tuviera dos chelines, se habría ido hace meses. Está atrapado aquí hasta que su fortuna sea liberada del fideicomiso en su cumpleaños, a menos que… —Tragó saliva—… a menos que se case primero.

—Todo eso es cierto.

Candice se inclinó hacia delante en su silla.

—Me iré en un segundo, si sólo repite sus palabras del verano pasado. Esas de que no tiene intenciones hacia Patricia.

—Pero eso fue el verano pasado. Es abril ahora. ¿Es tan inconcebible que pudiera haber cambiado de idea?

_—Sí._

—¿Por qué? —Chasqueó los dedos—. Ya sé. Crees que no tengo ideas para cambiar. ¿Ese es el punto de conflicto?

Ella volvió inclinarse hacia delante en su silla.

—No puede cambiar de idea, porque usted no ha _cambiado_. Es un granuja mentiroso, insincero que coquetea con las damas confiadas durante el día, y luego sigue con las esposas de otros hombres por la noche.

Él suspiró.

—Escucha,Camelia. Desde que Fiona Lange se fue del pueblo yo no…

Candice levantó una mano. No quería oír hablar de su romance con la señora Lange. Había oído más que suficiente de la propia mujer, que se había imaginado a sí misma como una poetisa. Candice deseó poder sacarse de su mente esos poemas. Odas obscenas, rapsódicas que agotaban cada rima posible para «temblor» y «felicidad».

—No puede casarse con mi hermana —le dijo ella con firmeza—. Simplemente no lo permitiré.

Hermosa y elegante, Patricia White, como su madre era tan aficionada a decirle a cualquiera que la escuchara, era exactamente el tipo de joven que podría atraer la atención de un lord apuesto. Pero la belleza externa de Patricia palidecía en comparación con su carácter dulce y generoso y el valor tranquilo con el que se había enfrentado a su enfermedad toda la vida.

Ciertamente, Patricia _podía_ atrapar a un vizconde. Pero no _tenía_ que casarse con éste.

—No se la merece —le dijo a Lord Granchester.

—Cierto. Pero ninguno de nosotros conseguimos lo que realmente merecemos en esta vida. ¿Dónde quedaría entonces la diversión? —Le quitó el vaso de la mano y se bebió un pausado sorbo de vino.

—Ella no lo ama.

—Ella no me disgusta. El amor es apenas necesario. —Inclinándose hacia delante, apoyó un brazo en la rodilla—. Patricia sería demasiado educada para negarse. Tu madre estaría encantada. Mi primo tendría la licencia especial en un santiamén. Podríamos estar casados esta semana. Podrías llamarme «hermano» para el domingo.

_No_. Todo su cuerpo gritó en rechazo. Hasta el último corpúsculo.

Quitándose el abrigo prestado, ella se puso bruscamente de pie y comenzó a caminar por la alfombra. Los húmedos pliegues de su falda se enredaban mientras caminaba.

—Esto no puede suceder. No puede. No _sucederá_. —Un pequeño gruñido se abrió camino a través de sus dientes apretados.

Ella cerró los puños.

—Tengo veintidós libras ahorradas de mi dinero para gastos. Eso, y algo de cambio. Es todo suyo si promete dejar tranquila a Patricia.

—¿Veintidós libras? —Negó con la cabeza—. Tu sacrificio fraternal es conmovedor. Pero esa cantidad no me mantiene en Londres ni una semana. No de la manera en que vivo.

Candice se mordió el labio. Había esperado esto, pero había razonado que no sería malo intentar un soborno primero. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil.

Ella respiró hondo y levantó la barbilla. Esta era su última oportunidad para disuadirlo.

—Entonces huya conmigo en su lugar.

Después de la asombrada pausa de un momento, él estalló en carcajadas.

Dejó que los sonidos burlones le resbalaran y simplemente esperó con los brazos cruzados. Hasta que su risa menguó, terminando con una tos ahogada.

—Dios mío —dijo—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Absolutamente en serio. Deje a Patricia en paz, y huya conmigo.

Él se tomó su copa y la puso a un lado. Luego se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

—Eso es valiente de tu parte, cariño. Ofrecerte a casarte conmigo en lugar de tu hermana. Pero de verdad, yo…

—Mi nombre es Candice. No soy su cariño. Y está trastornado si cree que alguna vez me casaría con usted.

—Pero pensé que acabas de decir…

—Huir con usted, sí. ¿Casarme con usted? —Ella hizo un sonido de incredulidad —. Por favor.

Él la miró parpadeando.

—Puedo ver que está confundido.

—Oh, bueno. Habría admitido eso, pero sé el placer que te causa el señalar mis defectos intelectuales.

Hurgando en el bolsillo interior de su capa, encontró la copia de la revista científica. La abrió en la página del anuncio y se lo tendió para que lo examinara.

—Va a haber una reunión de la Real Sociedad Geológica a finales de este mes. Un simposio. Si usted está de acuerdo en venir conmigo, mis ahorros deberían ser suficientes para financiar nuestro viaje.

—Un simposio de geología. —Él echó un vistazo a la revista—. Esta es tu escandalosa propuesta de medianoche. Por la que caminaste en la oscuridad fría y húmeda. ¿Me estás invitando a un simposio de geología, si dejo a tu hermana en paz?

—¿Qué estaba esperando que le ofreciera? ¿Siete noches de perverso placer carnal en su cama?

Lo había dicho como una broma, pero él no se rió. En su lugar, miró su vestido empapado.

Candice se sintió como una langosta roja por debajo de la prenda. Maldita sea. Siempre decía lo equivocado.

—Habría encontrado esa oferta más tentadora —dijo él.

_¿En serio?_ Se mordió la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta. Que humillante admitir lo mucho que la emocionó su comentario casual. _Preferiría tus placeres carnales a una conferencia sobre la tierra_. Un gran cumplido en realidad.

—Un simposio de geología —repitió él para sus adentros—. Debería haber sabido que habría rocas en el fondo de esto.

—Hay rocas en el fondo de todo. Es por eso que nosotros los geólogos las encontramos tan interesantes. De todos modos, no lo estoy tentando con el simposio en sí. Estoy tentándolo con la promesa de quinientas guineas.

Ahora tenía su atención. Su mirada se agudizó.

—¿Quinientas guineas?

—Sí. Ese es el premio para la mejor presentación. Si me lleva allí y me ayuda a presentar mis hallazgos a la Sociedad, puede quedarse con todo. ¿Quinientas guineas serían suficientes para mantenerlo en Londres borracho y con sus vicios hasta su cumpleaños, no?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Con un poco de ajuste en el presupuesto. Tendría que posponer la compra de unas botas nuevas, pero uno debe hacer algunos sacrificios. —Se puso de pie, enfrentándola cara a cara—. Pero aquí está el quid del asunto. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ganar el premio?

—Ganaré. Podría explicarle mis conclusiones en detalle, pero involucraría el uso de muchas palabras polisilábicas. No estoy segura de que usted pueda con ellas en este momento. Baste decir que estoy segura.

Él le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, y Candice se armó de la fuerza para sostenerla. Serena, segura, sin pestañear.

Después de un momento, esos ojos se suavizaron con un destello desconocido. Aquí había una emoción que nunca había visto en él antes.

Pensó que podría ser... respeto.

—Bueno —dijo—. La certeza te favorece.

El corazón le dio un vuelco extraño. Eso era lo más lindo que alguna vez le había dicho. Ella pensó que podría ser lo más lindo que alguna vez _alguien_ le había dicho.

_La_ _certeza te favorece_.

Y de repente, las cosas fueron diferentes. La pequeña cantidad de vino que había ingerido se desplegó en su vientre, calentando y relajándola. Derritiendo su incomodidad. Se sintió a gusto con su entorno, y más que un poco mundana. Como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo tener una conversación a medianoche en una torreta con un granuja a medio vestir.

Se acomodó lánguidamente en el sillón y se llevó las manos a su cabello, buscando y soltando las horquillas restantes. Con movimientos lentos y soñadores, peinó con los dedos los mechones húmedos y los colocó sobre los hombros, así se secarían de modo uniforme.

Él se quedó parado y la miró por un momento. Luego fue a servirse más vino.

Una sensual franja de clarete se arremolinó en el vaso.

—En todo caso no estoy de acuerdo con este plan. De ningún modo. Pero sólo por el bien de la discusión, ¿cómo planeabas llevar a cabo esto exactamente? ¿Una mañana, sólo nos levantábamos y nos íbamos a Londres juntos?

—No, no a Londres. El simposio es en Edimburgo.

—Edimburgo. —La botella encontró la mesa con un ruido metálico—. El Edimburgo de Escocia.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Pensé que dijiste que se trataba de la Real Sociedad Geológica.

—Así es. —Ella agitó la revista—. La Real Sociedad Geológica de Escocia. ¿No lo sabía? Edimburgo es donde se encuentran los conocimientos más interesantes.

De nuevo acercándose a ella, él miró la revista.

—Por el amor de Dios, esto tiene lugar en menos de dos , ¿no te das cuenta de lo que implica un viaje a Escocia? Estamos hablando acerca de un viaje de dos semanas, como mínimo.

—Son cuatro días desde Londres en un coche de correo. Lo he verificado.

—¿Un coche de _correos_? Cariño, un vizconde no viaja en un coche de correos. —Él sacudió la cabeza, sentándose frente a ella—. ¿Y cómo va a tomar esta noticia tu querida madre, cuando descubra que has huido a Escocia con un escandaloso lord?

—Oh, ella estará encantada. En tanto que una de sus hijas se case con usted, no estará muy preocupada. —Candice sacó con cuidado los pies de sus botas mojadas y fangosas y subió las piernas por debajo de sus faldas, metiendo sus talones fríos bajo su trasero—. Es perfecto, ¿no lo ve? Lo haremos parecer una fuga. Mi madre no protestará en lo más mínimo, y tampoco lo hará Lord Rycliff. Él estará muy feliz de pensar que se va a casar por fin. Viajaremos a Escocia, presentaré mis hallazgos y recogeremos el premio. Entonces les diremos a todos que simplemente no funcionó.

Cuanto más explicaba sus ideas, más fácil brotaban las palabras de sus labios y más emocionada se sentía. Esto podría funcionar. Realmente podría funcionar.

—¿Entonces tú regresas a Spindle Cove soltera, después de semanas de viajar conmigo? ¿No te das cuenta de que estarías…?

—¿…arruinada para la buena sociedad? Lo sé. —Miró al fuego crepitante—. Estoy dispuesta a aceptar ese destino. No deseo un matrimonio de sociedad, de todos modos. —Ni _esperanzas_ de uno, por decirlo finamente. No le gustaba la idea del escándalo y del chisme. Pero, ¿podría realmente ser mucho peor ser aislada de la sociedad que sentirse siempre limitada a sus márgenes?

—Pero ¿qué hay de tus hermanas? Quedarán mancilladas por asociación.

Su observación la hizo detenerse por un momento. No era que no hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad. Por el contrario, la había considerado muy cuidadosamente.

—A Annie le faltan años para su debut —dijo finalmente—. Puede resistir un poco de escándalo. Y en cuanto a Patricia... a veces pienso que lo más amable que podría hacer por mi hermana es arruinar sus posibilidades de hacer un «buen» matrimonio. Entonces podría pensar en uno por amor.

Él bebió un sorbo de vino, pensativo.

—Bueno, me alegro de que hayas elaborado todo esto a tu satisfacción. No tienes escrúpulos en arruinar tu reputación, ni la de tus hermanas. ¿Pero has pensado un poco en la mía?

—¿En su qué? ¿En su reputación? —Ella se echó a reír—. Pero si su reputación es terrible.

Sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente.

—No sé que es eso tan _terrible_.

Ella puso su dedo índice izquierdo en su pulgar derecho.

—Punto uno. Es un libertino desvergonzado.

—Sí. —Él prolongó la palabra.

Candice se tocó el dedo índice.

—Punto dos. Su nombre es sinónimo de destrucción. Peleas de tabernas, escándalos… explosiones literales. Dondequiera que va, el caos lo sigue.

—Realmente no intento esa parte. Sólo… sucede. —Se pasó una mano por la cara.

—¿Y sin embargo le preocupa que este plan podría empañar su reputación?

—Por supuesto. —Él se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Hizo un gesto con la mano que sostenía la copa de vino—. Soy un amante de las mujeres, sí. —Entonces levantó la mano vacía—. Y sí, parece que rompo todo lo que toco. Pero hasta ahora he tenido éxito en mantener las dos tendencias separadas, ves. Me acuesto con mujeres y arruino las cosas, pero nunca he arruinado a una mujer inocente.

—Parece un simple descuido de su parte.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Tal vez. Pero no es algo que quiera remediar.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, vulnerables y serios. Y sucedió algo extraño. Candice le creyó. Este era un obstáculo que nunca había considerado. Que él pudiera objetar por un _principio_. No había soñado que poseyera algún escrúpulo para ofender.

Pero lo tenía, evidentemente. Y se lo estaba enseñando a _ella_, en una actitud de confianza. Como si fueran amigos, y él confiaba en que Candice entendiera.

Algo había cambiado entre ellos en los diez minutos desde que había golpeado a su puerta.

Se recostó en la silla, contemplándolo.

—De noche usted es una persona diferente.

—Lo soy —estuvo de acuerdo con sencillez—. Pero entonces tú también.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo siempre soy esta persona, en el interior. Es sólo… —_De alguna manera, nunca puedo llegar a ser esta persona con usted. Cuanto más lo intento, más difícil me resulta_.

—Escucha, me siento honrado por la invitación, pero esta excursión que sugieres no puede suceder. Regresaría como la peor clase de seductor y canalla. Y con razón. ¿Después de haber huido con una joven inocente, entonces cruelmente me deshago de ella?

—¿Por qué no puedo ser yo la que se deshace de usted?

Una risita se le escapó.

—Pero, ¿quién podría creer…?

Él cortó su respuesta. Un momento demasiado tarde.

—¿Quién iba a creer eso? —Terminó ella por él—. Quién realmente.

Maldiciendo, Granchester dejó a un lado la copa de vino.

—Vamos. No te ofendas.

Hace diez minutos, ella habría esperado que él se riera. Habría estado preparada para su escarnio, y no le hubiera permitido ver cómo le dolía. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Había aceptado su abrigo y su vino. Más que eso, su honestidad. Había bajado la guardia. Y ahora esto.

La cortó en profundidad.

Sus ojos le ardieron.

—Es impensable. Sé que eso es lo que iba a decir. Lo que todo el mundo diría. Es inconcebible que un hombre como usted pudiera estar in… —Ella tragó—. Que pudiera estar encantado con una chica como yo.

—No quise expresarlo de esa forma.

—Por supuesto que sí quiso. Es absurdo. Ridículo. ¿La idea de que usted pudiera quererme, y yo pudiera despreciarlo? Soy simple. Metida en los libros, distraída y torpe. Sin esperanza. —Su voz se quebró—. En una era geológica, nadie lo creería.

Ella movió los pies para introducirlos en sus botas. Luego se paró y cogió su capa.

Él se levantó y quiso tomarle la mano. Ella se apartó, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca.

—Lo creerían —dijo—. Yo podría hacerles creer.

—Hombre horrible y provocador. Ni siquiera puede recordar mi nombre. —Ella luchó para soltarse de su agarre.

Él lo apretó.

—_Candice_.

Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil. Su respiración quemaba sus pulmones, como si hubiera estado luchando para abrirse camino a través de un campo cubierto de nieve hasta la altura de la cintura.

—Escúchame ahora —dijo él, suave y bajo—. Yo podría hacerles creer. No voy a hacerlo, porque creo que este plan tuyo es una idea espectacularmente mala. Pero podría. Si yo quisiera, podría tener a todo Spindle Cove, a todo el país, convencido de que estoy completamente loco por ti.

Ella resopló.

—Por favor.

Granchester sonrió.

—No, de verdad. Sería tan fácil. Comenzaría por estudiarte cuando no estés consciente de ello. Mirándote cuando estás perdida en tus pensamientos, o cuando tu cabeza esté inclinada sobre un libro. Admirando la forma en que ese pelo rubio y salvaje siempre se las arregla para escapar de sus horquillas, cayendo en tu cuello. —Con su mano libre, tomó un mechón húmedo entre sus dedos y lo colocó con suavidad detrás de su oreja. Luego pasó los dedos levemente por su mejilla—. Observando el cálido resplandor de tu piel, donde el sol te ha besado. Y estos labios. Maldita sea. Creo que tendría que desarrollar toda una fascinación por tus labios.

Su pulgar se cernía sobre su boca, incitándola con las posibilidades. Ella sufría porque la tocara, hasta sentirse destrozada por este… _deseo_ no deseado.

—No tomaría mucho tiempo. Pronto todo el mundo alrededor de nosotros notaría mi interés— dijo—. Creerían en mi atracción por ti.

—Usted se ha estado burlando de mí sin piedad desde hace meses. Nadie olvidaría eso.

—Todo es parte del enamoramiento. ¿No lo sabes? Un hombre puede coquetear con desinterés, incluso con desprecio. Pero nunca se burla sin afecto.

—No lo creo.

—Deberías. Otros lo creerían. —Él posó las manos sobre sus hombros. Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo desde sus botas hasta el pelo suelto—. Podría tenerlos a todos creyendo que estoy consumido por una pasión salvaje y visceral por esta hechicera del cabello del color del sol y de labios sensuales. Que admiro su lealtad feroz por sus hermanas, y su espíritu valiente e ingenioso. Que me estoy volviendo loco por los indicios de una pasión profunda y oculta que se le escapa a veces, cuando se aventura fuera de su caparazón. —Sus manos fuertes se trasladaron para enmarcar su rostro. Esos ojos de diamante Bristol encontrando los suyos—. Que veo en ella una belleza rara y salvaje que ha sido ignorada, de alguna manera, por otros hombres. Y yo la quiero. Desesperadamente. Toda para mí. Oh, yo podría hacerles creer todo.

El flujo rico y profundo de esas palabras había echado algún tipo de hechizo sobre ella. Estaba paralizada, incapaz de moverse o hablar.

_No es real_, se recordó. _Ninguna de estas palabras significa algo_.

Sin embargo, su caricia era real. Real, y caliente y tierna. Podría significar demasiado, si ella lo permitía. La precaución le aconsejaba alejarse.

En su lugar, colocó una ligera, temblorosa mano en su hombro. Mano tonta. Dedos tontos.

—Si yo quisiera —murmuró él, atrayéndola e inclinando su cara hacia la suya—, podría convencerlos a todos de que la verdadera razón por la que he permanecido en Spindle Cove, meses más allá de lo que debería haber sido mi punto de ruptura, no tiene nada que ver con mi primo o mis finanzas. —Su voz se volvió ronca—. Que simplemente eres tú, Candice. —Él acarició su mejilla, tan dulcemente que le dolió el corazón—. Que siempre has sido tú.

Sus ojos se veían sinceros, vulnerables. No había ironía en su voz. Casi parecía haberse convencido a sí mismo.

El corazón le latía en el pecho con una fuerza violenta. Ese ritmo loco martilleando era todo lo que ella podía oír.

Hasta que otro ruido se entrometió.

Risas. La risa de una mujer. Goteando desde arriba, como una cascada de agua helada. Un choque abrupto que la empapó hasta los huesos.

Oh, Dios.

—Maldita sea. —Él miró hacia arriba, al desván para dormir.

Candice siguió su mirada. Desde detrás de las cortinas drapeadas, la mujer invisible se echó a reír de nuevo. Se reía de _ella_.

_Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios_.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Naturalmente, él no estaba solo. Él casi se lo había dicho. Le había tomado una eternidad abrir la puerta, pero no había estado durmiendo. Se había detenido primero para...

Para ponerse los pantalones.

_Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, oh, Dios._

Todo el tiempo. Quien fuera la que estuviera allí arriba, había estado escuchando todo el tiempo.

Aturdida, Candice buscó a tientas su capa, colocándosela con dedos temblorosos. El calor humeante del fuego de repente era empalagoso y espeso. Sofocante. Tenía que salir de este lugar. Iba a vomitar.

—Espera —dijo él, siguiéndola hasta la puerta—. No es lo que parece.

Ella lo cortó con una mirada helada.

—Muy bien, básicamente es lo que parece. Pero te juro, me había olvidado que estaba aquí.

Candice dejó de luchar con el pestillo de la puerta.

—¿Y se supone que eso hará que piense mejor de usted?

—No —suspiró—. Se supone que eso hará que pienses mejor de _ti_. Esa era toda mi intención. Hacerte sentir mejor.

Increíble, entonces, cómo con esa única observación hacía una situación mortificante trece veces peor.

—Ya veo. Normalmente se reserva los cumplidos insinceros para sus amantes. Pero usted pensó en aceptar un caso de caridad. —Él empezó a responder, pero ella lo cortó. Alzó la vista hacia el desván—. ¿Quién es ella?

—¿Es importante?

—¿Es _importante_? —Candice abrió la puerta de golpe—. Dios mío. ¿Las mujeres son tan intercambiables y sin rostro para usted? ¿Usted sólo... les pierde el rastro bajo los cojines de la cama, como monedas de un centavo? No puedo creer que yo…

Una lágrima caliente se derramó por su mejilla. Odió esa lágrima. Odió que él la hubiera visto. Por un hombre como él no valía la pena llorar. Era sólo... que durante ese momento junto al fuego, después de años de haber sido ignorada, por fin se había sentido _notada_. Apreciada.

_Deseada_.

Y todo había sido una mentira. Una broma ridícula y risible.

Él se puso su abrigo.

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa, por lo menos.

—Quédese aquí. No se acerque a mí, o a mi hermana. —Ella lo mantuvo a distancia con una mano mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta—. Usted es el hombre más mentiroso, horrible, sinvergüenza y despreciable que he tenido el disgusto de conocer. ¿Cómo duerme por la noche?

Su respuesta llegó justo cuando ella golpeó la puerta al cerrarla.

—No duermo.


	2. Chapter 2

e Capítulo 2f

No durmió aquella noche.

Después que Candice White salió corriendo bajo la lluvia, incluso un granuja disoluto y sin alma como Terry simplemente no podía continuar donde lo había dejado. Sacó a la viuda de su cama, le puso la ropa, y se encargó de llevarla de vuelta al pueblo. Una vez que él se quedó convencido de que Candice había llegado a casa a salvo, al vislumbrar sus botas enlodadas afuera de la puerta trasera de la casa de huéspedes, volvió a sus habitaciones en el castillo y descorchó una nueva botella de vino.

Pero no pegó un ojo.

Nunca lo hacía. No por la noche, no solo.

Dios, odiaba el campo. Todo el sol y el aire marino de Sussex no podían compensar las noches oscuras y silenciosas. Últimamente, Terry pensaba que daría su pezón izquierdo (sus cojones jamás estarían en negociación) por una noche de sueño decente. Desde que Fiona Lange se había ido del pueblo, en el mejor de los casos, sólo había podido dormir unas pocas horas en la madrugada. Durante la mayor parte de las noches del invierno se había embriagado hasta quedar inconsciente. Pero su cuerpo, ya puesto a prueba con la falta de descanso, estaba empezando a desgastarse por el volumen de líquido requerido. Si no tenía cuidado, se convertiría en un alcohólico. Era demasiado joven para eso, maldita sea.

Así que finalmente había cedido y aceptado la clara invitación que la señora Luisa Watson le había estado haciendo ya hace algún tiempo con sus sonrisas y caderas insinuantes. Se había resistido a la joven viuda desde hace meses, porque no quería enredarse con una residente del pueblo. Pero se iría en cuestión de días. ¿Por qué no hacer soportables sus últimas noches? ¿A quién le haría daño?

A quién en realidad.

En su mente, vio a Candice White. Esa única lágrima surcando su rostro.

_Mal hecho, Granchester. Mal hecho_.

Debería haberle dicho que se fuera de inmediato. No tenía ninguna intención de casarse con Patricia White, nunca la había tenido. Pero Candice tenía frío y estaba empapada, necesitaba un poco de tiempo frente a una chimenea. Y él había encontrado perversamente divertido ir desentrañando su pequeña cadena de conclusiones hasta su final salvaje e ilógico.

De todos los planes locos… ¿una fuga falsa para ganar un premio de geología? Ella nunca ganaría puntos en elegancia. Pero Terry tenía que admitirlo, esa clase de chica no llamaba a su puerta todas las noches.

Lo peor de todo era que esas tonterías de seductor que le había vertido… no _todas_ habían sido mentiras. Ella no estaba exenta de su peculiar estilo de encanto. Su pelo rubio, cuando estaba suelto y derramado en grandes ondas hasta la cintura, era la seducción misma. Y su boca realmente le fascinaba. Para ser una marisabidilla de lengua afilada, tenía los labios más carnosos, maduros, sensuales que jamás hubiera visto. Labios copiados de la Afrodita de algún maestro del Renacimiento. Rojos oscuros en los bordes, y un tono más pálido hacia el centro, como dos rebanadas de una ciruela madura. A veces, ella se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba preocupada, como si estuviera saboreando alguna dulzura escondida.

¿Era de extrañar entonces, que durante varios minutos, realmente se _hubiera_ olvidado que Luisa Watson estaba arriba?

Candice había pagado el precio por su irreflexión.

Esta era la razón de por qué _tenía_ que estar de vuelta en Londres. Allí, el libertinaje habitual lo mantenía fuera de este tipo de problemas. Él y sus amigos vagaban de un club a otro como una manada de bestias nocturnas. Y cuando se cansaba de la juerga, no tenía problemas para encontrar mujeres mundanas, dispuestas a compartir su cama. Él les proporcionaba un placer físico exquisito, ellas le proporcionaban un poco del consuelo que tanto necesitaba... todos se separaban satisfechos.

Esta noche, había dejado a dos mujeres profundamente insatisfechas. Y él seguía en vela con esa perra vieja y familiar, la pesadumbre.

Al menos sus días aquí estaban contados. Archie iba a llegar al castillo mañana. Aparentemente, estaba haciendo el viaje para inspeccionar su milicia después de una ausencia de varios meses. Sin embargo, Terry sabía, por el correo de su primo, que él tenía otros asuntos en mente. Después de largos meses, Terry tendría su indulto.

Adiós, cuartos helados, hechos de piedra.

Adiós, noches de tortura en el campo.

En cuestión de días, él se habría ido.

—¿Qué quieres decir, con que me voy a quedar aquí? —Terry miró a su primo, sintiendo como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago—. No lo entiendo.

—Te lo explicaré. —Archie hizo un gesto amable—. Esta es lo normal con los cumpleaños, ¿ves? Sorprendentemente, llegan el mismo día cada año. Y el tuyo está aún a dos meses. Hasta entonces, soy el administrador de tu fortuna. Puedo controlar hasta el último penique, y te quedarás aquí.

Terry sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto no tiene sentido. Él se rindió. Lo acabas de anunciar a todo el pueblo. La guerra ha terminado.

Estaban parados delante de El Toro y la Flor, la única taberna de Spindle Cove. Después de supervisar el entrenamiento de la milicia por la tarde, Archie había invitado a todos los voluntarios a tomarse una cerveza. Allí había anunciado la última noticia proveniente de Francia, que sin duda aparecería con letras brillantes en todos los periódicos de Inglaterra mañana por la mañana. Napoleón Bonaparte había renunciado al trono, y ahora no era más que una cuestión de papeleo.

Victoria al fin.

El júbilo sacudió la taberna hasta sus cimientos. Los niños corrieron a la iglesia de Santa Úrsula para hacer sonar la campana. La primera cerveza rápidamente se convirtió en dos, luego en tres. Cuando la tarde dio paso al crepúsculo, se les unieron las esposas y novias llevando con ellas platos de comida. Alguien sacó un violín. En poco tiempo, el baile comenzaba. Todo el mundo en Spindle Cove, toda _Inglaterra_, tenía razones para celebrar.

En justicia, Terry debería estar regocijándose también.

En cambio, se sentía muerto por dentro. Era una sensación demasiado familiar.

—Archie, me necesitabas para supervisar la milicia en tu ausencia, y he cumplido con ese deber. —_Y no a un pequeño coste de mi salud mental_—. Incluso he vigilado a esa maldita oveja que tienes como mascota. Pero si la guerra ha terminado, ya no hay necesidad.

—Si hay una necesidad o no, la milicia permanece hasta que la Corona decrete lo contrario. No puedo disolverla a mi antojo.

—Entonces Andly puede supervisarla.

—¿Dónde está Andly, de todos modos? —Archie miró las inmediaciones en busca de su cabo.

Terry hizo un gesto vago.

—Haciendo lo que sea que hace. Afeitándose con una guadaña oxidada de campo. Despellejando las anguilas con sus propias manos, tal vez. A él realmente le gusta este lugar.

—Ah —dijo Archie—. Pero tú necesitas _este_ lugar.

Terry se frotó la cara con ambas manos. Sabía que Archie tenía buenas intenciones. Su primo realmente creía que estar varado sin un centavo en la campiña de Sussex, supervisando la milicia local, era la mejor oportunidad de Terry de redimir una vida disoluta. Lo que Archie no entendía era que ellos eran diferentes clases de hombres. La disciplina militar y la vida rural podrían haber domado los demonios de Archie, pero sólo estaban alimentando los de Terry.

No había manera de explicar eso en términos que Archie lo pudiera entender. ¿Y qué se supone que debía decir Terry, de todos modos? _¿Muchas gracias porque te importe un poco, pero preferiría que no te importara nada?_ Archie era su única familia ahora. Durante el año pasado, habían forjado un tenue vínculo de afecto fraternal, y Terry no quería enlodar eso.

—Terry, si quieres dejar Spindle Cove, tienes opciones. Sabes que el fideicomiso termina si te casas. La mujer correcta podría ser buena para ti.

Él gimió en voz baja. Una y otra vez, había sido testigo de este fenómeno con sus amigos. Ellos se casaban. Eran felices en esa forma saciada y agradecida de esos raros hombres bendecidos con una fuente de coito constante. Luego iban por ahí alardeando como si hubieran inventado la institución del matrimonio y pudieran obtener algún beneficio por cada soltero que pudieran convertir.

—Archie, estoy feliz de que estés contento con Susanna y el niño en camino. Pero eso no significa que el matrimonio sea algo bueno para mí. De hecho, creo que sería algo muy malo para la mujer con la que me casara. —Su puño dio un pequeño golpe al edificio—. Escucha, tengo que ir a la ciudad. Le hice una promesa a Jimie .

—¿Qué le prometiste a Jimie exactamente? —Archie miró por la ventana, buscando entre los milicianos reunidos al niño del tambor de quince años.

—Perdí una apuesta con él, ves. Apostamos un par de botas. Le entregaría mis propias Hobys, pero son varias tallas más grandes. Así que le dije que lo llevaría a Londres por un par hecho para él. Y entonces pensé que haríamos algunos viajes a las escuelas, de modo que podríamos tener eso resuelto antes que comience el trimestre del otoño.

Archie negó con la cabeza.

—Ya le he encontrado a Jimie una escuela aquí en Sussex. La Escuela Flintridge de Varones.

—¿Flintridge? ¿Qué hay de Eton? Le dijimos a su madre que le daríamos lo mejor.

—Lo mejor para Jimie . Flintridge ofrece una educación excelente, cerca de casa. Además, los Bright son dueños de una tienda de telas ¿y tú deseas enviarlo a Eton? Tú sabes lo que es sentirse fuera de lugar.

Terry sabía todo acerca de Eton y sentirse fuera de lugar. Había llegado allí, apesadumbrado, a la edad de ocho años. Recién huérfano, todavía aturdido por la pérdida de sus padres y en ese entonces, pequeño para su edad. Habría sido un blanco favorito incluso sin las pesadillas. Las pesadillas sólo añadieron las mofas al arsenal de los bravucones. Todavía podía oír sus burlones tonos de falsete.

_—¡Madre!_ —Habían graznado por los pasillos—. _¡Madre, despierta!_

El primer año había sido una tortura. Pero había terminado bien al final.

—Sé que el ajuste no será fácil —dijo Terry—. Pero puedo enseñarle a Jimie cómo hallar el suyo. Tiene que ver un poco más del mundo, perder ese asombro ingenuo de chico de campo. Debería tener un tutor, para no quedar a la zaga en sus estudios. Y si yo le surto con un buen par de Hobys y lo llevo al club de boxeo, podrá deslumbrar a los chicos impresionables y patear los traseros de los obstinados.

Terry miró por la ventana de El Toro y la Flor, en donde Jimie Bright estaba apoyado contra la pared, los codos rozando a su hermano gemelo, Rufus. Desde sus impresionantes cabellos rubios hasta sus brazos desgarbados y sonrisas maliciosas, los gemelos Bright eran idénticos. O al menos lo habían sido, hasta el pasado verano, cuando una ráfaga de artillería había arrancado el pie izquierdo de Jimie .

—Fue un accidente —dijo Archie, leyendo sus pensamientos.

—Uno que podría haber evitado.

—Yo también podría haberlo evitado.

Terry golpeó un dedo contra la ventana.

—Míralo. Ha sanado, pero está inquieto. El clima es cada vez más cálido. Ve al resto de los jóvenes de su edad corriendo para jugar cricket, trabajando en los campos, persiguiendo a las chicas... Está asimilando, por primera vez, lo que esto significa. Lo que _significará_ para el resto de su vida. Sé que tú tienes que entenderlo.

Archie había recibido un tiro en la rodilla en España hace más de un año. Había conservado la pierna, pero aún caminaba con una cojera, y la lesión había terminado con su carrera en el mando de campo. Uno podría pensar que su resistencia a la idea debería suavizarse.

Uno estaría en un error. La expresión de Archie se veía tan suave como el granito.

—Terry, no deberías haberle hecho al muchacho esas promesas. Siempre estás haciendo esto. No tengo la menor duda de que tenías buenas intenciones, pero tus buenas intenciones caen como proyectiles de mortero. Una y otra vez, disparas esa boca tuya, y los inocentes a tu alrededor salen lastimados.

Terry hizo una mueca, pensando en Candice White anoche. Esa única lágrima surcando su rostro.

—Esto es precisamente por lo que no puedo liberarte los fondos —continuó Archie—. Tejerás un lindo cuento sobre los provechosos días que pasarías haciendo de mentor de Jimie , y por la noche sé que terminarías volviendo de inmediato a los clubes y garitos de juegos.

—Maldita sea, cómo paso mis noches es asunto mío. No puedo quedarme en este lugar, Archie. No tienes idea.

—Oh, pero sí la tengo. Tengo una idea muy buena. —Archie se acercó un paso más y bajó la voz—. He comandado regimientos en batalla. ¿Crees que no sé lo que le hace a un hombre el ser testigo de la muerte y del derramamiento de sangre? Las pesadillas, la inquietud. La bebida. La sombra que persiste años, incluso décadas. He conocido a muchos soldados conmocionados por la batalla.

Cuando comprendió el sentido de las palabras de su primo, el pulso de Terry latió con fuerza. Naturalmente, Archie sabía del accidente. Casi todas las personas en su círculo social sabían del accidente. Pero el resto era lo bastante educado como para entender: Terry no hablaba de ello. Nunca.

Él dijo:

—No soy uno de tus soldados conmocionados por la batalla.

—No. Tú eres mi familia. ¿No lo entiendes? Quiero que superes esto.

—¿Superarlo? —Se rió Terry con amargura—. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? —Se dio una palmada en la frente—. Simplemente voy a superarlo. Qué maldita idea brillante. Aquí hay una para ti, Archie. Sólo enderézate y deja de cojear. Y Jimie ... bien, a Jimie sólo puede volver a crecerle un pie.

Archie suspiró.

—No voy a pretender saber exactamente lo que necesitas —dijo—, pero sé que no lo vas a encontrar en los garitos y en las salas de ópera. Los próximos meses son mi última oportunidad de cambiarte. Después de tu cumpleaños, las cuentas, las propiedades, Riverchase… todo será tuyo para conservarlo. O para perderlo.

Terry se puso serio al instante.

—Nunca arriesgaría Riverchase. Nunca.

—No has estado allí en años.

—No deseo ir. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Demasiado tranquilo. Demasiado remoto.

_Demasiados recuerdos_.

—Tendrás que administrar el lugar —dijo Archie.

Terry respondió:

—Los administradores lo han hecho bastante bien durante años. No me necesitan allí. Y yo soy feliz viviendo en la ciudad.

—Esa existencia libertina, sin objeto, que tenías en la ciudad... ¿Llamas a eso «feliz»? —Archie frunció el ceño—. Cristo, hombre. No puedes ser honesto ni siquiera contigo mismo.

Terry hizo un puño y controló la necesidad de usarlo.

Bajó la voz cuando Jimie salió de la taberna.

—El muchacho tiene todas sus cosas empacadas, Archie. No puedes decepcionarlo.

—Oh, yo no lo voy a decepcionar. Eso te lo dejo a ti.

_Ouch_.

Jimie se les unió arrastrando sus muletas.

—¿Y bien, milords?

Terry podía decir que el joven se estaba esforzando para no parecer demasiado optimista. Ese era Jimie . Si había perdido una partida de dardos o su pie izquierdo, siempre ponía buena cara ante la decepción. Era más fuerte de lo que dejaba entrever, tenía más ambición de lo que nadie suponía. Este chico realmente iba a ser alguien, algún día. Y se merecía algo mejor que la maldita Escuela Flintridge de Varones.

—Jimie , ha habido un cambio de planes. No vamos a ir a Londres esta semana.

—¿N… no vamos?

—No —dijo Terry—. Vas a ir a la ciudad con Lord Rycliff.

Archie se volvió hacia él, sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Quedamos de acuerdo en que sería lo mejor. —Terry le disparó a su primo una mirada mordaz.

A cambio, Archie le lanzó una mirada que pulverizaría las nueces en sus cáscaras.

—Pero... pensé que me quedaría con usted, Lord Gradchester. —Jimie miró a Terry, confundido—. Nos íbamos a instalar en los alojamientos para solteros de Covent Garden.

—Sí, bueno. Mi primo y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que necesitas un sano entorno familiar. Durante un tiempo, al menos. ¿No es así, Archie?

_Vamos, hombre. No puedes negarte. No seas imbécil_.

Su primo finalmente cedió.

—Acabamos de mudarnos a la nueva casa de la ciudad, Jimie. Susanna estará encantada de tener su primer invitado.

Terry atrajo a Jimie a un lado.

—Iré este verano, no te preocupes. Justo a tiempo para pasear en bote por el Támesis. —Él se inclinó para murmurar—: Y para el boxeo, no temas. Hay entradas para un combate de primera en tu futuro si oigo buenos informes de tus tutores.

El joven sonrió.

—Muy bien, entonces.

Archie dijo:

—Recoge tus cosas, Jimie. Encuéntrame en las caballerizas, y las colocaremos en el carruaje. Salimos al amanecer. —Los dos se fueron juntos, haciendo planes que no incluían a Terry.

Trató de decirse que todo había sido para mejor. Si él mismo hubiera llevado a Jimie a Londres, Terry habría encontrado alguna manera para echarlo todo a perder. Archie tenía razón. Cada vez que trataba de hacer algo bueno, de alguna forma salía mal.

Alejándose lentamente de la taberna y dirigiéndose a la plaza, Terry sacó la petaca del bolsillo del pecho. La destapó y bebió un sorbo rápido. Le quemó mientras lo tragaba… tal como el conocimiento de que sería el primer trago de muchos. Ya la noche estaba dibujando su púrpura velo centelleante sobre la cala. Cómo podría sobrevivir los próximos meses sin decapar su cerebro, no lo sabía.

Un grupo de señoras se aproximaba atravesando la plaza por el camino que conducía del Ruby de la Reina a la taberna. No era ninguna sorpresa que las residentes de la casa de huéspedes fueran atraídas por los acordes de la música del baile. Terry se desvaneció en las sombras de un castaño, no sintiéndose capaz para una conversación educada en este momento.

Cuando las damas estaban más cerca, las reconoció.

Las White. La matrona viuda tomaba la delantera, y la seguían sus tres hijas. Primero Annie, luego Patricia... por último, la demorada Candice, su rostro enterrado previsiblemente en un libro. La brisa de la tarde jugaba con sus faldas y chales.

Si quería dejar Spindle Cove, sí tenía opciones. Aquí venían dos ahora.

Podría casarse con Patricia.

O podría huir a Escocia con Candice.

Lindas opciones, ésas. ¿Prefería destruir la reputación de una hermana, o arruinar la futura felicidad de la otra? Ciertamente, quería dejar este lugar. Pero preferiría hacerlo con una pizca de decencia intacta.

Terry bebió otro trago de licor.

Patricia White sería la esposa encantadora de algún hombre. Era hermosa, elegante, refinada y de buen corazón. Podría defenderse en la alta sociedad, sin duda, y toleraría los excesos de Terry mejor que la mayoría. Lo que significaba que la hermana con gafas y lengua afilada tenía toda la razón.

Patricia se merecía algo mejor.

En cuanto a la hermana con gafas en cuestión… Mientras miraba al grupo cruzando la plaza, Terry apenas la reconoció como la chica que lo había visitado la noche anterior. La mujer audaz, ingeniosa, que se había soltado el pelo junto a su chimenea y hablado con tal cautivadora confianza. ¿Dónde había estado esa chica todos estos meses?

Más al punto, ¿dónde estaba esa chica ahora? El vestido de muselina que llevaba, con su diseño de espigas, no era ni adulador ni horrible. Su mejor descripción sería que era totalmente irrelevante. Mientras caminaba, encorvaba los hombros, como si pudiera enroscarse sobre sí misma. Junto con el libro ocultando su rostro, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para desaparecer.

La señora White ladró:

—¡Candice! Postura.

Terry sacudió la cabeza. Teniendo en cuenta el constante abuso que soportaba de su madre, ¿era de extrañarse que quisiera esconderse?

Ayer por la noche, ella se aventuró a salir de ese caparazón. Caminando hasta el castillo bajo la lluvia, golpeando su puerta hasta que la dejó entrar, y luego había ofrecido arruinarse para proteger a su hermana. Y ¿qué recompensa había obtenido por sus esfuerzos? Humillación. Burla. Y más regaños de su madre.

Nunca había soñado que diría esto sobre la marisabidilla que se había pasado los últimos meses atravesándolo con miradas afiladas y observaciones cortantes. Pero era cierto.

Candice se merecía algo mejor.

Terry tapó su petaca y se la metió en el bolsillo. Puede que tuviera que esperar unos meses para hacer sus reparaciones con Jimie Bright. Y aun así, nunca sería capaz de reemplazar el pie del joven.

Pero iba a resolver este asunto de las White.

Esta noche.


	3. Chapter 3

e Capítulo 3 f

Cuando Candice se perdía en un libro, había afirmado su difunto padre en cierta ocasión, un hombre necesitaba unos sabuesos y un grupo de búsqueda para traerla de vuelta.

Por otra parte, una rama de árbol colgando a baja altura podría solucionar el problema.

_Zaz_.

—¡Ay! —Deteniéndose de golpe, Candice se frotó la sien que le escocía y ajustó sus gafas con una sola mano. Con la otra, mantuvo marcada su página.

Annie le dirigió una compasiva inclinación de cabeza.

—Oh, Candy.

—¿Estás herida? —preguntó Patricia, preocupada.

Delante de ellas, su madre giró y soltó un suspiro de desesperación.

—Candice Rose White. Pese a todo tu amor antinatural por la educación, puedes ser increíblemente estúpida. —Se acercó y agarró a Candice por el codo, tirando de ella a través de la plaza del pueblo—. Nunca voy a entender cómo llegaste a nacer.

_No, mamá_, pensó Candice, avanzando con dificultad por el camino. _Dudo que alguna vez lo hagas._

La mayoría de las personas no la entendían. Incluso antes de la humillación de anoche, se había reconciliado con el hecho hace mucho tiempo. Últimamente, parecía que el que mejor la entendía no era una persona, sino un lugar. Spindle Cove, este balneario para señoritas de buena cuna y, bien, con un carácter _interesante_. Ya sea enfermizas, educadas, o escandalosas, las jóvenes aquí eran todas inadaptadas de una u otra forma. A los del pueblo no les importaba si Candice cavaba la tierra, o vagaba por los caminos rurales con la brisa azotándole el pelo y un libro abierto frente a ella.

Se había sentido muy a gusto aquí, muy cómoda. Hasta esta noche.

Cuanto más se acercaban a la taberna y al jolgorio dentro, más crecía su sensación de temor.

—¿Mamá, no podemos volver a la casa de huéspedes? El clima está tan malo.

—Ha mejorado en comparación con la lluvia de la semana pasada.

—Piensa en la salud de Patricia. Acaba de recuperarse de un resfriado.

—Tonterías. Eso fue hace semanas.

—Pero, mamá... —Desesperada, Candice trató de encontrar alguna otra excusa—. ¿Qué hay del decoro?

—¿Decoro? —Su madre levantó la mano sin guante de Candice mostrando la tierra incrustada debajo de sus uñas—. ¿_Tú_ me hablas del decoro?

—Sí, bueno. Una cosa es frecuentar El Toro y Flor por la tarde, cuando es un salón de té. Pero por la noche, es una taberna. —Candice no pensaba mencionar donde había estado la noche anterior.

—No me importa si se trata de un fumadero de opio. Es la única esperanza de bailar en diez kilómetros —dijo su madre—. Y Gradchester es seguro que estará allí. Vamos a tener una propuesta esta noche. Lo siento en mis huesos.

Tal vez ella lo sentía en los huesos, pero la reacción de Candice fue más visceral. Su corazón y estómago cambiaron de lugar, empujando dentro de ella.

Al acercarse a la puerta de la taberna, hundió la cara en su libro. Ya fueran novelas o historias o tratados científicos, los libros eran con frecuencia su refugio. Esta noche, el libro era su escudo literal, su única barrera contra el mundo. No se atrevía a dejar a Patricia sola esta noche, pero no sabía cómo soportaría enfrentar a Lord Gradchester otra vez. Por no mencionar a la amante oculta que se había reído de las locas esperanzas de Candice. Su «amiga» podría ser cualquier mujer en esta sala llena de gente. Y quienquiera que fuese, podría haber ya contado la historia a todos los demás.

Cuando entraron en el establecimiento y se abrieron paso entre la multitud, estuvo segura de que oyó a alguien riéndose.

Riéndose de _ella_.

Este era el peor resultado de esa desastrosa visita de medianoche. Desde hace meses, Spindle Cove había sido el refugio de Candice. Ahora nunca volvería a sentirse cómoda aquí. El eco de aquella risa cruel la seguiría por todos los caminos y senderos empedrados. Él había arruinado este lugar para ella.

Ahora amenazaba con arruinar el resto de sus vidas.

_Podrías llamarme «hermano» para el domingo_.

No. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. No lo permitiría. Tenía que detenerlo de _alguna manera,_ incluso si tenía que lanzar su libro a la cabeza del hombre.

—Oh, él no está aquí.

El comentario lastimero de Annie le dio esperanzas. Candice bajó su libro y escrutó a la multitud. Los milicianos llenaban el establecimiento, salpicando de colores rojo brillante y dorado las paredes encaladas. Bajó la barbilla y miró por encima de los lentes, centrándose en el lado lejano del lugar, donde los hombres y mujeres se aglomeraban en el bar.

Ningún Lord Gradchester.

Respiró con más tranquilidad. Reacomodó las gafas en su nariz, y sintió que las comisuras de su boca se relajaban en algo parecido a una sonrisa. Quizás, el hombre había experimentado un ataque de conciencia. Lo más probable es que se hubiera quedado en su torreta para entretener a su amiga, lo cual no requeriría mucho esfuerzo de su parte. Poco importaba donde estuviera, siempre y cuando no fuera aquí.

—Oh, no —dijo su madre, volviéndose—. Ahí está. Viene por el camino vecinal.

Maldición.

El corazón de Candice le dio un vuelco cuando lo vio. No parecía un hombre que hubiese sufrido un ataque de conciencia. Se veía oscuro y más peligroso que nunca. Aunque no había hecho más que entrar por la puerta, al instante había cambiado la atmósfera de la habitación. Una energía palpable, inquieta lo rodeaba, y todo el mundo podía sentirlo. La taberna entera se puso en alerta. Un mensaje subliminal se transmitió de cuerpo a cuerpo.

_Algo está a punto de suceder_.

Los músicos comenzaron el preludio de un baile campestre. Alrededor de la sala, se comenzaron a formar las parejas.

Lord Gradchester, sin embargo, no tenía prisa. Se llevó una petaca a la boca y la inclinó. Candice tragó por instinto, como si pudiera sentir el licor quemando su propia garganta.

Él bajó la petaca. La tapó. Se la metió en el bolsillo. Y luego su mirada se posó, caliente y firme, en las White.

El vello de la nuca se le erizó.

—Está mirándote, Patricia — murmuró su madre con entusiasmo—. Seguramente te pedirá un baile.

—Patricia no debería bailar —dijo Candice, incapaz de apartar los ojos de él—. No un _reel_ como este. Por su asma.

—Tonterías. El aire marino le ha hecho bien. No ha tenido un ataque en meses.

—No. Pero el último fue producido por un baile. —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Por qué tengo que ser siempre la que se preocupa por el bienestar de Patricia?

—Porque yo me preocupo por el de vosotras. Ingrata.

La mirada de su madre la traspasó. Cuando era niña, Candice había envidiado los ojos azules de su madre. Se habían parecido al color de los océanos tropicales y cielos despejados. Sin embargo, su color se había apagado con los años desde la muerte de papá. Ahora su azul era del tono de una batista usada por tres temporadas. O del de una frágil porcelana de clase media.

El color de la paciencia casi en su límite.

—Somos cuatro, Candice. Todas mujeres. Ningún marido, padre o hermano en el cuadro. Podemos no estar en la indigencia, pero carecemos de una verdadera seguridad. Patricia tiene la oportunidad de atrapar un vizconde rico, guapo, y no permitiré que te interpongas en su camino. ¿Quién más va a salvar esta familia? _¿Tú?_ —rió con amargura.

Candice no pudo responder a eso.

—Oh, ya viene —chilló Annie—. Él viene para acá.

El pánico revoloteó en el pecho de Candice. ¿De verdad Gradchester tenía la intención de hacer una propuesta de matrimonio esta noche? Cualquier hombre con sentido lo haría. Patricia siempre fue hermosa, pero esta noche se veía radiante con su vestido de seda verde esmeralda ribeteado con encaje color marfil. Su pelo castaño brillaba incandescente a la luz de las velas, y su etérea compostura le daba el aire de una dama.

Parecía una vizcondesa.

Y Lord Gradchester se veía como todo un señor. El hombre cruzó la habitación hacia ellas, abriéndose camino a través de la multitud en una trayectoria recta, inquebrantable. La gente saltó fuera de su camino, como grillos asustados. Su mirada era decidida, determinada, centrada en...

En _ella_. En Candice.

_No seas tonta._

No podía ser. Sin duda, era sólo un truco de sus gafas. Venía por Patricia, por supuesto. Obviamente. Y ella lo odiaba por ello. Era un hombre horrible, horrible.

Pero su corazón no dejaba de latir acelerado. El calor se acumuló entre sus pechos. Siempre se había preguntado qué se sentiría estar de pie en un extremo de un salón de baile y ver a un hombre guapo, poderoso, caminar hacia ella. Esto era lo más cercano que le ocurriría, supuso. De pie al lado de Patricia. Imaginando.

De repente ansiosa, miró al suelo. Entonces al techo. A continuación, se reprendió por su cobardía y se obligó a mirarlo.

Él se detuvo y se inclinó ofreciendo una mano.

—¿Puedo tener este baile?

El corazón de Candice se paralizó. El libro se deslizó de su mano y cayó al suelo.

—Patricia, pásame tu ridículo —susurró su mamá—. Rápido. Yo lo sostengo mientras bailas.

—No creo que sea necesario —respondió Patricia.

—Por supuesto que es necesario. No se puede bailar con ese voluminoso ridículo colgando de tu muñeca.

—Yo no voy a bailar. Lord Gradchester ha invitado a Candice.

—Invitó a Candice. De todas las ideas. —Su madre soltó un incrédulo y poco delicado resoplido. El que se convirtió en un jadeo ahogado cuando la mujer levantó la vista y finalmente notó que la mano de Lord Gradchester estaba realmente extendida hacia Candice—. Pero... ¿por qué?

Él simplemente dijo:

—Porque la elijo.

—¿De verdad?

Oh, Dios. ¿De verdad? ¿Y _de verdad_ Candice había dicho eso en voz alta?

Al menos ella se refrenó de expresar el resto de los pensamientos que atravesaban su confundido cerebro, lo que era algo así como: _¿De verdad? ¿Ese paso decidido y peligroso por la habitación era por mí? En ese caso, ¿le importaría volverse y hacerlo de nuevo? Lentamente esta vez, y con sentimiento._

—Señorita Candice —dijo, su voz suave y oscura como la obsiPatricia—, ¿puede concederme este baile?

Candice observó, muda y fascinada, como su mano sin guante apretaba la de ella. Su agarre era cálido y fuerte.

Contuvo el aliento, sintiendo los ojos de todo el pueblo sobre ellos.

_Por favor. Por favor, no dejes que nadie se ría._

—Gracias —se obligó a decir—. Sería un gran… alivio.

La condujo hasta la pista, donde se unieron a la fila para el baile campestre.

—¿Alivio? —murmuró él con diversión—. Las damas generalmente se encuentran «encantadas» u «honradas» de bailar conmigo. Hasta «emocionadas».

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Fue la primera palabra que me vino a la cabeza.

Y había sido honesta, en el momento. Aunque cuando ella ocupó su lugar frente a él y comenzaron los primeros compases de la música, su alivio se evaporó. El miedo tomó su lugar.

—No puedo bailar —confesó ella, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Él le tomó las manos y le dio vueltas a su alrededor.

—Pero ya estás bailando.

—No muy bien.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Es verdad.

Candice se inclinó al rincón equivocado, chocando con la dama a su izquierda. Ofreciendo a la mujer una sofocada disculpa, ella quiso enmendar su error en demasía y pisó el pie de Lord Gradchester.

—Dios mío —dijo él con los dientes apretados, sosteniéndola cerca de su costado mientras se movían hacia delante y hacia atrás—. No estabas exagerando.

—Nunca exagero. No tengo remedio.

—No es que no tengas remedio. Deja de intentarlo tanto. Si vamos a lograr esto, tienes que dejar que te guíe.

La danza los separó, y Candice se quedó sola. Trató de convencerse que esto significaba que él había aceptado su plan. La llevaría a Escocia, porque él la eligió. La eligió sobre Patricia. ¿Por qué más iba a pedirle un baile, sino para crear la impresión de una cierta atracción entre ellos? Pero sus pensamientos rápidamente fueron arrasados por las pisadas atronadoras y los febriles toques de los violines.

Con torpeza, siguió otra serie de pasos. Luego vinieron unos cuantos donde, agradecidamente, no tenía nada más que quedarse quieta y aplaudir.

Luego fue hacia adelante otra vez. Hacia él.

Él la atrajo hacia sí. Indecentemente cerca.

—Di ay —murmuró.

Ella parpadeó_. ¿Qué?_

Le pellizcó la parte inferior del brazo, con fuerza.

—¡Ay! —exclamó—. ¿Por qué…?

Él deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Luego lo dobló, lo que la hizo tropezar. Sus gafas se torcieron.

—¿Qué pasó, señorita White? —dijo en voz alta, teatralmente—. ¿Se ha torcido el tobillo? ¡Qué lástima!

Unos momentos más tarde, la llevaba a tropezones en dirección a la puerta roja de El Toro y la Flor. A unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, la hizo apresurarse. Su zapato quedó atrapado en una roca y se tropezó de verdad.

Él la atrapó justo antes que su rodilla golpeara el suelo.

—¿Estás herida?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nada magullado salvo mi orgullo.

Él la ayudó a enderezarse. Pero no la soltó.

—Eso no salió como lo planeé. No sabía de tu... dificultad con el baile. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría…

—No, está bien. Esto es bueno. El baile, los dos abandonándolo juntos. Usted… abrazándome a vista de todos. —Ella tragó —. Está todo bien.

—¿En serio?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

Sus brazos se sentían bien de hecho, rodeando su cintura. Y la compleja, ardiente calidez de sus ojos color zafiro estaba derritiendo rápidamente su inteligencia. Un minuto más de esto, y sería una tonta certificada.

Echó una mirada a la puerta. Seguro que alguien los iba a seguir. O iba asomarse por la ventana, por lo menos. ¿No estaban en lo más mínimo preocupados por su reputación? ¿Si acaso, por su tobillo? Alguien tenía que verlos juntos si iba a ser una fuga convincente. De lo contrario, este abrazo peligroso, confuso, sería para nada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, incapaz de controlarse—. Podría estar con Patricia.

—Supongo que sí. Y si decidiera a casarme con ella, no me podrías detener.

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza en el pecho, que estaba segura que él debía sentirlo.

—Pero usted me eligió a mí esta noche. ¿Por qué?

Una sonrisa irónica tiró de su boca.

—¿Quieres que te lo explique?

—Sí. Y honestamente, no… —_No_ _como anoche_.

—Honestamente. —Él reflexionó sobre la palabra—. Honestamente, tu hermana es encantadora, elegante, recatada y amable. Es fácil para un hombre mirarla e imaginar toda una vida extendiéndose ante él. Boda, casa, porcelana, niños. No es una perspectiva poco atractiva. Pero todo parece muy establecido y arreglado.

—¿Y cuando me mira? ¿Qué es lo que ve, entonces?

—¿Honestamente? Cuando te miro… —Su pulgar acarició su espalda—. Me digo a mí mismo algo como esto: sólo Dios sabe qué pruebas se encuentran por ese camino.

Ella se retorció entre sus brazos.

—Suélteme.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que pueda golpearlo.

—Me pediste honestidad. —Él se rió entre dientes, pero la mantuvo cerca—. Esta... esta lucha es precisamente mi punto. No, no te ajustas al bello, elegante molde predecible. Pero no te desanimes, Candelaria. A algunos hombres les gusta ser sorprendidos.

_¿Candelaria?_

Candice lo miró, horrorizada. Y encantada. Y horrorizada de estar encantada.

—Usted…es… el… _más_…

Una campanilla tintineó. La puerta de El toro y la Flor se abrió, y un grupo de muchachas riendo salió atropelladamente en una ola de música y calidez. Candice contuvo el aliento. Si las chicas se giraban en su dirección los verían, a ella y a Gradchester. Juntos.

—Sorpresa —susurró ella.

Luego presionó sus labios contra los de él.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 f

Sorpresa, dijo ella.

_Sorpresa en verdad._

Dulzura. Esa fue la primera sorpresa. Había oído tantas palabras agrias de esos labios... pero su beso era dulce. Fresco y dulce, con un toque de verdadera decadencia debajo. Como una ciruela madura en pleno verano. A punto de caer en sus manos al menor estímulo.

La caída. Esa fue la segunda sorpresa. Cuando ella se inclinó para el beso, ella cayó sobre él. Él apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Sus cuerpos se encontraron.

Pero esa no era la palabra correcta. Sus cuerpos se habían «encontrado» hace unos meses, esa noche en los jardines de Summerfield. Ahora sus cuerpos renovaban la familiaridad. El sentido de intimidad fue inmediato, sorprendente. El aroma del jazmín de su pelo jaló un gatillo muy dentro de él. Un recuerdo almacenado no en su mente, sino en su sangre.

Lo cual trajo la tercera sorpresa.

Placer. Triunfo. Maldita sea, había estado _deseando_ esto. No lo habría reconocido. Hubiera ido a la tumba antes de admitirlo. Pero una parte de él había estado deseando esto. Desesperadamente y durante bastante tiempo. No estaba conociéndola a través de este beso, tanto como confirmar unas verdades que hace mucho tiempo sospechaba. Que pese a todos sus intereses y educación poco femeninos, era pura mujer debajo. Que ella no se sentía irritable y testaruda en sus brazos, sino cálida y flexible, sus curvas moldeándose a su fuerza.

Que podía hacerla derretirse. Suspirar. Temblar.

Que saborearla una vez no sería suficiente.

Pasó la lengua por sus labios cerrados, buscando más. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había besado a una chica simplemente por el gusto de besar, y había olvidado qué placer puro y embriagador podía ser. Quería hundirse en ese dulzor fresco. Embriagarse y embadurnarse con él. Perderse absolutamente en un beso profundo.

_Ábrete. Ábrete para mí_.

Un pequeño sonido escapó de ella. Algo así como un chillido. Sus labios permanecieron sellados bajo los suyos.

Lo intentó de nuevo, arrastrando ligeramente la lengua hacia la comisura de su boca. Poco a poco, con reverencia… en la forma en que sabía que una mujer disfrutaba ser lamida en cualquier lugar.

Finalmente, sus labios se entreabrieron. Él pasó su lengua entre ellos, saboreándola. Dios, ella era tan dulce y fresca. Pero absolutamente quieta. Inmóvil. Sin respirar. Hizo una pausa para saborear el carnoso labio inferior antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Presionó un poco más profundo esta vez, girando su lengua antes de retirarla.

El dulce suspiro de su aliento susurró en su mejilla. Era una confesión, ese suspiro. Le decía dos cosas.

En primer lugar, ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo devolverle el beso.

Pero, ¿en segundo lugar? Ella quería hacerlo. Había estado deseando esto, también.

Cuando repentinamente se separaron, una sensación de incredulidad mutua ondeó en el aire.

—¿Por qué…? —Ella presionó sus manos contra su vientre plano. Por un momento, miró hacia todos lados menos a _él_. Luego bajó la voz y le preguntó—: ¿Por qué _hizo_ eso?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, riéndose entre dientes—. Tú _me_ besaste.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué hizo...? —Hizo una mueca—. El resto.

Terry hizo una pausa.

—Porque... ¿esa es la forma en que un hombre adulto besa a una mujer?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

Por el amor de Dios, no podía ser tan ingenua.

—Sé que no puedes haber tenido mucha experiencia, ¿pero seguro que alguien te explicó la forma natural de las cosas entre los sexos? —Extendió las manos en actitud de ilustración y se aclaró la garganta—. Es como esto, ya ves. Cuando a un hombre le gusta mucho, mucho una mujer…

Ella lo golpeó en el hombro con el puño, una vez. Entonces apenas se contuvo de un segundo golpe.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, y usted lo sabe. —Ella bajó la voz y deslizó una mirada hacia el grupo de chicas, que ahora estaban desapareciendo dentro de la casa de huéspedes, todavía absortas en su propia conversación—. ¿Por qué hizo eso _conmigo_? Un simple beso era suficiente. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

—Qué en realidad. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, más que un poco ofendido por su tono acusatorio—. Soy un hombre. Tú frotaste tu... feminidad por todo mi cuerpo. No pensé. Reaccioné.

—_Reaccionó_.

—Sí.

—Con… —Ella cambió su peso de un pie al otro—. Conmigo.

—Es una respuesta natural. ¿No eres una científica? Entonces debes entender. Cualquier hombre de sangre roja reaccionaría a un estímulo así.

Ella dio un paso atrás. Bajó la barbilla y lo miró por encima de sus gafas.

—Así que me encuentra estimulante.

—Eso no es lo que… —Se mordió el resto de la frase. La única manera de poner fin a una conversación sin sentido era simplemente dejando de hablar.

Terry respiró profundamente y cuadró los hombros. Cerró los ojos un momento. Y luego los abrió y la miró. _Realmente_ la miró, como si fuera la primera vez. Vio el cabello grueso y oscuro que un hombre podía recoger a manos llenas. Las gafas severas, encaramadas en una nariz ligeramente inclinada. Detrás de los lentes, ojos grandes, Verdes e inteligentes. Y esa boca. Esa madura boca fruncida y sensual.

Dejó que su mirada vagara por su figura. Sentía una perversa emoción por haber conocido la exuberancia que ardía debajo de ese modesto vestido de muselina con diseño de espigas. Por haber sentido su forma, por haber explorado y trazado su cuerpo con todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Sus cuerpos se habían encontrado. Más que eso. Se habían vuelto conocidos.

Nada más surgiría de esto, por supuesto. Terry tenía reglas para sí mismo, y en cuanto a ella... a ella él ni siquiera le agradaba, ni fingía hacerlo. Pero ella había aparecido en medio de la noche tramando planes que bordeaban la línea entre la lógica académica y la aventura temeraria. Había empezado besos que no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar.

En conjunto, era simplemente...

Una sorpresa. Una fresca y vigorizante ráfaga de lo inesperado, para bien o para mal.

—Quizás —dijo con cautela—, te encuentro estimulante.

La sospecha redujo su mirada.

—No sé si debo tomar eso como un cumplido.

—Tómalo como quieras.

Ella miró en dirección del Ruby de la Reina. El grupo de chicas había desaparecido.

—Caramba. No estoy segura de que siquiera se percataran del beso.

—Yo me percaté. —Él se frotó la boca con el canto de la mano. El sabor de las ciruelas maduras aún persistía en sus labios. Se encontró inexplicablemente sediento.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó ella.

—¿Vamos adónde?

—A Escocia, por supuesto.

—¿Escocia? —Se rió, sorprendido—. Yo no voy a llevarte a Escocia.

—Pero... —Ella parpadeó con furia—. Pero ahora mismo, allí dentro, dijo que me eligió a mí.

—Para bailar. Yo te escogí como mi pareja de baile.

—Sí. Precisamente. Eligió bailar conmigo, delante de toda esa gente. Para sacarme fuera y abrazarme de forma inapropiada. Para besarme en medio de la calle. ¿Por qué haría todo eso si no tenía intención de fugarse?

—Por última vez, _tú_ me besaste. En cuanto al resto... Lamenté esa escena anoche en mi cuarto. Sentí que te debía una disculpa.

—Oh. Oh, no. —Se presionó una mano contra su pecho—. ¿Me está diciendo que era un baile por lástima? ¿Un beso de lástima?

—No, no. —Suspiró—. No del todo. Sólo pensé que merecías sentirte apreciada y admirada. Delante de todos.

—Y ahora, por segunda vez en igual cantidad de noches, está revelando que todo era mentira. Ahora puedo sentirme rechazada y humillada. Delante de todos. —El rojo bordeó sus ojos—. No me puede hacer esto otra vez.

Oh, por el amor Dios. ¿Cómo le sucedía esto a él? Tenía la mejor de las intenciones, y entonces de alguna manera…

_ Tus buenas intenciones tienen el impacto de proyectiles de mortero_.

—Se acabó —dijo ella cerrando los puños—. No le voy a permitir salirse de esto esta vez. Insisto en que me lleve a Escocia. Exijo que me arruine. Como una cuestión de honor.

El timbre de la puerta de la taberna tintineó. Sobresaltados, se apartaron el uno del otro.

La fiesta había sobrepasado a la taberna, al parecer. Los fiesteros se desparramaron abandonando El Toro y la Flor y tomando la plaza.

Resoplando, Candice cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Escucha — dijo él en voz baja—. ¿Hay algún momento y un lugar donde podamos hablar? Algún lugar que no sea mi cuarto a medianoche.

Después de una pausa, ella enderezó sus gafas.

—Nos vemos en el camino de la cabeza de la playa mañana por la mañana, justo antes del amanecer.

—¿_Antes_ del amanecer?

—¿Es demasiado temprano para usted?

—Oh, no —respondió—. Soy un gran madrugador.

—Llega tarde —dijo ella, a la mañana siguiente. Los primeros rayos del amanecer se reflejaban en sus gafas—. Lo he estado esperando.

—Buenos días a ti también,Carmela. —Terry se frotó los ojos legañosos, luego su mandíbula sin afeitar—. Tenía que despedirme de mi primo.

Su mirada se deslizó sobre su vestido, una abominación oscura, sin forma, de tela gris, abotonada hasta el hueco de su garganta.

—¿Qué diablos estás usando? ¿Entraste a un convento desde que la última vez que hablamos? ¿A las Hermanitas de las Sosas y Feas?

—Pensé en ello —dijo ella secamente—. Probablemente habría sido el curso racional de acción. Pero no. Este es mi traje de baño. —Lo barrió con la mirada—. No creo que usted tenga uno.

Él se echó a reír.

—No, no lo creo.

—Tendrá que desnudarse parcialmente, supongo. Vamos, entonces.

La siguió por el camino rocoso de la cala, desconcertado, pero sin lugar a dudas intrigado.

—Si hubiera sabido que habría que desnudarse, habría sido más puntual.

—Rápido. Tenemos que darnos prisa, o los pescadores nos verán.

Llegaron a la playa. El aire que agitaba el mar tenía un efecto tonificante y despejante, aclarando algunas de las telarañas de su cerebro. El mundo empezó a tener bordes más nítidos.

Se detuvo en el borde del agua. El mar le lamía las botas. Se tomó un largo momento para inhalar profundamente y luego inspeccionó la cala llena de peñascos en el brumoso amanecer. Nunca antes había apreciado esta vista, a esta hora de la mañana.

Se veía atemporal. Casi místico.

El agua del mar le salpicó en la cara.

—Despierte —dijo ella, quitándose las gafas y colocándolas en una pequeña bolsa de hule, luego envolviéndosela por encima de su muñeca. Pasó junto a él sobre las suaves olas—. Desperdicia el tiempo.

Él observó, incrédulo, cuando la chica loca de atar se hundió en el agua. Hasta las rodillas. Luego hasta la cintura. A continuación, hasta el mismo cuello.

—Sal de ahí —dijo, sonando penosamente como una niñera, incluso a sus propios oídos—. En este instante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es abril. Y está helado. —_Y porque de repente tengo curiosidad por verte mojada, sin el lodo. No tuve la oportunidad de apreciar la vista la otra noche_.

Sus hombros se levantaron en un encogimiento de hombros.

—No es tan malo, una vez que uno se acostumbra.

Por el amor de Dios, mira la chica. Los dientes castañeando, y los labios tornándose azules. Por debajo de esa ropa horrible, sus pezones probablemente estaban congelándose como pequeños carámbanos. ¿Y en serio esperaba que él se uniera a ella? ¿Él y todas sus preciosas partes, altamente susceptibles a temperaturas extremas?

—Escucha, Carola. Ha habido un malentendido. No estoy aquí para darme un baño. Tenemos que hablar.

—Y yo tengo que mostrarle una entrada por las rocas. No hay otra manera de llegar allí, sino nadando. Ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos. —Ella ladeó la cabeza—. No tiene miedo, ¿verdad?

Tener miedo. Ja. ¿Qué fue eso que oyó, salpicando en el agua? Debía haber sido un guante.

—No.

Terry se arrancó las botas. Dejó a un lado su chaqueta. Luego se remangó los pantalones hasta las rodillas, e hizo lo mismo con las mangas de su camisa hasta el codo.

Mentalmente se apretó el cinturón.

—Muy bien. Aquí voy. —Hizo una mueca, avanzando hacia las frígidas profundidades. Cuando el agua le llegó al ombligo, juró en voz alta—. Esta es verdadera valentía, espero que lo sepas. Leyendas han surgido por menos. Todo lo que Lancelot hizo fue remar con una pala en un lago templado.

Ella sonrió.

—Lancelot era un caballero. Usted es un vizconde. La vara es más alta.

Él soltó una risa ronca, jadeante por el frío.

—¿Por qué —preguntó él, acercándose a ella— es que sólo muestras ese deliciosamente perverso sentido del humor cuando estas toda fría y mojada?

—Yo... —Sus pestañas revolotearon tan rápido y tan fuerte, que podría haber estado tratando de tomar vuelo con ellas—. No lo sé.

A pesar de que estaba sumergida en agua helada, se sonrojó. Todas sus barreras invisibles volvieron a subir, al instante. Que extraño. La mayoría de las mujeres que conocía confiaban en la belleza física y en el encanto para ocultar sus rasgos menos agradables. Esta chica hacía lo contrario, ocultando todo lo interesante acerca de sí misma detrás de una sosa y remilgada fachada.

¿Qué otras sorpresas ocultaba?

—Sigamos avanzando —dijo ella—. Sígame.

Nadando en trazos sencillos, sin prisas, le llevó cerca de un archipiélago de rocas, en una pequeña ensenada delimitada por acantilados escarpados.

Terry estiró el cuello, mirando a los acantilados rocosos. Y supo, en ese momento, que mientras viviera, nunca entendería lo que hacía que un hombre —o una mujer— mirara un muro de piedras y pensara: _Creo que disfrutaría asistiendo a un simposio sobre ellas._

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos mirando?

—No está allí —dijo—. Aquí abajo.

—¿Abajo dónde? —Él miró a su alrededor. No veía nada más que agua.

—Hay una cueva. La entrada se oculta durante la marea alta. Se la voy a mostrar. Tome mi brazo.

Extendió su brazo y Terry lo agarró por encima del codo. Ella apretó su brazo en forma similar.

Ella dijo:

—Ahora tome una respiración profunda.

—Espera. ¿Qué vamos…?

Él nunca tomó esa respiración profunda que ella había sugerido. Ella se hundió antes de que tuviera alguna posibilidad. Terry se vio arrastrado por el brazo, completamente sumergido bajo la superficie del agua. Ella les impulsaba hacia delante, golpeando los pies como pequeñas aletas.

Habían entrado en una especie de túnel, al parecer.

Sintió el rasguño de una roca en su espalda. Pateó, y golpeó la roca con el pie. Levantó su brazo libre, donde debía estar la superficie.

Roca allí, también. Estaba atrapado.

Abrió los ojos bajo el agua. Todo estaba a oscuras. No se veía nada. Oscuro como boca de lobo. Cercado por piedras. Nada de aire. Nada de aire, solamente agua.

Trató de de retroceder nadando. Ella tiró de él hacia delante. Luego se detuvieron por completo, atrapados en ese pasaje estrecho de roca. Sus pulmones ardían. Sus miembros temblaban. Sus oídos llenos con el rugido del agua y con el frenético latido de su corazón, atrapado y golpeando contra sus costillas.

Él podría morir aquí.

Contra toda lógica, su mayor temor era que no muriera. Que sus pulmones de alguna manera aprendieran a vivir sin aire, y simplemente se quedara aquí abajo… atrapado en un interminable silencio oscuro y acuoso. Eternamente reviviendo esa noche infernal.

_Esta es la muerte. Estoy solo_.

Pero él no estaba solo. Ella tenía cerrada su mano alrededor de su brazo, como un grillete. Su otra mano cerrada alrededor de su muñeca, y ella dio un fuerte tirón. Fue disparado a través del resto del túnel rocoso y llegó a la superficie, jadeando al otro lado.

Más oscuridad le dio la bienvenida. Había aire, pero tenía que respirar agitadamente para que llegara a sus pulmones.

—Está bien —dijo ella—. Ya acabó.

—Jesús —finalmente logró decir, sacándose el agua de la cara—. Jesucristo y Juan el Bautista. Para el caso, Mateo, Marcos, Lucas, Juan. —Todavía no era suficiente. Tenía que retroceder al Antiguo Testamento para esto—. Abdías. Nabucodonosor. Matusalén y Job.

—Cálmese —dijo ella, tomándolo por los hombros—. Cálmese. Y hay mujeres en la Biblia, sabe.

—Sí. Según recuerdo, eran puros problemas, hasta la última. ¿Qué es este lugar? No puedo ver una maldita cosa.

—Hay luz. Dele un momento, y la verá.

Terry inclinó la cabeza. La luz atravesaba algunas finas aberturas entre las rocas por encima de sus cabezas. Unos escasos agujeritos blancos contra un manto de oscuridad.

Ella le cogió la barbilla girando su rostro lejos de la luz, y haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran.

—No la mire directamente, o sus ojos no se ajustarán. Sólo céntrese en mí y respire lentamente. Eso es. Inhale... exhale.

Hablaba con una voz tranquila y relajante. Probablemente el mismo tono que empleaba para calmar a su hermana cuando sufría una crisis respiratoria. El orgullo de Terry se erizó. No necesitaba mimos. Pero disfrutaba bastante de la calidad humosa, fascinante de su voz y su caricia en la mejilla. Su corazón palpitante comenzó a tranquilizarse.

Finalmente, las manchitas blancas de arriba se difundieron en un débil resplandor lechoso que iluminó su rostro. Unos suaves y cálidos ojos negros con pestañas oscuras. Mejillas redondeadas y piel pálida. Esos labios húmedos por el agua.

—¿Me ve ahora? —susurró.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Y fue seguramente ese roce con la muerte que coloreó su percepción, o tal vez la luz tenue, pero la encontró encantadora.

—Te veo. —Deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, la atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Perdió la orientación bajo el agua? —Le apartó un mechón de pelo húmedo de la frente—. ¿Debo estar preocupada por usted?

Qué pregunta, hecha con una voz tan dulce y ronca. Algo le hizo retrasar la respuesta.

—No. —Él le dio un beso firme en la frente—. No, cariño. No es necesario que te preocupes por mí.

La soltó entonces, y ella se alejó.

—Por aquí, entonces —Ella lo guió a una saliente de roca, y él le dio un empujón para ayudarla a sentarse sobre ella. Se sentía bien volver a tomar el papel fuerte y viril. También se sentía bien acunar su muslo.

Una vez que se instalaron sobre la saliente, ella tanteó por la pared de la cueva y metió la mano en un lugar alto para retirar una especie de caja. De allí, sacó una vela y un yesquero. La llamarada de luz cálida y cerosa mostró la cueva, haciéndole saber que era tan pequeña y sofocante como lo había sospechado. Pero el resplandor de la vela también creó un espacio pequeño e íntimo dentro de su circunferencia dorada. Terry pensó que estaría contento de permanecer dentro de sus fronteras en un futuro inmediato.

Las sombras jugaron sobre su cara cuando rescató y se puso las gafas. Sujetó la vela a la pared rocosa detrás de él.

—Entonces, ¿qué es este lugar?

—Una cueva de las maravillas. Mire. Toda la superficie expuesta es una capa comprimida de la vida marina fosilizada. —Pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la superficie rugosa—. He pasado horas haciendo moldes y calcos y dibujos. Extrayendo muestras donde puedo. He aquí un equinoideo, ¿ve? A su lado, un trilobites. Y a tan sólo unos centímetros más arriba, está una esponja de mar fosilizada. Mire.

Terry miró. Vio rocas, bultos, rocas llenas de huecos.

—Fascinante. ¿Entones éste es el tema de tu trabajo para el simposio? Equis cosas y trogloditas. Es difícil ver cómo podrían valer quinientas guineas.

—No lo valen, no solos. Pero _esto_ realmente no tiene precio.

Se arrastró hacia un lado de la cueva, unos cuatro metros. Porque ella parecía esperarlo, él la siguió. Cuanto más se adentraban, más parecía que la cueva se contraía a su alrededor, constriñendo sus pulmones. Aunque estaba chorreando agua, una fina capa de sudor comenzaba a cubrir su frente.

—¿Ve aquí? —preguntó ella, levantando la vela—. ¿Esta depresión en la piedra?

Él se concentró en lo que ella le indicó, contento de cualquier distracción.

—Supongo.

—Es una huella —dijo, en voz baja y reverente—. Incontables siglos atrás, una criatura caminó aquí por el barro. Y la impresión se conservó, comprimida en la piedra.

—Ya veo. Y esto te excita porque... ¿las huellas son raras?

—Las huellas fosilizadas son raras. Y nadie ha registrado una huella como esta antes. Hay tres dedos extendidos, ¿ve?

Terry sí vio. Su bota entera podría haber cabido en alguna de las impresiones de uno de los «dedos del pie».

—Es como una pata de lagarto —dijo ella.

—¿Con una huella de ese tamaño, y así de profunda? Tendría que haber sido un lagarto muy grande.

—Precisamente. —Incluso en la oscuridad, sus ojos brillaban de emoción—. ¿No se da cuenta? El señor James Parkinson ha publicado tres volúmenes de placas de fósiles, desde vegetales a vertebrados. Ha documentado docenas de animales más grandes, como un cocodrilo antiguo y un elefante primitivo. Pero esta huella no cumple con ninguna descripción que se encuentra en sus volúmenes. Esto es evidencia de una criatura completamente nueva, desconocida para la ciencia moderna hasta ahora. Un lagarto gigante prehistórico.

Terry parpadeó.

—Bueno. Eso es de lo más... extraordinario.

Un lagarto prehistórico gigante. _Este_ era el gran descubrimiento científico que aseguraba la ganancia de quinientas guineas. Ella quería viajar hasta Edimburgo para discutir la existencia de dragones. Ningún científico en su sano juicio otorgaría un premio por eso.

—Esta huella —dijo con entusiasmo—, lo cambia todo. _Todo_.

Él sólo podía mirarla.

—¿No lo ve? —preguntó ella.

—Realmente... no.

Incapaz de soportar el confinamiento por más tiempo, Terry hizo su camino de regreso a la entrada más grande de la caverna. Se sentó cerca del borde de la saliente. El agua negra lamía sus dedos.

Levantó la vista.

—¿Hay alguna otra forma de salir de aquí?

Dejándose caer sentada frente a él, exhaló.

—Debería haber sabido que esto no funcionaría. Tiene razón, todo el asunto de la fuga era una idea estúpida. Pensé que tal vez si tuviera la oportunidad de verlo, entendería las implicaciones. Y se daría cuenta de que no hay duda que se llevaría a casa las quinientas guineas. Pero, al parecer, es incapaz de comprender el significado científico.

Él tomó la decisión consciente de dejar pasar el insulto.

—Al parecer, lo soy.

—Sin mencionar que yo esperaba que aportara algo al viaje aparte del comentario sarcástico. Pero veo que estaba equivocada en ese aspecto, también.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabe. Los músculos, si no en el cerebro. Protección. Fuerza. Pero después de esta situación con el túnel... No puedo estar arrastrándolo, pateando y agitándose todo el camino hasta Escocia.

—Espera un momento —interrumpió él. Se aclaró la garganta y bajó la voz una media octava—. Tengo fuerza de todo tipo en abundancia. Boxeo. Practico esgrima, equitación. Disparo. Soy el primer teniente de una pequeña, pero valiente milicia. Estoy seguro de que podría levantar el cuerpo de este lagarto gigante tuyo y arrojarlo por el balcón más cercano. Sólo que no tengo paciencia para los túneles bajo el agua.

—O cuevas. —Ante su silencio ofendido, ella replicó—: No lo niegue. Puedo decir cuánto le cuesta respirar.

—No me…

—Por el amor de Dios. Está empañando mis gafas desde aquí. ¿Tiene miedo a los espacios pequeños?

—No les tengo _miedo_ —dijo.

Su silencio comunicó escepticismo.

Él murmuró:

—Un desagrado. Me desagradan los espacios pequeños y oscuros.

—Debería haberlo mencionado antes de que entráramos a la cueva.

—Bueno, no me diste muchas oportunidades.

—¿Nos vamos por donde hemos venido?

—No. —En este espacio más grande, con el beneficio de las velas, la cueva no era tan mala. Pero _no_ pensaba atravesar a nado esa tumba de túnel otra vez—. ¿Dijiste que la entrada se encuentra por encima del agua durante la marea baja? Entonces esperaré a que la marea baje.

—Eso podría llevar horas. La gente se preguntará qué ha sido de nosotros.

Terry se maravilló ante el «nosotros» en esa frase… que a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido que podría nadar de regreso y dejarlo solo. Había notado eso sobre ella, a lo largo de los meses. Ni siquiera podía contemplar la idea de deslealtad. Razón por la cual _lo_ despreciaba tanto, supuso.

Ella se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Cielos. Tendremos que ir a Escocia ahora. Si alguien se dio cuenta que hemos desaparecido juntos esta mañana... si alguien nos vio besarnos la noche anterior... si su amante decide hablar... — Bajó la mano—. Por separado, esas cosas pueden pasar desapercibidas, ¿pero las tres juntas? Lo más probable es que ya estoy arruinada.

—Esa es una conclusión extrema —dijo, haciendo caso omiso de que cada evento parecía bastante concluyente—. Vamos a aprovechar esta crisis de una en una. ¿Cuántas velas tienes?

—Esta, y otra.

Terry hizo un rápido cálculo mental. Tres, cuatro horas de luz, tal vez. Más que suficiente. Un temblor violento le sacudió el cuerpo.

—¿No estás helada? —Podía pensar en peores formas de pasar un par de horas que acurrucándose junto a una mujer en busca de calor.

Ella metió la mano en un lugar rocoso.

—Tengo una manta aquí. —Acuclillándose junto a él, la sacó y la envolvió sobre los dos. Mantuvo un resguardo de varios centímetros entre sus cuerpos.

Terry sentía el calor filtrándose a través de su ropa mojada.

—¿No creo que mantengas algún tipo de whisky aquí?

—No.

—Es una pena. Pero velas, y una manta. Tienes que pasar mucho tiempo en este... lugar —dijo, después de varios minutos buscando una palabra más diplomática que «infierno».

Él sintió que sus hombros se levantaban en un encogimiento de hombros.

—La geología es el trabajo de mi vida. Algunos científicos tienen un laboratorio. Yo tengo una cueva.

Una docena de réplicas mordaces surgieron en la mente de Terry, pero intuyó que burlarse de ella en este punto lo dejaría demasiado vulnerable. Ella era una científica. Tenía una cueva. Y él era un aristócrata sin rumbo que tenía... nada.

Ella dijo:

—Lo tenía todo resuelto. Hay una diligencia que corre entre Eastbourne y Rye. Pasa los martes y viernes, cerca de las seis. Si caminábamos hasta el camino principal, hubiéramos podido hacerlo parar. Llegábamos entonces a la siguiente ciudad, y desde allí hacia el norte. Llegaríamos a Londres mañana por la noche.

Ah, estar en Londres mañana por la noche. Bullicio. Comercio. Sociedad. Clubes. Bailes brillantes y doradas casas de ópera. El cielo asfixiado con polvo de carbón. Las lámparas brillando en las calles oscuras.

—A partir de allí —continuó ella—, tendríamos que coger el coche del correo.

—No, no, no. Te lo dije la otra noche, un vizconde no viaja en el coche del correo. Y este vizconde en particular no viaja en ningún carruaje.

—Espere un momento. —La vela se balanceó—. ¿Cómo cree que íbamos a viajar hasta Edimburgo, si no es por transporte público?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No vamos a viajar a Edimburgo para nada. Pero si fuera así, tendríamos que encontrar algún otro medio de transporte.

—¿Cómo cual? ¿Una alfombra mágica?

—Tal como un coche privado, con postillones contratados. Tú viajarías adentro, y yo, iría a caballo.

—Eso costaría una fortuna.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando se trata de viajar, tengo condiciones. No viajar en coches, y no viajar de noche.

—¿Tampoco viajar de noche? Pero todos los carruajes más rápidos viajan de noche. El viaje nos llevaría el doble de tiempo.

—¿Entonces es una buena cosa que no vamos, no es así?

Ella levantó la vela y estudió su rostro.

—Sólo está poniendo excusas. Quiere salirse de nuestro acuerdo…

—¿Qué acuerdo? Nunca hubo ningún acuerdo.

—…al exponer estas ridículas «condiciones» —agregó marcando los puntos con los dedos de su mano—: Nada de carruajes cerrados. Nada de viajar de noche. ¿Qué clase de hombre adulto tiene esas reglas?

—El que apenas sobrevivió a un accidente de coche —respondió con irritación—. De noche. Esa clase.

Su rostro se suavizó. También lo hizo su voz.

—Oh.

Terry tamborileó con los dedos sobre la piedra. Había olvidado que ella no lo sabía. En Londres, todo el mundo lo sabía. La historia recorría los salones de baile y las salas de juego cada temporada. Pasaba de la matrona al debutante, del jugador a la cantante de ópera, siempre en susurros melancólicos. _¿Has oído hablar del pobre Lord Granchester…?_

—¿Fue hace poco? —preguntó ella.

—No, hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó?

Suspirando con fuerza, él apoyó la cabeza contra la piedra irregular, fría y húmeda.

—Era un niño, viajando con mis padres. Un eje se rompió, y volcó el coche. Yo sobreviví al accidente en gran parte ileso. Pero mis padres no fueron tan afortunados.

—¿Quedaron heridos?

—Murieron. Allí, en el coche, justo en frente de mí. Mi padre murió casi instantáneamente. Mi madre, poco a poco y con una agonía tremenda. —Hizo una pausa—. Yo no pude salir. Como el carruaje había aterrizado de costado, la puerta quedó trabada. No pude correr en busca de ayuda, ni pude escapar. Me quedé atrapado allí toda la noche. Solo. Un agricultor que pasaba me encontró a la mañana siguiente.

Ya está. Eso le enseñaría a presionarlo con la honestidad.

—Oh. —Ella le agarró el brazo—. _Oh, Dios_. Lo siento mucho. Puedo ver por qué le tem…, eh, por qué le desagradan los espacios oscuros y cerrados. Que terrible.

—Lo fue. En gran manera. —Se frotó la sien—. Por lo que no tengo ningún deseo de volver a vivir una situación igual. Así que tengo unas cuantas reglas sencillas. No viajo de noche. No viajo en carruajes cerrados. Ah, y no duermo solo. —Un gesto tiró de su boca hacia los costados—. Esto último es menos una regla y más una declaración de hecho.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Terry vaciló brevemente. Había revelado tanto. Parecía que no tenía sentido ocultar el resto.

—Simplemente no duermo solo. Si no tengo una compañera de cama, me quedo despierto toda la noche. —Se movió más hacia el suave calor de su cuerpo y ajustó la manta alrededor de ellos—. Quizás quieras reconsiderar tus planes, cariño. Si emprendiéramos este viaje... Te necesitaría en mi cama.


	5. Chapter 5

e Capítulo 5 f

En algún lugar de la parte posterior de la cueva, un goteo contaba la duración del asombrado silencio de Candice.

_Uno, dos, tres..._

_... diez, once, doce..._

¿Él _la_ necesitaba? ¿En su _cama_? Era demasiado para creerlo. Se recordó que no era a _ella_ a la que necesitaba. Al parecer, cualquier mujer serviría.

—Así que me está diciendo que este accidente... esa noche trágica de su juventud... ¿es la razón de su conducta libertina?

—Sí. Esta es mi maldición. —Soltó un suspiro profundo y resonante. Un suspiro que claramente tenía la intención de detonar sus fibras más sensibles.

Y funcionó. Realmente _funcionó_.

—Santo cielo. —Se tragó un nudo en la garganta—. Tiene que hacer esto todo el tiempo. Noche tras noche, contarle a las mujeres su historia trágica…

—En realidad no. La historia trágica me precede.

—… y luego sólo tienen que abrir los brazos y levantar sus faldas para usted. "Vamos, mi dulce, pobrecito, déjeme abrazarlo" y cosas por el estilo. ¿No es así?

—A veces — dijo evasivo.

Candice sabía que era así. Debía serlo. Lo sintió sucediéndole a _ella_. Mientras él relataba su historia, una verdadera fuente de emociones había brotado en su pecho. Tristeza, compasión. Su vientre se había involucrado de alguna manera, enviando impulsos de ternura corriendo por sus venas. Todo lo femenino en ella respondía al llamado.

Luego venían las mentiras. Su corazón le decía _mentiras_. Falsedades perversas, insidiosas, resonando con cada latido.

_Es un hombre roto._

_Te necesita._

_Puedes curarlo._

Racionalmente, sabía que no era cierto. Un incontable número de mujeres ya habían probado sus manos —entre otras partes del cuerpo— en «la curación de su alma rota», sin éxito.

Y, sin embargo... aunque su mente sabía que era una tontería, le dolía todo el cuerpo con el deseo de abrazarlo. De calmarlo.

—No puedo creer esto —susurró ella, casi para sí misma—. No puedo creer que esté echando este hechizo sobre _mí_.

—No te estoy echando ningún hechizo. Te explico los hechos. ¿No te gustan tanto los hechos? Si estás albergando alguna idea de obligarme a hacer este viaje, debes saber mis condiciones. No viajo en coches, lo que significa que montaría a caballo todo el día. Y no puedo montar a caballo todo el día, a menos que duerma bien por la noche. Y no duermo solo. Ergo, tú tendrías que compartir mi cama. A menos que prefieras que busque alguna criada en cada posada.

Una oleada de náuseas la sacudió.

—Ugh.

—Honestamente, tampoco me gusta la idea. Ir seduciendo a lo largo de la Gran Ruta del Norte podría haber sonado como algo grandioso hace cinco años. Ahora ya no tanto. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Hoy en día, es más el resto lo que busco. Ni siquiera me acuesto con la mitad de las mujeres con las que duermo. Si eso tiene sentido.

—¿Si eso tiene _sentido_? Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—No tienes que entenderlo. Dios sabe que yo no lo entiendo.

Ella se sentó a su lado, recostándose contra el muro. Debajo de la manta, los brazos de ambos se tocaron. Incluso con ese ligero contacto, pudo sentir la agitación en su cuerpo. Él estaba luchando por ocultar su inquietud, pero después de años de vigilar una hermana asmática, Candice estaba muy en sintonía con los pequeños signos de angustia. No podía ignorar la calidad rasposa de su respiración, ni la forma en que sus músculos zumbaban con un deseo desesperado por salir del lugar.

Y cuando se le presentaba una gran complejidad, no era ella del tipo de renunciar a entenderlo. Era una científica, después de todo.

—¿Es sólo la cueva? —preguntó—. ¿O es así todas las noches?

Él no respondió.

—Dice que ha persistido desde la infancia. ¿Está mejorando o empeorando con el tiempo?

—Prefiero no hablar de ello.

—Oh. Está bien.

Qué triste, que sufriera de esa forma. Qué patético que tuviera que recurrir a una cadena interminable de mujeres para aliviar su sufrimiento. La idea le produjo náuseas. Irracionalmente, envidia. Y sólo un poco de rubor, debajo de su traje de baño.

Una pregunta ardía en su interior. No pudo evitar hacerla.

—¿Quién era ella, la otra noche? No me importaría, excepto... — _Excepto que quien quiera que fuera, tiene el poder de hacer mi vida completamente miserable_.

Después de un momento, él respondió de mala gana.

—Ginny Watson.

—Oh. —Candice conocía a la joven viuda alegre. Ella se encargaba de la lavandería para los residentes de la casa de huéspedes. Al parecer también se encargaba de la lavandería de los habitantes del castillo… entre otras cosas. Pero ella no parecía del tipo de ir desparramando cuentos.

—No significó nada —dijo él.

—¿Pero no se da cuenta? Esa es la peor parte. —Ella se movió, apartándose del muro y se volvió para mirarlo. La tela húmeda de su traje de baño raspó la piedra áspera—. El insomnio no es una enfermedad poco frecuente, sabe. Seguramente debe haber alguna solución. Si no puede dormir por la noche, ¿por qué no enciende algunas luces? Lea algunos libros. Tome una leche tibia. Consulte a un médico para que le dé algo para dormir.

—Esas no son ideas nuevas. Las he probado todas, y algo más.

—¿Y nada funciona?

Esas gotas contando la duración del silencio de nuevo_. Uno, dos, tres..._

Él le recorrió el brazo con un ligero roce ascendente de sus dedos. Luego, lentamente, se inclinó hacia delante.

Y le susurró al oído:

—Una cosa funciona.

Sus labios le rozaron la mejilla.

Candice se puso rígida. Cada terminación nerviosa suya se puso en alerta. No sabía si sentirse consternada o emocionada de que la hiciera un eslabón más de su cadena amatoria.

_Consternada_, se dijo. Debería sentirse consternada.

—Usted es un sinvergüenza —susurró—. No puedo creer esto.

—También es una gran sorpresa para mí. —Sus labios le rozaron la mandíbula—. Pero tú eres una chica muy sorprendente.

—Está siendo oportunista.

—No voy a negarlo. ¿Y por qué no aprovechas también la oportunidad? Yo quiero besarte. Y tú necesitas besar… desesperadamente.

Candice puso una mano en su hombro y lo empujó. La cueva se llenó con su silencio ofendido.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Porque anoche querías devolverme el beso. Pero no sabías cómo.

El corazón le saltó a la garganta. Que mortificante. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así?

Sin pronunciar palabra, le quitó las gafas de la cara, las dobló y las puso a un lado.

—No puedo creer esto —suspiró ella.

—Sigues repitiendo eso. —Él se acercó más, eliminando la distancia entre ellos—. ¿Pero sabes lo que no has dicho,Cayetana?

—¿Qué?

—No has dicho que no.

Alargó la mano hacia ella en la oscuridad, acariciando su mejilla con levedad, deslizándola hacia abajo para tocar su barbilla. Con la mano anclada allí, movió su pulgar en círculos cada vez más amplios, hasta rozar su labio inferior.

—Tienes una boca hecha para besar —murmuró, inclinándola para que lo mirara—. ¿Lo sabías?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tan suave y generosa. —Le alzó la barbilla con la palma de la mano—. Dulce.

—Ningún hombre me ha llamado dulce.

—¿Algún otro hombre te ha besado?

Una vez más, ella dio una pequeña sacudida de cabeza.

—Bien, entonces. Esa es la razón. —Él rozó sus labios con los suyos, sólo ligeramente, enviando una pura sensación burbujeante a través de sus venas. Él ronroneó con satisfacción—. Sabes a ciruelas maduras.

No pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír.

—Eso es simplemente absurdo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque en esta época del año es muy temprano para las ciruelas maduras.

Su ronca risa masculina los sacudió a ambos.

—Eres demasiado lógica para tu propio bien. Un buen beso puede arreglar eso.

—No quiero arreglarlo.

—Tal vez no. Pero creo que quieres un beso. —Él le acarició la curva de la mejilla, y su voz se convirtió en un susurro sensual—. ¿No es así?

Sí, ella quería besarlo.

No podía negarlo. No cuando él la tocaba así. Quería que la besara, y quería devolverle el beso. Quería tocarlo, acariciarlo, abrazarlo con fuerza. Todos aquellos tiernos y acogedores impulsos todavía palpitaban dentro de ella, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos para aplastarlos con el uso de la lógica. Su corazón seguía bombeando esas mentiras a través de su cuerpo.

_Te necesita._

_Puedes curarlo._

Candice tenía calidez femenina en abundancia, y él necesitaba consuelo en estos momentos. A cambio, podría vislumbrar lo que era sentirse necesitada. Lo que era ser besada. Ser llamada dulce, y ser comparada con una ciruela madura.

Ser deseada por un hombre deseable.

—¿Sólo por esta vez? —suspiró ella.

—Sólo por esta vez.

En tanto que los dos supieran que todo era mera diversión... una manera inofensiva de pasar el tiempo... No sería malo fingir, ¿verdad? No en secreto, en la oscuridad.

Aquí, no había nadie que se riera.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando él le dio un beso casto en la frente. Entonces en su mejilla. Luego en su mandíbula.

Luego en sus labios.

Él presionó la punta de la lengua contra esa bisagra vulnerable de la comisura de su boca, persuadiendo a sus labios a entreabrirse. Ella jadeó un poco, y él se aprovechó del momento, deslizando su lengua en el interior de su boca.

Candice se congeló al instante, presionando una mano contra su duro pecho. Entonces lo empujó.

—No lo entiendo. —Ella hizo un puño, agarrando su camisa mojada—. No entiendo por qué hace eso. No entiendo lo que tengo que hacer después.

—Silencio. —Él acarició sus cabellos, pasando los dedos por los mechones pesados y húmedos para desenredarlos—. Besar es como cualquier otra habilidad. Se necesita un poco de práctica. Piensa en ello… Piensa en ello como bailar. —Hizo una pausa para besarle el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja—. Sólo entrégate al ritmo. Sigue mi ejemplo.

Lo intentaron de nuevo. Esta vez, le succionó el labio superior entre los suyos y jugueteó con él un poco. Luego repitió la atención con su labio inferior.

Y luego él deslizó la lengua entre los dos.

Su lengua frotó la de ella. Candice le devolvió la caricia con cautela, ganándose un pequeño gruñido de aprobación. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel. El calor se construía entre sus cuerpos, derritiendo parte de su ansiedad.

Él inclinó la cabeza, explorando su boca desde un nuevo ángulo.

Ahora comprendía por qué él había comparado besar con bailar. Él tenía _movimientos_. Muchos movimientos. No sólo metía y sacaba la lengua, si no que giraba y jugaba y ejercía una sutil persuasión. Y como siempre le ocurría en una pista de baile, Candice se sintió rápidamente débil y mareada, abrumada y fuera de su elemento. Siempre un paso atrás.

Una vez más, ella se apartó.

—Esto no va a funcionar —dijo, desanimándose por dentro—. Soy un desastre en el baile. Simplemente no va a funcionar.

—No, no digas eso. —Su respiración trabajosa competía con la de ella—. Ha sido un mal ejemplo de mi parte. No pienses en ello como un baile. Besar no se parece en nada a bailar. Piensa en ello como... —Él echó un vistazo a la pared de la cueva repleta de fósiles—. Una excavación.

—¿Una excavación?

—Sí. Un beso propiamente dicho es como una excavación. Cuando estás desenterrando tus pequeños trogloditas, no sólo vas hundiendo la pala de forma desordenada, ¿verdad?

—No. —Su cautela estiró la palabra.

—Por supuesto que no. Una excavación adecuada requiere tiempo y atención. Mucha atención a los detalles. Examinando lentamente las capas. Encontrando sorpresas sobre la marcha.

Eso sonaba mucho más prometedor. Después de reflexionar un rato, ella le preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿quién está excavando a quién?

—Lo ideal sería ambos un poco. Lo haremos... por turnos.

Candice se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato. Algo en el ambiente que los rodeaba cambió. Se calentó.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Puedo ir primero?

Terry luchó por reprimir su sonrisa triunfante. Hubiera echado todo a perder. Le imprimió a su voz un tono solemne.

—Por supuesto.

Ella se levantó para sentarse sobre sus rodillas, ubicándose para quedar frente a él. El tenue resplandor le permitía ver su silueta. Un sombreado y atractivo reloj de arena con un halo de pelo rizado. Quería acercarse a ella, volver a atraerla hacia sí. Darle a su pulso una mejor razón para bombear. Calmar su alma con el contacto cálido y humano que anhelaba. En momentos como estos, la paciencia se volvía escasa.

Sin embargo, su recompensa fue grande. Ella extendió la mano hacia él, nadando a través de la oscuridad para acariciar su rostro.

Dios, ella era una sorpresa.

Su curiosidad la diferenciaba de las otras chicas. Ella no se concentraba en los rasgos que uno podría suponer: las cejas, las mejillas, los labios, la línea de la nariz. Todos los rasgos que conformaban «una cara» en el dibujo de una colegiala. No, su toque era exhaustivo e indiscriminado, intentando descubrir cada detalle. La palma de su mano recorrió su mandíbula sin afeitar. Pasó por el estrecho surco entre las cejas y le acarició suavemente por debajo de los ojos, donde las noches sin dormir habían dejado su marca. Terry se encontró rozando sus finos dedos con la nariz. Exhaló hasta que sus pulmones quedaron vacíos.

Ella rozó el flequillo de sus pestañas con un dedo, y una cascada delicada de placer lo recorrió. Qué revelación era eso. Tendría que añadir caricias de pestañas a su propio repertorio.

Cuando sus dedos se introdujeron en su cabello, él gimió. Las mujeres siempre amaban su cabello ondulado, y él siempre amaba la atención que le prodigaban. Sensaciones placenteras recorrieron su cuero cabelludo cuando ella se abrió paso por los mechones húmedos, peinándolos y apartándolos de su frente. Su dedo encontró su cicatriz y la trazó… ese delgado y pálido reborde, que comenzaba en la sien y se curvaba por detrás de su oreja. El único recuerdo físico del accidente en el carruaje, que era indetectable para el observador casual.

Pero ella la encontró, fácilmente. Porque encontrar cosas enterradas era lo que ella hacía mejor, supuso. Una excavación adecuada no dejaba ningún secreto oculto.

Empezó a preguntarse acerca de la conveniencia de este ejercicio.

—Se supone que deberíamos estar besándonos —dijo.

—Estoy llegando a eso. —Su voz dejó entrever un indicio de nervios. Se acercó más, desplazando sus rodillas entre los muslos separados de Terry. Inclinándose hacia adelante, ella rozó sus labios con los suyos.

La dichosa conmoción por ese simple roce de bocas lo sacudió hasta los huesos. Pero cuando ella retrocedió, Terry mantuvo su tono locuaz.

—Puedes hacerlo mejor.

Ella aceptó el desafío y lo besó de nuevo, con más fuerza esta vez. Su lengua se movió hacia fuera, ágil y curiosa. Y demasiado fugaz.

—¿Mejor?

—Mejor. —Casi _demasiado_ bueno.

—Mmm. Sabe a licor aquí. —Su lengua trazó el borde de su labio—. Pero aquí — ella bajó la cabeza para acariciar la parte inferior de su mandíbula— huele a especias. A clavo de olor.

Maldita sea. Los ojos de Terry se agrandaron en la oscuridad cuando ella sorbió su piel, una y otra vez, trazando la curva de su garganta. Cuando llegó al centro, rozó sus labios sobre su nuez de Adán. La respiración de Terry era un doloroso jadeo en su garganta. No podía aguantar mucho más de esto.

—Todavía no me has besado correctamente —dijo—. ¿Tienes miedo?

Ella levantó la cabeza.

—No.

—Yo creo que sí. —_Creo que quizás yo también, sólo un poco._

Y por una buena razón. Sus labios entreabiertos encontraron los de él. Y allí se quedaron. Dulces, suaves. Calentándose con el calor de sus alientos mezclados. Al mismo tiempo, una necesidad rugiente y salvaje lo desgarraba desde su interior, luchando por liberarse de su correa de restricción de caballero. Perdería la batalla si ella no se movía pronto.

Esto era más que una excavación. Ella le estaba volteando del revés. Exhibiendo las necesidades básicas, desesperadas incrustadas en la capa más profunda de su ser. Hasta que él no sólo se sintió expuesto, sino completamente desnudo. Con frío, tembloroso e indefenso en la oscuridad.

_Bésame_, pidió él, subrayando el mensaje con una flexión de su rodilla contra el muslo de ella. _Bésame ahora, o sufre las consecuencias_.

Por fin. Sus dedos se retorcieron en su pelo, atrayéndolo. Sus dientes rozando el borde de su labio inferior. Y entonces ella deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca. Sólo un pase juguetón, superficial la primera vez. Luego, un poco más profundo, en el segundo intento. Entonces aún más profundo, una y otra vez, en lentos y atormentadores grados.

Ella suspiró en el beso, sólo un poco. Ese leve sonido lo inflamó, encendiendo cada terminación nerviosa suya como un fusible.

Sus dedos dejaron su pelo, y Terry temió por un momento que todo esto pudiera parar.

_No te detengas. Dios, no te detengas_.

Pero entonces ella apoyó las manos en la pared de la cueva, inclinando los hombros de Terry y presionándolo contra la superficie rocosa. Con sus _pechos_. Tan suaves y redondos contra su torso, las puntas de sus fríos pezones deliciosamente tan duras como dardos. Lo clavaba a la pared, utilizando el apalancamiento para profundizar el beso, acariciando más profundo con su lengua.

Y así, sin más, el control de Terry desapareció.

Alargó la mano hacia ella, agarrándola por los muslos. Estrechándola contra sí mientras ella saqueaba su boca con un abandono audaz e inocente. Con su beso, Terry sintió que su cuerpo volvía a la vida. No sólo su cuerpo. Algo se agitó en la región de su corazón, también.

_Jesús_. Jesucristo y María Magdalena. Dalila, Jezabel, Salomé, Judith, Eva. Problemas, hasta la última. Habría que añadir a Candice White a la lista.

Una mujer como esta podría arruinarlo. Si no la arruinaba él primero.

—¿Cómo lo llamo? —El aliento de ella era caliente contra su oreja—. Cuando... cuando hacemos esto, ¿cómo debo llamarle?

Él estrujó la tela en la parte baja de la espalda de Candice.

—Debes llamarme por mi nombre de pila. Terry.

—Terry —susurró ella, vacilante al principio. Luego, con sentimiento, cuando presionó un beso con la boca abierta contra su sien—. Oh, _Terry_.

Oh, Dios. La oiría gemir su nombre cientos de veces, y no sería suficiente.

Mientras se besaban, él pasaba las manos de arriba abajo por su espalda. Manteniéndola cerca. Calentándolos a ambos. Pero después de varias pasadas por la longitud de su espalda, no pudo evitar aventurarse más lejos. Ella todavía le debía la oportunidad de explorar.

Tenía que llegar a ella. Tenía que llegar a esa parte suave, secreta suya, de la forma en que ella había llegado a él.

Deslizó la palma hacia abajo, por su cadera, ahuecando su trasero y dándole un breve apretón. Luego subió la misma mano por su costado, lentamente arrastrando sus dedos por la curva de su cadera, por la hendidura de su cintura, los rebordes interminables de sus costillas... podría haber jurado que contaba treinta y cuatro o algo así... y entonces, _por fin_, por el oleaje suave y redondo de su pecho.

—Terry. —Su jadeo de asombro le dijo que había ido demasiado lejos.

—Candy, yo... —Él descansó su frente contra la de ella. No sabía cómo disculparse. No estaba en absoluto arrepentido de nada de esto. En lo más mínimo.

Ella se apartó, parpadeando hacia él.

—Terry. Te puedo ver.

La forma en que pronunció las palabras, en un tono tan asombrado, le hizo preguntarse por un momento si su beso habría curado realmente sus ojos débiles. Eso habría sido un milagro, pero estaría dispuesto a creerlo. Él mismo se sentía bastante cambiado por este beso.

—Está iluminado aquí —dijo—. Puedo verte ahora. —Se alejó, buscando sus gafas.

Y al instante comprendió lo que ella quería decir. Sin su silueta bloqueando su vista, él también pudo ver que la marea había bajado. Suficiente para que se revelara el vértice de la entrada bajo el agua. Un rayo de sol la atravesó, como un hilo dorado enhebrando el ojo de una aguja, clavándose directamente en los ojos de Terry.

—Ah. —Levantó una mano, protegiéndose los ojos del penetrante amanecer.

Ahora que podía dar una mirada apropiada a su alrededor, pudo calcular que el oscuro e «interminable» túnel submarino en el que había estado tan seguro que iba a morir, de hecho... no tenía más de un metro de largo.

Buen Dios. Puso los ojos en blanco ante su propia ridiculez. No era de extrañar que ella dudara de su valía.

—Podremos irnos pronto —dijo ella, ya de pie, y moviéndose afanosamente. Frunció los labios y sopló la vela—. Es mejor que esperemos, de cualquier manera. Ahora no tengo que confiar en el hule para mantener secas mis notas y papeles.

Mientras Terry la observaba ocuparse de sus preparativos, se sintió sobrecogido por la emoción más extraña. Decepción. Sí, por una fuerte punzada de decepción.

Eso no tenía sentido. La luz había entrado en la cueva. El espacio ya no era oscuro. Iba a salir de este estrecho y miserable agujero en tan sólo unos minutos. Y él estaba decepcionado. Decepcionado de que no pudiera quedarse aquí y besarla un par de horas más.

—Me lleva el diablo —murmuró.

—Lo más probable. —Ella dobló la manta con seca eficiencia—. Y quizás yo te acompañe, después de lo que acabamos de hacer.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma. Simplemente nos estábamos besando. —Aunque sabía que no había nada «simple» al respecto.

—Bueno, no puede volver a ocurrir.

Terry se llevó una mano a su plexo solar. Allí estaba. Esa aguda punzada de decepción. Esta cueva estaba llena de sorpresas.

Ella se quedó mirando la huella y sus notas. Mientras enrollaba hábilmente su pelo en un moño, alzó la vista hacia él.

—Debemos partir mañana—dijo, hablando con la boca llena de horquillas—, si esperamos llegar a Edimburgo a tiempo.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Cariño, pensé que me había hecho entender. Yo…

—Estoy de acuerdo con tus condiciones. Con todas. Tú puedes montar a caballo. No vamos a viajar de noche. ¿Y la parte de la cama…? —un leve color rosa bañó sus mejillas—. Eso también. Pero tendremos que partir mañana, si queremos llegar al simposio.

Él tragó saliva. ¿La parte de la cama...? Realmente deseaba que ella no hubiera dicho eso.

Terry tenía reglas para sí mismo en lo referente a las mujeres. Hasta ahora siempre las había seguido, y su restante autoestima colgaba de esa cuerda delgada. Pero esto era diferente. _Ella_ era diferente, de una manera que aún no podía definir. Por lo general, no encontraba la inocencia tan atractiva, pero en su caso era endulzada por una curiosidad atrevida y desenfadada. Dada la oportunidad, él no estaba seguro de poder resistir. Y semanas de viaje presentaban muchas, muchas oportunidades.

En este mismo momento, estaba teniendo una fantasía muy vívida de desenrollar el moño de su cabello, sacarle esa ropa descolorida, despojando esas capas de modestia debajo... y dejarle esas gafas puestas. Así, ella lo vería. Así, ella sabría quien la hacía retorcerse y jadear y gemir de placer. Así, ella vería todos y cada uno de los gestos de placer en su rostro mientras se empujaba dentro…

—No vengas por mí a la casa de huéspedes —dijo ella—. Hay demasiado riesgo de ser interceptados. Me encontraré contigo en el camino.

Terry se frotó la mandíbula, soltando un débil gemido. Él era un libertino con experiencia prodigiosa. Ella era una marisabidilla ingenua todavía saboreando su primer beso. Esta era una idea muy mala. Sin importar lo mucho que quería irse de Spindle Cove, sin importar lo mucho que ella afirmaba querer este viaje...

No podía suceder. Porque ahora la _deseaba_.

—¿Terry?

Se sacudió.

—¿Sí?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. La vulnerabilidad que brillaba en sus ojos apelaba a su conciencia.

—Por favor —dijo—. Vas a estar allí, ¿verdad? ¿No me vas a jugar otro truco cruel y dejarme en ridículo parada allí sola, mientras pasa el coche? —Tragó saliva—. ¿Debo estar preocupada por ti?

_Sí, cariño. De eso se trata. Realmente, debes estar preocupada._


	6. Chapter 6

e Capítulo 6 f

Él no iba a venir.

Candice miró en dirección al castillo. Luego miró su reloj por cuarta vez en los mismos segundos. Las seis con dos... no, con _tres_ minutos.

Él no iba a venir.

Nunca debería haber soñado lo contrario. Debería haber sabido que la defraudaría.

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies. El estruendo de unos cascos llegó hasta sus oídos. Aquí venía el coche. Y pasaría por delante de ella. La dejaría a la vera del camino… una chica tonta y torpe.

Compuesta y sin novio. No tenía remedio.

Miró hacia el camino, esperando la sombra negra del coche empinándose por la Terrya distante. Que extraño. Los cascos se hacían más fuertes y más fuertes, pero no aparecía el coche. En este punto, podía sentir el ruido sordo de la tierra en sus espinillas. Todavía no se veía un carruaje. Se volvió, sintiéndose confusa y desesperada.

Y allí estaba él. Lord Granchester.

_Terry_.

Cabalgando hacia ella, corriendo a través de la niebla de la mañana. El viento ondeando su pelo ondulado. La vista era como algo de un cuento de hadas. Oh, él no estaba montado en un caballo blanco, sino en uno bayo, castrado, práctico y resistente. Y no estaba vestido con una brillante armadura o con un atuendo regio, sino de una forma sencilla, con un abrigo azul, bien cortado y pantalones de ante para montar.

No importaba. Todavía le quitaba el aliento. Cuando se deslizó de su caballo, se veía magnífico. Resplandeciente. Sin lugar a dudas, el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto.

Y entonces habló.

—Esto es un error.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Un error?

—Sí. Debería haberlo dicho ayer, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Este viaje es un error de proporciones catastróficas. No podemos hacerlo.

—Pero… —Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que no traía nada con él. Nada de valijas. Ni bolsas de algún tipo. El corazón le dio un vuelco—. Ayer, en la cueva. Terry, lo prometiste.

—Te dije que estaría aquí a las seis. No prometí que me iría contigo.

Candice se tambaleó. Desalentada y entumecida, se dejó caer sobre el borde de su gran baúl.

Él echó una mirada a su equipaje.

—Buen Dios. ¿Cómo trajiste esos tres baúles hasta aquí tú sola?

—Haciendo tres viajes —dijo ella con voz débil. Tres duros, fríos y trabajosos viajes a través de la niebla. Para nada.

—Tres baúles —repitió él—. ¿Qué tienes en todos ellos?

—¿Por qué te importa? Acabas de decir que no vendrás conmigo.

Se agachó frente a ella, quedando a la altura de sus ojos.

—Escucha, Catrina. Esto es por tu propio bien. ¿Alguien notó que desaparecimos ayer? ¿Alguien nos vio besarnos la otra noche?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—No.

Nadie pareció sospechar algo. Lo que debería haberla hecho sentir mejor, pero de algún modo lo hacía más humillante.

—Entonces estás a salvo hasta ahora. Y hay demasiado riesgo para ti en este plan. No sólo tu reputación, sino tu seguridad. Tu felicidad. Y todo podría reducirse a la nada. —Le tomó la barbilla.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Los tenía enrojecidos y cansados. Pequeñas líneas cruzaban el espacio entre las cejas. No se había afeitado. A la distancia, se veía apuesto y gallardo, pero de cerca...

—Dios. Te ves horrible.

Se frotó la cara.

—Sí, bueno. Tuve una noche dura.

—¿Sin dormir?

—En realidad, traté de dormir. Ese es el problema. Debería saber a estas alturas, que eso nunca termina bien.

Aquí venía otra vez, esa ola de simpatía rodando a través de su pecho. Quería tocarle el pelo, pero se conformó con arrancarle una pelusa a la manga de su abrigo.

—Con mayor razón deberías querer venir conmigo. —Ella trató de hacer que sonara como la única solución obvia y lógica, aunque sabía que en realidad no lo era—. Antes de la quincena, podrás tener suficiente dinero para regresar a Londres y vivir como te plazca.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No sé cómo decir esto con amabilidad, así que voy a decirlo sin rodeos. Olvídate de mí. No te preocupes por tu hermana. Al diablo con las quinientas guineas. Piensa en ti. Estás apostando tu reputación, tu armonía familiar, todo tu futuro, por un agujero en el suelo con una forma extraña. Soy un jugador, cariño. Conozco una mala apuesta cuando la veo.

—No crees en mí.

—No, no es eso. Sólo que no creo en dragones.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Crees que soy una soñadora? —Ella se puso de pie y comenzó a tirar de las correas atadas de su baúl—. Esta criatura no era un dragón. Ni un animal mítico de alguna clase, sino un animal real, viviente. Y he basado mis conclusiones en años de estudio científico. —Después de luchar por unos minutos, finalmente consiguió abrir el baúl—. Mira —dijo ella, sacando montones de revistas y poniéndolas encima del otro baúl—. Todos mis escritos personales y mis hallazgos. Meses de notas, bocetos, medidas. —Tomó un diario grueso y encuadernado—. Esto está completamente lleno con mis comparaciones con los registros de fósiles disponibles. He verificado que ninguna criatura similar se ha registrado hasta la fecha. Y si todo eso no logra convencerlos... — Hizo a un lado una capa de acolchado de tela—. He traído esto.

Terry se quedó mirando el objeto en el baúl.

—Pero si es la huella.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Hice un molde con yeso de París.

Él lo miró un poco más. En la cueva, en la oscuridad, la «impresión» parecía una depresión al azar en el suelo, con tres puntas. La obra del tiempo, no una criatura primitiva.

Pero ahora, a la luz del sol, en el relieve del molde, lo podía ver con claridad. Los bordes eran definidos y suaves. Como en una huella humana, las impresiones del dedo del pie eran individuales y separadas de la planta. Realmente parecía un pie. Un _enorme_ pie de reptil. La impresión de una criatura que podría hacer huir a un hombre, gritando por su vida.

Terry tenía que admitir que era bastante impresionante.

Pero no tan impresionante como la misma Candice.

Por fin, aquí había un destello de aquella mujer segura, inteligente, que había visitado sus habitaciones. La mujer que había estado esperando volver a ver.

El vigorizante aire de la mañana prestaba a su piel un bonito color, y la luz del sol brumoso le daba un efecto encantador. Había recogido todo ese pelo oscuro y pesado con horquillas para el viaje, salvo unos pocos rizos atractivos que caían perezosamente desde la sien a la mejilla. Guantes de piel de ante abrazaban sus dedos como una segunda piel. Su vestido de viaje era de terciopelo. Exquisitamente diseñado y con un tono de color exuberante, saturado, que bailaba la línea entre el rojo y el violeta. Dependiendo de cómo la luz del sol capturara la gruesa pelusa de terciopelo, ese vestido era o bien el color estridente de la alarma o el matiz del placer salvaje y chillón.

De cualquier manera, Terry sabía que debía bajar más la mirada, retroceder lentamente, y terminar con esto.

—Ganaré el premio —dijo ella—. Si todavía no me crees, te lo demostraré.

—Realmente, no es necesario…

—No soy sólo yo quien lo cree. Sé que piensas que estoy loca, pero él no. —Ella rebuscó en el bolsillo lateral del interior del baúl y sacó un sobre—. Toma, lee.

Él desplegó la carta, sujetándola con cuidado por los bordes. El mensaje estaba escrito con letra nítida y masculina.

—_Colega_ —leyó en voz alta_—, he leído con gran interés sus últimos informes de Sussex._ —Leyó la carta por encima—. Y así sucesivamente. Algo sobre rocas. Más acerca de lagartos.

—Sólo salta esas partes y ve hasta el final. —Ella clavó un dedo en el último párrafo—. Aquí.

—_Estos resultados suyos son muy interesantes en efecto_— leyó Terry—. _Ojalá reconsiderara sus planes y venga a Edimburgo para el simposio. Sin duda, el premio sería suyo. Y aunque sea un incentivo insignificante en comparación con una bolsa de quinientas guineas, me gustaría añadir que estoy muy ansioso por conocernos más. Me encuentro cada vez más impaciente por encontrarme cara a cara con alguien cuya erudición siempre he admirado y cuya amistad he..._ — Su voz se apagó. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a leer_—… cuya amistad he llegado apreciar tanto_. _Por favor..._

Terry hizo una pausa. _¿Apreciar tanto?_ En la correspondencia entre un caballero y una joven soltera, eso era prácticamente una declaración de amor.

—_Por favor, haga el viaje. Con admiración, Sir Alister Bolt _—concluyó.

Que lo condenaran. La torpe marisabidilla tenía un admirador. Tal vez incluso un amor. Qué curioso. Qué adorable. Qué indeciblemente irritante.

—Bien —dijo ella—. Estoy segura que gano el premio, ¿ves?

—Oh, ya veo. Veo tu pequeño plan ahora. —Dio unos pocos pasos sin rumbo, riéndose para sus adentros—. No puedo creer esto. Estoy siendo utilizado.

—¿Utilizado? ¿Qué quieres decir? Eso es absurdo.

Él hizo un ruido desdeñoso.

—Por favor. Aquí que yo estaba tan preocupado que si aceptaba este viaje, estaría causándote un mal. —Mostró la carta—. Pero esto se trata de Sir Alister Bolt. Vas a fingir fugarte conmigo, con la esperanza de verlo. Tú eres la que está _usándome_.

Ella le quitó la carta.

—No te estoy usando. Saldrás más rico por esto, en cambio yo quedaré totalmente arruinada. Te estoy ofreciendo el premio completo. Quinientas guineas.

—Un buen precio por mi tierno corazón. —Terry se colocó una mano sobre el órgano ofendido—. Pretendes jugar despiadadamente con mis sentimientos. Sugiriendo que viajemos juntos durante semanas. Un hombre soltero y una mujer soltera, atrapados en lugares estrechos por todos esos días. —Él arqueó una ceja—. Todas esas _noches_. Estarás lanzándome miradas por encima de esas gafas coquetas, volviéndome loco con todas tus palabras polisilábicas. Compartiendo mi cama. Besándome como una seductora descarada.

Pestañeando furiosamente, ella volvió a doblar su preciosa carta.

—Suficiente.

No, no era suficiente. Ni de cerca suficiente. Terry sabía que ella no lo respetaba. Pero ahora que se sentía preso de lujuria por ella, al menos debería corresponder sus sentimientos con al menos un enamoramiento reticente-pero-inevitable. Una mínima cortesía de su parte. Pero no, ella había estado suspirando por otro hombre desde el principio. Cuando se habían besado, ¿había estado practicando para este sapo geólogo?

Ella dijo:

—No hay necesidad de burlarse de mí. Ni de ser cruel. Sir Alister Bolt es un colega, nada más.

—Él te aprecia dice la carta. No sólo te aprecia. Te aprecia _tanto_.

—Él ni siquiera... —Ella cerró un puño y respiró lentamente. Cuando volvió a hablar, había templado su voz—. Es un geólogo brillante. Y cualquier admiración que sienta por mí se basa estrictamente en mi trabajo. Cree que la criatura que dejó esta huella se registrará como una nueva especie. Incluso le pondré un nombre.

—¿Ponerle un nombre? —Terry miró el molde de yeso—. ¿Por qué ir a Escocia para eso? Podemos darle un nombre aquí. Sugiero "Frank".

—No esa _clase_ de nombre. Le daré a la especie un nombre científico. Además, este lagarto era hembra.

Él inclinó la cabeza y se quedó mirando la impresión.

—Es una huella. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?

—Simplemente lo sé. Lo siento. —Con sus dedos, ella reverentemente trazó la forma de los tres dedos—. La criatura que dejó esta marca definitivamente no era un "Frank".

—Francine, entonces.

Ella exhaló con fuerza.

—Sé que todo esto es una broma para ti. Pero no lo va a ser para mis colegas. —Volvió a colocar los rollos de tela alrededor del yeso, empaquetándolo y apretujándolo dentro del baúl—. Lo que fuera esta criatura, era real. Vivía y respiraba, y dejó esta marca. Y ahora, incontables eones más tarde... ella podría cambiar la forma de entender al mundo.

Cerró con llave el baúl apoyando un pie sobre el equipaje para apretar las correas de cuero. Su esbelto tobillo, unas medias envolviéndolo, quedó expuesto a su vista. Tan pálido y dulcemente curvado. No sabía qué encontraba más atractivo: la visión erótica de su tobillo, o su expresión decidida.

—Vamos. Dame eso — Terry hizo una ademán para que le pasara las hebillas.

Ante su insistencia, ella dejó de luchar con las correas y le entregó la tarea. En la transferencia, el dorso de su mano rozó la pantorrilla de ella. Una sacudida de deseo lo estremeció desde sus botas. Dios. Esta era precisamente la razón por la que no podía estar de acuerdo con este loco plan.

Terminó de abrochar las hebillas y se enderezó, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus manos enguantadas.

—Probablemente es viejo, sabes. O tiene una verruga.

—¿Quién?

—Este tipo Sir Alister.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Sólo digo que es probable que sea más viejo que Francine. Y menos atractivo.

—¡No me importa! No me importa si es viejo, si tiene una verruga o es leproso y jorobado. Aún sería educado e inteligente. Respetado y respetuoso. Aún sería un hombre mejor que tú. Tú lo sabes y sientes envidia. Estás siendo cruel conmigo para calmar tu orgullo. —Lo barrió con una mirada despectiva—. Y vas a cazar moscas con la boca, si no la cierras.

Por una vez, Terry se quedó sin palabras. Lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir su consejo y cerrar su mandíbula caída.

Un aire de determinación se apoderó de ella. Las curvas de su rostro tomaron ángulos decisivos.

—Es todo. Iré a Edimburgo, con o sin ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres viajar casi ochocientos kilómetros sola? No, no puedo dejar que lo hagas. Yo... te lo prohíbo.

Era el primer intento de Terry de prohibir a alguien hacer algo, y funcionó tan bien como lo esperaba. No funcionó en absoluto.

Ella resopló.

—Quédate aquí y cásate con Patricia, si quieres, pero yo no voy a ser parte de eso. No puedo simplemente esperar y ver.

—Dios, ¿eso es todo lo que te preocupa? —Le puso las manos sobre sus hombros para asegurarse de que estaba prestando atención—. No me casaré con Patricia. Nunca tuve planes de casarme con Patricia. He estado tratando de decírtelo durante días.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

El estruendo distante proveniente de cascos de caballos y de las ruedas de un carruaje sacudió la tierra. Mientras se miraban el uno al otro, iba cobrando fuerza.

—Ese debe ser el coche —dijo ella.

Terry miró hacia el camino. Sí, aquí llegaba. El momento de la decisión.

—Vamos —dijo —. Deja que te ayude a llevar tus cosas de vuelta a la casa de huéspedes.

Ellan sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

—Candy…

—No. No puedo volver. Simplemente no puedo. Dejé una nota diciendo que nos habíamos fugado. A estas alturas, probablemente estén despiertas y leyéndola. No puedo ser la chica que gritó «fuga». La patética que juntó todas sus esperanzas y empacó tres baúles, y salió para pararse en el camino al amanecer sólo para volver a escondidas a casa derrotada y sin esperanzas. Mi madre… — Ella respiró hondo, se irguió y levantó la barbilla—. Ya no puedo ser esa chica. No lo seré.

Mientras la observaba, Terry experimentó el sentimiento más extraño, desplegándose cálido y suave por su interior. Era una sensación de privilegio y asombro mudo, como si hubiera sido testigo de uno de esos pequeños milagros de cada día de la primavera. Como un potrillo dando sus primeros pasos con piernas temblorosas. O una nueva mariposa, con sus alas apretujadas y húmedas saliendo de la crisálida.

Ante sus ojos, ella se había transformado en una nueva criatura. Todavía un poco torpe e insegura, pero valiente. Y en camino a ser bella.

Terry se rascó la nuca. Deseaba que hubiera alguien cerca al que pudiera volverse y decir: _¿Ves eso?_

—Realmente quieres esto —dijo —. Significa mucho para ti.

—Sí. —Sus ojos claros y sin pestañear.

—Si nos embarcamos en este viaje, no hay vuelta atrás.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y comprendes todas las implicaciones? ¿Todo lo que arriesgarás? Diablos, ¿todo lo que sacrificarás en el momento en que te vayas conmigo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy intercambiando mi aceptación en la sociedad por integrar la Real Sociedad Geológica. Lo entiendo perfectamente, y creo que es un intercambio bastante bueno. Dijiste que pensara en mí misma, Terry. Bueno, estoy haciendo justamente eso.

Dándole la espalda, ella se puso de puntillas y agitó los brazos, haciéndole señas al cochero.

—¡Alto! ¡Pare, por favor!

Él se limitó a observar sus gestos desesperados, absurdamente encantado por ellos. _Bien por ti, cariño. Bien por ti._

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, ella cogió su baúl más pequeño. Lo miró, sonriendo.

—Última oportunidad. ¿Vienes o no?


	7. Chapter 7

e Capítulo 7 f

El camino a Londres era polvoriento, lleno de baches, irregular y deplorable.

Y Candice se sentía gloriosamente feliz con cada kilómetro que pasaba.

Había que aclarar, que se sentía gloriosamente feliz en silencio y sin mover ni siquiera un músculo. No tenía ningún espacio para ello.

En el interior del coche, cuatro personas ocupaban cada asiento. Dos pasajeros más compartían el espacio con el conductor. Casi temía contar cuántas personas viajaban encima del coche. Desde donde estaba y a través de la ventanilla del coche, Candice podía ver sus piernas colgando como estalactitas. Más allá de ellos, ocasionalmente podía vislumbrar a Terry, montando a caballo junto al coche. Le envidiaba el aire fresco y la libertad de movimiento.

Pero sea como sea, estaba emocionada. Había dejado atrás las decisiones agonizantes y los frenéticos preparativos, y ahora simplemente podía disfrutar de la emoción de haberlo hecho. Después de pasar toda su infancia deseando con fervor poder escapar de casa… realmente lo había hecho. Y esto no era una carrera infantil al bosque con una cesta de picnic hecha de prisa y una nota petulante diciendo simplemente: «Adieu». Este viaje tenía un significado serio y profesional. Prácticamente era un viaje de negocios.

Esta mañana, había tomado su vida en sus propias manos.

Pero se alegraba de no hacer el viaje sola.

Cuando se detenían para descansar o cambiar los caballos, Terry se destacaba en su interpretación de caballero atento, aspirante a novio. Se quedaba a su lado y cuidaba de ella en pequeñas formas, como por ejemplo consiguiendo refrescos o manteniendo un ojo vigilante sobre sus baúles. Se aseguraba de tocarla a menudo. Sutilmente poniéndole una mano en el codo para ayudarla a subir al coche.

Ella sabía que esos contactos no eran por placer, sino para el beneficio de quienes los rodeaban. Las pequeñas señales físicas enfatizaban un punto. Cada vez que la tocaba, él decía sin palabras: Esta mujer está bajo mi protección.

Y cada vez que él enviaba ese mensaje, ella sentía un poco de emoción.

Candice estuvo especialmente agradecida por la protección cuando llegaron a Londres a finales de la tarde y a la posada. Estaba tan cansada por el camino, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Terry trató con el posadero, registrándolos bajo un nombre ficticio, sin ni siquiera un parpadeo. Se aseguró que todos sus baúles subieran las escaleras, pidió una cena sencilla, e incluso envió a un mensajero para adquirir sus propias necesidades para el viaje: unas pocas camisas limpias, una navaja de afeitar, y cosas así, en vez de hacer sus compras él mismo y dejar sola a Candice.

De hecho, Terry la hacía sentirse tan segura y cómoda, que estaban a la mitad de su comida de carne asada y zanahorias hervidas, cuando a Candice de pronto la golpeó la realidad de la situación. Estaba en una alcoba pequeña, con una cama individual. A solas con un hombre que no era su pariente, ni su marido.

Dejó el tenedor. Tragó su último bocado con un saludable sorbo de vino. Paseó lentamente la mirada por la habitación.

La suerte estaba echada. Esta era la ruina en ciernes. Carne asada y zanahorias hervidas y un feo y descascarado papel mural.

—Estás muy callado —dijo ella—. No te has burlado de mí en todo el día.

Él levantó la vista de su plato.

—Eso es porque estoy esperando por ti, Cenobia.

Ella apretó los dientes. En realidad, ya no se tomaría la molestia de corregirlo.

—¿Esperando a que haga qué?

—A que recuperes la cordura. —Él hizo un gesto hacia la habitación—. Cancela todo esto. Exige que te lleve directamente a casa.

—Oh. Bueno, eso no va a suceder.

—¿No estás teniendo ninguna duda?

Candice negó con la cabeza.

—Ninguna.

Él les sirvió vino a ambos una vez más.

—¿No te sientes para nada ansiosa por compartir esta habitación conmigo esta noche y saber lo que va a significar para ti mañana?

—No —mintió.

A pesar de que él no había sido más que solícito y protector desde que salieron de Spindle Cove, no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa en su presencia. Era tan guapo, tan descarado, tan... tan masculino. Su personalidad parecía ocupar toda la habitación.

Y cielos, ella había accedido a compartir la cama con él. Si su idea de «compartir la cama» implicaba más que simplemente acostarse uno al lado del otro, no sabía qué iba a hacer. El miedo y la curiosidad luchaban dentro de ella al recordar sus besos hábiles y excitantes en la cueva.

—Si no se te puede disuadir… —dijo él.

Candice cerró los ojos.

—No puedes.

Terry exhaló con fuerza.

—Entonces, en la mañana, me encargaré de encontrar espacio en un coche hacia el norte. Debemos tratar de irnos a dormir lo más temprano posible.

Ella tragó saliva.

Mientras él terminaba de comer, Candice decidió buscar un refugio familiar. Disculpándose, dejó la pequeña mesa de comedor, se dirigió a sus baúles y abrió el más pequeño, el que tenía todos sus libros. Sacó su diario. Si iba hacer una presentación en el simposio en una semana aproximadamente, tenía que organizar todos sus hallazgos más recientes y añadirlos a los documentos.

Tomando un lápiz y apretándolo entre los dientes, cerró el baúl y llevó el diario de vuelta a la mesa. Apartó su plato vacío de comida, se ajustó las gafas y se instaló a trabajar.

Abrió el diario en la última página. Lo que vio allí la horrorizó.

El corazón se le oprimió.

—Oh, no. Oh, no.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Terry levantó la vista de su comida.

Ella desplegó las páginas, consternada.

—Oh, no. Oh, Dios. No podría ser tan estúpida.

—No te limites. Puedes ser cualquier cosa que quieras. —Ante su mirada molesta, contestó—: ¿Qué? Te quejabas de que no me había burlado de ti.

Ella apiló los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellos. Lentamente subiendo y bajando la frente, golpeándola contra su muñeca.

—Tan, tan estúpida.

—Vamos. Seguro que no es tan malo. —Él dejó a un lado los cubiertos y se limpió la boca con una servilleta. Luego deslizó su silla alrededor de la mesa para sentarse a su lado—. ¿Qué puede alterarte tanto? —Tomó el diario.

Ella levantó la cabeza.

—¡No, no lo tomes!

Demasiado tarde. Ya lo tenía en sus manos. Él pasó las páginas, echándole una ojeada al texto.

—Por favor, no lo leas. Todo es mentira, tonterías. Es un diario falso, ves. Me quedé despierta toda la noche escribiéndolo. Tenía la intención de dejarlo para darle a mi madre y a mis hermanas la impresión de que nos estábamos enam… —Contuvo las tontas palabras—. Que teníamos algo desde hace algún tiempo. Entonces creerían en nuestra fuga. Pero, obviamente, he cometido un error. Traje el diario falso conmigo y dejé el verdadero en el Ruby de la Reina.

Terry se detuvo en una página en particular, riéndose para sus adentros.

El rostro de Candice ardía. Quería desaparecer.

—Por favor. Te lo ruego, no lo leas. —Desesperada, intentó agarrar el diario.

Él lo sostuvo, levantándose de la silla.

—Oh, esto es brillante. Absolutamente brillante. Cantas mis alabanzas de manera tan convincente. —Se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta con tono afectado—. Mi madre siempre dice, Lord Granchester es todo lo que su futuro yerno debería ser. Rico, con un título, encantador, guapo. Confieso...

—Dámelo.

Ella lo persiguió, pero él retrocedió, pasando sobre la cama y continuando desde el otro lado.

—Confieso —continuó en ese tono de declamación—: que fui más lenta que la mayoría en admitirlo, pero ni siquiera yo soy inmune al atractivo masculino de Granchester. Es tan difícil recordar los defectos de su carácter, cuando te enfrentas tan de cerca a… —Él bajó el diario y dijo arrastrando las palabras:— …a su perfección física.

—Eres un hombre horrible, horrible.

—Eso lo dices ahora. Vamos a ver cómo cambias el tono cuando te enfrentes de cerca a mi perfección física. —Pausadamente hizo el camino de vuelta alrededor de la cama, en dirección hacia ella.

Ahora Candice era el objeto de persecución.

Retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Como un niño sin ningún lugar para esconderse, cerró los ojos.

—Deja de leer. Por favor.

Él hojeaba el libro mientras se dirigía sin prisas hacia ella.

—Buen Dios. Hay páginas enteras de descripción. Las ondas traviesas de mi pelo. Mi perfil cincelado. Mis ojos parecidos... ¿parecidos a Zafiros?

—No a zafiros reales. Zafiros Bristol.

—¿Qué son los zafiros Bristol?

—Son un tipo de formación rocosa. En el exterior, parecen guijarros ordinarios. Redondos, de color azul gris. Pero cuando los abres, por dentro están llenos de cristales de cientos de tonalidades diferentes.

¿Por qué se molestaba? El hombre ni siquiera estaba escuchando.

—Nadie alrededor de nosotros podría adivinar nuestra relación —siguió leyendo—. Para el observador, parecería que sólo me habla para burlarse de mí. Pero hay un sentimiento más profundo debajo de sus bromas, lo sé. Un hombre puede coquetear con desinterés e incluso con desprecio. Pero nunca se burla sin afecto. —Él la atravesó con la mirada—. Esas son mis palabras. Eso es plagio descarado.

—Lo siento mucho. La falsedad no se me da tan fácil como a ti. —Ella levantó las manos—. ¿Qué importa? Las palabras eran una mentira cuando las dijiste, y eran una mentira cuando las escribí. ¿No lo entiendes? Es un diario falso, por completo.

—No esta parte. —Señaló con un dedo en el centro de la página—. Nos hemos besado. Él me dijo que lo llamara por su nombre de pila, Terry.

Él la observó fijamente con una mirada inescrutable. El corazón le latía en el pecho, y se encontró balanceándose hacia él. Por un momento vertiginoso, pensó que iba a besarla de nuevo.

Ella esperaba que la besara de nuevo.

Pero no lo hizo. Y estaba segura de que escuchó a alguien, en algún lugar, riéndose.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo—. Me dijiste que te llamara por tu nombre de pila. Y, sin embargo, tú ni siquiera puedes recordar el mío. —Ella arrancó el libro de sus manos—. Creo que has hecho más que recuperar el tiempo perdido. De hecho, estoy segura de que has superado la cuota de bromas por el día.

—¿No puedo pedir prestado contra las de mañana?

—No. —Ella cerró el diario de golpe y lo volvió a meter firmemente en el baúl.

—Vamos. No te enojes. Tú misma lo dijiste, era deliberadamente ridículo.

—Lo sé. Eso no es lo que me tiene tan molesta. —No del todo—. Es el hecho de que he dejado el otro diario. El verdadero, con todas mis últimas mediciones y observaciones.

—Pensé que tenías montones de hallazgos.

—Los tengo. Pero mi presentación será más débil por no contar con esas mediciones y observaciones.

Él hizo una pausa.

—¿Cuánto más débil?

—Oh, no te preocupes. —Ella forzó una sonrisa y palmeó el molde de yeso en el baúl—. Tus quinientas guineas están aseguradas. Mientras todavía tengamos esto.

—Bien —dijo él—. Gracias a Dios por Francine.

Terry suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Cuando ella había hecho su pequeño ultimátum en el camino, no le había dejado otra opción que acompañarla. La simple decencia lo exigía. Pero se había pasado todo el día esperando que recuperara la cordura. Que cancelara todo este viaje loco y le exigiera que la regresara a Spindle Cove, de inmediato. Hasta ahora, sin embargo, su determinación no había vacilado. Y alguna fuerza extraña no le permitía irse de su lado.

Terry no sabía qué diablos era esa fuerza. Estaba aquí, en una posada con ella, así que no podía muy bien llamarlo honor o deber. ¿Protección, tal vez? ¿Lástima? ¿Pura curiosidad? Pero sabía una cosa. Sabía muy bien que no eran las quinientas guineas.

De su baúl, ella desempaquetó un grueso rollo de algo blanco.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó.

—La ropa de cama. No voy a dormir encima de eso. —Indicó el sucio colchón de paja.

Mientras observaba, ella desplegó el rollo sobre el hundido colchón, estirándose e inclinándose en sus esfuerzos para extender el blanco lino almidonado a las cuatro esquinas de la cama. Terry tomó nota que los bordes de la sábana tenían un cuidadoso dobladillo, y bordado con un diseño delicado y estilizado que él no pudo descifrar.

Ella tomó un segundo rollo. La colcha, asumió. Ésta contaba con el mismo borde. En el centro, la tela era adornada con un diseño extraño y redondeado del tamaño de una rueda de un carruaje ligero. Mientras ella alisaba los pliegues de la colcha, él ladeó la cabeza y la observó con atención. Las puntadas cuidadosamente bordadas, delineaban un espiral de algún tipo. Parecía más bien como una concha de caracol reducida a la mitad, pero el interior estaba dividido en docenas de cámaras intrincadas.

—¿Es que es un nautilus? —preguntó.

—Cerca, pero no. Se trata de una amonita.

—¿Una amonita? ¿Qué es una amonita? Suena como un pueblo del Antiguo Testamento al que exterminaron.

—Las amonitas no son un pueblo bíblico —respondió ella en un tono de paciencia forzada—. Pero están en exterminio.

—Exterminadas.

Con un chasquido de ropa, ella le lanzó una mirada.

—¿Exterminadas?

—Gramaticalmente hablando, creo que la palabra que quieres es "exterminadas".

—Científicamente hablando, la palabra que quiero es "extinta". Las amonitas están extintas. Son sólo conocidas en fósiles.

—Y en las sábanas, al parecer.

—Sabes... —Ella se apartó de un soplido un mechón de pelo que colgaba frente a su cara—. Podrías ayudar.

—Pero estoy disfrutando tanto viéndote —dijo, sólo para molestarla. No obstante, él recogió el borde de la sábana superior y acarició la costura mientras la extendía—. ¿Así que tú hiciste esto?

—Sí. —Aunque a juzgar por su tono, no había sido una labor que amara—. Mi madre siempre insistía, desde que tenía doce años, que me pasara una hora todas las noches en el bordado. Ella siempre nos tenía a las tres cosiendo cosas para nuestro ajuar.

Ajuar. La palabra lo golpeó extrañamente.

—¿Trajiste tu ajuar?

—Por supuesto que traje mi ajuar. Para crear la ilusión de una fuga, obviamente. Y era el lugar más lógico para guardar a Francine. Todos estos rollos de tela suave son un buen relleno.

Una emoción se clavó en su costado, y luego echó a correr antes de que pudiera identificarla. Culpa, lo más probable. Estas eran las sábanas destinadas a embellecer su cama matrimonial, y ella estaba extendiéndolas sobre un manchado colchón de paja, en una posada de mala muerte.

—De todos modos —continuó ella—, aunque mi madre me obligó a bordar, insistí en la elección de un modelo que me interesara. Nunca he entendido por qué las niñas siempre bordaban cintas y flores insípidas.

—Bueno, sólo por aventurar una respuesta... —Terry enderezó su borde—. Tal vez se debe a que dormir en una cama con flores y cintas suena encantador y romántico. Mientras que compartir una cama con un primitivo caracol de mar suena repugnante.

Ella apretó la mandíbula.

—Eres bienvenido a dormir en el suelo.

—¿Dije repugnante? Quise decir encantador. Siempre he querido ir a la cama con un primitivo caracol de mar.

Ella no se dejó impresionar.

—Trabajé duro en esto. Los cálculos son complejos. Conté cientos de suturas para conseguir que esté correcta hasta la última cámara. —Desde el centro, pasó un dedo sobre los bordes del hilo en espiral—. No es sólo un patrón al azar, si te das cuenta. La Naturaleza se adhiere a principios matemáticos. Cada cámara de la concha de la amonita se expande sobre la última, de acuerdo a un exponente preciso e inmutable.

—Sí, sí. Entiendo. Es un logaritmo.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia arriba. Se ajustó las gafas y lo miró fijamente.

—Sabes —dijo él—, este diseño comienza a serme atractivo, después de todo. Las babosas marinas no son en lo más mínimo excitantes, pero los logaritmos… Siempre he pensado que la palabra sonaba maravillosamente sensual. —Permitió que la palabra saliera de su boca con una inflexión procaz—: Logaritmo. —Se estremeció de modo exagerado—. Ooh. Sí, y te doy las gracias y puedo tener algunas más.

—Un montón de términos matemáticos suenan de esa manera. Creo que es porque fueron todos acuñados por hombres. "Hipotenusa" es francamente lasciva.

—"Cuadrilátero" me trae imágenes carnales a la mente.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo. Entonces una de sus rubias cejas se arqueó.

—No tantas como "rombo".

Dios mío. Esa palabra era perversa. La forma en que ella la pronunció, le produjo cosas bastantes perversas a él mismo. Tenía que admirar la forma en que no huía de un desafío, sino que retrucaba con una réplica nueva y sorprendente. Un día, ella haría de algún hombre afortunado un amante muy creativo.

Él se echó a reír, sacudiéndose el repentino acceso de lujuria.

—Tenemos las más extrañas conversaciones.

—Creo que esta conversación es más que extraña. Es absolutamente sorprendente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque entiendo el principio de un logaritmo? Sé que estás acostumbrada a hablarme con palabras pequeñas y sencillas, pero tuve mejor la educación que Inglaterra puede ofrecer a un joven aristócrata. Asistí a Eton y a Oxford.

—Sí, pero... de alguna manera, nunca me imaginé que sacaras buenas notas en matemáticas. —Se llevó las dos manos a la espalda, soltando los cierres de la parte trasera de su vestido. Como si hubiera olvidado que él estaba allí, o no sintiera ningún reparo en desnudarse delante de él.

Terry se sentía como tallando una muesca en el poste de la cama. Sin duda, esto marcaba un nuevo nivel de éxito en su carrera amatoria. Nunca había logrado que una mujer se sacara el vestido con una charla de matemáticas. Nunca habría pensado en intentarlo.

Aflojándose su propia corbata, él dijo:

—Por cierto, no sacaba buenas notas en matemáticas. Podría haberlo hecho. Pero me aseguré de no hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Estás bromeando? Porque a nadie le gustan los chicos que se destacan en las matemáticas. Pequeños pelmazos mojigatos, siempre encorvados sobre sus pizarras. Todos ellos tienen cuatro ojos y ningún amigo.

Terry hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta al instante de lo que había dicho. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos doblados en el acto de despojarse de su vestido. Toda diversión huyó de su expresión. Ella sorbió por la nariz y se quedó mirando a un rincón.

Maldita sea, siempre estaba haciéndole daño.

—Candy, no quise decir…

—Date la vuelta —dijo ella, cortándolo con un ademán—. Es tarde, y estoy cansada. Ahórrate las excusas y date la vuelta mientras me desnudo. Te diré cuando mis cuatro ojos mojigatos estén a salvo bajo el repugnante caracol de mar.

Él hizo lo que le pidió, dándole la espalda. Mientras se soltaba los puños, trató de cerrar los oídos al rumor de la tela. No funcionó. No podía evitar que su imaginación salvaje se desbocara, creando imagen tras imagen de ella sacándose lentamente su vestido, soltando los cordones de su corsé. Él oyó una ráfaga de aliento, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando lo reconoció como ese suspiro profundo y excitante que una mujer daba cuando sus pechos eran liberados al final del día.

La sangre corrió a su ingle, y estranguló un suspiro propio. Él era un hombre, se dijo. Había una mujer sin ropa en la habitación. Su reacción física no se podía evitar. Era simple biología. Las aves la sentían. Las abejas la sentían. Incluso los primitivos caracoles de mar la sentían.

Oyó suaves salpicaduras del lavabo cuando ella se pasaba un paño húmedo por cada una de sus curvas desnudas y exuberantes. En realidad, ahora ella sólo estaba torturándolo. Probablemente se lo merecía.

Por fin, oyó el crujido de la cama.

—Puedes volverte ahora.

Se volvió, asumiendo plenamente que la encontraría acurrucada bajo las mantas, mirando a la pared. En cambio, yacía de costado, enfrentándolo directamente.

—Voy a desvestirme —dijo él—. ¿No quieres volverte?

—No lo creo, no. —Ella apoyó la cabeza en una mano—. Nunca he visto a un hombre desnudo. No uno de verdad, no de cerca. Llámalo complacer mi curiosidad científica. —Su mirada se agudizó—. O llámalo una disculpa, si lo prefieres.

Oh, ella era inteligente por cierto. Así que él tenía que pagar por todas sus burlas y sus insultos irreflexivos, con una desnuda humillación. Incluso Terry tuvo que admitir que el castigo era justo.

—Estaría más que feliz de dejarte examinar mi perfección física en su totalidad. Pero sólo si puedo verte, también. —Ante su silencio sorprendido, respondió—: Es lo justo. Ojo por ojo.

—¿Cómo es eso justo? Tú has visto un sinnúmero de tetas[1].

Maldita sea, la forma en que dijo esa palabra. Tan claramente, sin ningún atisbo de gazmoñería. Justo cuando había recuperado el control de sí mismo, ella lo tenía al instante excitado y palpitante.

—No sé por qué necesitas verme —continuó—. Y ya que tú has blandido con orgullo tus… partes... ante la mitad de las mujeres de Inglaterra, me parece extraño que te muestres modesto ahora.

—Es cierto —dijo con calma —que he tenido la suerte de ver una gran cantidad de pechos en mi vida. Sin embargo, cada pareja es diferente, y no he visto los tuyos.

Ella se encogió en la ropa de cama, acurrucándose en esa concha bordada.

—No son nada fuera de lo común, estoy segura.

—Yo juzgaré eso.

Candice alzó la barbilla.

—Muy bien. Aquí está mi mejor oferta. La mitad de mi desnudez, por toda la tuya.

Terry fingió pensar en ello.

—Es una ganga.

Sentada en la cama, ella se desabrochó la pechera de su camisola. Luego deslizó las mangas por cada hombro, cuidadosamente cubriéndose los pechos con las piernas dobladas. Sus antebrazos estaban bronceados por el sol, pero sus hombros eran curvas pálidas de belleza, con la tonalidad de un cisne.

Una vez que ella se hubo desnudado hasta la cintura, se encogió detrás de esa pared de rodillas y lanzó el reto.

—Tú primero.

Él se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado. Luego se desabrochó los botones y dejó caer sus pantalones sin ceremonia.

Bueno, no del todo sin ceremonia. Hubo una cierta cantidad de fanfarria. Su erección, que crecía con rapidez, casi tocaba la trompeta reclamando atención, sobresaliendo de su nido de vello oscuro. Agitándose de una manera adolescente y vergonzosa.

—Ahora tú —dijo él.

Fiel a su palabra, ella bajó las rodillas y expuso su torso desnudo.

Se estudiaron el uno al otro.

Ella tenía razón, se dijo. Sus pechos no eran nada fuera de lo común. Para empezar, había dos de ellos. El número habitual. Eran redondos y sólo del tamaño promedio, coronados con pezones prominentes. La habitación estaba demasiado oscura para distinguir el tono preciso de aquellas fruncidas protuberancias, pero él no era exigente. Rosas, moras, rojizos, marrones... todos ellos tenían el mismo sabor en la oscuridad.

No, sus pechos, aunque atractivos, no eran empíricamente más, o menos, atractivos que la mayoría de los pechos que había visto. Pero lo que le robó el aliento fue la totalidad de ella. Su imagen sentada allí, medio desnuda en un nido revuelto de limpias sábanas blancas. Su pelo rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros, y esas gafas, cautivadoramente torcidas, posados en la punta de su nariz. Esos exuberantes labios color ciruela, tan entreabiertos.

Se veía como un recuerdo, interrumpido. Un sueño tórrido. O una visión del futuro, tal vez.

Detente. No pienses esas cosas.

—¿Seguro que no está siempre así? —preguntó ella, inclinándose hacia adelante y mirando fijamente.

—¿Así cómo?

—Tan... grande. Y activo.

Su rígido miembro dio otro salto impaciente. Al igual que un perro mal entrenado.

—¿Hiciste eso a propósito? —preguntó ella en tono sorprendido.

Oh, las cosas tortuosas que Terry de repente anhelaba hacer a propósito. Con propósito. Para el propósito explícito de empañar esas gafas y hacerla maullar de placer.

—No te voy a seducir —dijo.

Después de unos cuantos momentos, ella dio a su cabeza una pequeña sacudida enérgica. Su mirada vagó de nuevo a su rostro. Con un solo dedo, empujó sus gafas sobre la nariz.

—Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

—No te voy a seducir —repitió—. No esta noche ni nunca. Sólo pensé que debía decir eso.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Dije en serio lo de antes, en esa primera noche en el castillo. Sobre no arruinar a jóvenes inocentes. Ya ves, tengo reglas.

—Tienes reglas. ¿Para las mujeres que seduces?

—No, no. Para mí mismo.

—Así que hay una... una etiqueta para los granujas. Algún código de honor del seductor. ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

—En cierto modo. Ves, un tipo promedio que se dispone a acostarse con cada chica que se le antoje... bien, tal vez no necesite reglas. Pero cuando un hombre tiene el muy serio objetivo de no pasar nunca una noche solo... se requiere de un conjunto de directrices. Lo creas o no, tengo algunos principios.

—¿Y estas reglas...?

—Empiezan con buenos modales básicos, por supuesto. Decir por favor y gracias, y adherirse a la sentencia: las damas primero. No soy melindroso en cuanto a lugares, pero tengo algunas prohibiciones en cuanto a cuerdas y bufandas.

A Candice se le cayó la mandíbula.

—Cuerdas y…

—No tengo ningún reparo con las ataduras, pero yo no voy a estar atado. Más allá de eso... —Él marcó los límites con sus dedos—. Nada de vírgenes. Nada de prostitutas. Ninguna mujer en una situación financiera desesperada. Nada de hermanas de antiguas amantes. Nada de madres de antiguas aman…

—¿Madres? —chilló ella.

Él se encogió de hombros. Había una historia bastante divertida detrás de eso.

Terry dijo:

—Escucha, no es importante que escuches todas las reglas. El punto es que tengo algunas. Como ya te he explicado, seducirte las rompería. Así que eso no va a suceder. Y pensé que sería mejor abordar el tema ahora, mientras estoy aquí de pie desnudo. Porque si lo menciono en algún otro momento, podrías ofenderte y asumir que no me siento atraído por ti. —Indicó su total y turgente erección, ridículamente optimista—. Como puedes observar claramente, ese no es el caso.

Ella se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos. Observando.

—Tenías razón —le dijo a su pene—. Tenemos las más extrañas conversaciones.

Terry se frotó la cara con ambas manos y lanzó una respiración lenta y profunda.

—No es demasiado tarde para salvar tu reputación, sabes. Podría llevarte a la casa de Archie y Susanna en este momento, y podrías enrollar esas sábanas y guardarlas. Ya sabes, para un hombre que pueda ser capaz de apreciar en su totalidad... el trabajo que hiciste con ellas. El significado. Son parte de tu ajuar. Deben ser especiales.

Si se quedaban solos en esta habitación —una dama soltera y un conocido libertino— daba lo mismo lo que realmente hicieran esta noche en estas sábanas bordadas. Incluso si la ropa de cama permanecía inmaculada, sin manchas de sudor o de su semilla o de su sangre de virgen, estaban arruinados. Si ella regresaba de esta aventura soltera, ella estaría arruinada. Incasable para la buena sociedad.

Ella rodó sobre su espalda y miró al techo.

—Ya está hecho, ¿no es así?

Hizo a un lado la oleada de culpa, recordándose a sí mismo que todo este viaje fue idea de ella, y conocía muy bien las consecuencias. Literalmente había hecho su cama, y ahora estaba acostada en ella. Y Terry iba a compartirla con ella. Ese era el trato.

—Siempre duermo encima de la ropa de cama —dijo él, sentándose en el borde del colchón—. Así que, mientras permanezcas debajo de ellas...

—Habrá algo entre nosotros.

Algo. Sí. Algo con el espesor de una hoja de abedul.

Mientras miraba hacia el techo, el recuerdo de sus pechos parecía colgar allí en la oscuridad. Como dos redondas y magníficas lunas montadas en las vigas, tentándole a tocarlos. A saborearlos. Terry sabía que no podía estirar la mano hacia el espejismo, pero su miembro crédulo se irguió y arqueó, siempre esperanzado.

Cerró los ojos y trató de girar su mente a cosas lo menos excitantes posibles. Arañas con patas peludas. Esas vasijas de cuello largo, de superficie irregulares que le hacían pensar en los genitales con sífilis. Puré de guisantes. El olor a polvo y cera de abejas de la gente increíblemente vieja.

A continuación, una imagen completamente diferente surgió en su mente. Una que lo hizo reír a carcajadas.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Ella sonaba soñolienta. Él la envidiaba.

—Nada —dijo—. Sólo estoy imaginando la reacción de tu madre en estos momentos.

[1] Ojo por ojo es tit for tat, pero tit se traduce como "teta", de ahí la respuesta de Candy.


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Dónde está esa Candice? —Dejando a un lado su mazo de cartas, la señora White chasqueó los dedos a una de las camareras de El Toro y la Flor—. Tú, allí. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Pauline, señora.

—Pauline, entonces. Ve rápido a la casa de huéspedes y le dices a mi hija descarriada que quiero que se una a nosotras aquí en seguida. ¡Ahora mismo! Dile que deje de lado esos garabatos. Ya se ha perdido el té y la cena. Ella tiene una lección con la señorita Taylor, y luego va a ser nuestra cuarta integrante para el whist. Será una hija obediente, o ya no la llamo hija. Me lavo las manos con ella por completo.

Con una reverencia, Pauline se volvió para hacer lo que le ordenaban.

Sentada al lado de Annie en el piano, Kate Taylor sonrió para sus adentros. De todas las amenazas vacías. Dudaba que Candice sintiera el más mínimo escalofrío de pesar si la señora White decidía renunciar a su implacable campaña de mejoras femeninas y rendirse por completo con su segunda hija.

Kate sentía una gran simpatía por las sermoneadas señoritas White, a veces, más simpatía que envidia, lo que decía algo. Kate no tenía familia en absoluto, salvo el círculo de amistades femeninas aquí en Spindle Cove. Ningún hogar, salvo el Ruby de la Reina. Era una huérfana, criada gracias a la bondad de benefactores anónimos y estudiado en la Escuela de Niñas Margate.

Pese a todas las noches que había pasado llorando sobre la almohada en ese dormitorio austero, con corrientes de aire, suplicando y negociando con Dios para poder tener una madre propia... En ocasiones, el comportamiento de la señora White hacía que Kate agradeciera que sus oraciones no hubieran sido contestadas. No todas las madres eran unas bendiciones, al parecer.

—Comienza de nuevo en la coda, Annie —dijo Kate a su joven alumna—. Cuidado con el ritmo aquí. —Ella tocó la partitura con un puntero delgado—. Tu digitación estuvo mal cuando te tocó ese melisma de semicorcheas, y te está frenando.

Extendiendo un brazo por encima de la muñeca de Annie para demostrarlo, dijo:

—Comienza con el dedo índice, ¿ves? Y luego cruza por debajo con el pulgar.

—¿Así? —Annie imitó la técnica.

—Sí. Dos veces lentamente, para la práctica. A continuación, trata más rápido.

Cuando Annie repitió el pasaje, Kate oyó una serie de crujidos sutiles desde la barra.

Provenían del cabo Andly. Sentado con su duro perfil hacia ellas, su única compañía, una pinta de cerveza en la barra. Ya sea por las escalas repetitivas, por el barajar de cartas o por las declaraciones estridentes de la señora White, Andly claramente no se sentía nada feliz de estar compartiendo el establecimiento.

Cuando Annie comenzó con la segunda repetición del mismo pasaje, Kate vio la sombría y enorme mole de hombre hacerle una mueca a su cerveza. Luego él juntó las manos sobre el mostrador y empezó a hacer crujir los nudillos de su mano izquierda. Uno por uno. Deliberadamente. De un modo ominoso y vagamente amenazador, que sugería que podría romper algo —o a alguien—si el insistente ejercicio musical continuaba.

—Hazlo tres veces, Annie —dijo Kate, enderezando la columna.

Andly era una presencia intimidante, desde luego, pero no podría un fin tempranero a la lección. La repetición era esencial en las clases de música, y las mujeres tenían todo el derecho de estar aquí en El Toro y la Flor. Era tanto un salón de té como una taberna para caballeros.

Justo cuando Annie comenzaba a captar el ritmo con la coda, tocando con fluidez y a tiempo, el timbre de la puerta tintineó y Pauline regresó de su misión.

—Bueno, niña —dijo la señora White—. ¿Dónde está ella?

—La señorita Candice no estaba allí, señora White.

—¿Qué? ¿No estaba? Por supuesto que está allí. ¿Dónde más podría estar?

—No se lo podría decir, señora. Cuando le dije a la señorita Patricia que usted estaba buscándola, ella…

En ese momento, Patricia entró por la puerta.

Las cartas enceradas se deslizaron a la mesa cuando la señora White levantó la vista a la mitad de su barajada.

—Ten cuidado, querida. Te va a dar un ataque.

—Se ha ido —dijo Patricia, tragando saliva y tomando una respiración lenta y profunda. Alzó una hoja de papel—. Candice se ha ido.

Annie dejó de tocar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido?

—Dejó una nota. Debe de haberse caído de la mesa. No la encontré hasta ahora. —Patricia alisó el papel y lo extendió, preparándose para leerlo.

Como si estuvieran en la iglesia en lugar de en la tienda de té, las señoras se levantaron de sus sillas al unísono, preparándose para oír la lectura. En el bar, incluso el cabo Andly se animó sutilmente.

—Querida Patricia —leyó la belleza Castaña—, siento que esto sea una sorpresa. Tú, Annie, y mamá no deben preocuparse en lo más mínimo. Estoy bien, viajando hacia el norte con Lord Granchester. Nos hemos fugado a Escocia para casarnos. Estamos... —Patricia bajó la carta y miró a su madre—...estamos locamente enamorados.

El silencio fue profundo.

Annie fue la primera en romperlo.

—No. No. Tiene que haber un error. ¿Candice y Lord Granchester fugados? ¿Enamorados? No es posible.

—¿Cómo pueden haber desaparecido desde la mañana? —preguntó Kate—. ¿Nadie se dio cuenta?

Patricia se encogió de hombros.

—Candice siempre sale a explorar la cala y los acantilados. No es raro que no aparezca antes del desayuno, sólo para reaparecer cuando ya está oscuro.

Kate se armó de valor y se dirigió al elefante de la habitación.

—¿Cabo Andly?

Él levantó la vista.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Lord Granchester?

El inmenso hombre frunció el ceño y maldijo.

—Anoche.

—Entonces debe ser cierto —dijo Patricia—. Se han fugado.

Una nueva preocupación pellizcó el corazón de Kate. Se acercó a Patricia y le tocó el brazo.

—¿Estás muy decepcionada?

Patricia pareció perpleja.

—¿En qué sentido?

Kate señaló con la cabeza hacia la aún aturdida señora White.

—Sé que tu madre tenía muchas esperanzas para ti y Lord Granchester.

—Sí, pero yo nunca las compartí —susurró—. Es encantador y bastante guapo, pero mis sentimientos por él nunca fueron más allá de una amistad. A menudo pensaba que sería un alivio, en realidad, si llegara a casarse con otra. Pero nunca soñé que Candice…

—Candice detesta al hombre —intervino Annie—. Me lo dijo muchas veces. —Ella arrebató la carta de la mano de Patricia—. No puedo creer que se haya fugado con él. Sería más fácil de creer que ha sido secuestrada por piratas.

Kate levantó un hombro en un encogimiento de hombros.

—A veces el disgusto aparente puede enmascarar una atracción subyacente.

—Pero desde hace meses, no han hecho otra cosa que pelear —dijo Annie—. Y la mitad del tiempo, Lord Granchester ni siquiera puede recordar su nombre.

—Le pidió un baile a Candice la otra noche —señaló Patricia.

—Es verdad, bailaron —dijo Kate—. Pero bastante desastrosamente. Aun así, ¿quién podría haber imaginado esto?

—Nadie. Porque no está bien.

El cabo Andly se impulsó desde la barra y se puso de pie, casi golpeando su cabeza en el techo desprotegido y pintado de negro. Con grandes zancadas avanzó para unirse al grupo.

—Granchester está tramando algo, lo garantizo. Voy a ir tras ellos. Si me voy ahora, puedo llegar a Londres por la mañana. —Miró a Patricia—. Si están en cualquier parte de la Gran Ruta del Norte, Lord Rycliff y yo los encontraremos y traeremos a su hermana de vuelta a casa.

—¡No!

Todo el mundo se volvió para enfrentarse a la fuente de esta objeción: la señora White. La mujer permanecía congelada en su lugar, las palmas aplastadas sobre la mesa, mirando al frente. Kate no estaba segura si la matrona había parpadeado una vez desde que Patricia leyó la carta.

—Nadie va tras ellos —dijo la mujer mayor—. He sabido desde el principio que Lord Granchester sería mi yerno. Mis amigas siempre me dicen que mi intuición es inigualable. —Se llevó una mano al pecho—. Por supuesto, pensé que iba a ser Patricia la que llamaría su atención, hermosa como es. Pero parece que no conté con la astucia de Candice. —Sus ojos azules brillaron—. No puedo imaginar lo que la astuta chica hizo para atraparlo.

—Seguramente es Candice la que ha sido atrapada —argumentó Annie—. Les digo, nunca se habría fugado con Lord Granchester. ¡Podría haber sido secuestrada!

—Dudo que haya sido secuestrada, Annie —dijo Patricia—. Pero mamá, tienes que admitir que este giro de los acontecimientos es muy inesperado.

—Increíble, más bien. — Andly se cruzó sus brazos—. Él no trama nada bueno.

—Tal vez está enamorado —sostuvo Kate—. Como dice la carta.

Andly movió la cabeza.

—Imposible.

—¿Imposible? —Kate se sintió muy molesta por Candice—. ¿Por qué es imposible que un hombre se enamore de una chica diferente? Quizás Candice no es la más guapa de la habitación. Pero quizás Lord Granchester vio algo de belleza en su mente curiosa, o en su espíritu independiente. ¿Es realmente tan incomprensible, que una chica imperfecta pudiera ser perfectamente amada?

Las White miraron hacia otro lado en un incómodo silencio, y Kate supo que había hablado demasiado. Se trataba de Candice, no de ella. Sus situaciones no eran las mismas. Candice podría no ser la chica más guapa de la habitación, pero todavía era una dama de buena familia y de modesta fortuna.

Kate estaba sola y era pobre, encima de ser maldecida con la imperfección física. Ningún caballero gallardo le había propuesto una fuga, ni siquiera la habían invitado a bailar. Pero por muy tonto que pudiera ser, ella se aferraba a la esperanza del amor. Se había estado aferrando a esa esperanza toda la vida, después de todo. Difícilmente podía soltar su agarre ahora.

—Candice es mi amiga —dijo simplemente—. Y estoy muy contenta por ella.

—Si ella es su amiga, debería estar preocupada. —La mirada fulminante de Andly era intensa—. Necesita que la rescaten.

Kate alzó la barbilla y le dio su perfil. Su imperfecto perfil, el con la mancha de vino de Oporto.

—¿Esa no debería ser la decisión de su madre?

La señora White la agarró del codo.

—¡Sí, la señorita Taylor tiene razón! Deberíamos estar celebrando. Imaginaos, mi torpe, espinosa Candice, fugándose con un vizconde. Algunos podrían llamarlo inesperado, increíble. Pero a menos que alguien me convenza de lo contrario... —Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer, haciéndola parecer diez años más joven—. Yo lo llamo un milagro.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 f

Candice se despertó en la noche.

Enredada con él.

Tuvo un momento de terror puro y paralizante, hasta que recordó exactamente dónde estaba… y con quién. Una vez que recordó que estaba en una posada de Londres, y que la pesada pierna que tan casualmente estaba echada sobre las suyas, pertenecía nada menos que a Lord Granchester…

Entonces, la invadió el verdadero temor.

Él suspiró en su sueño, acurrucándose más cerca. Su brazo se ciñó en torno a su cintura.

Oh, Dios. Tenía el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Y eso no era lo peor. Estaba encima de ella, y ella estaba... debajo de él. Su olor y calor la cubría como un manto. Su barbilla descansaba pesada contra el hombro, y su nariz sobresalía contra el suave lugar debajo de su oreja. Sí, la sábana bordada todavía formaba una barrera suave y flexible entre sus cuerpos. Pero aparte de eso, estaban tan estrechamente entrelazados, que podrían haber sido una sola criatura.

Candice se quedó mirando el techo. El pulso le latía en la garganta. El deseo de moverse era insoportable, y sin embargo, no se atrevía.

Durante incontables minutos, Candice permaneció inmóvil. Apenas respirando. Mirando la oscuridad. Escuchando el latido frenético de su corazón y sintiendo el calor de su aliento suave contra su cuello.

Y entonces, de repente, él se tensó, su cuerpo convirtiéndose en piedra. Su agarre se apretó alrededor de su cintura a un grado doloroso, dificultándole la respiración. La pierna echada sobre ella se puso rígida como el hierro. Su cálido aliento cesó de sentirse contra su cuello.

Empezó a temblar. Tan violentamente que los sacudió a los dos.

El corazón de Candice duplicó su ritmo en velocidad e intensidad.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Despertarlo? ¿Hablar con él? ¿Quedarse quieta y simplemente esperar a que este... episodio... pasara?

Esta sensación de impotencia terrible no era nueva. Sentía lo mismo cuando Patricia padecía un ataque de asma. Nunca podía hacer mucho para aliviar el sufrimiento de su hermana durante una crisis respiratoria, excepto permanecer a su lado y mantener la calma. Hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

Tal vez eso lo ayudara. Saber que no estaba solo.

—¿Terry?

Él respiraba dura y trabajosamente. Sus músculos estaban tan firmemente enrollados como si fueran resortes.

Uno de los brazos de Candice yacía atrapado a su costado, inmovilizado por el peso del cuerpo masculino. Pero podía usar la otra mano. Levantó unos dedos temblorosos y los posó en un toque cauteloso en su antebrazo. Con el fuego convertido en brasas, la habitación se había enfriado hace tiempo. Sin embargo, él tenía la piel húmeda de sudor.

—Terry. —Ella trazó sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su antebrazo en movimientos largos y relajantes. Deseó poder acariciarle otras partes: el cuero cabelludo, la espalda, el rostro. Pero a menos que aflojara su agarre en su cuerpo, no era como mucho lo que podía alcanzar.

Sus atenciones no parecían estar ayudando. Terry se sacudía violentamente ahora, y su respiración era irregular. Los latidos de su corazón martillaban contra su hombro.

Esto era mucho peor que en la cueva. Allí, había estado ligeramente agitado. Ahora parecía estar luchando por su vida.

Un sonido ronco surgió de su garganta. Un gemido primitivo, angustiado, casi inhumano.

—No —murmuró. Luego con más fuerza—: No. No te dejaré. Vuelve. Vuelve, maldita perra.

Ella hizo una mueca. Nunca le había oído hablar en un tono tan salvaje.

Oh, Dios. Oh, Terry. ¿Qué estás enfrentando allí?

Desesperada por hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para sacarlo de ese oscuro y terrorífico lugar, recurrió a un truco que le había enseñado en la pista de baile. Deslizó los dedos en la vulnerable parte interior de su brazo y lo pellizcó con fuerza.

Él se sacudió y dio un respingo con un jadeo profundo. Como un hombre ahogándose, que acababa de salir a la superficie.

—Terry, soy yo. Soy Candice. Estoy aquí. —Ella se retorció en su abrazo y rodó para enfrentarlo. Pasó los dedos por su frente para calmarlo—. No estás solo. Todo está bien. Simplemente respira hondo. Yo estoy aquí.

Él no abrió los ojos, pero la tensión decayó de su cuerpo. Su respiración disminuyó a un ritmo normal. Su pulso acelerado agradecidamente tuvo la excusa de tranquilizarse, también.

—Estoy aquí —repitió—. No estás solo.

—Candy. —Su voz era como una lima envuelta en algodón. Áspera y suave a la vez. Sus dedos cogieron un mechón de su cabello, y lo retorcieron entre sus dedos—. ¿Te asusté?

—Un poco.

Él murmuró una maldición y la hizo rodar cerca de su pecho.

—Lo siento, cariño. Todo está bien ahora. —Su pecho se elevó y bajó con una profunda respiración—. Todo está bien.

Notable. Después de ese episodio que acababa de experimentar, él era el que estaba calmándola. Y haciendo un trabajo muy bueno. Sus dedos le rozaban la sien en una caricia diestra y tranquilizadora. El alivio de saber que la crisis había pasado... la había dejado debilitada y flácida.

—¿Necesitas algo? —murmuró ella, presionando su frente contra su pecho—. ¿Brandy, té? ¿Ayudaría… hablar?

Él no respondió, y le preocupó que hubiera ofendido su orgullo.

Le dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Sólo duerme.

Así que ella hizo lo que le dijo. Se acurrucó en su fuerza y dejó que su lento y constante ritmo cardíaco la sosegara, induciéndola al sueño.

Cuando Candice volvió a despertar, ya era de día.

Y estaba sola.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama. Un débil rayo de luz se filtraba por la única y sucia ventana de la habitación. A la luz del día, la habitación se veía incluso en un estado más lamentable que la noche anterior.

Después de ponerse las gafas, Candice miró a su alrededor. Todas sus cosas seguían allí. Pero no veía ninguna señal de Terry. Ni las botas, ni el abrigo, ni los guantes, ni la corbata colgando sobre el respaldo del sillón.

El estómago le dio un vuelco.

No podía haberse ido.

Salió corriendo de la cama y empezó a buscar en la mesa, en la cómoda. Sin duda, habría dejado una nota, al menos. Cuando no encontró ninguna, se lavó y vistió lo más rápido posible. Racionalmente, sabía que probablemente sólo estaba en la planta baja, pero se sentiría mucho mejor cuando posara sus ojos en el hombre mismo.

Afortunadamente, en el momento en que Candice bajó a la sala de desayuno, Terry se levantó de su silla para darle la bienvenida.

—Ah. Allí estás.

Él se había bañado y afeitado. Podía ver que su pelo estaba todavía húmedo detrás de las orejas. Lo peor del polvo por el viaje de ayer, había desaparecido de su abrigo, y hacía un respetable contraste azul oscuro con el blanco níveo de su nueva camisa y corbata. Alguien había lustrado sus botas y tenían un brillo saludable.

Se veía bien. Realmente bien. No sólo guapo, sino vigoroso y fuerte. Después de sentirlo gemir y temblar junto a ella la noche anterior, esto venía como un profundo alivio. Había estado tan preocupada por él.

—Terry, yo… —Extrañamente abrumada, llevó una mano a su solapa.

—Espero que hayas dormido bien. Te hemos estado esperando.

Su cabeza se sacudió con sorpresa.

—¿Hemos?

—Sí, querida hermana —dijo en voz alta, tomando su mano entre las suyas—. Permíteme presentarte a los Fontley.

¿Querida hermana? Lo miró boquiabierta.

—Ellos son el señor Fontley y la señora Fontley.

Él la hizo girar, con toda la delicadeza de un mecanismo a cuerda girando una bailarina de porcelana en una caja de música. Candice se encontró haciendo una reverencia a una pareja de aspecto bondadoso. La plata cubría el fino cabello del caballero, y su esposa sonreía por debajo de una prolija cofia de encaje.

—Los Fontley han ofrecido un sitio para ti en su carruaje. También viajan al norte.

—Oh. Estoy muy contenta de conoceros —dijo Candice, con genuino sentimiento.

Con una mano colocada en la parte baja de su espalda, Terry la volvió hacia el otro lado de la mesa del desayuno.

—Y aquí están sus hijos. El señor Gilbert Fontley y la señorita Leticia.

—¿Cómo está usted? —Gilbert, un joven justo en la cúspide de la edad adulta, se levantó de su asiento e hizo una galante reverencia.

—Llámeme Lettie, por favor —dijo la chica de ojos brillantes, ofreciendo la mano a Candice—. Todo el mundo lo hace.

Lettie poseía el mismo pelo arenoso y tez enrojecida del resto de su familia. Se veía tan sólo unos años más joven que Annie. Doce, quizás trece años.

Gilbert trajo una silla para ella, y Candice se sentó.

La señora Fontley sonrió.

—Estamos muy contentos que se una a nosotros, señorita Sand. Será un honor acompañarla hasta York, con sus parientes.

¿Señorita Sand? ¿Parientes en York? Ella le lanzó una mirada a Terry llena de preguntas.

El pícaro sinvergüenza no respondió.

La señora Fontley agitó su té.

—Creo que es muy beneficioso para Gilbert y Lettie conocer a gente joven como vosotros. Haciendo tal bien para el mundo. Gilbert tiene el ojo puesto en la Iglesia, veis. Irá a Cambridge el próximo otoño.

Gilbert tomó la palabra.

—Señorita Sand, su hermano nos ha estado contando acerca de sus esfuerzos misioneros en Ceilán.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Con un aire de incredulidad absoluta, Candice miró al «hermano» en cuestión—. Por favor, dime, ¿cuáles historias de nuestras buenas obras has estado contando, Terry?

Puso énfasis en su nombre. Su verdadero nombre de pila. Después de todo, si él fuera realmente su hermano, debería llamarlo así.

Ahora, vamos a ver si podía recordar el suyo. Y usarlo de forma consistente. Apoyó la barbilla en su mano y lo miró con una sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sólo les he estado contando sobre nuestro tiempo en Ceilán, querida…C.

C. De modo que era así cómo pretendía resolver su problema de memoria. No recordando su nombre, sino reduciéndola a una inicial. Magnífico.

—Señorita Sand, él nos ha estado contando sobre sus años de trabajo de misionera, atendiendo a los pobres y desafortunados. Alimentando al hambriento, enseñando a los niños pequeños a leer y a escribir.

Los ojos de Lettie se agrandaron.

—¿De verdad pasó sus años de colegiala curando a los leprosos?

Candice apretó los dientes. No podía creerlo. Entre todas las posibles identidades falsas a asumir... ¿Misioneros curando a leprosos en Ceilán?

—No en realidad.

—Lo que mi querida hermana quiere decir —Terry deslizó su brazo alrededor del respaldo de la silla de Candice —es que no todo el tiempo fue trabajo duro. Éramos niños, después de todo. Nuestros queridos padres, que Dios tenga en su gloria, nos permitieron mucho tiempo para explorar.

—¿Explorar? —animó Gilbert.

—Oh, sí. Ceilán es un lugar hermoso. Todas esas exuberantes selvas y montañas. Dejábamos nuestra cabaña familiar temprano en la mañana, C y yo, con sólo un poco de pan en el bolsillo. Luego nos pasábamos el día entero en aventuras. Balanceándonos de las viñas. Devorando mangos directo de los árboles. Montando elefantes.

Candice miró a la familia Fontley. No podía creer que alguien pudiera dar crédito a esta historia ridícula. ¿Elefantes y mangos? Pero todos ellos estaban absortos con Terry, con una mezcla de asombro y de adoración en sus ojos verdes.

Bueno, al menos esto era un bálsamo para el engaño que había sufrido esa noche en la torreta. No era ella su única víctima. Claramente, él empleaba su talento para la exageración deliberada y salvaje con regularidad. Y con un éxito constante.

—¿Vagabais por la selva durante todo el día? —preguntó Lettie—. ¿No teníais miedo de ser devorados por los tigres? ¿O perderos?

—Oh, nunca. Podría haberme preocupado, si hubiera estado solo. Pero siempre estábamos los dos. Y teníamos un pequeño sistema. Un juego que jugábamos cuando salíamos de aventura. Si nos perdíamos de vista el uno al otro en la densa maleza de la selva, yo sólo gritaba: "¡Tallyho!" y C me respondía gritando…

Terry se volvió hacia ella, enarcando las cejas, como si esperara a que Candice pusiera el eslabón final en esta épica cadena de tonterías.

—Estás chiflado —dijo.

Él dio una palmada en la mesa.

—¡Exactamente! Yo gritaba: "¡Tallyho!", y ella me contestaba gritando: ¡estás chiflado! muy alegremente. Y así es como evitábamos quedar separados.

Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia Fontley rió.

—Que juego tan inteligente —dijo el radiante patriarca.

—Nada nos va a separar, ¿no, C? — Terry alcanzó su mano y la apretó, mirándola cariñosamente a los ojos—. Creo que esta afinidad con mi querida hermana nunca la sentiré con otra alma.

Al otro lado de la mesa, la señora Fontley suspiró.

—Que jóvenes tan buenos.

Cuando los lacayos aseguraron sus baúles encima del carruaje de los Fontley algún tiempo más tarde, Candice tuvo la primera oportunidad para atraer a Terry a un aparte.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le susurró ella al oído.

—Estoy haciéndolos sentirse cómodos —murmuró en respuesta—. Nunca nos hubieran permitido viajar con ellos si les decía la verdad.

—Tal vez. ¿Pero debes inventar estas historias tan absurdamente exageradas? ¿Curar a leprosos y montar elefantes en Ceilán? ¿Cómo se te pueden ocurrir siquiera esas cosas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Se llama improvisación.

—Estas son personas decentes. Es perverso contarles mentiras tan horribles.

—Estamos viajando con falsos pretextos. Partiendo de la premisa de un compromiso falso. El uso de nombres falsos. Y esto fue idea tuya. Este no es el momento para los escrúpulos morales, cariño.

—Pero…

Terry alzó una mano.

—Si divertir a los Fontley con unos pocos cuentos exagerados cuenta como perverso, te sugiero que aprendas a aceptar la perversidad. Por lo menos durante el resto de la semana. Su oferta de transporte es una verdadera bendición. Se ahorrará una gran cantidad de dinero y tal vez preserve tu reputación, también. Tienes una chaperona.

Ella sabía que era verdad.

—Todo eso está muy bien. Pero ahora yo soy la que debe viajar con ellos en un carruaje durante días, viviendo tus ficciones absurdas.

—Exactamente. ¿Por qué no te diviertes con ello?

—¿Divertirme?

Él la tomó por los hombros y esperó a que ella encontrara su mirada. Candice lo hizo, sin una leve reticencia. Era imposible pensar con claridad cuando miraba esos brillantes ojos color zafiro.

—Vive el momento, C. Esta es tu oportunidad de arrastrarte fuera de ese caparazón. Hay una chica interesante, confiada en alguna parte. Ella se asoma de vez en cuando. Trata de ser ella, por unos pocos días. No vas a progresar mucho en este viaje de otra manera.

Candice se mordió el labio. Quería pensar que había una chica interesante, segura en su interior, y que, por fin, alguien veía a esa chica con claridad. Pero por todo lo que sabía, él estaba haciendo el mismo truco que le había jugado a los Fontley. Adularla con falsas alabanzas. Decirle lo que ella quería oír.

Mentirle. Una vez más.

—Son sólo unas pocas exageraciones inofensivas. —Él la guió lentamente hacia el coche—. Piensa en ello como correr cuesta abajo. Si intentas ir más despacio y elegir tus pasos, estarás obligada a tropezar y tropezar. Pero si simplemente dejas correr la historia, todo va a salir bien.

—¿Está lista, señorita Sand? —dijo el señor Fontley—. La señora Fontley y los niños ya están dentro.

Candice asintió.

Terry la ayudó a entrar al carruaje. Una vez que hubo tomado asiento junto a Lettie y arreglado su falda, su «hermano» cerró la puerta del coche y metió la cabeza por la ventana abierta.

—Estaré cabalgando cerca, C. No temas. Si me necesitas, ya sabes qué hacer. —Esbozó una sonrisa y gritó—: ¡Tallyho!

Al unísono, Lettie y Gilbert respondieron gritando:

—¡Estás chiflado!

Con un pequeño gemido, Candice hundió la cara entre las manos.

—Siempre ha sido así entre C y yo —dijo Terry. Mientras caminaban por una pequeña zona boscosa, hizo a un lado las ramas para que ella pudiera pasar—. Desde que estábamos en nuestras cunas.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Lettie—. ¿Incluso de bebés?

Candice puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo tenía la energía para seguir elaborando este disparate? Ella estaba agotada. Para cuando se habían detenido para almorzar y cambiar los caballos, había estado avanzando por su figurativa cuesta abajo toda la mañana, produciendo una mentira tras otra para satisfacer la curiosidad sin límites de los Fontley. Había esperado encontrar algún breve respiro al declarar su intención de caminar y estirar las piernas.

Pero, por supuesto, Terry había decidido acompañararla. Y Lettie y Gilbert saltaron para unírseles.

—Oh, sí —continuó Terry, guiándolos por el camino—. Mi hermana y yo siempre hemos tenido esta muda conexión profunda. Tenemos conversaciones enteras sin intercambiar una palabra.

La miró entonces. Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

Él tenía razón. Podrían tener una conversación entera sin intercambiar una palabra. Y la conversación que tenían en ese momento era la siguiente:

—Terry, cállate.

—No lo creo, C.

—Entonces yo te haré callar.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

—No estoy segura, pero será lenta y dolorosamente. Y no voy a dejar ninguna evidencia.

—Ella me salvó la vida una vez —dijo él a los jóvenes Fontley.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Lettie—. ¿La señorita CY?

—Sí, por supuesto. Ella me rescató de las garras de la muerte sin ayuda de nadie. Es una gran historia.

Caminando a través de la hierba que le llegaba a la altura del tobillo, Candice ahogó una carcajada. Oh, estoy segura de que lo es.

—Cuéntenos. Estoy seguro de que la historia le da mucho crédito a la señorita Sand. —Gilbert miró a Candice con admiración en sus ojos. Y muy posiblemente un atisbo de enamoramiento.

Oh, Dios. No podría haber un momento peor para que un joven finalmente se sintiera atraído por ella.

—Bueno, todo empezó en la selva —dijo Terry—. Mientras un día estábamos fuera, fui mordido por un escarabajo raro y muy venenoso.

Los ojos de Lettie chispearon.

—¡Y la señorita Em cortó la herida y chupó el veneno!

—No, no. Ella no pudo hacer eso. El veneno actuó muy rápido.

—¿Así que ella le arrastró de vuelta a casa, para buscar ayuda?

—Me temo que no. —Terry sacudió la cabeza—. Yo era demasiado pesado para ella.

—Así que lo dejé morir y volví a casa para la cena —dijo Candice alegremente—. Fin de la historia.

Gilbert se echó a reír.

—Por supuesto que no. Corrió en busca de ayuda, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Terry.

Habían llegado a la orilla del arroyo. Terry apoyó un pie sobre un tronco caído.

—Y apuesto —dijo Lettie, con un gran aspaviento dejándose caer al lado de su bota — que ella corrió como loca a casa, volviendo justo a tiempo. Trayendo consigo un doctor nativo para curarle con su polvos y canto místico.

Sonriendo ante la imaginación de la niña, Terry sacudió la cabeza.

—No. En realidad, para el momento en que regresó con ayuda, ya era demasiado tarde. No podía sanarme. Yo había muerto.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

—Pero… —Lettie frunció el ceño—... pero eso no puede ser. Aquí está usted.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Gilbert.

Sí, ¿qué pasó? casi añadió Candice. Incluso ella contenía el aliento queriendo saber lo que venía después, mientras él yacía agonizando en la selva por una picadura de un raro escarabajo de Ceilán.

No pasó nada, boba. Es todo una mentira.

Terry se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, no puedo decir con precisión lo que ocurrió. Porque estaba inconsciente en el suelo de la selva, y no me acuerdo de nada después de eso. Había caído en un coma profundo, al parecer. Los signos de vida eran tan débiles que mi propia familia creía que estaba muerto. Oraron por mí, prepararon mi cuerpo y lo pusieron en un ataúd de madera. Y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me desperté bajo tierra. En la oscuridad. Enterrado vivo.

—Dios —exclamó Lettie, aferrándose a su bota—. ¿Y qué hizo?

—Lloré. Gemí. Arañé los tablones hasta que mis uñas se convirtieron en sangrientas protuberancias. Me desesperé y temblé. Grité hasta que mi garganta quedó en carne viva. —Su voz había adquirido una cualidad extraña. Alzó sus ojos buscando la mirada de Candice—. Y de alguna manera, ella me escuchó. ¿No, C? Tú me oíste, gritando a través de la oscuridad. Yo estaba solo y asustado. Pero en la oscuridad de la noche, tú escuchaste los gritos de angustia de mi corazón.

Candice se tragó el nudo en su garganta. Ya no le gustaba esta historia. No estaba segura de que Terry estuviera jugando. Obviamente esta descripción de su propia infancia, atrapado y gritando en la oscuridad, era para ella. Al parecer, no había olvidado el episodio de anoche. Él lo recordaba. Todo. Y ahora él deseaba... ¿qué, exactamente? ¿Agradecerle su ayuda? ¿Burlarse de ella por su preocupación?

Él preguntó:

—¿Quieres contar lo que sigue, C?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. No quiero.

Terry se volvió hacia a los jóvenes.

—Ella salió corriendo hacia el sitio del entierro, comenzó a cavar la tierra con sus propias manos. Cuando escuché los ruidos… bueno, al principio pensé que realmente había muerto, y los perros del infierno estaban arañando mi ataúd.

Lettie chilló y se mordió el nudillo.

—Hasta el día de hoy, no tengo ningún cariño por los perros —dijo.

—Oh, qué triste.

En su memoria, Candice oyó el eco de sus gritos salvajes. Vuelve, maldita perra.

—Traté de gritar, pero no pude. El aire se volvía cada vez más cerrado, y casi no podía respirar. Cuando los sonidos se escucharon más cerca, me las arreglé para aspirar sólo una bocanada de aire en mis pulmones. Lo suficiente como para gritar una palabra. —Hizo una dramática pausa, y luego susurró—: ¿Tallyho?

Los jóvenes contuvieron el aliento.

—Y podéis adivinar la dulce magia que escuché como respuesta.

—Estás chiflado —respondieron al unísono en un quedo tono de voz.

—Exactamente —dijo Terry—. Ella me había salvado de las mismas garras de la muerte. Mi querida e intrépida hermana.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y Candice tuvo que apartar la mirada. Ella no sabía qué sentir, pero sentía... algo. Y lo sentía profundamente.

Gilbert se volvió hacia ella.

—Qué valiente fue, señorita Sand.

Ella ondeó una mano.

—No realmente.

—Es demasiado modesta. Siempre lo ha sido. —Levantándose del tronco caído, Terry juguetonamente le dio unos toquecitos en la barbilla antes de adelantarse para guiarlos de vuelta al sendero —. Esperad a oír de C y la cobra.


	10. Chapter 10

e Capítulo 10 f

—Y esa —Terry dejó el tenedor en el plato de su cena, ahora ya vacío— es la historia de la cobra. —Él se recostó en su silla, sintiéndose satisfecho.

Todos los Fontley volvieron sus miradas asombradas hacia Candice.

Candice lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No soy una encantadora de serpientes.

—Por supuesto que no. Los encantadores de serpientes necesitan una flauta. —Se volvió hacia los Fontley—. Les digo, tenía a la criatura encantada sólo con su dulce voz. No se apartó de su lado después de ese día. La cosa escamosa la seguía reptando por todo Ceilán. La hicimos nuestra mascota. La llamamos Sir Alister.

Por debajo de la mesa, algo agudo se le clavó en el muslo. Cubrió su grito de dolor con una tos.

Terry sabía que iba a pagar por esto más adelante. Pero no podía resistir el deseo de provocarla. Nunca había sido capaz de resistirlo, desde que se conocieron. Hoy, de todos los días, quería incitarla, empujarla más allá de esos límites que había erigido.

Quería ser sorprendido.

Y más que eso, quería mantener la atención en ella. Porque si él le daba la oportunidad de una conversación directa, sabía que la iba a dirigir en una dirección desagradable. Una que involucrara lo de anoche. Él no quería hablar de anoche. A su propia manera circunspecta, le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber. Todo lo que nunca le había dicho a nadie.

—Señorita Sand —dijo Gilbert Fontley—, ¿podemos convencerla de cantar?

La conmoción brilló en sus ojos.

—No podéis.

—El señor Fontley es un gran amante de la música —dijo su madre, acariciando el brazo de su marido—. También yo. Señorita Sand, estaríamos muy contentos de oírle. Complázcanos, querida. Hay un piano, justo ahí.

—Pero... —Ella tragó saliva y dijo débilmente—. No puedo.

Terry la observó mientras ella recorría con la mirada el comedor de la posada repleto de gente. En un pueblo tan pequeño como éste, el comedor de la posada también servía como taberna. Probablemente había más de treinta almas en la sala, dividida equitativamente entre viajeros que pasaban la noche y hombres de la localidad disfrutando de una pinta con sus compañeros. Una gran multitud.

La joven señorita Lettie se unió a la campaña.

—Oh, por favor, señorita Cy. Cante para nosotros.

—Vamos, C —dijo Terry jovialmente—. Sólo una o dos canciones.

Candice apretó la mandíbula.

—Pero, hermano, sabes que dejé de cantar. Después de ese incidente horrible con el… milpiés y el coco y los... los rubíes robados. —Antes de que él pudiera presionar para obtener más detalles, ella se apresuró a añadir—: Cuestión que hemos jurado en un pacto sobre las tumbas de nuestros padres que nunca, jamás discutiríamos.

Él sonrió. Ahora ella estaba captando el juego.

—Eso es verdad. Pero es mi cumpleaños. Y siempre haces una excepción en mi cumpleaños.

—Sabes muy bien que no es…

—¿Es su cumpleaños, Sand? —exclamó el señor Fontley interrumpiéndola—. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo dijo antes? Debemos brindar a su salud. —El caballero llamó a la camarera y pidió jerez para la mesa.

Cuando se repartieron las copas, Candice dijo enfáticamente:

—Pero, hermano, nunca bebes bebidas alcohólicas.

—Lo hago para mi cumpleaños. —Él levantó la copa en señal de saludo, y luego bebió.

La oyó gruñir.

—¿No va a cantar, señorita CY? —preguntó Lettie otra vez—. Anhelo tanto un poco de música. Y es el cumpleaños del señor Sand.

Pronto todos los Fontley se unieron para animarla.

Ella se volvió hacia él y le dijo simplemente:

—Terry. —Sus grandes ojos oscuros contenían una súplica desesperada de clemencia. No me hagas hacer esto.

Sintió que le aguijoneaba la conciencia, pero no quiso intervenir. Había llegado a reconocer esa mirada en sus ojos. Sus ojos siempre adquirían esa chispa salvaje, desesperada, justo antes de que hiciera algo extraordinario.

—Bien —dijo—. Voy a cantar.

Candice levantó la copa de jerez y se la bebió de un solo trago. La depositó con un tintineo decidido sobre la mesa. Luego aplanó ambas manos sobre ella y se puso de pie.

Con pasos lentos y decididos, se acercó al piano. Se quitó las gafas y las dobló en la mano. Tocó con su dedo una tecla del piano y, cerrando los ojos, tarareó el tono.

Y entonces abrió la boca y cantó.

Bien. Ella cantaba muy, muy bien.

Sorpresa.

La habitación llena de gente se calló muy rápidamente, Terry prácticamente podía oír cayendo las mandíbulas. La canción que había elegido era una vieja balada familiar. Ningunas fantásticas escalas ni trinos operísticos. Sólo una melodía sencilla y directa que se adaptaba a su voz clara y lírica. No era una canción para una velada musical, ni siquiera para uno de los salones de las damas de Spindle Cove. Pero era perfecta para una pequeña posada. La clase de tonada que no era para pavonearse ni era pretenciosa. No se molestaba en deslumbrar al oído o cautivar a la mente, sino que iba directo a las entrañas.

Y al corazón.

Dios mío. Era algo muy tonto de pensar, y mucho menos decir, pero su canción apuntaba directamente a su propio corazón.

No había duda. Terry estaba encantado. Tan encantado como una cobra de Ceilán.

Más que eso, estaba orgulloso.

Cuando los amantes de la balada encontraron un fin inevitablemente trágico, y la multitud estalló en un aplauso entusiasta, Terry aplaudió junto con el resto.

—Esa es mi chica —murmuró.

A pesar de que en realidad no lo era. No tenía derecho a reclamarla. Y pensar que todo este tiempo, todos los días que él había residido en Spindle Cove, esto había estado dentro de ella. Esta gloriosa y conmovedora canción. El valor de soltarla ante una multitud de extraños. La dulzura de calmarlo en la noche, cuando él con cualquier medio disponible se abría camino de vuelta del infierno.

¿Cómo no había visto algo de esto? ¿Cómo nunca lo había sabido?

Los Fontley —y todos los demás—gritaron por otra canción. Candice negó con la cabeza, con modestia.

—Sólo una más —voceó Terry, ahuecando las manos alrededor de su boca—. Canta mi favorita.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de paciencia forzada, pero cedió.

Otra tecla presionada. Otro callado tono tarareado.

Otro momento de pura revelación.

Le había encontrado el gusto ahora. Al canto, a la atención. Su voz ganó fuerza y confianza. Cantaba con los ojos muy abiertos, y le cantaba directamente a él. Bueno, ¿él había pedido eso, no? Y era el mejor regalo de no-verdadero-cumpleaños que Terry había recibido alguna vez. Esos labios sensuales y maduros lo tenían esclavizado. Cada vez que ella respiraba rápidamente entre las frases, sus pechos se alzaban atrayendo su atención.

Si su primera canción había tocado su corazón... bien, ésta le acariciaba las partes más bajas.

Se le ocurrió a Terry que probablemente debía esforzarse por no ser sorprendido babeando por su propia «hermana». Pero un vistazo por el lugar le dijo que él no era el único varón en la habitación así de afectado.

Gilbert Fontley, en particular, estaba totalmente colapsado.

Sin apartar los ojos de Candice, el joven se inclinó hacia Terry.

—Señor Sand, ¿cree que es posible enamorarse en el espacio de un solo día?

Él sonrió.

—No lo sé. Sólo me enamoro de noche. Aunque nunca dura más allá del desayuno.

Gilbert le dirigió una mirada confusa.

—P-pero... Pero pensé que…

—Todos tenemos nuestros demonios, Gilbert. —Él palmeó al joven en el hombro y se inclinó—. Un consejo. Aférrate al seno de la Iglesia.

Candice terminó la balada, y esta vez él podía decir que ninguna cantidad de gritos o aplausos la persuadirían de cantar de nuevo. A pesar de que todos en la sala se pusieron de pie, vitoreando, se volvió a colocar las gafas y comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso a la mesa.

Terry empujó su silla hacia atrás, queriendo darle la bienvenida con unas palabras de sincero elogio. Pero cuando ella empezó a cruzar la sala, un hombre alto, barbudo, que sostenía una jarra de cerveza, se movió pesadamente interponiéndose en su camino. Él la hizo partícipe en algún tipo de conversación. Terry no pudo entender sus palabras por encima del estruendo, pero no necesitaba las palabras para entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ese patán asqueroso quería a su chica.

Y Candice no quería tener nada que ver con el patán asqueroso. La bestia puso una garra sucia sobre su brazo, y ella tropezó en su esfuerzo por apartarse. Sus gafas se torcieron ligeramente. Ese detalle, esa diminuta evidencia de su inquietud, fue suficiente para que Terry viera veinte tonos de rojo.

De golpe, se puso de pie, ansiando sangre.

—Señor, suélteme. —Candice tiró para liberarse del apretón de la bestia repugnante. Su aliento olía a cerveza y a ajo. Su cuerpo apestaba... a otras cosas, mejor no nombrarlas.

—Sólo otra canción, amor. —Él le sostenía el codo con una mano y le agarraba la cintura con la otra—. Ven y siéntate en mi regazo, dame una presentación privada.

Su mano rozó el trasero de Candice.

Ella retrocedió. Se sentía sucia. Otras mujeres podrían saber cómo evitar este tipo de atención indeseada, pero ella no. Esto nunca le había pasado.

Entonces vio a Terry, abriéndose camino hacia ella a través de la sala llena de gente. Su paso era casi relajado, despreocupado. Pero a medida que se acercaba, pudo ver la mandíbula tensa y la fría furia en sus ojos.

Empujó al patán borracho con su brazo.

—Disculpe —dijo—, ¿pero es esa su mano sobre mi hermana?

El hombre corpulento se enderezó y adoptó un tono afectado y aristocrático.

—Creo que puede ser, jefe.

—Bueno, entonces. —Terry le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Esta es mi mano sobre ti.

Dirigió un golpe con toda su fuerza directamente al intestino del patán. Luego siguió con un golpe aplastante a la cara.

Las manos de Candice fueron a su boca, cubriendo su grito de sorpresa.

El hombre ni siquiera se tambaleó o parpadeó. Simplemente cayó al suelo. Con fuerza. Llevándose una mesa entera y la cristalería que la acompañaba. El sonido de la rotura de cristales y astillas de madera retumbó a través de la sala, llamando la atención de todos.

Terry se cernió sobre el bruto, agitando la mano y respirando con dificultad. La expresión de su rostro era de furia apenas contenida.

—No la toques —dijo, su voz como el acero frío—. Jamás.

Colocó una mano en el codo de Candice y, con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a los Fontley, la condujo a la habitación. Al salir, el comedor estalló en el caos. Ella se estremeció al oír el sonido de sillas raspando a través del suelo, y voces airadas alzándose.

Ella oyó claramente que el señor Fontley gritaba:

—¿Cómo te atreves a molestar a esa joven?

Y entonces la voz de tenor aflautado de Gilbert.

—Arderás en el infierno por esto. Ella es una mujer de Dios.

Ambos se detuvieron en la contrahuella inferior de las escaleras. Y estallaron en una carcajada simultánea.

—Será mejor que subamos —dijo ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, deteniéndola en el pasillo de arriba. Su mirada la estudió de la cabeza a los pies—. ¿Él no te hizo daño de alguna manera?

—No. No, gracias a ti. —Ella tragó—. ¿Qué hay contigo?

Él abrió la puerta.

—El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Entraron a tropezones a su suite, riendo. Cuando Candice fue a encender la lámpara, Terry dejó caer todo su peso sobre una silla.

—Tú —dijo ella —eres increíble.

—Vamos. —Él le sonrió—. Admítelo. Eso fue divertido.

Ella sintió que la comisura de su boca se alzaba a pesar suyo.

—Yo... yo nunca hago eso.

—¿Nunca haces qué? ¿Cantar baladas en una taberna? ¿Inspirar peleas en una taberna?

—Nada de eso. Nunca hago nada de eso. Incluso no hago esto. —Ella alcanzó la mano de Terry, dándola vuelta a la luz—. Oh, estás sangrando.

—No es nada. Sólo un rasguño.

Tal vez, pero Candice se apresuró a buscar el lavabo y jabón. Necesitaba algo que hacer. De lo contrario, esta energía inquieta que sentía fluyendo en su interior se derramaría de otras formas. Formas peligrosas.

Incluso mientras recogía los materiales, sus manos temblaban. El hombre era un demonio. El caos personificado. Nunca sabía qué cuento tejería o qué poca meditada acción llevaría a cabo después. En el transcurso de su viaje, él podía poner todo en riesgo: la reputación de ella, su seguridad, su nivel científico.

Tal vez incluso su corazón.

Pero tenía que admitirlo... él hacía las cosas divertidas.

Volviendo a la mesa con un pañuelo limpio, examinó la herida más de cerca. Él tenía razón, era sólo un rasguño que recorría sus nudillos. Pero había salido herido al defenderla. Candice quería besar esta mano valiente y herida. Pero se conformó con frotarla con un paño húmedo.

Le tocó el anillo con el sello.

—Apuesto a que el hombre llevará en la mejilla tu escudo familiar durante semanas.

Él se rió un poco.

—Bien. Se merecía algo mucho peor.

—No puedo creer lo fácil que lo tumbaste —dijo—. Y él era tan grande. ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

—En el Club de Boxeo. —Estiró los dedos y se estremeció un poco—. Todos los hombres de Londres están locos por el boxeo. El caballero Jackson y así sucesivamente. La mejor pregunta es... —Su voz se oscureció—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar así?

—¿Así cómo? —Ella mantuvo la cabeza gacha, examinando la herida.

—Como… así. He estado viviendo en Spindle Cove más de la mitad de un año, y he asistido a incontables números de esos desgraciados salones, por no hablar de todas las veladas informales en la casa de huéspedes. A la iglesia los domingos. He oído a Patricia cantar muchas veces. He oído a Annie cantar muchas veces. Por el amor de Dios, he oído a tu madre cantar. Pero nunca a ti.

Ella se encogió de hombros, arrancando una tira de tela para un vendaje.

—Difícilmente soy una cantante consumada. Todo lo que sé son baladas que aprendí cuando era niña. Una vez que fui lo suficientemente mayor, rehuía mis clases de música siempre que era posible. Odiaba la molestia de practicar.

—No creeré que cantar es una molestia para ti. Y tampoco creeré que nunca practicaste con la misma facilidad con que te llegaron las palabras abajo.

Candice sintió que se ruborizaba. Sí practicaba, cuando no había nadie alrededor. Cantando para sí misma cuando estaba fuera, en sus paseos. Pero como cantar para sí misma parecía tan extraño como leer mientras caminaba, no era algo que fuera a admitirle a él.

—Dejo el canto a Patricia.

—Ah. No quieres eclipsarla.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Como si yo pudiera eclipsar a Patricia.

—Patricia es bastante brillante, supongo. Cabello castaño, piel luminosa. Cálida disposición. Todas las cosas radiantes. Tal vez no podrías eclipsarla. —Él inclinó la cabeza y la miró desde un nuevo ángulo—. ¿Pero Candy? Podrías ganarle en el canto.

—Somos hermanas. No competidoras.

Él hizo un ruido desdeñoso.

—Todas las mujeres son competidoras, y las hermanas principalmente. Las mujeres están perpetuamente compitiendo por la posición, evaluándose entre ellas. No puedo decirte cuántas veces me exigen hacer comentarios sobre cual dama es la más bonita, la más ingeniosa, la más educada, la que baila mejor. ¿Y quién solicita estas opiniones? Siempre mujeres, nunca hombres. A los hombres no les importan. Esas comparaciones, por lo menos.

Ella lo miró con recelo.

—¿Qué comparaciones les importan a los hombres?

—Responderé a eso en otro momento. Cuando no esté sangrando y en desventaja.

Candice envolvió el vendaje bien apretado.

—No estamos hablando de inmaduras jovencitas de sociedad. Estamos hablando de Patricia. Amo a mi hermana.

—¿Lo suficiente como para ocultar tu único talento, sólo para que no sufra por la comparación?

—¿Mi único talento? —Ciñó el vendaje, y él hizo una mueca de dolor—. Difícilmente mi único talento, o siquiera mi mejor talento.

—Ah. Ahora veo como es esto. —Él acarició su mano vendada—. Eres igual de competitiva que el resto de ellas. Sólo que estás compitiendo por un título diferente. Por la menos atractiva, la menos agradable. La menos casadera.

Candice parpadeó. Él, sin duda, había querido decir las palabras para burlarse de ella, pero algo en ellas resultaba bastante cierto.

—Tal vez lo soy. —Dobló la tela sobrante y la volvió a colocar en su baúl—. Estoy comprometida con mis estudios, y no estoy segura de que me quiera casar. No con la clase de hombre que mi madre quisiera, al menos. Así que sí, yo siempre he estado contenta de dejar que Patricia sea la más bonita, la más elegante, la más amable. La mejor cantante. Es agradable que tenga todos los pretendientes.

Terry arqueó las cejas.

—Excepto a mí.

—Tú eres un caso especial.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.

—En realidad no deberías.

Y en realidad no debería mirarla de esa manera. Tan intensamente. Inquisitivamente.

—¿Por qué no te has casado? —Espetó ella—. Si no quieres dormir solo, el matrimonio parece la solución lógica. Tendrías una mujer a tu lado todas las noches.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—¿Sabes cuántos maridos y esposas en realidad duermen en la misma cama después de la luna de miel?

—Algunos matrimonios son acuerdos sin afectos de por medio estoy segura. Pero más de unos pocos son por amor. No puedo imaginar que tendrías problemas para conseguir que las mujeres se enamoren de ti.

—Pero si me casara, debería tener que mantener a una mujer enamorada de mí. No cualquier mujer, sino una mujer en particular. Durante años. Y lo que es más, yo tendría que permanecer enamorado de ella. Si por casualidad encontrara la mujer con la que quisiera probar esto, y no la he encontrado todavía, después de años de un extenso repertorio, ¿cómo podría estar seguro de lograr eso? Tú eres la científica. Tú dímelo. ¿Cómo puede ser probado el amor?

Candice se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que debe ser probado.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes. Siempre fallo en las pruebas.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

—Sí, por supuesto. Los dos sabemos el por qué nunca has conseguido altas calificaciones en matemáticas. No tenía nada que ver con la falta de esfuerzo. Simplemente no podías pasar las pruebas.

Él no respondió. Sólo se echó hacia atrás en su silla, apoyó las manos detrás de la cabeza y la miró con una expresión inescrutable. Ya sea si la suya era una mirada de disgusto, de admiración, de aprecio o ira, no podía decirlo.

Con un suspiro, ella se levantó de la mesa.

—También podríamos dormir.

La suite tenía dos alcobas conectadas (para mantener las apariencias ante los Fontley). Pero ambos sabían que sólo harían uso de ésta. Cruzó la habitación y empezó a desabrocharse su chaqueta spencer. Sentía sus ojos en ella mientras se sacaba la prenda de los hombros, la tiraba de los brazos, y la dejaba a un lado. ¿No tenía modales como para mirar hacia otro lado? Su cuerpo se acaloraba bajo su evaluación, volviéndose ligero y caliente como un remolino de cenizas en el aire lleno de humo.

Ella le dio la espalda y trató de alcanzar los ganchos de la parte posterior de su vestido.

—Permíteme —dijo él, de pronto detrás de ella.

Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, atrapada por el instinto de alejarse. Pero este vestido tenía cierres resistentes. Agradecería un poco de ayuda.

—Sólo los ganchos —dijo.

—Por supuesto.

Retirando algunos mechones sueltos de cabello, él comenzó en la base del cuello. Soltó los ganchos lentamente, uno por uno. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sosteniendo el vestido en su lugar cuando el escote comenzó a abrirse.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Su voz era un murmullo suave, deslizándose sobre su cuello.

—¿Saber qué?

—Barbara Allen. ¿Cómo sabías que es mi canción favorita? —La intimidad ronca de su voz la deshizo.

—¿No es la favorita de todos?

Su risa suave en respuesta fue cálida y auténtica.

—¿Acabamos de encontrar algo en común?

—Tenemos todo tipo de cosas en común —dijo ella, sintiendo descender la familiar estupidez. Aquí llegaba, el tonto parloteo—. Los dos somos seres humanos. Los dos hablamos inglés. Los dos entendemos lo que es un logaritmo. Los dos tenemos el pelo castaño, ojos…

—Los dos tenemos piel. —Sus dedos le rozaron el hombro al descubierto, y la sensación se propagó por su brazo—. Los dos tenemos manos. Y labios.

Candice cerró los ojos con fuerza. Contuvo la respiración por un largo momento, antes de darse cuenta que se había preparado para un beso que no iba a venir. Ella lo maldijo a él y se maldijo a sí misma. Tenía que sacarse de la cabeza todos los pensamientos acerca de su beso. Sólo que… no podía dejar de rememorar la forma en que la había mirado abajo mientras cantaba. La forma en que se había movido hacia ella, segando su camino a través de la multitud.

La forma en que había tumbado a ese hombre, y derramado su sangre por ella.

Se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso hacia adelante, aún frente a la pared.

—Gracias por tu ayuda. ¿Te vuelves, por favor?

—Me he vuelto. —Las tablas del suelo dieron un crujido cansado de confirmación.

Candice giró la cabeza, mirando de reojo en el espejo para asegurarse. Casi deseaba encontrarlo echándole miradas subrepticias también. Pero, evidentemente, él había visto lo suficiente la noche anterior. Se mantuvo de espaldas a ella mientras se bajaba el vestido por las caderas y se lo sacaba por los pies.

Una vez que se quedó sólo con su camisola, se zambulló bajo la ropa de cama y volvió la cara hacia la pared.

—Es seguro ahora.

—Seguro. —Él hizo un ruido irónico e incrédulo—. ¿Para quién?

Trató de fingir que dormía mientras él se movía por la habitación, quitándose las botas, echando a un lado el reloj y los gemelos. Agitando el fuego. Realizando todo tipo de sonidos masculinos, sin remordimientos. Los hombres nunca dudaban en declarar su presencia. Se les permitía vivir en voz alta, con resonantes golpes y ruidos sordos, mientras que las damas eran educadas para siempre permanecer en susurros.

La cama crujió ruidosamente cuando él dejó caer su peso a su lado. Su brazo rozó su espalda. Sólo ese leve contacto hizo hormiguear todo su cuerpo. Cuando él se acomodó en la cama, ella fue consciente —tan clara y perfectamente consciente— de cada parte de él. De cada parte de ella. En todas las partes que sus cuerpos se tocaban, y en todas las partes que no.

—¿Podrás dormir? —preguntó ella, después de unos minutos.

—Con el tiempo.

—¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó a la pared. Se sentía como un cobarde, incapaz de volverse hacia él.

—Prefiero escucharte. ¿Por qué no me cuentas un cuento? Uno que leías cuando niña.

—No leí ningún cuento cuando niña.

—No lo creo. Siempre tienes la nariz metida en un libro.

—Pero es verdad —dijo en voz baja—. Cuando era una niña, les tomó siglos darse cuenta de mi hipermetropía. Todo el mundo pensaba que yo era traviesa en el mejor de los casos o torpe, en el peor. Mi madre me regañaba por fruncir el ceño, o por soñar despierta. Patricia siempre estaba leyendo sus libros de cuentos, pero no importaba cuanto intentara enseñarme, yo no podía encontrarle sentido a las letras. Tuvimos una niñera que cantaba baladas mientras hacía su trabajo. Yo la seguía a todas partes y escuchaba, memorizando tantas como podía. Eran mis historias. —Ella cerró los ojos—. Con el tiempo, una institutriz se dio cuenta de que necesitaba gafas. La primera vez que me las puse, ni siquiera puedo decirte... fue como un milagro.

—¿Por ver bien finalmente?

—Por saber que no era alguien sin esperanza. —Un nudo se formó en su garganta—. Creía que había algo malo, incurable, en mí, ves. Pero, de repente, pude ver el mundo con claridad. Y no sólo las partes distantes, sino también las partes cercanas. Podía enfocar una página. Podía explorar las cosas a mi alrededor, descubrir mundos enteros bajo mis dedos. Podía ser buena en algo, por una vez.

No sabía si él podía entenderlo, pero esta era la razón por la que el simposio era tan importante para ella. El por qué Francine lo era todo. Esta era la razón de que algunas mañanas atrás, había abierto el baúl que contenía su ajuar y cambiado esas fantasías de novia por nuevos objetivos científicos. Candice nunca había sido la hija que su madre había deseado. Ella era diferente de sus hermanas, y ella se había reconciliado con el hecho. Podía vivir con ser una excusa inútil de una dama a la moda, elegante... siempre que alguien, en algún lugar, la respetara y admirara sólo por ser ella. Candice White, geóloga y ratón de biblioteca y... y después de esta noche, a veces trovadora.

—Una vez que aprendí a leer —dijo—, no pude separarme de los libros, todavía no puedo. Pero ya había superado los cuentos de hadas.

—Bueno —dijo él, sonando somnoliento—. Ese fue un buen cuento antes de dormir. Chica oprimida. Niñera amable. Final feliz. Los cuentos de hadas son más o menos todo eso.

—¿En serio? Yo estaba bajo la impresión de que la mayoría de ellos cuentan con un príncipe guapo y encantador.

El silencio fue prolongado. Y deprimente.

—Bueno, el tuyo tiene un caballero —dijo él finalmente—. Sir Alister, el colega.

—Supongo. —Esperando que su voz no traicionara ninguna decepción, ella cerró los dedos en la ropa de cama, acercándola hacia sí.

Su peso se movió a su lado.

—Sabes, me he estado preguntando algo. Si ese diario que tan arrebatadoramente ensalzaba mis encantos era el falso... ¿qué demonios decía el real?


	11. Chapter 11

e Capítulo 11 f

Kate Taylor se encogió frente a su copa de agua. Esto simplemente no le parecía bien.

Al otro lado de la mesa del comedor del Rubí de la Reina, Annie hojeaba un pequeño libro.

—Esto y aquello... algo más sobre rocas…

—Sigue buscando —dijo la señora White—. Es el diario de Candice. Debe de haber hablado de él en alguna parte.

La señora Nichols, la anciana propietaria de la casa de huéspedes, indicó a los criados que sirvieran el postre. Cuando una camarera llevando un delantal colocó los pocillos de syllabub[1] ante cada plato, Kate intercambió una mirada con Patricia. Sabía que tenían que compartir la misma mezcla de curiosidad y mortificación.

Naturalmente, la fuga había sido la comidilla de Spindle Cove, y Kate estaba tan ansiosa como cualquiera por saber los pormenores del improbable romance de Candice. ¿Pero leer su diario en voz alta durante la cena? Parecía de mal gusto.

—¿De verdad, mamá? —dijo Patricia—¿Es necesario leer el diario de Candice? ¿En voz alta? ¿No debería permitírsele un poco de privacidad?

La señora White se quedó pensando.

—Por lo general, nunca husmearía, ¿verdad, señora Nichols?

La señora Nichols negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca, señora White.

—Pero en este caso, las circunstancias justifican una investigación. ¿No es así, señora Nichols?

—Por supuesto, señora White.

—Ese cabo Andly sigue insistiendo en que debería ir tras ellos, o por lo menos, alertar a Lord Rycliff. Él parece estar bajo la errónea suposición de que Lord Granchester es capaz de algún tipo de maldad. Pero yo nunca creería eso de él. ¿Podría usted, señora Nichols?

—Por supuesto que no, señora White. Él es un joven excelente. Siempre alaba mis pasteles.

—Oh, mira. Aquí hay algo acerca de un gran descubrimiento —anunció Annie, abriendo el diario en una página de al medio.

Todos en la mesa se animaron.

Annie leyó un poco más.

—No es importante. Se trata de lagartos.

—¡Lagartos! —Con un gemido, la señora White apartó su porción de syllabub—. No sé cómo demonios se las arregló para atraparlo.

—Ella no lo atrapó, mamá. Te sigo diciendo, ella ha sido _capturada_. —Annie volteó otra página—. Si a ella le gustaba, ¿no iba a confesarlo en su propio diario? Sé que yo habría llenado libros enteros con poesía si un hombre tan guapo como Lord Granchester se sintiera atraído por mí.

Kate aceptó una fina copa de refresco de la bandeja de una criada.

—Quizás a Candice no le gusta la poesía.

—Pero ella debería decir algo favorable, por lo menos. Mira, mira. Ella apenas lo menciona aquí. Y tan inteligente como se supone que es, ni siquiera puede escribir bien su nombre.

Kate sonrió a su regazo. De alguna manera, dudaba que Candice lo hubiera escrito de esa manera por error.

—No te preocupes por la ortografía, niña —instó la señora White—. Sólo tienes que leer. ¿Qué dice?

Para prepararse, Annie tomó un sorbo de limonada.

—_Como hoy era jueves, sufrimos la presencia de Lord Granchester en la cena. No sé si atribuir mi indigestión aguda a su presencia, a la adulación de mamá, o al pastel de anguila de la señora Nichols. Fue una noche muy desagradable, en todo sentido._

—¿Eso es del verano pasado? —preguntó Patricia.

Annie negó con la cabeza.

—De la semana pasada.

Kate sabía que este sería el momento para defender el pastel de anguila de la pobre señora Nichols. Pero en realidad, la cosa era indefendible. Por un silencioso mutuo acuerdo, cada uno tomó una cucharada de syllabub en su lugar.

A continuación, un sorbo de refresco.

Entonces el syllabub otra vez.

—Bueno, tiene que haber más. —La señora White agitó la cuchara frente a Annie—. Sigue leyendo, querida.

—Estoy leyendo. —Annie volteó el resto de las páginas del diario—. No hay mucho más que leer. Es todo sobre rocas y conchas y grabados de lagartos. El único hombre que ella menciona con regularidad es un científico. Sir Alister Bolt. Parece que lo admira mucho. Cuando se refiere a Lord Granchester, nunca es amable. —Cerró el diario con un chasquido—. Te dije que no lo ama, mamá. Se la han llevado contra su voluntad. Debes permitir que el cabo Andly vaya en su busca.

La señora White se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Dámelo, niña.

Ella tomó el diario de Annie, lo abrió en la última página escrita, lo sostuvo con el brazo extendido, y lo miró. Su ceño de concentración se derritió rápidamente en una expresión de alegría.

—Ajá. Aquí está. Una entrada con fecha de hace sólo tres noches. _Malas noticias en Todas las Cosas. Hay un rumor que Granchester le propondrá matrimonio a P. Hombre vil y mentiroso. Después de todo lo que me prometió el pasado verano. No lo puedo permitir_. Y luego, unos días más tarde de su última entrada. Al día siguiente del baile, queridas mías. —La señora White arqueó una ceja—. _Granchester se ha convencido. El plan se selló con un beso. Nos vamos por la mañana_.

Ella arrojó el libro a la mesa, haciendo vibrar el cristal.

—Ahí lo tienes, Patricia. Tu hermana es una seductora intrigante y astuta. Te robó a Lord Granchester, en tus mismas narices, y lo ha estado planeando desde el verano pasado. Desde el primer momento. Imagínate.

—Él nunca fue mío para que me lo roben. —Patricia se ruborizó—. Estoy segura de que no es como parece.

—Quizás no —dijo Kate, tratando de imaginar a Candice White como una desvergonzada seductora… y fracasando por completo—. Pero creo que podemos concluir con seguridad que donde quiera que Candice haya ido con Lord Granchester, se fue por su propia voluntad. Desde luego, no fue secuestrada.

—Que cosa más tortuosa. —La señora White se llevó un gran bocado de syllabub a la boca—. ¿Cuando sucedió esto? Nunca mostró interés en los hombres. No habría soñado que Candice la besara un engendro. Y ahora…

—Oh —susurró Annie, de repente congelándose en su lugar y mirando absorta su cuchara—. Ahora. Imaginaos donde debe estar ella _ahora_.

Kate ahogó una carcajada.

Patricia cerró los ojos.

—Annie, por favor. Mejor no.

* * *

[1] Syllabub es un postre tradicional de Inglaterra, popular entre los siglos XVI y XIX. Suele hacerse con leche entera o nata condimentada con azúcar y ligeramente cortada con vino.


	12. Chapter 12

ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO: ESTE CAPITULO PUEDE CONTENER ESCENAS ERÓTICAS, SI ES SENSIBLE A LA TEMÁTICA LE RUEGO SE ABSTENGA DE LEER.

e Capítulo 12 f

Por segunda vez en la misma cantidad de noches, Candice despertó con torturados gemidos.

Esta vez, no pertenecían a Terry.

Cuando ella se incorporó sobresaltada, lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. A través de la pared, sin embargo, unos ruidos horribles llegaban a sus oídos. Golpes violentos y gritos desesperados.

—¡Terry! _¡Terry!_ —Ella sacudió su brazo—. Despierta. Están asesinando a alguien.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —Se sentó de golpe en la cama, y su cabeza golpeó contra la viga inclinada—. ¿Aparte de mí, quieres decir?

Ella le tocó levemente en el brazo e hizo una inclinación significativa con la cabeza.

—_Escucha_.

Terry cerró los ojos.

Los escalofriantes sonidos de violencia continuaban. Ella oyó el grito de una mujer.

—¿Y bien? —insistió, cada vez más frenética—. ¿No deberías vestirte, y rápido? ¿Llamar al posadero, por lo menos? Tenemos que hacer _algo_.

Él suspiró y se frotó la cara.

—No es un asesinato lo que estás escuchando. Nadie está muriendo. Excepto a la francesa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con «a la francesa»?

—Cópula —dijo, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama y arrojando su muñeca sobre los ojos—. No están peleando, sean quienes sean. Están teniendo un gran momento en realidad. —Por lo bajo, añadió—: Malditos.

—¿Siempre es tan ruidoso? —preguntó.

—Sólo cuando es bueno.

—¿Bueno? -Candice frunció el ceño, escuchando. Nada de eso sonaba bueno. La pobre mujer estaba aún clamando a Dios.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan curiosa y culta, y sin embargo tan ingenua? ¿Entiendes la cópula, no?

—Por supuesto que sí. La ciencia de la misma, de todos modos. —Un grito traspasó la pared. Ella aferró su brazo—. ¿Terry, estás _seguro_...?

—_Sí_. —Él se cubrió la cara con una almohada y gimió—. Y yo que pensaba que acostarse solo sería la tortura más intensa.

Los golpes rítmicos se hicieron más fuertes, más rápidos. Un grito bajo, masculino, se unió a los gritos de la mujer.

Y entonces se detuvo.

—Ya está —dijo Terry, apoyando la almohada bajo la cabeza—. Terminaron. Ahora se acabó, y podemos dormir un poco.

Pasaron varios minutos.

—No estás durmiendo —dijo él.

—Tampoco tú.

—No puedo. Maldición. Mi cuerpo es muy sugestionable. —Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, y sus dedos le atraparon el borde de la manga—. ¿Tal vez el tuyo está igual? ¿Estás excitada?

Ella no sabía qué hacer con el rubor cálido de su cuerpo. Ni la forma en que su pulgar le acariciaba el brazo.

Dijo:

—Sobre todo estoy confundida.

Él se rió en voz baja.

—No voy a creer que seas _tan_ inocente. —Su mano se deslizó por el costado de su cuerpo—. ¿Entiendes que hay placer en el acto?

—Según lo que he deducido, sí. Pero si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no suena más agradable?

—Porque el acto del amor no es civilizado. Es la naturaleza en estado puro, la forma más básica. Primitiva y salvaje. Deberías entender un poco, si alguna vez... —Ella casi pudo escuchar que él alzaba las cejas—. Espera. No me digas que no. Tú, mujer de ciencia, que puedes recitar el logaritmo que define la forma precisa de la concha de una amonita. No me digas que no entiendes el funcionamiento de tu propio cuerpo.

—Yo no estoy diciendo nada. —Su aliento se volvió inestable.

—Sin duda no puede ser —dijo él, su mano sigilosamente deslizándose por sobre su muslo—, ¿que esta intrépida exploradora de cavernas submarinas no haya explorado su propia y pequeña cala?

A través de la sábana, la tocó. _Allí_. Entre las piernas. Una blanca sensación describió un arco en la oscuridad. Un jadeo pequeño se le escapó, pero ella rápidamente selló sus labios.

—¿Has dicho algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Su corazón resonaba como un tambor en su pecho.

—Mm. Yo creo que sí entiendes el placer. —Su toque se movió en un círculo tortuoso—. Pero sólo del tipo silencioso, secreto. Siempre has tenido gente alrededor, ¿verdad? Hermanas, sirvientes. ¿Te has acariciado de esta manera? ¿Apretando la mandíbula, girando la cabeza a la almohada para permanecer muy, muy callada?

Sus dedos hicieron gentiles barridos, deslizándose como una pluma sobre sus lugares íntimos, con trazos tan ligeros que podrían haberse excusado como no intencionales, incidentales. Pero ella sabía a qué atenerse y su cuerpo, también. Sus pezones se fruncieron erectos, y la humedad se acumuló entre sus muslos.

La naturaleza prohibida, inesperada de su tacto era casi más excitante que el contacto físico.

Un hombre la estaba tocando, _allí_.

_Terry_ la estaba tocando, allí.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Ella no podía permitirlo.

Pero estaba pasando, y ella lo estaba permitiendo y… cielos, era maravilloso. A través de la tela de la camisola y la ropa de cama, él pasó un solo dedo por encima de su muslo interno, y ella contuvo el aliento.

—Terry…

—No, no. Si estoy equivocado, no me lo digas. Estoy disfrutando demasiado de esta idea. La pequeña científica, llevando a cabo callados sondeos debajo de su camisón. O en el baño, tal vez. Dedos curiosos errantes, explorando. Persiguiendo ese placer que gira mientras se construye… y se construye. —Su voz era oscura y decadente—. Hasta que la crisis te estremece en un silencio perfecto y devastador.

Él tomó suavemente su monte de Venus y gimió un poco.

—Por Dios, Candy. La imaginación erótica de un hombre es poderosa. Pero creo que es la imagen más excitante que he tenido.

—Pero... pero te equivocas. En la mayor parte.

Él hizo una pausa.

—¿En la mayor parte?

Santo cielo, ¿qué la había poseído para agregar esa palabra? Toda esta discusión era demasiado humillante para creerlo. ¿Había llevado a cabo sus propias exploraciones? Sí. ¿Si esos momentos furtivos la habían ascendido a la sombra de la emoción que sentía en este momento, con él? Dios, no.

Nunca había sentido algo así. Evidentemente, ella era a la vez una impúdica y una pobre científica. Un fracaso en todo.

—Creo que necesitamos otra lección, Candy.

Sus palabras la hicieron estremecer.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —Su mano acariciante subió hasta su vientre—. Sí, necesitas entender esto. El salvajismo de esto. Lo bueno que puede ser cuando es crudo y vigoroso y fuerte. —Él volteó su mano, trazando el dorso de sus dedos justo debajo de la curva de su pecho—. Necesitas saber lo que mereces de un hombre. O terminarás en algún matrimonio sin pasión. Atada a un geólogo viejo y polvoriento cuyas ideas podrán inspirar tu admiración, pero cuyo tacto nunca, nunca te hará retorcerte y gemir y gritar.

Su toque se hizo más lento, luego se detuvo abruptamente en su esternón.

—¿Me los confiarás? —preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—Tu cuerpo. Tu placer.

Lo dijo tan descaradamente. Ella no sabía cómo responder. Ya le había confiado su seguridad y sus pertenencias. Incluso podía confiarle su virtud. Pero sabía que no podía confiarle a este hombre su corazón. ¿Y ese órgano no venía como parte integral de su cuerpo?

Pero ella quería, _necesitaba_ sus caricias desesperadamente. Sus labios y lengua se volvían torpes por el deseo. No podía obligarse a decir no.

—Cierra los ojos —dijo Terry—. Cierra los ojos y piensa en él.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué piense en quién?

—En él, sea quien sea. Sir Alister Bolt. O el príncipe de cuento de hadas. Debes soñar con alguien. Todas las mujeres lo hacen.

Supuso que lo hacían. Todas las muchachas tenían un pretendiente de ensueño, y Candice no era diferente.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellas nunca tenían esta oportunidad, de yacer junto a él de verdad. Esto le ocurría a ella. Porque, aunque trató de no permitirse sueños caprichosos, cuando ella se rindió y se imaginó sintiéndose segura y adorada en los brazos de un apuesto hombre encantador e inalcanzable...

Ese hombre se parecía mucho a Terry.

Odiaba admitirlo, incluso ante sí misma. Y la idea de que _él_ pudiera sospechar... era demasiado horrible de contemplar.

Sintió que la cama se movía. Y entonces sintió que el peso del hombre se instalaba _encima_ de ella. El calor y los músculos de todo un hombre extendido sobre su cuerpo, con sólo una sábana de lino para separarlos.

Ella se puso tensa. Por todos lados.

—Shh —murmuró él, con suavidad pero con insistencia abriéndole las piernas para acomodar la anchura de sus caderas—. Todo está bien. No voy a hacerte daño. No voy a levantar esta sábana. Estás a salvo debajo de ella. Sólo mantén tus ojos cerrados y tus labios abiertos. Y aprende cómo debe sentirse esto.

_Aprende cómo debe sentirse esto_. ¿Esto no debería sentirse tierno y romántico?

¿No debería el hacer el amor sentirse como amor?

Pero esto no era amor. Era una diversión, una lección. Sólo otra elaborada simulación.

La reacción de su cuerpo, sin embargo, era real. Sus extremidades estaban inquietas por debajo de las de él. Ella respiraba con tanta fuerza, que se sentía mareada y débil.

Él ahuecó su pecho a través de la ropa de cama, su toque rodeando la circunferencia más ancha antes de girar hacia adentro, hacia la punta que rápidamente se había endurecido.

—Un buen amante —murmuró él, plantando besos calientes justo debajo de su oreja—, se tomará el tiempo para ti. Siempre antepondrá tu placer al suyo. Hará que te sientas libre para experimentar, para tocar. Libre para pedir lo que sea que tu cuerpo ansíe.

Su toque le rozó el pezón. Sólo levemente, como el paso de una pluma. La sensación fue sorprendente y exquisita.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó—. ¿Quieres más?

_Sí. Sí, y sí,_ por favor.

—Entonces tienes que decírmelo. No con palabras, si quieres. Cuando estás atrapada haciendo el amor, las palabras pueden —y deben— fallarte. Pero un hombre obtiene mejores resultados con el aliento. Así que si quieres más, tienes que decírmelo. Con un grito, o un suspiro, o un pequeño gemido de placer. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez más, la punta del dedo jugueteó sobre su pezón tenso y dolorido. Desapareció casi antes de que pudiera registrar la sensación.

Y luego nada.

Se mordió el labio. Ella sabía que él estaba esperando su respuesta. Hombre horrible y provocador. Él la llevaría al borde del placer líquido y tembloroso y luego la abandonaría allí. A menos que ella pidiera más.

Candice se quedó quieta y en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad, luchando consigo misma. La lucha entre el deseo de tomar un poco más, y el miedo de entregarse demasiado.

La cruda necesidad y la curiosidad triunfaron.

Entreabrió los labios, y ella soltó el aliento en un suspiro lento, casi musical.

Él respondió con un gemido profundo y resonante.

—Sí. Esa es la forma. Suspira para mí otra vez.

Él presionó su pulgar contra su pezón y lo hizo rodar, circulando alrededor de la protuberancia arrugada. Ella suspiró de nuevo, con más sentimiento en esta ocasión, y él la recompensó con un ligero pellizco. Ella se arqueó contra su toque, y su cabeza rodó hacia un lado.

—¿Te gusta? —Él pellizcó su pezón—. Responde.

Un gemido se le escapó de la garganta. Él tenía razón. Dar voz al placer hacía que todo fuera mucho más dulce, más nítido. Real.

—Sí. Dios, sí. Esta es la forma de volver loco a un hombre, cariño. —Su mano moldeó su pecho mientras él hacía un camino de besos sobre su cuello extendido, bebiendo y lamiendo su piel—. Una vez que te he hecho suspirar, lo único en que puedo pensar es cómo hacer que gimas. Luego solloces. Y luego no puedas evitar gritar de éxtasis.

Se movió sobre ella, redistribuyendo su peso. Él era tan duro por todos lados, presionándose contra su piel suave. Su musculoso pecho aplanaba sus senos. Su rodilla hacía una cuña entre sus muslos separados. Y luego ese órgano duro, empujando con entusiasmo, el que descaradamente ella había observado y admirado anoche... él lo presionaba contra su sexo.

El placer se disparó a través de ella. Intenso. Consumidor. Como nada que hubiera conocido.

Ella gimió, profunda y vigorosamente. Porque ella quería más. Más de su dureza, de su calor. Más de esta tentadora fricción a través de la sábana fría y suave.

Él le dio justo lo que anhelaba. Estableció un ritmo lento y constante, meciéndose contra ella mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus pechos cubiertos por la sábana.

—¿Sí? —dijo él, succionándole el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Sí.

—¿Más?

—_Más_.

—Dime con tus manos ahora. Aférrate a mí. Muévete conmigo.

Candice se aferró a él, sin vergüenza, deslizando las manos sobre sus hombros. Su excitación sólo se incrementó al sentir la flexión y la tensión de sus músculos bajo sus manos. Él estaba trabajando tan duro, y por ella. Todo por ella. Le encantaba sentir la fuerza de su cuerpo mientras se movía sobre ella, se frotaba contra ella. Una y otra y otra vez.

Pronto, él la tenía gimiendo con cada golpe delicioso. Cuanto más fuerte ella lo llamaba, más resonante era su respuesta. El colchón se unió a la erótica sinfonía, crujiendo al tiempo con sus golpes fuertes y rítmicos. Él aceleró el ritmo, y el poste de la cama añadió un poderoso golpeteo al chocar contra la pared.

—Sí, Candy. Así es como debe ser. —Su voz bordeaba la cruda necesidad—. Nunca te conformes con menos. Sé valiente. Salvaje y fuerte y encantadora. Dios mío, eres tan hermosa.

Estaba oscuro, y ella sabía que él apenas podía verla. Pero no le importó. Se sentía hermosa. Bajo sus manos, la piel masculina y febril se deslizaba caliente y hermosa. Juntos, habían hecho este placer precioso e impresionante.

Ella persiguió la sensación, inclinando sus caderas y correspondiendo sus embates cuando se hicieron más rápidos, más fuertes.

Entonces algo cambió. De repente, el placer estaba _persiguiéndola_. Cazándola con despiadada intensidad. No podía esconderse de él, no podía escapar.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, grandes y fuera de foco en la oscuridad tenebrosa.

—Terry.

—Sí. —Continuaba embistiendo, implacable—. Sí, di mi nombre. Más fuerte.

—Terry, yo… —Su voz se quebró en un jadeo temeroso—. No puedo…

—No luches contra él. Todo es como debe ser. Es perfecto. —Mientras continuaba meciéndose sin parar, dejó caer su frente contra su hombro—. Tú eres perfecta.

Aquí venía, el placer. Turbulento, burlón. Tirando de ella desde el interior. Arrastrándola a algún lugar oscuro y extraño. Se agarró a Terry con más fuerza, hundiendo las uñas en la carne de su hombro.

_No me sueltes._

La besó en la mejilla, en los labios.

—Córrete para mí, querida. Córrete para ti misma.

Por fin, ella se entregó al placer. Se oyó gritar cuando la felicidad por fin la atrapó, la levantó. La redujo a fragmentos. La exprimió hasta dejarla sin fuerzas. La dejó sin aliento y la cambió por dentro.

Y él aún continuaba moviéndose, bombeando sus caderas en un ritmo torturado, frenético. Le enmarcó la cara con las manos, luego las deslizó para retorcerle el pelo con los dedos. El delicioso tirón provocó que el placer se precipitara por ella una vez más.

La sostuvo quieta y firme, frotando su dureza contra ella.

—Lo siento —gruñó—. Demasiado bueno. No puedo parar.

Con un gruñido, Terry se estremeció y se sacudió en su abrazo. Luego dejó caer su peso sobre ella, jadeando en la curva de su cuello.

Candice relajó los dedos que aferraban sus hombros. Le temblaban las manos. Ella no sabía cómo tocarlo. Una gota de sudor corría a lo largo de su propia clavícula. No estaba segura de si era de ella o de él.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? En realidad no era una cópula, hacer el amor mucho menos. Pero era real, de alguna manera. No sabía qué pensar de él. Mucho menos cómo mirarlo, como le hablaría por la mañana. ¿Qué pensaba de sí misma, después de haber gemido y suspirado su nombre? ¿Estaba arruinada? ¿Era una libertina?

Él rodó hacia un lado, con una mano todavía enredada en su pelo. Su pecho subió y bajó en un profundo suspiro.

—Por Dios, mujer.

_Mujer_. Ella era una mujer.

—Siempre me tomas por sorpresa. Empiezo como tu tutor, dándote una lección. Y entonces de alguna forma... minutos más tarde, me estoy derramando como un colegial. —Él soltó una risa ronca e íntima.

Y en lo que parecieron segundos después de eso, él estaba roncando.

QUE TAL EH CHICAS? MUCHO CALOR!

SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA DENME LAS GRACIAS CON UN COMENTARIO


	13. Chapter 13

e Capítulo 13 f

—Jesús. —Haciendo una mueca por la mañana muy brillante, Terry se pasó bruscamente una mano por el cabello—. No puedo creer que sucediera esto. Nunca me sucede. Nunca.

Soñolienta, Candice se dio la vuelta frotándose los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Vístete, y rápido. Nos quedamos dormidos.

Y así comenzó una loca y mutua carrera por lavarse y vestirse y empacar todas sus cosas. La prisa era conveniente, en algunos aspectos. Posponía cualquier discusión sobre la noche anterior.

No servía, sin embargo, para borrar los recuerdos. Cada sonido, cada movimiento de Candice lo excitaba. La forma en que cepillaba ese encantador revoltijo de rizos rubios. La forma en que sus pechos se balanceaban mientras saltaba en un pie mientras bregaba por calzar el otro en su bota de media caña. Cuando ella extendió la mano y le agarró el hombro para mantener el equilibrio, Terry pensó que podría emascularse una vez más. Él no había estado exagerando la noche anterior. Por ella, se había sentido tan cachondo como un adolescente, y el doble de estúpido.

_Maldita sea, hombre. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Tienes reglas acerca de esto._

Sí, admitió. Pero no había roto esas reglas. Sólo las había estirado.

Estirado. Acariciado. Follado. Les había hecho gemir y sollozar.

Él se sacudió. Maldita sea. Y aquí que tenía otro largo y polvoriento día de montar a caballo por delante. Excelente. Al menos no tendría que programar un momento adicional para la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

Esperaba que los mozos abajo ya hubieran seleccionado un caballo y lo hubieran preparado con la silla y los aperos. Mientras el viaje continuara, alquilar un caballo cada veinte kilómetros no era lo ideal. Tampoco le estaba haciendo algún favor a su trasero. Pero para mantener el paso del carruaje, Terry no tenía otra alternativa.

Ella apartó las cortinas y se asomó por la ventana.

—Oh, veo a los Fontley. Ya están entrando al carruaje. Seguramente no se irán sin nosotros.

—Por supuesto que no. —Él se unió a ella en la ventana. Los Fontley estaban, de hecho, casi listos para partir—. No pueden hacer eso. Hoy es _tu_ cumpleaños.

—No empieces. —Ella le disparó una mirada de censura a través de sus gafas torcidas. Entonces la inseguridad cruzó su rostro, como si hubiera sentido algún eco de la noche anterior. Se ruborizó, tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado.

Terry tuvo el impulso repentino, inexplicable, de besarla. Pero sería casi con certeza una mala idea, y de todos modos, no había tiempo.

Se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras con un estruendo de pisadas, luchando con los baúles mientras avanzaban.

—Aquí estamos —gritó Terry, corriendo por delante de Candice—. ¡Ya vamos! ¡Tallyho!

Uno de los lacayos de los Fontley estaba sentado en la parte trasera del coche. Terry arrojó el baúl más pequeño hasta él, para su almacenaje. A continuación, el segundo.

—No te olvides de éste —dijo Candice, arrastrando el tercer baúl detrás de ella. El que contenía a Francine.

Cuando Terry se volvió para ayudarla, oyó el chasquido del látigo del cochero. Antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba sucediendo, el carruaje se había puesto en movimiento.

Los Fontley se iban. Sin ellos.

—¡Esperad! —gritó Candice—. ¡Regresad!

La cabeza de la señora Fontley se asomó por la ventana.

—¿Y someter a mis hijos a personajes tan reprobables? No lo haré. —Mientras el coche rodaba a buen paso, la oyeron gritar—: ¡No sois buena gente!

Candice se volvió hacia él, aturdida y sin aliento.

—¿Qué quiere decir? Seguramente no fue el hecho de que anoche le dieras un puñetazo a ese hombre.

—No lo creo. No puedo pensar en lo que hicimos para hacerlos cambiar de opinión, a menos… —Su estómago dio un vuelco.

—¿A menos qué?

—A menos que de alguna manera nos escucharan. Anoche.

Ella palideció.

—Oh, cielos. —Se mordió el labio—. Pero ¿cómo podrían haber…?

—No podrían haber escuchado.

—No, a menos que estuvieran justo al lado. A menos... —Su mirada se encontró con la de él, dilatada y horrorizada—. A menos que fueran _ellos_ a los que _escuchamos_.

Terry dejó escapar un lento suspiro. Volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirando el coche que se alejaba.

—Bueno. Bien por ellos. Bien hecho, señor Fontley.

Candice no compartía su diversión.

—Oh, Dios. —Se sentó en el baúl que le quedaba y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos—. Deben pensar que somos unos charlatanes astutos. Saben que cada palabra que dijimos era falsa. Ceilán, los leprosos, la picadura del estúpido escarabajo. Saben que somos unos mentirosos.

Terry agachó la cabeza y se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello.

—_Esperemos_ que llegaran a esa conclusión.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

—¿Qué más van a pensar? ¿Que no estábamos mintiendo? ¿Que realmente somos hermanos y…? —Él vio la mirada de repugnancia extrema que deformó su rostro—. No. _No_.

—No te preocupes —dijo apresuradamente—. Estoy seguro de que concluyeron lo primero.

—Ugh. —Ella se estremeció violentamente—. Creo que voy a vomitar.

—No hay necesidad de eso, cariño. _Nosotros_ sabemos la verdad.

—¿De veras?

Terry sintió la pulla en su comentario. Ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente lo que eran el uno para el otro después de lo de anoche.

Pero esa conversación tendría que esperar. Por primera vez, Terry notó cuantas personas en toda el área los observaban. La mirada en sus ojos no era amable. Cuando se volvió casualmente hacia la posada, la puerta se cerró de golpe. Oyó el pestillo cerrarse.

El alquiler de un caballo fresco al parecer estaba fuera de discusión. Y no imaginaba que alguno de estos aldeanos les fuera a ofrecer un paseo.

—Debería haber sabido que era una mala idea —gimió ella—. Debería haber sabido que pagaría de alguna manera. Cada vez que me tocas, acabo humillada.

Él se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a Candice.

—Será mejor que dejemos este lugar. Tan pronto como sea posible. Lo que sea que los Fontley concluyeron acerca de nosotros, parece que lo compartieron con todos los presentes.

—Pero, ¿dónde vamos a ir? ¿Cómo llegaremos? —Ella hizo un gesto al transporte, desaparecido. La desesperación debilitó su voz—. Se llevaron toda mi ropa, todas mis cosas.

Se acuclilló frente a ella.

—¿Todavía tienes tu bolso?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Y todavía tienes a Francine. Estás sentada sobre ella.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Mis descubrimientos científicos están en éste, también.

—Entonces, esas son las cosas más importantes. Todo lo demás es reemplazable. Vamos a caminar hasta el siguiente pueblo por el camino, y de allí empezaremos de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo?

Candice sorbió por la nariz.

—Está bien.

La ayudó a ponerse en pie, y luego miró al baúl, pensando en la mejor forma de cargar la cosa. ¿Sobre su hombro?

Ella tomó un mango con su mano enguantada y lo levantó.

—Yo lo tomo de este lado, y tú del otro. Será más rápido de esta manera.

Su sentido de caballerosidad se rebeló, pero ella tenía razón. Cargando la cosa entre los dos realmente era la mejor manera.

—Ahora, pues —dijo él, mientras caminaban por el sendero que conducía fuera de la ciudad, cargando la huella de un lagarto gigante—. Sonríe. Volveremos a estar en marcha en poco tiempo.

Les tomó horas.

El pueblo siguiente no podía estar lejos, había razonado Candice. A unos cuantos kilómetros a lo sumo. Pero Francine obstaculizaba su progreso. Se detenían a descansar, a cambiar de lado, a reajustar el peso. Y sin embargo, Candice seguía diciéndose que las sombras de algunas casas y de alguna iglesia seguramente aparecerían en la siguiente cuesta, o en la siguiente curva del camino...

Caminaron durante horas. Nada.

Coches y carruajes les pasaban regularmente. Pero, o estaban llenos a su capacidad o les habían advertido que eviten un par de charlatanes que se dirigían hacia el norte. Incluso si uno de los coches hubiera disminuido la velocidad, no habría ayudado. Terry no viajaba en coches. No, tenían que caminar varios kilómetros con la esperanza de encontrar algún pueblo donde pudieran encontrar espacio para ella en un carruaje y él pudiera alquilar un caballo fresco. ¿Quién sabía a qué distancia estaba eso?

El sol estaba alto, y estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas. Ni siquiera habían desayunado. La fatiga y el hambre conspiraban dentro de ella, susurrando entre sí con voz irritada. La sed le espesaba la lengua.

Se detuvo abruptamente a la orilla del camino.

—Ya está bien. No iré más lejos.

Él bajó su lado del baúl.

—Muy bien. Descansemos.

—No. No quiero descansar, quiero un carruaje. Tal vez uno se detenga si estoy sola. Yo me quedaré aquí. Tú puedes seguir caminando. —Se dejó caer sobre el baúl.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso. Sé que no tienes una buena opinión de mi carácter. Pero si piensas que abandonaría a una dama sin protección al borde del camino, estás loca. ¿Sabes qué tipo de bandidos merodean a lo largo de estas rutas?

—Sí, creo que lo sé. —Ella lo miró con intención.

—Así que soy un bandido ahora.

—Tú nos pusiste en esta situación.

Terry dio un paso atrás.

—¿Crees que todo esto es por mi culpa?

—¡Por supuesto que todo es tu culpa! Yo no te pedí que le dijeras a los Fontley todas esas mentiras perversas. Yo no te pedí ser parte de tu incorregible conducta. Yo no te pedí que me enseñaras algunas... lecciones.

—Oh, por supuesto que no. Simplemente tú apareciste en mi puerta en medio de la noche y me rogaste que te llevara a Escocia. —Él se clavó el pulgar en el pecho—. _Tú_ me besaste afuera de El Toro y la Flor. _Tú_ me arrastraste hasta una maldita cueva. Yo no te pedí nada de eso.

—Estás arruinando este viaje —Candice prácticamente estaba gritando—. ¡Arruinas todo!

—Bueno, perdóname, pero creo que firmaste un contrato ¡para ser arruinada!

Con los puños cerrados, ella intentó calmarse.

—Hicimos un acuerdo muy simple. Tú me llevabas a Edimburgo. Y yo te daba quinientas guineas. No recuerdo ninguna negociación sobre mentir o cantar o... o gemir.

—No, aporté eso gratis al trato. De nada. —El hombre exasperante caminaba en un círculo lento, moviendo los brazos—. Descansaremos unos minutos. Y luego seguiremos caminando. El siguiente pueblo no puede estar muy lejos.

—No me voy a mover de este lugar.

Él se detuvo detrás de ella. Sus manos le aferraron los hombros.

—Lo harás —murmuró—, incluso si tengo que moverte por la fuerza.

—No te atreverías.

—Oh, sí. —Le masajeó los músculos del cuello y los hombros, pero no con ternura, sino en la forma en que un entrenador podría relajar un boxeador para una pelea. Se sentía enloquecedoramente maravilloso.

Acuclillándose, él la hizo girar que quedara de frente al camino.

—Sí —le susurró al oído—. Te presionaré, tiraré de ti, te haré perder la calma cuando lo crea conveniente. Porque tienes un ingenio chispeante acechando bajo esa apariencia aburrida. Porque puedes cantar, pero no lo haces. Porque tienes una pasión ardiente dentro de ti, y necesita liberarse. Porque _puedes_ seguir caminando. Sólo necesitas que alguien te empuje a ese siguiente horizonte.

Sin duda, fue por el efecto del hambre y la fatiga, no por su voz áspera e íntima. Pero ella tembló, sólo un poco.

—Esas palabras son bastante irónicas —dijo ella, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo—. Viniendo de un hombre que ni siquiera viaja en un coche.

Él tensó sus manos.

—¡Eh, ahí!

En el camino al lado de ellos, un carruaje se detuvo. Una joven con un bonete con llamativas cintas gritó desde el interior.

—Dios mío, ¿qué desgracia os ha sucedido? ¿Necesitáis algo? ¿Os puedo ofrecer algo de ayuda? —Ella abrió la puerta—. Sólo somos mi hermana y nuestra dama de compañía. Hay mucho espacio.

Candice se levantó de su baúl y miró a Terry.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tengo que _empujarte_?

—No —dijo con gravedad —. Iré. Sólo hasta el próximo pueblo.

Candice evaluó a la joven del carruaje. Parecía de la misma edad de Diana y su bonete y su carruaje la evidenciaban como una dama de cierta riqueza. A juzgar por el hecho de que se detenía para llevar a extraños, debía ser excepcionalmente amable o bastante estúpida.

Lo más probable es que fuera simplemente del tipo de muchacha alegre, de privilegio, que no podía imaginar que nada malo pudiera ocurrirle, porque realmente nunca le había sucedido nada malo.

—Es tan amable al detenerse por nosotros —dijo Candice, haciendo una reverencia—. Soy la señorita Sand, y él es… mi hermano. Tuvimos un infortunio esta mañana, me temo. Si sólo nos pudiera llevar a la siguiente ciudad, estaríamos muy agradecidos.

—¿Así que todavía somos hermanos? —murmuró él, levantando el baúl.

—Sí —susurró ella—. Pero será sencillo. No más misioneros. O cobras. Y lo más importante, nada de... _ya sabes_.

Sus ojos eran duros cuando él la miró de arriba abajo.

—Créeme. No tienes que preocuparte en ese aspecto.

Candice absorbió la puñalada rápida y despiadada a su orgullo.

—Simplemente deslice su baúl aquí, en el compartimiento —señaló la joven—. No hay más espacio arriba, me temo. Cordelia trae una media docena de cajas de sombreros en cada viaje.

Después de que Candice se subió al carruaje y tomó un lugar en el asiento orientado hacia atrás, Terry levantó el baúl y lo deslizó hacia el interior, tan atrás como pudo. Por último, respirando hondo, como si se dispusiera a sumergirse en el mar, entró y acomodó su corpachón a su lado. Sus piernas se flexionaron casi el doble.

—Adelante, John Coachman —gritó la joven.

Cuando el carruaje se sacudió al ponerse en movimiento, Candice sintió que los músculos de Terry se volvían rígidos como el hierro. Sintió esa punzada familiar de simpatía por él, pero de verdad, él no tenía a nadie a quien culpar de esta situación excepto a sí mismo. Y sería sólo un viaje corto.

Sobreviviría.

—Soy la señorita Emmeline Gateshead. —La joven de las cintas extendió la mano, y Candice se la estrechó—. Esta es mi hermana, la señorita Cordelia Gateshead, y nuestra dama de compañía, la señora Pickerill.

Candice hizo sus saludos de cortesía a las tres. Bien podría haberse ahorrado el aliento. Las tres jóvenes clavaron al instante sus miradas en Terry. Ninguna sorpresa. El hombre atraía la atención femenina como una esponja atrae el agua.

—¿Y qué os lleva al norte? —preguntó la señorita Gateshead—. No entendí bien vuestros nombres.

—Oh. —Candice fue repentinamente presa del pánico—. Bueno. Nosotros…

—¡No nos conteis! Adivinaremos —dijo Cordelia, sonriendo—. Eso ayudará a pasar el tiempo. —Ella sonrió en dirección a Terry—. ¿Es usted un oficial, de regreso de la guerra?

—No, señorita. No soy un héroe.

Candice hubiera dicho lo mismo, hace unos minutos. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Desde el momento en que había entrado al carruaje, había sido consciente de la tensión en el cuerpo de Terry. Ahora, hasta sus gafas habían comenzado a empañarse por sus respiraciones irregulares. Pero nadie más en el transporte sospechaba de sus luchas. Él estaba soportando la tortura calladamente, con hombría.

Tal vez incluso heroicamente.

—Es una pena, porque se vería tan bien en uniforme. —La observación de Emmeline provocó un reprobador ¡ejem! de su dama de compañía—. ¿Venís de la ciudad?

—Dejamos la ciudad —respondió Candice—. Pero nuestro hogar está bastante más al sur. En la costa.

Cordelia se quedó sin aliento.

—Ya sé. ¡Él es un pirata! —La jovencita estalló en risitas.

Emmeline volvió la cabeza y miró a Terry de reojo. Un coqueto acento se coló en su voz.

—Bueno, creería eso de él. Tiene ese aire pícaro.

_Señorita Gateshead, no tiene idea_.

—Tal vez un espía. —Esto, de la señora Pickerill.

La molestia de Candice se acercaba a su punto de ebullición. No podía aguantar más de esta tontería de las mujeres, y la callada miseria de Terry, la tenía de verdad preocupada. Ahora él parecía haber dejado de respirar por completo.

—¿Por qué no te limitas a decir la verdad, hermano? —Quizás le ayudara hablar. A él le encantaba hilar cuentos extravagantes. Y si estuviera hablando, simplemente _tendría_ que empezar a respirar.

Terry se aclaró la garganta.

—Oh, no me gusta el cuento.

La señora Pickerill se vio suspicaz.

—Ya es bastante, ¿no? Quiero vuestros nombres y destino.

—Sí, por supuesto — se apresuró Candice a concordar, deslizando casualmente su brazo con el de Terry—. Pero no es una cuestión de lo que somos —improvisó ella—. Es lo que _podríamos_ ser lo que complica las cosas.

—¿Y quiénes sois? —la señorita Cordelia Gateshead se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento.

—Diles, hermano —instó Candice—. Es muy divertido. Y creo que lo que necesitamos ahora es un poco de diversión.

Ella le dio a su brazo un subrepticio apretón. _Estoy aquí. No estás solo_.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno... la verdad del asunto es… —Él puso su mano sobre la de Candice—. Que podríamos ser de la realeza.

Cada señora en el interior del coche se quedó sin aliento, Candice incluida. Bueno, había pedido esto. Por lo menos no había cobras o leprosos en esta ocasión.

—¿De la realeza? —La señorita Gateshead se irguió—. Que increíble.

—Esa fue nuestra reacción, cuando los abogados nos encontraron. —Terry empezaba a sonar de nuevo como él mismo. Incorregible, diabólico—. Pero hace poco se supo que nuestro padre posiblemente era descendiente de la línea del Príncipe Ampersand, monarca de Crustáceos.

—Crustáceos —repitió Cordelia—. Nunca he oído hablar ese lugar.

—¡Tampoco nosotros! —exclamó—. Tuvimos que excavar el atlas de la biblioteca de nuestro padre y quitarle el polvo cuando recibimos la carta el mes pasado. Es un principado muy pequeño, al parecer. En lo alto de las montañas, al lado de la frontera de España e Italia. Toda la economía se basa en la exportación de caléndula y queso de cabra.

Candice reprimió una carcajada. Cualquier imbécil con un atlas sabría que España no limitaba con Italia. Y buena suerte que creciera caléndula en una montaña.

—¿Qué decía la carta? —preguntó Cordelia.

—Hace unos meses, la tragedia golpeó al pequeño paraíso alpino. Toda la familia real de Crustáceos fue aniquilada por una cepa particularmente virulenta de la fiebre violeta.

—Nunca he oído hablar de la fiebre violeta.

—Ni nosotros —dijo Terry—. Tuvimos que escarbar en los viejos tomos médicos de nuestro padre después. ¿No es así, Cy? —Él le palmeó la mano—. Es muy rara. Pero casi siempre es mortal. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Una verdadera tragedia. Acabó con el príncipe, la reina madre, todos los hijos del rey. A menos que quieran entregar el reino a este vil, llorón, verrugoso usurpador llamado... —Miró a Candice—. Sir Alister, ¿verdad?

Ella soltó un bufido.

—Tenían que encontrar a alguien en la línea real. Buscaron por todas partes, y luego nos encontraron. Así que vamos a la casa solariega de la familia. Para recuperar nuestros registros de nacimiento y la Biblia familiar y cosas así. A estas alturas el próximo mes, podríais estar mirando al príncipe y la princesa de los Crustáceos.

Emmeline suspiró.

—Es como un cuento de hadas.

Sí, pensó Candice. Igual que un cuento de hadas. Putrefacción absoluta, de principio a fin.

—Oh, no es ningún cuento de hadas —dijo Terry—. No nos envidiéis nuestra súbita elevación. Si somos de la realeza, nuestras vidas dejarán de ser nuestras. Tendremos deberes. Tendremos que dejar Inglaterra, a nuestro amado hogar y a los amigos. Y luego está el abandonar la esperanza del amor. —Su expresión se ensombreció—. Un príncipe no puede tener esperanzas de encontrar el amor.

Al unísono, las hermanas se llevaron las manos al corazón.

—¿No puede? —preguntó Cordelia.

—No, no puede. —Con un aire de reflexiva sinceridad, él se inclinó hacia delante—. Si yo siguiera siendo pobre, el simple señor Terruce Gradchester de Sussex, podría enamorarme de una linda chica que conociera durante el viaje. Pedir permiso para cortejarla. Tomarnos el tiempo para conocernos mejor. Compartir con ella todos mis sueños y fantasías y secretos, y conocer los suyos. Llevarle dulces y ramos de flores. —Lanzó una mirada nostálgica por la ventana del coche—. Como cualquier hombre, he disfrutado de mi juventud teniendo mis aventuras. Pero en el fondo, siempre he querido ese tierno romance con la chica adecuada. Algún día.

Dios mío. Hacía estos cuentos tan convincentes, que incluso Candice tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que todo era una invención. Una vez había cometido el error de creer esas mentiras. _Eres tú, Candice. Siempre has sido tú_. Todavía podía oír la risa burlona resonando en las paredes de la torreta.

Esta vez, al menos, ella podría haber sido la que se riera. Las señoritas Gateshead habían llegado tan lejos, que prácticamente habían tropezado con el horizonte.

Tal encanto era un talento, tenía que reconocerle eso. Veinte minutos en el carruaje, y tenía a dos damas bien educadas completamente enamoradas de un reacio príncipe que rechazaría las riquezas del mundo por tener una oportunidad con el verdadero amor. Sus corazones, almas, sonrisas, y sus virtudes podrían ser suyas con una sola y ardiente mirada. Probablemente harían cola para esperar su turno.

Candice se dio cuenta de que nunca había desatado todo su potencial seductor en Spindle Cove, al menos, no con Patricia. Una extraña oleada de gratitud la tomó por sorpresa.

—Si soy un príncipe —dijo, sonriendo de esa manera tímida y cautivadora, la manera en que revelaba su único hoyuelo como si fuera una secreta vulnerabilidad que sólo el amor de una buena mujer podría curar—, por supuesto, cumpliré con mi deber. Haré lo mejor que pueda. Pero a veces, creo que sería un alivio descubrir que todo esto es sólo un gran error.

El carruaje se detuvo abruptamente.

—Oh —exclamó Emmeline, cayendo hacia delante—. ¿Qué pasó?

Candice miró por la ventana por primera vez en varios minutos. Este tramo del camino pasaba por una zona boscosa. Tal vez habían llegado a una barrera de portazgo, o el camino estaba lleno de lodo por delante.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta del coche se abrió, sólo una rendija.

En la apertura, brilló el cañón de una pistola.

—La bolsa o la vida.


	14. Chapter 14

e Capítulo 14 f

Terry casi se echó a reír. No por diversión, sino por la ironía. Realmente era absurdo que una parte de él diera la bienvenida a este giro de los acontecimientos. Que prefiriera enfrentar a un salteador de caminos a punta de pistola que pasar un minuto más en este coche infernal y sofocante. Ni siquiera hilar esas tonterías extravagantes y disfrutar de la compañía de tres damas podían distraerlo de las paredes demasiado estrechas y el aire demasiado caliente. Cuando el carruaje se había tambaleado por su inesperada parada, Terry se había vuelto un poco salvaje por dentro.

Había querido salir.

Al ver la pistola, casi había rogado: _Sí, dispárame. Termina con esta miseria._

Hasta que esa pistola giró en dirección a Candice, y llegó la lucidez. Ahora Terry no era presa del pánico.

Estaba terriblemente furioso.

Se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención del bastardo.

—Si tienes que apuntar esa cosa a alguien, apúntame a mí.

El bandido le obedeció y tiró una bolsa de lona a través de la puerta abierta.

—Pasad el saco. Monedas, joyas, relojes, anillos. Todo adentro. —Sonó un clic ominoso cuando ladeó la pistola—. Y rápidamente.

Las señoritas Gateshead se encogieron junto a su dama de compañía.

Terry recogió la bolsa de lona del suelo. Cuando pudo abrir el lazo, se dirigió a las damas con su tono más tranquilo y calmado.

—Vamos a tener que hacerlo, me temo. Haremos lo que pide, y luego continuaremos. Todo va a estar bien.

Maldita sea. Terry sabía que la entrega de los objetos de valor era la única opción segura y responsable. A excepción de un cuchillo enterrado en su bota, estaba desarmado y en clara desventaja. Era de suponer que el ladrón tenía socios que también mantenían al cochero y a los lacayos a punta de pistola. Cualquier heroísmo que Terry pudiera intentar, sin duda terminaría con un herido o con la muerte de alguien. Con cuatro señoras en el coche, no podía correr ese riesgo. Sin embargo, odiaba ceder; maldijo su propia irreflexión. ¿Por qué no había traído una pistola en este viaje?

La respuesta era simple. Porque él no esperaba _embarcarse_ realmente en este viaje. Había tratado de cancelar toda la cosa, esa primera mañana en el camino.

Debería haberse esforzado más.

Con dedos temblorosos, el trío de damas se quitaron los medallones, brazaletes, anillos, y los peines del pelo. Terry sacudió las pocas monedas que llevaba en el bolsillo.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —El ladrón movió la pistola en dirección a Candice.

—No lleva joyas —dijo Terry, interponiéndose entre la pistola y el cuerpo de ella.

—¿Y ese ridículo?

Terry tendió la bolsa de lona.

—El ridículo, Candy.

—Pero... —Sus ojos oscuros estaban frenéticos por la aprensión—. Pero tiene todo mi…

Todo su dinero. Todo _el_ dinero. Sí, Terry lo sabía. Y por la mirada en sus ojos, sabía que ella probablemente haría algo muy estúpido para salvarlo, si él no tomaba el mando de esta escena.

—Dámelo —dijo con firmeza—. Ahora.

Su rostro palideció al color del pergamino mientras soltaba el ridículo de su muñeca y lo dejaba caer en la bolsa de lona.

—Ya está. —Terry empujó la pesada bolsa al salteador de caminos—. Tómala y vete. Antes de que cambie de opinión y aplaste tu miserable y apestosa cara con mi bota.

—No tan rápido. — El ladrón apuntó la pistola en la dirección del anillo de Terry—. El anillo.

—No me sale. —Para demostrarlo, tiró de la banda de oro—. Si lo deseas, tendrás que llevarte el dedo.

Las damas soltaron un jadeo ante esta sugerencia, atrayendo la atención del salteador de caminos. Desde debajo de su sombrero de ala ancha, unos ojos agudos examinaron el compartimiento.

Su pistola apuntó en dirección a Francine.

—¿Qué hay en ese baúl?

—Nada —se apresuró a responder Candice —. Nada en absoluto.

Maldición. _Respuesta incorrecta, cariño_. El contenido de ese baúl no eran de ningún valor para nadie, salvo para la misma Candice. Y para algunos polvorientos científicos, tal vez. Pero con su negación apresurada, acababa de dar la impresión de que el baúl estaba lleno de doblones de oro. Ahora el ladrón no descansaría hasta llevárselo, y Candice no se rendiría.

Él se inclinó hacia ella.

—Candy, no vale tu vida.

—_Es_ mi vida. Sin ella, he hecho todo esto para nada.

—Deme eso —ordenó al salteador de caminos, sosteniendo la pistola en una mano y cogiendo el mango del baúl con la otra.

—No —exclamó Candice, sujetándolo—. Por favor.

El corazón de Terry se le salió del pecho. Dios mío, la chica terminaría matándose.

—Deja el baúl —dijo Terry. Se volvió hacia el salteador de caminos—. Deja el baúl, y puedes llevarme.

El labio del ladrón se curvó.

—Tú no eres mi tipo. Pero tal vez me quede con el baúl _y_ la chica. Me gusta su espíritu.

A Terry le tomó todo lo que tenía para no estampar su puño en la garganta del hombre en ese instante. Pistola o no pistola, podría pulverizar al canalla. Estaba seguro de ello.

Pero había otros, se recordó. Fuera del coche. Un número incalculable de hombres, con toda seguridad armados. No podía arriesgarse a que les dispararan a las mujeres.

Terry endureció la mandíbula.

—¿Qué es la chica para ti? ¿Diversión por unos pocos minutos? Yo valgo una fortuna en rescate. —Él mostró su anillo de sello y sacó su acento más aristocrático—. Miles. Deja tranquilas a las señoritas, y yo voy contigo. Sin luchar.

Vio cómo la codicia y la sospecha luchaban en los ojos del ladrón. El hombre quería creerle, pero no estaba seguro.

Y entonces, desde el asiento de enfrente, la señorita Cordelia Gateshead le dio a Terry el mejor, y más oportuno regalo que nunca esperó recibir.

La joven juntó las manos y suspiró:

—Oh, su alteza real. No debe hacerlo.

Bueno. Eso selló el trato de modo agradable.

Cuando Terry se dispuso a salir del carruaje, inmovilizó a Candice con una mirada severa.

—Escúchame —susurró rápido y feroz—. Te vas a la siguiente ciudad. Encontrarás una posada segura. Enviarás un mensaje a mi primo, y entonces, maldita sea, te quedas allí hasta que él llegue. ¿Me oyes?

Sus ojos brillaron de miedo.

—Pero, Terry…

—Sin discusiones, maldita sea. Haz lo que te digo. Necesito saber que vas a estar a salvo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Su labio inferior temblaba, y él no pudo resistirse a calmarlo con un breve, aunque poco hermanable beso de despedida.

—Que Dios le acompañe, Príncipe Ampersand —dijo Emmeline Gateshead, llorando en su pañuelo—. Y a la gente de Crustáceos.

Cuando Terry bajó del coche, evaluó la escena. Tal como había sospechado, el salteador de caminos tenía socios. Dos que él podía ver, ambos armados. Un hombre fornido sujetaba los caballos por sus riendas y tenía una pistola apuntando al conductor. El tercero, joven y delgado, estaba varios pasos atrás, sosteniendo un mosquete en el hombro y lo amartilló.

El primer bandido le dio en la espalda un empujón con la pistola.

—¡Mirad lo que tengo aquí, muchachos! Es un príncipe.

—No se ve como un príncipe. Tiene demasiados dientes.

—Sea quien sea, vamos a sacarle del camino. —El hombre fornido soltó la rienda de los caballos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza al conductor.

El coche de las Gateshead se puso en movimiento, y Terry se alegró de verlo llevar a las cuatro, cinco si contaba a Francine, inocentes mujeres bien lejos. Respiró hondo por primera vez desde que había entrado a ese maldito transporte unos kilómetros atrás. Mientras Candice estuviera a salvo, podría soportar lo que viniera después.

Si hubiera resultado herida de alguna manera, no habría podido vivir consigo mismo.

Aún empujándolo con la pistola, el bandolero le guió hacia el bosque.

—Mi primo es el conde de Rycliff —dijo Terry, mientras pisaban sobre helechos y zigzagueaban a través de grupos de bosquecillos de avellanos—. Él es el administrador de mi fortuna. Envíale una carta sellada con esto —él movió su anillo de sello— y arreglará cualquier rescate que exijas.

Posiblemente. O bien, su primo podría enviarles una carta de vuelta diciendo: _Adelante, hacedme un favor y enviad al sinvergüenza al diablo_. Dependía del estado de ánimo de Archie ese día. En realidad no importaba, ya que Terry no tenía intención de permanecer en custodia de los bandidos tanto tiempo. Eran ladrones de poca monta, no secuestradores de oficio. Seguramente cometerían un desliz y le darían una oportunidad para escapar. Tal vez antes del fin de la mañana.

O tal vez no.

Una vez que se adentraron bien en el bosque, su captor le dio media vuelta. Golpeó a Terry en la cara con la pistola. El golpe hizo que su cabeza girara a un lado y arrojó su cerebro hacia un lugar brillante y doloroso.

Los tres hombres lo rodearon.

—Un príncipe, ¿eh? —El fornido hizo un puño—. No esperes un tratamiento real de parte de nosotros.

Terry se enderezó. Gracias a los años de boxeo en el club, sabía resistir unos cuantos golpes. También sabía que no podía enfrentar a puñetazos a tres hombres armados. Pero no se arrastraría ni rogaría.

—En realidad no soy un príncipe. Soy un vizconde. Si eso ayuda.

No ayudó. Pero lo hizo ganar otro golpe, esta vez en el estómago.

Y entonces resultó que para cuando terminó la mañana, Terry _no_ había encontrado la oportunidad para escapar.

Por el contrario, se encontraba golpeado, ensangrentado, y atado a un castaño.

Mirando el cañón de una pistola.


	15. Chapter 15

Era un buen día para prácticas de tiro. Suave, soleado. No demasiado ventoso.

Kate Taylor inclinó la pistola y se quedó mirando el lejano centro de la diana.

Las lecciones semanales de tiro eran el legado de la señorita Susanna Marlow, hija de un armero y primera patrocinadora de Spindle Cove. Ella creía que cada joven debía saber cómo defenderse.

Susanna se había casado con Lord Rycliff el año pasado y actualmente vivía con él en Londres. Así que Kate había asumido la responsabilidad de llevar a cabo el programa de las mujeres en su ausencia.

Los lunes, tenían paseos por el campo. El baño en el mar de los martes estaba en receso hasta el verano, por supuesto, pero los miércoles, se dedicaban a la jardinería. Y los jueves...

_Bang_.

El jueves era el día para disparar. Aquí en Summerfield, en la finca Marlow. Sir Lewis Marlow siempre les daba la bienvenida a las señoritas ofreciendo sus mejores armas y refrescos para su disfrute. El anciano, obviamente, extrañaba mucho a su hija, y le consolaba un poco el hacer de anfitrión de sus amigas. Y por su parte, Kate no se cansaba de estar en una casa familiar. Aunque no era la suya. Le encantaba empaparse del sentido de la historia compartida, de los retratos viejos, de los afectuosos recuerdos.

Annie White le tiró de la manga.

—Señorita Taylor, mire. ¿Es esa la milicia?

Kate volvió la mirada, observando el campo abierto. En efecto, los miembros de la milicia local estaban vestidos con uniforme de gala y marchando en formación. Directamente hacia ellas, al parecer.

Extraño.

—No creí que tuvieran entrenamiento hoy —dijo Patricia.

—Yo tampoco. —E incluso si era así, ¿por qué estarían marchando hacia aquí, hacia la finca de Sir Lewis Marlow?

—Es como una batalla simulada. —Annie se animó con entusiasmo—. Damas contra caballeros. ¿Podemos marchar en formación? ¿Sujetar las bayonetas y atacar?

Diana tiró del pelo de su hermana.

—Tonta.

Mientras la columna de chaquetas rojas se acercaba, Kate reconoció al cabo Ligan yendo al frente. No era difícil de distinguir. Era varios centímetros más alto que la mayoría de los hombres. Sus hombros eran casi dos veces más anchos.

Y su actitud era mil veces más desagradable.

—Señoras —dijo Kate, manteniendo calmada su voz—. Armas abajo, por favor. Parece que los hombres tienen algo que desean discutir.

Con el ladrido de una orden, Ligan hizo que los hombres se detuvieran abruptamente. Otra orden severa, y estaban en una sola línea, de cara a las damas.

Él se acercó a Kate. Ella se inquietó, su columna se debilitó ante esa sombra enorme que bloqueaba completamente el sol. Odiaba su efecto sobre ella. De modo que al hombre no le agradaba ella. ¿Y qué? No le agradaba nadie, ¿y por qué habría de importarle? ¿Por qué habría de permitir que él la hiciera sentir tan pequeña, tan impotente?

—Cabo Ligan —dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza en lugar de hacer una reverencia—. ¿A qué se debe esta... interrupción?

—Tengo la intención de realizar una investigación. Con sus mujeres y mis hombres. Quiero saber si alguien tiene razones para creer que la señorita Candice White y Lord Granchester estaban…

—¿Enamorados? —Finalizó.

—Involucrados. De alguna manera.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

—Yo diría que el hecho de su fuga podría servir como prueba suficiente de su involucramiento, cabo Ligan.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No es correcto. Hay algo que no está bien al respecto.

—La señora White ha dicho…

—Sé eso, señorita Taylor. No soy estúpido.

—No he dicho que lo fuera.

—Sé lo que ha dicho la señora White —dijo él—, y he decidido que no me importa. En ausencia de Lord Granchester, yo estoy a cargo de la milicia. Y eso quiere decir, que yo soy el responsable de la seguridad de este lugar y de cada hombre, mujer y niño en él. Incluyendo a la señorita Candice. Si su estado de salud, felicidad, o virtud está en peligro en modo alguno, es mi responsabilidad de ver que vuelva a casa. A salvo.

—¿Y si ella no está en peligro, sino que simplemente se fugó y está muy feliz?

—Eso es lo que voy a averiguar y por lo que estoy aquí.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y dijo a voz en cuello:

—Haré una fila con mis hombres, y luego otra con las mujeres. Y le voy a hacer a cada uno la misma pregunta. Antes de su desaparición, ¿ha tenido alguna razón para creer que Lord Granchester y la señorita Candice White estaban…?

—Enamorados —suministró Kate, una vez más—. Parece que tiene un problema con esa palabra, cabo. ¿O es un problema con el concepto?

Él no dio ninguna respuesta.

—No entiendo a ese hombre —le murmuró a Patricia—. O tiene rocas en la cabeza o una piedra por corazón.

Patricia sonrió.

—Lo dudo. Si algo de eso fuera cierto, Candice se habría ido con _él_, y no con Lord Granchester. Ella sí que ama las rocas y las piedras.

El cabo Ligan se puso delante del señor Fosbury, el propietario de El Toro y la Flor.

—Fosbury.

—Sí, señor.

—Antes de que desaparecieran, ¿tenía alguna razón para creer que Lord Granchester y la señorita Candice compartieran algún afecto?

El señor Fosbury se rió entre dientes.

—¿Ellos dos? No, señor. Eso fue una verdadera sorpresa.

Ligan se movió por la fila, hasta el herrero.

—Dawes. La misma pregunta.

El hombre grande miró de reojo a las damas.

—No, mi cabo. Por todo lo que vi, yo lo habría imaginando como cautivado con la señorita Patricia. Y teniente o no, yo creo que es un verdadero bastardo por darle falsas esperanzas. Si tiene que ir tras él, me gustaría unirme a la persecución.

—Bueno, eso es… amable de su parte, supongo —murmuró Kate a su amiga—. Si acaso innecesario.

Patricia no respondió.

El cabo Ligan continuó por la fila, interrogando a cada uno de sus hombres. Al vicario, a unos pocos peones. Después de la aproximadamente octava firme negación, Ligan deslizó a Kate una breve y petulante mirada. Una mirada que decía: _te lo dije_.

Ella se limitó a alzar las cejas en respuesta.

—Hastings —ladró, al pasar al siguiente hombre. Un pescador—. Antes de salir huyendo juntos, ¿tenía alguna razón para creer que Lord Granchester y la señorita Minerva White estuvieran involucrados?

Hastings cuadró los hombros.

—Así es, señor.

Ligan se detuvo en seco. Ya había comenzado a moverse al siguiente miliciano. Pero a raíz de la respuesta de Hastings, el corpulento oficial se volvió. Volvió sólo la cabeza, no su cuerpo. El movimiento le pareció a Kate tan amenazante como poco natural.

Él dijo:

—¿Qué fue eso, Hastings?

Incluso Hastings pareció desconcertado.

—Yo…Yo dije que sí, señor. Tenía razones para creer que los dos tenían algo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —Disparó las preguntas como obuses.

Kate se echó a reír nerviosamente.

—Una pregunta a la vez, cabo. Dele al pobre hombre alguna oportunidad para responder.

Ah, y la mirada que le dirigió entonces. Era de verdad una oscura y exigente amenaza. Bueno, Kate le devolvió la mirada. Ella no era uno de sus soldados para ser disciplinada. Incluso sin fortuna o familia, era una dama. No tenía poder sobre ella.

Ella metió la mano detrás de la espalda, para que no la viera temblar.

Hastings encontró su voz.

—Yo los vi juntos en la cala. Unos pocos días atrás, cuando me dirigía con mis redes por la mañana temprano. La señorita Candice estaba en su traje de baño, y Lord Granchester se sacaba los pantalones.

—¿Para nadar? —dijo Patricia—. ¿En abril?

—No sé lo que hicieron después. Sólo sé lo que vi. —Hastings se encogió de hombros—. Y cuando volví unas horas más tarde, se habían ido.

—Sé que no es mi turno —dijo Rufus Bright desde el final de la fila—, pero yo los vi juntos también.

—¿Cuándo? —dijeron Kate y Ligan al unísono, para su compartida consternación.

—La otra noche, cuando estaba haciendo guardia en el castillo. Un poco después... —Rufus echó una mirada a las mujeres y tiró de su cuello—. Un poco después de la medianoche, vi a la señorita Minerva dejando la residencia de Lord Granchester. Sola.

Annie gritó, y luego se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Patricia trató de calmar a su hermana.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste aquella noche? —Exigió Ligan—. ¿Dejar que caminara a casa sola, sin protección?

—Bueno, tiene que admitir que no era la primera vez que él recibía la visita de una dama después del anochecer

_Oh, querido Señor_.

Kate se adelantó.

—Cabo Ligan, ¿no es esto suficiente? Quería pruebas. Creo que Hastings y Rufus han dado sobradas pruebas. ¿Ahora podemos concluir esta inquisición pública, antes de descubrir detalles que sean innecesariamente embarazosos para la familia White?

El gigante soltó un lento suspiro.

—Realmente cree que Granchester se casará con ella

—Sí —respondió ella.

—Bueno, tiene razón en ese aspecto. Él se _casará_ con ella. Yo me encargaré de eso. La única pregunta es si él lo está haciendo de buena gana ahora, o si va a casarse con ella cuando regrese —el gran hombre hizo crujir su cuello— a punta de mi pistola.


	16. Chapter 16

e Capítulo 16 f

Dios lo protegiera de la incompetencia.

Mientras estaba sentado en el suelo del bosque, los brazos echados hacia atrás y atados rodeando un tronco de castaño, Terry sintió una melancólica punzada de nostalgia por la milicia de Spindle Cove. Podrían haber sido un grupo lamentable de voluntarios al principio, apenas capaces de marchar a un ritmo, pero esta tonta banda de salteadores de caminos los hacían ver como una experta unidad de infantería en comparación.

En primer lugar los ladrones habían discutido por una buena media hora sobre si debían creer que él era un príncipe, un vizconde, o un charlatán. Luego habían discutido por un período de tiempo similar en cuanto a qué hacer con él. Terry, por supuesto, tuvo un montón de sugerencias, cada una de las cuales le valió otro puño en la cara.

Hasta ahora, estos delincuentes habían demostrado ser expertos en sólo una cosa: hacer nudos.

Finalmente, habían decidido informar a su líder, alguna especie de jefe de su pandilla de ladrones, al parecer. Y entonces habían atado a Terry al castaño y dejado a su miembro más joven y de aspecto más ansioso vigilándolo. El joven estaba sentado a unos diez metros de distancia, con una pistola apuntando al pecho de Terry.

No era el chico con el arma lo que inquietaba a Terry, eran las cuerdas que lo amarraban a este árbol. Odiaba sentirse confinado, no podía soportar estar atado a nada.

_Mantén la calma. Te liberarán. Eventualmente._

Simplemente era demasiado valioso como para matarlo. Pero cuanto más tiempo permanecía atado aquí, cautivo de la indecisión de los ladrones, más tiempo tomaría que el mensaje llegara a Archie. Y más tiempo estaría Candice sola y sin dinero.

El pensar en ella acurrucada, asustada y hambrienta en un pueblo extraño... le hizo temblar de rabia impotente. Se enfureció y se esforzó para liberarse de las cuerdas que lo escaldaban.

Suficiente de paciencia. Ya no iba a esperar el desenlace de esto. Tenía que escapar.

—¿Por qué tú? —preguntó Terry a su captor, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué te dejaron a cargo de un rehén valioso? Te ves apenas con la edad suficiente para afeitarte.

—Cumplo diecinueve este verano. —El ladrón se rascó la mandíbula—. Pienso que Grubb y Carmichael querían ser los que le contaran al jefe. Probablemente están peleando por eso ahora, quién va a contar la historia.

—Ah. —Terry inclinó la cabeza. Detrás del árbol, luchó y tiró de las cuerdas que ataban su muñeca. No se aflojaban. Maldita sea, si tan sólo pudiera alcanzar el cuchillo en la bota...

—Entonces —dijo él—, estos... Grubb y Carmichael... ¿quieren la gloria para sí mismos?

—Así es como yo lo veo.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes razón. —Él asintió con la cabeza—. Muy astuto. Pero sabes, probablemente no deberías haberme dicho sus nombres.

Los ojos del hombre más joven se agrandaron. Maldijo de un modo poco imaginativo.

—No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que Grubb y Carmichael no te van a matar.

Hizo un gesto con la pistola hacia Terry.

—No... no... no diga esos nombres de nuevo.

—Bueno, no es que yo sólo pueda olvidarlos, ¿verdad?

El joven se puso de pie.

—Los olvidará si le disparo.

—Pero entonces estaríamos en una situación muy mala. Una vez que Grubb, Carmichael, y este jefe suyo vuelvan y encuentren que has matado a su valioso rehén… —Terry silbó por lo bajo—. No estarías mucho tiempo en este mundo entonces.

Las manos del ladrón comenzaron a temblar.

—Yo no estaba de acuerdo con esto. Se suponía que sólo estaría vigilando mientras se realizaba el robo.

—No —dijo Terry suavemente—. Por supuesto que tú no estarías de acuerdo con esto. ¿Secuestrar a un par del reino? Eso no es algo que tú harías.

—¿No, verdad? Yo sólo quería unas monedas para llevar a mi novia a la feria.

—Comprarle una baratija, deslizar una mano debajo de su falda...

—Exactamente.

Terry hizo una pausa.

—Te diré qué. ¿Estas botas que llevo? Valen una buena suma en cualquier ciudad. Si me desatas, puedes tenerlas. Desaparece, consigue tu dinero, lleva tu novia a la feria. Cuando la ley venga en busca de Grubb y Carmichael, y recuerda mis palabras, van a colgarlos, tú te habrás ido. Olvidado. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

El joven lo miró con cautela, acercándose lentamente.

—Tengo una idea mejor. Tal vez sólo voy a tomar sus botas. Y luego le voy a dejar aquí.

Una esquirla de miedo atravesó a Terry en alguna arteria vital. Su compostura sangró por la herida a borbotones. Sólo la imagen de quedarse solo, atado a un árbol... con la noche aproximándose...

Podría haber rogado al hombre que le disparara.

En su lugar, cerró los ojos.

_Mantén la calma. Esto era lo que querías. Lo que sabías que él haría._

Aún sosteniendo la pistola con una mano, con la otra el joven comenzó a tirar de la bota izquierda de Terry.

—Nunca vas a conseguir sacarla de esa manera —dijo Terry, esforzándose por hablar en un tono despreocupado a pesar de que el sudor le corría por la espalda—. Puedes dejar de lado la pistola. No hay nada que pueda hacer, atado a este árbol.

Después de unos momentos de lucha, el ladrón juró e hizo lo que sugirió Terry: dejó la pistola a un lado y luchó con la bota con las dos manos. Finalmente, se deslizó con un sonido sibilante.

Arrojando la primera bota a un lado, comenzó a trabajar con la otra.

—Lentamente, ahora —bromeó Terry—. Ten cuidado con mis viejas articulaciones.

En realidad, no le importaban nada sus articulaciones. Estaba apostando todo a la esperanza del pequeño cuchillo plegable oculto en su bota derecha. Si la cosa se deslizaba donde pudiera verlo... y si su captor no se diera cuenta... y si de algún modo pudiera maniobrar para conseguir tener el cuchillo en sus manos... en cuestión de minutos, podría cortar sus ligaduras y ser libre.

Pero si cualquiera de esas cosas salía mal, permanecería atado aquí. Sólo el diablo sabía por cuánto tiempo. Hasta la noche, lo más probable. Hasta que la oscuridad descendiera, densa con un susurro ominoso. Hasta que la sed y el hambre se convirtieran en demonios animados, encargados de su incesante tormento.

Hasta que los perros salvajes llegaran.

_Jesús. Por favor, Dios, no_.

Los latidos del corazón retumbaron en su pecho.

Cuando el joven levantó su pierna y tiró de la bota, Terry flexionó el músculo de la pierna, atrayendo al muchacho. Tenía que mantener ese cuchillo al alcance cuando cayera. Si la cosa se iba volando cuando la bota saliera...

—Tranquilo —dijo con los dientes apretados. Podía sentir la bota empezando a ceder.

_Crack_. Un leve chasquido en la maleza le llamó la atención.

Su captor no notó el sonido. Estaba demasiado absorto en sus luchas con la bota. Pero Terry deslizó su mirada hacia un lado, y lo que vio allí paralizó su corazón que latía con fuerza.

Candice.

Candice White, con su vestido azul de viaje de institutriz, saliendo lentamente de la maleza. Arrastrándose hacia ellos con todo el sigilo de un gato, con la intención de agarrar la pistola desechada. Se llevó un dedo a los labios fruncidos, haciendo un gesto de silencio hacia Terry.

Él agrandó los ojos. _No_, moduló. _No. Regresa._

Ella se acercó más aún. Su pie cortó una rama.

Esta vez, el ladrón se dio cuenta. Su cabeza giró hacia arriba, hacia Candice.

Con un gruñido vicioso, Terry acumuló fuerza y le dio una patada en la cara. Haciendo un movimiento de tijeras con las piernas, Terry cogió al hombre por el cuello. Le había sorprendido y atrapado con la guardia baja. Pero no sería capaz de retenerlo mucho tiempo.

—Toma la pistola —logró decir.

Cuando Candice se agachó para recuperar el arma, Terry apretó sus piernas alrededor del cuello del salteador de caminos.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo él, su voz tensa por el esfuerzo—. Estás pensando que ella es sólo una señorita inocente con gafas. Que no puede saber cómo disparar un arma. Pero te equivocas. Ella ha tenido entrenamiento. —Alzó la voz—. Candy, muéstrale. Dispara a ese abedul de allá.

—¡No voy a disparar contra un árbol! Desperdiciaría mi tiro, y no tengo más pólvora. Entonces, ¿qué ayuda sería yo? Realmente, Terry.

—¿Ves? —Terry dijo al hombre que se sofocaba—. Ella sabe lo que está haciendo. —Soltó al ladrón con una última patada a media potencia en la mandíbula—. Nada de movimientos bruscos.

Candice enfocó la mirada y sostuvo con firmeza la pistola.

—¿Le disparo?

—No. No, hay un cuchillo en la bota derecha. Si vas por él, por favor.

Manteniendo la pistola apuntada hacia el ladrón en todo momento, ella se movió lateralmente hasta que pudo alcanzar la bota. Encontró el cuchillo con una mano y con algo de torpeza pudo abrirlo, esgrimiéndolo como si fuera un puñal.

—Está bien —dijo ella, bajando la mirada hacia el salteador de caminos—. Entonces, ¿dónde lo apuñalo?

¿_Apuñalarlo_? Terry la miró, asombrado. Su cabello colgaba medio suelto, rizándose sobre los hombros. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad feroz. Sus labios carnosos curvados en una pequeña mueca.

Había visto esa mirada salvaje en su cara antes. En Spindle Cove, había sabido que ella había tumbado a un hombre hecho y derecho con su ridículo lleno de rocas, y una vez incluso había desafiado a Terry a un duelo. Tenía esa mirada de furia justiciera cuando pensaba que su hermana estaba en peligro, o una de sus amigas. Incluso Francine.

Pero esta era la primera vez que ella tenía esa mirada _defendiéndolo_.

Increíble. Ella no se suponía que estuviera aquí. Pero aquí estaba ella, por él. Dispuesta a disparar o apuñalar a un hombre en su defensa. Y estaba condenadamente hermosa.

—No lo apuñales, cariño —dijo suavemente—. Usa el cuchillo para soltarme.

—Oh. Oh, sí. —Una risa burbujeó desde su garganta—. Supongo que tiene más sentido.

Trabajando con una sola mano, ella no podía liberarlo tan rápido como él quería. Pero unos minutos de serrar las cuerdas, y ella lo había liberado.

Terry tomó la pistola en el primer instante que pudo, y rápidamente golpeó la cara del ladrón, dejándolo inconsciente. Arrancó el cuerno de pólvora y los perdigones de plomo de repuesto de la figura inerte del hombre.

Se volvió hacia Candice.

—Date prisa. Debemos desaparecer antes de que despierte.

—Oh, Terry. Te golpearon. —Ella sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y secó la comisura sangrante de su boca, haciendo una mueca mientras lo hacía.

—No es nada.

—¿Qué pasa con nuestro dinero? —preguntó ella, mirando alrededor.

—Desapareció junto con los otros ladrones.

—Oh. Por lo menos todavía tengo un soberano. Está cosido en el forro de mi corsé.

—Bien —murmuró, metiendo el pie izquierdo de nuevo en su bota—. No te faltan recursos.

—Suenas molesto. —Ella apretó el pañuelo en su mano.

—Estoy molesto. —Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en la dirección de donde ella había venido. Tenían que irse, tan pronto como fuera posible—. No puedo creer que estés aún aquí. Candy, te di instrucciones específicas para que viajes a la siguiente ciudad. Dónde estarías a salvo.

—Lo sé. Pero hice que la señorita Gateshead me dejara salir a medio kilómetro del camino. Yo... —Ella le agarró la muñeca—. Yo no podía abandonarte.

Él se volvió y la miró fijamente.

Dios, no sabía cómo sentirse. ¿Aliviado de ser libre? ¿Furioso con ella por ignorar sus órdenes? ¿Abrumado de gratitud por verla entera y segura, y de tenerla aquí con él? Las emociones que bullían en su interior eran una mezcla de todo eso.

Pero sabía una cosa. No se atrevía a tocarla en estos momentos. Ya terminaba sacudiéndola hasta dejarla sin sentido, agarrándola a él sin pensar y sollozando en sus faldas, o la follaba en el suelo del bosque hasta que sus cojones se secaran...

Saldría lastimada, de una forma u otra. Y eso haría que este maldito calvario fuera para nada.

—Espera. —Cuando dejaban el pequeño claro, ella lo llamó aparte—. Mi baúl está por aquí. Lo escondí debajo de unas ramas.

—¿Trajiste a Francine?

Así que por eso se había tardado en aparecer.

—Bueno, yo no podía dejarla atrás. —Ella se arrodilló en el suelo del bosque y comenzó a sacar las ramas que ocultaban su baúl—. No después de lo que habías hecho para salvarla.

—¿Después de lo que había hecho para... para salvar a _Francine_? —Él se agachó a su lado, ayudándola a excavar—. Eres una chica inteligente, Candy. Pero a veces puedes ser muy estúpida. Yo no daría dos virutas de uñas para salvar a este miserable pedazo de yeso. Y mucho menos arriesgaría mi vida.

—Pero las quinientas guineas…

—Créeme, ni que me pagaran cinco _mil_ guineas me sentaría atado a un árbol así. Nunca me habría ido con esos bandoleros si no me hubieras obligado a hacerlo.

—¿Te obligué? —Su tono subió una octava—. Yo no te obligué. Te podría haber estrangulado yo misma cuando te ofreciste. Estaba muy asustada.

—Bueno, me ofrecía o bien veía que te asesinaban. Habrías arriesgado todo para salvar a este lagarto miserable, si yo no hubiera intervenido. Y hubieras acabado muerta. O peor.

—¿Entonces lo hiciste por mí?

—Candice. —Él comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero se lo pensó mejor. Hizo un gesto impaciente en su lugar—. No me dejaste opción.

—Lo siento. —Ella se llevó una mano a su cabello—. Siento haberte puesto en esa posición. Es sólo... que el trabajo de mi vida está en este baúl. Es mi única oportunidad de ganar el reconocimiento de mis pares, mi única oportunidad de éxito. Ya he arriesgado tanto por ello. Cuando ese salteador de caminos intentó llevárselo, no pensé, sólo... reaccioné. —Resoplando por la nariz, levantó la vista hacia él—. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

—Oh, por supuesto. Entiendo. Lo que hay en este baúl es el trabajo de tu vida, y yo sólo soy el sujeto inútil que viaja contigo esta semana. Por supuesto, la seguridad de Francine está primero.

—No. —Ella sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza que sus gafas se torcieron—. Eso no es justo. Estás torciendo mis palabras. Terry, escucha. En ese momento frenético en el coche, sí, podría haber arriesgado mi vida para salvar a este baúl. Pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo esto. No quería arriesgar la tuya. Por eso he vuelto.

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Difícil seguir discutiendo, cuando ella lo ponía de esa forma.

Realmente, ¿qué podía decir? ¿Admitir que había estado albergando alguna absurda fantasía masculina de ella corriendo por el bosque para salvarlo, el pelo fluyendo suelto detrás de ella, los pechos oscilando con cada paso... auxiliada por útiles pájaros cantores gorjeando direcciones... simplemente porque ella sabía en su corazón que él necesitaba su ayuda? Porque en el momento en que el carruaje de los Gateshead se había alejado, ella se había dado cuenta de que la ciencia no significaba nada —absolutamente nada— para ella sin él, y ahora iba a caer a sus pies y rogarle ser su esclava de amor de labios seductores por siempre jamás?

No. Por supuesto que no. Ella había regresado porque era conveniente para sus objetivos, y lo más decente que hacer. Porque era decidida y leal, como siempre. Nada entre ellos había cambiado.

Maldita sea.

Se puso de pie y tomó una de las manijas del baúl en la mano.

—Tenemos que movernos. El joven al que golpeé no nos perseguirá. Va a estar muy ocupado corriendo por su propia vida. Pero una vez que sus socios se den cuenta de que estoy desaparecido…

—Oh, cielos. —Ella levantó su lado del tronco—. Vendrán tras nosotros.

Millones de gracias a todas ustedes por los reviews, sus comentarios son el aliento para seguir con esta maravillosa historia.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17 f

Caminaron y caminaron a través del bosque, llevando a Francine entre ellos. Por la posición del sol de la tarde a sus espaldas, Candy sabía que estaban viajando hacia el norte. No habían cruzado grandes masas de agua, así que suponía que todavía estaban en suelo británico. Más allá de eso, no podía decirlo. Tampoco estaba segura que Terry lo supiera.

Dios mío, ¿había sido realmente sólo esta mañana, cuando ella se había dejado caer como un saco al lado del camino y declarado que no podía dar un paso más? Terry había insistido en que tenía la fuerza dentro de ella, y le molestaba admitir que había estado en lo cierto. Candy había caminado kilómetros y kilómetros más, sin comer nada desde la cena de anoche.

Poner una bota delante de la otra exigía todos sus poderes de concentración. El hambre le obstaculizaba cada paso, royéndola por dentro.

—Que me aspen. —Terry se detuvo en seco—. Y yo que pensaba que odiaba el campo.

Candy alzó la mirada. Habían entrado a un claro. A una pradera ancha, verde en el medio del bosque. Todo el espacio estaba cubierto de campanillas. Miles y miles de tallos verdes dulcemente curvados, las puntas cargadas de rocíos de flores azul-violeta. La brillante luz del sol se inclinaba por entre los árboles, capturando las flores en diferentes ángulos. Toda la escena brillaba.

Era mágico.

Terry dijo:

—Incluso yo, cansado como estoy, tengo que admitir que es condenadamente precioso.

Candy estaba tan famélica que lo único en que pudo pensar en responder fue:

—¿Crees que son comestibles?

Él se echó a reír. Ella sonrió. Y así como así, el estado de ánimo de ambos mejoró. Los bandidos estaban detrás de ellos. Estaban sanos y enteros, y todavía tenían a Francine. Su estómago podría estar vacío, pero una sensación de esperanza creció dentro de su pecho.

Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Mientras caminaban por la pradera, Candy tenía la extraña sensación de caminar sobre olas. Excepto que este era un mar de pétalos, y no de agua salada. Su pie quedó atrapado en una rama caída, y se tambaleó un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Terry.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo estaba distraída. Me preguntaba cuánta marga hay en esta terreno.

—¿Qué?

Él depositó en el suelo su lado del baúl. Candy hizo lo mismo.

—Ya sabes —dijo ella—. Marga. Una mezcla de arcilla y arena. A fin de que el terreno sea un sustento para todas estas campanillas, tendría…

—Estás parada en medio de _esto_ —él extendió los brazos para indicar el esplendor de la naturaleza—, ¿y estás pensando en la marga del terreno? Pasas demasiado tiempo mirando el suelo.

Rodeando el baúl, Terry la levantó. Con una suave fuerza, la tumbó sobre las campanillas.

Ella ahora yacía boca arriba, sin aliento y mareada por la súbita inversión. Por la súbita cercanía de él.

Terry se acostó a su lado.

—Ya está. Descansa. Mira el cielo para variar.

Candy alzó la mirada del suelo irregular. Los latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus oídos, y el olor a pasto aplastado envolvía sus sentidos. La hierba y las campanillas se alzaban sobre ella, balanceándose con la brisa suave y la belleza cuajada de rocío. Por encima de todo, el cielo se cernía brillante y azul. Casi despejado, con excepción de unas pocas y tenues nubes cambiantes de color blanco que aparentemente eran demasiado orgullosas para imitar conejos o dragones o buques de vela.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué ven las personas cuando miran al cielo? ¿Inspiración? ¿Belleza? —Le oyó suspirar—. A decir verdad, esta vista siempre me ha intimidado. El cielo es tan vasto. No puedo dejar de sentir que tiene expectativas sobre mí… a las que ya he fallado. —Se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato—. Me recuerda tus ojos.

Le clavó el codo en el costado.

—Mis ojos son Verdes. Y tengo la espalda cada vez más húmeda. Este es sin duda un terreno muy rico en marga. Sólo tenía que mirar al cielo para darme cuenta.

Con una sonrisa, él se puso encima y la inmovilizó con una pierna.

—Eres la mujer más sorprendente.

Ella se quedó sin aliento.

—Tú tienes una manera de sorprenderme también. No siempre agradable.

—Si las sorpresas siempre fueran agradables, no habría mucha sorpresa con ellas.

—Supongo que es verdad.

Él le apartó algunos mechones de pelo de la cara, luego le quitó las gafas y las puso encima del baúl.

El pulso de Candy latió con fuerza cuando lentamente él bajó la cabeza y le besó... la punta de la nariz.

Ella parpadeó, tratando de enfocarlo y leer su expresión. ¿Era una burla o afecto? No lo sabía.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque no te lo esperabas. ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa fue? ¿Agradable o lo contrario?

—No estoy segura.

—Entonces voy a intentarlo de nuevo.

Inclinó la cabeza y la besó en la sien. Luego en la barbilla, en la mandíbula, en el lugar entre las cejas.

Terry movió la lengua sobre su oído.

La deslizó por su cuello.

La sumergió en el valle cálido y sensible entre sus pechos.

—Terry —jadeó.

Él agarró un puñado de su falda y pegó su pelvis a la de ella.

—Candy —gimió él contra su cuello—. Sé que es una locura, pero necesito esto ahora mismo. Aquí mismo, en medio de toda esta belleza. Necesito sentirte caliente y viva debajo de mí.

Cuando él se inclinó para besarla en la boca, ella le puso una mano en el pecho.

—No creo que esto sea una buena idea.

Terry deslizó su mano por sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Anoche no fue bueno?

Sombríos recuerdos de ese frenético placer perverso y demoledor la asaltaron. Sintió que se humedecía entre las piernas, y no tenía nada que ver con la marga del suelo.

—Fue muy bueno. Pero confuso.

—Esto no tiene por qué ser complicado. —Él ahuecó su pecho y con el pulgar convirtió a su pezón en una punta rígida y dolorida—. Es algo físico. Instintivo. Liberar la tensión de una manera mutuamente placentera.

Él sembró de besos lo largo de su cuello y con cada uno iba desplegando espirales de deseo. Sin embargo...

—No estoy... —Ella jadeó ante otro beso voraz —. No estoy segura de sentirme cómoda siendo el instrumento de tu liberación.

—Lo haces sonar tan unilateral. Te lo prometo, lo disfrutarás también.

Ella no lo dudaba. La mano de él encontró el camino debajo de su escote, y deslizó los dedos bajo la tela para curvarlos alrededor de su pecho. Con gran habilidad, despojó de su confinamiento el suave globo.

—Dios —susurró él, rodeando su pezón desnudo con la punta del dedo—. Eres tan suave. Tan cálida y suave y dulce.

Él tomó su pezón en la boca. Gimió, atrayendo ligeramente la punta con una deliciosa succión, luego girando la lengua alrededor de ella.

Candy se retorció con las sensaciones exquisitas. La forma en que la estaba tocando, besando, lamiendo y succionando... se sentía tan bien. El placer era muy fuerte, le provocaba un profundo dolor en su interior. Era imposible sentir esto y no desear más.

Pero Terry no era el único con principios. No era el único que podía tener reglas. Ella ya no podía soportar más «lecciones» o fingimientos. Ella sólo quería esto si era _real_.

Él deslizó la pierna entre las suyas.

—Hay tanto fuego en ti, Candy. Un talento natural para la pasión.

¿Un talento para la pasión? _¿Ella?_

—Incluso si eso fuera cierto —dijo—, mira donde me ha llevado el satisfacerla. —Expulsada de un carruaje, asaltada en el siguiente. Perdida en el bosque. Hambrienta, casi sin un centavo.

—Te ha llevado _aquí_. A la tarde más hermosa que nos ha otorgado el campo inglés. Tendida en una exuberante alfombra de campanillas, mirando hacia un desgarrador cielo azul.

—Contigo.

—Conmigo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo. Entonces ella sintió que su conducta tuvo un cambio repentino. Los músculos de su pecho se tensaron bajo sus dedos. Su tono cambió.

—Ya veo —dijo él, retirando los dedos de su pecho—. Así que ese es el problema. No el escenario, ni la noción de placer. Soy yo. Crees que estás aquí con el hombre equivocado.

—Terry…

Él se apartó de ella.

—Preferirías compartir todo esto con alguien más. Alguien como Sir Alister Bolt. Hablando de la marga y de la composición del suelo, y negando esa parte de ti que gritaba mi nombre anoche.

Ruborizándose, ella colocó su pecho de nuevo dentro de su corpiño y buscó a tientas sus gafas.

—No hay necesidad de ser cruel.

—No estoy siendo cruel. —Él se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la suciedad y el pasto de sus pantalones—. Siento pena por ti, es todo. He estado tratando de sacarte de ese caparazón, de enseñarte a disfrutar de la vida. Pero ahora veo que no quieres. Te vas a morir acurrucada en esa jaula dura y quebradiza que has construido. Espero que a Sir Alister no le importe el hacinamiento.

—¿Así que ahora debo disculparme? ¿Por querer algo más que tus caritativas «lecciones» carnales? Después de todo, eso es lo mejor que puede esperar una marisabidilla torpe como yo, ¿no? —Con dificultad, Candy se puso de pie—. Por lo menos Sir Alister recordaría mi nombre.

—Tal vez. —Él cerró la distancia entre ellos, de pie tan cerca que su pecho rozaba sus senos—. ¿Pero podría besarte tanto que haría que tú lo olvides?

Por un momento caliente y confuso, sus alientos se mezclaron.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera pensar en una réplica posible, él se retiró. Cogió el baúl y se lo puso al hombro.

—Vamos —dijo irritado—. A estas alturas ya debemos estar cerca.

—¿Cerca? ¿Cerca de dónde?

Candy se quedó rezagada tras él, tratando de entender su ira irracional. Y aquí que el conocimiento popular decía que las mujeres eran las de los estados de ánimo cambiantes.

Caminaron por tal vez un cuarto de hora más, entonces salieron del bosque y aparecieron en el borde de una cima.

A lo lejos, por la pendiente, se veía una inmensa casa solariega de piedra, rodeada de jardines y construcciones anexas.

—Dios mío —susurró ella—. ¿Qué es ese lugar?

—Winterset Grange —respondió—. Sabía que tenía que estar cerca. Un buen amigo mío reside allí. Necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche. Para escondernos, en caso de que esos salteadores de caminos sigan husmeando por ahí.

—¿Y sólo vamos a aparecer en la puerta de tu amigo? ¿Sin invitación, saliendo de la nada? —Ella agitó una mano entre ellos—. ¿Con este aspecto?

—Oh, nadie parpadeará. Los huéspedes están siempre yendo y viniendo de Winterset Grange. Cada vez que el duque está en casa, es un interminable bacanal.

Candy lo miró fijamente.

—¿El _duque_? ¿Vamos a ser los huéspedes de un duque?

—No es un duque de la familia real —dijo él, como si eso fuera algún consuelo—. Charlie es un tipo amable, ya lo verás. Es el patrocinador de un popular círculo de juego llamado el Club Chelín. Yo soy miembro. Nunca ha resentido mi falta de invitación, siempre y cuando me presente con dinero para perder en su mesa.

—Pero no _tienes_ dinero para perder en su mesa. Tenemos exactamente un soberano a nuestros nombres.

—Detalles, detalles.

Comenzaron a descender por la ladera cubierta de hierba. La vasta y extensa mansión parecía inflarse mientras se acercaban. Como si algún niño travieso estuviera detrás de la cosa, soplándole aire, semejante a la vejiga de un cerdo escaldado. Era grotescamente grande, con las ventanas hundidas y entornadas, como ojos lascivos.

No le gustó. Ni un poco.

Cuando se acercaban al camino de entrada, Terry tiró de ella hacia los jardines, detrás de una cortina rompevientos compuesta de cipreses. Después de mojar un pañuelo en una fuente, él se limpió la cara y el cuello, luego se volvió a atar la corbata. Se sacudió el polvo de la parte delantera de su chaqueta, hizo una gallarda y vigorosa sacudida de cabeza, y al instante su cabello quedó domado.

Que miserablemente injusto. Un aseo de treinta segundos, y él se veía mejor de lo que ella se podría haber arreglado con unas tenazas calientes, papeles rizadores, y la ayuda de dos criadas francesas.

—¿Estoy presentable? —preguntó él.

—Estás igual de injustamente guapo como siempre.

Él inclinó la cabeza y la miró.

—Ahora, ¿qué podemos hacer por ti?

Ella soltó un bufido. Qué en realidad.

—Probablemente nada, milord —dijo ella con acritud-.

—Bueno, no puedes entrar viéndote así, llena de horquillas y con encajes y abrochada. No, si queremos hacerte pasar por mi amante.

—¿Tu...? —Ella bajó la voz, como si los cipreses tuvieran oídos—. ¿Tu _amante_?

—¿Cómo más voy a explicar tu presencia? He sido amigo del duque de Halford durante años. No puedo decir que eres mi hermana. Él sabe muy bien que no tengo. —Él llevó las manos a los botones de su chaqueta spencer de viaje. Comenzando por el más cercano a la garganta, los soltó, uno por uno—. Primero, tenemos que acabar con esto. —Cuando tuvo las dos partes divididas, empujó la prenda de sus hombros y liberó las mangas. Mientras, Candy permanecía aturdida, sin saber siquiera cómo protestar.

Él dobló la chaqueta y la tiró a un lado.

—Esto tampoco servirá —gruñó, mirando su vestido tornasol de viaje —. Deberías haber usado el rojo hoy.

Candy se erizó.

—¿Qué hay de malo con este vestido? —A ella le _gustaba_ este vestido. Era uno de los mejores que tenía. El azul pavo real le venía a su coloración, o eso le habían dicho.

—Es demasiado modesto —dijo—. Te ves como una institutriz, no como una amante.

¿Modesto? Se quedó mirando la seda. El corpiño se ajustaba perfectamente sobre el pecho y la cintura imperio se ceñía bien alrededor de las costillas, luego se ampliaba en una falda drapeada. Formaba una silueta que enfatizaba las curvas al adaptarse al cuerpo; una silueta que se había sentido positivamente atrevida durante el ajuste de la costurera. Las mangas, especialmente. Se hinchaban un poco en el hombro, luego se juntaban con una liga de cintas en la parte superior del brazo. Desde allí, eran ajustadas hasta la muñeca.

Él tomó uno de esos lazos de cintas, toqueteando el encaje antes de recorrer toda la manga hasta sus puños con un ligero roce de sus dedos. Una sensación embriagadora se deslizó a través de ella, superando sin esfuerzo el brillo de la seda.

_¿Ves?_ Estas mangas son ingeniosas y _sensuales_ fundas de tela. No había nada modesto en ellas.

—Tal vez esto ayude. —Terry cerró los dedos sobre el puño y le dio un tirón despiadado.

—¡No!

Y así, la manga ingeniosa se había ido. Su fuerte tirón hizo un rasgón de la costura por debajo de los lazos de cintas, y él deshilachó el resto con dedos arteros. En unos momentos, tenía toda la manga destruida y se puso a trabajar en la otra.

Al final, él la dejó con los hombros cubiertos sólo con retazos de tela. Dos pequeños apóstrofes de seda, donde habían estado paréntesis completos.

Después de retroceder un momento para mirarla, desató uno de los lazos y dejó sus extremos colgando.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Tiene una sugerencia.

—¿La sugerencia es que soy _suelta_?

—Tus palabras, no mías. —Enmarcando su cintura con las manos, Terry la hizo girar, de modo que quedó de espaldas a él. Sus manos fueron a la fila de ganchos en la parte posterior de su vestido. Comenzando en la base de su cuello, se deshizo de ellos, uno por uno.

—Pero esto es demasiado —protestó ella, tratando de zafarse—. No me harás ver desaliñada.

Él la abrazó con fuerza. Ella sintió su aliento caliente y áspero sobre su cuello.

—Te verás de la forma que quiero que te veas. Ese es el punto de una amante, después de todo. Sin duda a Sir Alister Bolt le gusta que sus mujeres se vean formales y recatadas, pero tú me elegiste a mí como compañero de viaje. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

Él le desabrochó el vestido hasta el punto medio de la espalda, justo entre sus omóplatos. Luego deslizó el escote ensanchado por las pendientes de sus hombros, bajándolo y ajustándolo a una más indecente latitud. El borde de su camisola quedó expuesto, haciendo una gorguera de encaje de color blanco enmarcando su escote.

Después de volver a girarla para dejarla de frente a él, Terry contempló su obra. Candy se sonrojó de vergüenza. Él había tomado su vestido de viaje perfectamente respetable y lo había convertido en un conjunto sin hombros más apropiado para una moza de taberna.

Y él no había terminado con ella todavía. Él llevó sus manos a su cabello y comenzó a arrancar las horquillas de su moño fallido. Si no se sintiera débil por el hambre y atemorizada de quedar varados sin un centavo en las Midlands, ella no habría soportado este tratamiento.

Esto estaba más allá de las burlas. ¿Podría…? ¿Podría sentirse _envidioso_?

—Realmente, Terry. Lamento si te molesta mi respeto por Sir Alister. Pero humillarme de esta manera difícilmente te va a ganar mi buena opinión.

—Tal vez no. —Él sacó la última de las horquillas y le sacudió el pelo suelto alrededor de la cara—. Pero estoy convencido de que añadirá mucho a mi satisfacción personal. Y nos ahorrará a ambos una gran cantidad de preguntas indiscretas.

Le quitó las gafas de la cara y las dobló, metiéndoselos en el bolsillo del pecho.

—Las necesito. —Ella trató de alcanzarlos.

Terry le atrapó la muñeca.

—No, no los necesitas. Desde el momento en que atravesemos esas puertas, no te apartas de mi lado, ¿me oyes? Créeme, no quiero que ninguno de los huéspedes de Halford piensen que quiero compartirte.

_¿Compartirla?_ ¿A qué clase de antro de perdición iban a entrar?

—Por mi parte —dijo él—, me comportaré como si yo fuera tu servil, enamorado y celoso protector.

Ella reprimió una risa poco femenina.

—Ahora _ese_ va a ser el papel de tu vida.

—Y tú… —Él le inclinó la barbilla con un solo dedo—. Es mejor que interpretes tu parte a la perfección, cariño.

—¿_Mi_ parte? No sé cómo ser una amante. —Ciertamente no entre duques. Se convertía en un pudín absoluto entre hombres poderosos.

—Oh, no te subestimes. Creo que lo vas a hacer muy bien. Mira, una amante es una pequeña criatura intensa, salvaje. Cuando le conviene, puede hacer que un hombre sienta como si él fuera irresistible, deseable, infinitamente fascinante. El único hombre en el mundo. —Se inclinó más cerca, bajó la voz hasta un susurro oscuro. Estaba demasiado cerca para su comodidad o claridad, sólo un borrón de ferocidad masculina—. Ella gime como si lo sintiera de verdad. Y cuando logra lo que quiere, dejará mordazmente claro que el hombre no significa nada—absolutamente _nada_— para ella. Creo que has nacido para ese papel, ¿no crees?

—No, no lo creo —dijo, su voz temblorosa—. ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir que yo soy una especie de…? Anoche fue todo idea tuya.

—Lo sé.

—Y no puedo ser la primera mujer en pasar una noche agradable en tus brazos y no querer nada contigo al día siguiente.

—Por supuesto que no. Eres simplemente la más reciente de una larga y distinguida lista. Y no albergues ninguna ilusión de que serás la última.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan enojado? ¿Por qué soy la elegida para un castigo tan cruel? ¿Qué herida pude haberte causado, salvo una punzada minúscula a tu orgullo?

Él la miró fijamente durante un largo momento.

—No lo sé.

Entonces él extendió las dos manos y le pellizcó las mejillas. Con fuerza.

—¡Ay! —Impactada, ella se llevó las manos sobre ellas—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Necesitas rubor en esas mejillas si vas fingir ser mi ramera, y no tenemos maquillaje. —Uno de sus brazos la rodeó, acercándola. Trazó su labio inferior con el pulgar—. Y estos labios se ven demasiado fruncidos y pálidos.

Él inclinó la cabeza y atrapó su boca en un beso duro y magullador. Su lengua se metió entre sus labios, haciendo un barrido exhaustivo y demandante de su boca. Entonces él le cogió el labio inferior y le dio un tirón provocador y descuidado con los dientes. Dejó su boca hinchada, punzando de placer y dolor.

Ella hundió un codo en su costado, usando toda la fuerza de su brazo para hacer palanca y poner una cierta distancia entre ellos. Él la soltó, y ella dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia atrás.

Candy se llevó los dedos a la boca, comprobando que tenía sangre.

—¿Estás satisfecho ahora?

Él soltó un largo y frustrado suspiro. Con un poco de distancia entre ellos, ella pudo distinguir mejor su expresión. Era una de hambre descarnada y cautelosa.

—Ni siquiera cerca, Candy . —Él se inclinó para recoger el baúl—. Ni siquiera cerca.


	18. Chapter 18

e Capítulo 18 f

Si Winterset Grange parecía austero e imponente desde el exterior, su interior se parecía a algo de la antigua Roma en su mejor momento de desenfreno y excesos.

Estar sin sus gafas era a la vez un obstáculo y una bendición. Donde Candice se volviera, veía borrosas representaciones de carne. Lascivas pinturas de desnudos cubrían las paredes altísimas, tres niveles de altura de pechos a traseros de voluptuosas proporciones. Decadentes esculturas guiñaban un ojo desde las alcobas. Algún ambicioso decorador le había dado un bañado dorado a todas las cosas.

La escultura más cercana a Candice parecía ser Pan, retozando y girando sobre una columna corintia. Si ella entornaba los ojos, podía distinguir la plata fina y las venas rosadas de la piedra. Italiano, sin duda.

—Un mármol precioso con tan mal uso. —Ella pasó sus dedos sobre la piedra fría y suave. Luego retiró la mano inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta que la protuberancia cilíndrica que había agarrado no era ni un cuerno, ni una pipa.

Tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro donde descansar la mirada, vio el papel mural. Un tradicional y agradable estampado de tela dorado y blanco de parejas bailando. ¿O _no_?

Ella entrecerró los ojos y miró más de cerca, esforzándose por enfocar el estampado.

No, las parejas no estaban bailando.

—¡Granchester! Eres tú. —Por el pasillo, apareció un hombre avanzando tranquilamente hacia ellos, vestido con un baniano, atado flojamente. Se veía joven, cerca de la edad de Terry, imaginó ella, y traía consigo un aire de disipación cultivada y el aroma vago del humo del opio. Estaba flanqueado por dos mujeres incluso más ligeras de ropa que él, una delicada y rubia, la otra con el cabello de color tiziano. Candice no podía distinguir las expresiones de las mujeres, pero su sensualidad era una fuerza palpable. Sintió sus miradas en ella, fría y punzante.

_Esta chica de pelo rubio no puede ser una de nosotras_, imaginaba ella que pensaban.

_No lo soy_, quiso gritar. Tuvo una visión breve y vívida de darle a Terry, a su amigo libertino, y a estas dos mujeres un buen rapapolvo, azotar en el suelo al fálico Pan, girar sobre sus talones, y…

Pero ella no tenía dinero. Ningún lugar adonde ir, ni medios para llegar allí. Ni siquiera tenía sus gafas.

Entonces Candice levantó la barbilla y ladeó la cadera. Se deslizó más cerca de Terry y se movió para apoyar un brazo en su hombro. Por supuesto, con su visión tan borrosa, calculó mal y apoyó el brazo en el aire. Tropezó y se cayó sobre él, extendiendo un brazo sobre su pecho y tratando que todo el mundo creyera que había querido hacer precisamente eso.

No creyó que hubiese engañado a nadie.

Una mujer comenzó a reírse entre dientes. La otra se rió en voz alta.

Candice quiso hundirse en el suelo.

—Señoras —dijo el hombre que presumiblemente era el duque de Halford—, ¿os acordáis de mi buen amigo Granchester?

—Pero por supuesto —susurró una de ellas—. Somos viejos amigos, ¿no?

Ahora Candice quiso hundirse en el suelo y morir allí. Entendía que Terry estuviera enojado, pero ¿cómo podía hacerle esto a ella?

Terry inclinó la cabeza.

—Siempre es un placer, Charlie. Perdón por llegar sin avisar. Espero que no te importe la imposición.

—¡Nunca es una imposición! Por los dioses, tú sí que te apareces de la nada. Ni siquiera oí tu coche en el camino. —El hombre soltó a una de las mujeres y dio a Terry un simpático puñetazo en el brazo—. El mayordomo me dijo que habías llegado, y yo no le creí. Lo último que supe era que ese primo tuyo te tenía con la rienda corta.

—La he soltado, al parecer.

—Bien por ti. El momento no podría ser mejor. Prinny se espera que aparezca más tarde esta semana. Chicas, id a buscar a esa ama de llaves arrugada mía y decidle que prepare la habitación usual para Granchester.

—Sí, su gracia.

Halford envió a las mujeres a su camino con un golpe contundente en el trasero. Entonces Candice sintió que la mirada del duque se posaba en ella. Se le puso la piel de gallina.

—Ahora —dijo—, veamos a tu acompañante. ¿No vas a presentarla, Granchester? No creo haberla visto antes.

—No. —Terry trazó un toque tranquilizador por su espalda—. Casandra es nueva.

_¿Casandra?_ Ella cerró los ojos para evitar ponerlos en blanco.

—No es tu tipo usual, ¿no? —preguntó el duque.

—Siempre me ha gustado la variedad. Ella puede parecer inocente, pero en el dormitorio es muy sorprendente.

—¿Sí? Bueno, entonces, Casandra, seguro que mi amigo te lo ha dicho: todos somos amigos en Winterset Grange. ¿No vas a mostrar a tu anfitrión un poco de aprecio? Tal vez podrías comenzar con un beso.

El estómago le dio un vuelco.

Terry apretó el brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y prohibiéndole que se moviera. Dijo tranquilamente:

—Vas a tener que disculparla. Ella no habla ni una palabra de inglés.

—¿Ni una palabra? —El duque se echó a reír—. _¿Parlez-vous francais?_

—Tampoco francés. Ella proviene de algún pequeño principado alpino. Ni siquiera puedo recordar su nombre. Tienen su propio dialecto.

—Mm. —reflexionó el duque—. Afortunadamente, el placer es un lenguaje universal. —Él pasó un dedo sobre el hombro desnudo de Candice.

Ella lo miró furiosa. Duque o no duque, engaño o no engaño, simposio o no simposio, Candice se negaba a acatar este tratamiento. Aunque carecía de la belleza de una dama, de su elegancia y habilidades sociales, ella era una dama y una librepensadora. Tenía su dignidad.

Cuando el toque atrevido de Charlie descendió provocador hacia su escote, ella se erizó y le golpeó la mano. Entonces le enseñó los dientes y le dio un pequeño gruñido. La violencia era un lenguaje universal, también.

—Ten cuidado, Charlie. —Terry se puso tenso. Ningún buen humor en su voz ahora, sólo amenaza—. Esta no es para tomarse a la ligera. Un amigo de mi primo en el Ministerio de Guerra me pidió que mantuviera un ojo en ella. Hay rumores, sospechas. La Inteligencia de la Corona sugiere que o es una princesa en el exilio o una asesina a sangre fría.

El duque soltó una risotada.

—A juzgar por ese moretón en tu mandíbula, mi apuesta es por lo último. Pero hablando de apuestas, vamos. Todo el mundo está en la sala de juego.

El duque se giró sobre sus talones —sus talones desnudos, pues parecía que no llevaba nada debajo del baniano—, y se fue silenciosamente por un largo pasillo.

Terry y Candice se quedaron varios pasos atrás.

—¿Ahora soy una asesina a sangre fría? —susurró ella—. ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?

Él la hizo callar, a propósito frenando sus pasos para quedarse aún más atrás.

—Se llama improvisación, ¿recuerdas? Tenía que ofrecer alguna explicación para tu comportamiento.

Delante de ellos, el duque llamó a un amigo cuando dobló una esquina.

Una vez que Charlie se perdió de vista, Candy se detuvo en el pasillo, luchando por desasirse del abrazo de Terry. No entendía cómo podía hacerle esto a ella… ser tan protector y sacrificado en un momento, y luego tan condescendiente en el siguiente.

—Yo no merezco esto —susurró—. Sólo porque cometí el error de aceptar tus… _atenciones.._. ayer por la noche, eso no me convierte en una ramera. ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme en el mismo grupo que esas mujeres inmorales?

—Créeme, esas mujeres no se llaman a sí mismas inmorales. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que son rameras? Tal vez son damas, con el mismo pedigrí y educación que tú, que entienden lo que tú no. Cómo divertirse. Cómo pasar un buen rato.

—¿Qué? —Ella se clavó un dedo en su propio pecho—. Entiendo cómo divertirme. Entiendo cómo pasar un buen rato.

Él inclinó la cabeza y dijo arrastrando las palabras:

—Oh, por supuesto que sí.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Ahora clavó el mismo dedo en el pecho de él—. ¿Cómo te atreves a traerme a este lugar y someterme a ese duque lascivo y avaricioso?

Él le agarró la muñeca y bajó la voz.

—Cómo me atrevo, por cierto.

Ella no tenía que ver su expresión para saber que estaba enojado. La furia irradiaba de él.

—Cómo me atrevo a arriesgar mi vida para salvar la tuya, cuando casi te arrojas tú misma a esos salteadores de caminos. Cómo me atrevo a traerte a una casa confortable, donde podemos encontrar comida y refugio por una noche después de un día de caminar por bosques y campos. Cómo me atrevo.

Terry deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros y se detuvo a medio camino entre la cabeza y el cuello. Como si estuviera tratando de decidir si besarla o estrangularla.

Ella daría pelea, de cualquier manera.

—Entraremos en esa sala de juego ahora. Comeremos, beberemos y jugaremos su juego. Tan pronto como podamos, iremos arriba y tendremos una noche de sueño reparador. Te lo juro, dejarás esta casa mañana por la mañana, con tu virtud y esa personalidad desaprobadora intactas —metida segura dentro de tu pequeño caparazón— siempre y cuando hagas dos cosas. —Él dio a su cabeza una pequeña sacudida—. Quédate a mi lado y haz tu parte.

—¿La parte de una asesina a sangre fría? Eso podría inspirarme.

—La parte de mi amante. —Deslizó sus dedos hacia arriba y por su pelo, arrastrando la exquisita sensación por su cuero cabelludo—. Busca en lo más profundo de esta mente inteligente, y trata de de ver si puedes sacar a relucir esa imaginación para fingir. Para convencer a los que nos rodean que encuentras algo en mí que admiras. Que a pesar de todo, en realidad, prefieres mi compañía a un terrón de tierra.

El desgarrado dolor en su voz la tomó por sorpresa. Así que esta era la razón de sus cambios de humor y comportamiento errático. De alguna manera, al tratar de proteger sus propias frágiles emociones, se las había arreglado para hacerlo sentir inferior a la tierra.

—Terry... —Ella le acarició la solapa—. Yo puedo convencerlos de que me gustas. Eso no va a requerir imaginación.

Su pulgar recorrió su mandíbula, y su voz se volvió ronca.

—¿No?

—No. Pero nadie va a creer que somos amantes. Ya has oído reírse a aquellas mujeres. Tú mismo lo dijiste, allá en Spindle Cove. Nadie creerá que tú me deseas.

Con un gemido, él deslizó las manos por su espalda. Atrapó su trasero con las dos manos, la levantó y la presionó contra el rincón más cercano. La posesión en su actitud la emocionó, y lo mismo hizo la presión de su duro y musculoso cuerpo contra el suyo.

Le dio un beso en la oreja.

—¿Y si te dijera que fui un idiota esa noche?

—Entonces estaría de acuerdo.

—¿Y si te dijera que todo ha cambiado? —La besó en el cuello—. Que en las últimas veinticuatro horas he querido asesinar a tres hombres diferentes sólo por atreverse a tocarte… uno de ellos un duque. Que estoy desesperado de anhelo, consumido por desearte, como no he deseado a ninguna otra mujer en toda mi disoluta y disipada vida.

Su lengua trazó su pulso, y ella contuvo el aliento.

—Entonces dudaría de ti —suspiró ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... —_Porque yo misma dudo_—. Porque sé lo fácil que mientes.

Él agarró su trasero, pegando su pelvis a la de ella. Frotó su dureza contra ella, haciendo que el placer corriera por sus venas.

—¿Sientes eso? —gruñó.

Candice asintió con la cabeza. Dios mío, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?

—He estado duro por ti durante días, Candice. Desde incluso antes que saliéramos de Spindle Cove. Si no crees nada más, cree esto. —Se meció contra ella—. Esto no miente.

Terry estaba cansado de fingir.

Introdujo a Candice en la sala de juego. Después de saludar a la media docena de caras familiares reunidas alrededor de la mesa de fieltro verde y presentar a su pendenciera extranjera amante-o-asesina Casandra, tomó su propia silla.

Y tomando a Candice por las caderas, la puso sobre su regazo. Apoyó su pequeño y dulce trasero en su muslo izquierdo, envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y dejó que su mano colgara directamente sobre su pecho. Con movimientos lentos, él trazó el borde delicado donde su modificado escote rozaba su pálida piel expuesta.

—Quédate cerca —le susurró, acariciando su oreja. Aprovechando la cercanía, atrapó el pequeño lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes.

En suma, él buscó un acomodo para ambos muy, muy íntimo. No para crear apariencias a causa de Charlie. Ni para probarle un punto a ella, ni a nadie.

Simplemente porque la deseaba. Y estaba cansado de fingir lo contrario.

—Bueno, Granchester. —El duque alcanzó la baraja de cartas—. El juego es alardear.

Terry examinó las monedas y fichas de juego esparcidas sobre la mesa.

—Vale un soberano, ¿no? No llevo mucho dinero encima.

—Por supuesto. —El duque le deslizó dos pilas de chelines cada una con diez piezas de alto.

Candice se tensó en su regazo.

—Shh —murmuró él contra su pelo—. Confía en mí. —Ella debía entender que esto era necesario. Unas pocas horas en la mesa de juego ganarían su alojamiento y sustento.

Ella hizo un sonido dudoso con su garganta. Pero siguió inmóvil.

—Sé un buen anfitrión, Charlie, y haz que uno de esos mequetrefes en librea le traiga a mi dama comida y vino. Puede que le haga falta un poco de alimento.

—También a ti, a juzgar por tu aspecto.

—Sí, bueno. —Sonrió Terry—. Nos hemos agotado mutuamente durante los últimos días.

Los jugadores alrededor de la mesa se echaron a reír de buena gana. El duque sólo les hizo un gesto a los sirvientes para que trajeran refrescos y empezó a repartir las cartas. Charlie era siempre todo negocios, en la sala de juego.

Terry volvió su atención a las cartas. Candice volvió la suya a la comida.

Ella cuidaba de él en cosas pequeñas. Mientras estaba concentrado en la mano que tenía, ella le mantenía el vaso lleno de vino tinto. Ahora le preparaba un trozo de carne de cerdo asada, puesto entre dos mitades de un panecillo con mantequilla. En el proceso, pasó a llevar un poco de mantequilla con el pulgar. Se llevó el dedo a la boca y lo chupó para limpiarlo. Terry sabía que no tenía la intención de que el movimiento fuera coqueto o provocativo. Lo cual lo hacía excitante como el infierno.

Se había dado cuento de esto acerca de ella, desde aquella primera noche en la torreta. Había una sensualidad terrenal, natural en ella, pero sólo surgía cuando se sentía segura. O cuando tuviera un poco de vino. Se preguntó qué haría falta para convencer a _esta_ Candice que saliera al mundo de forma permanente. Necesitaba un suministro constante de seguridad, supuso. Tal vez su participación en la Real Sociedad Geológica podía darle eso, hasta cierto punto. Pero el hombre adecuado podría hacer mucho más. El hombre adecuado podría plantar las semillas de la confianza profundamente dentro de ella, y alimentarlas hasta que unas vides sanas y robustas llegaran y se extendieran dando unos frutos dulces y generosos.

La única fruta que a _ella_ le importaba por el momento era el plato de uvas y albaricoques ante ellos. Llenar su vientre hambriento era claramente su objetivo principal, y fue a por ello con energía… devorando rodajas de queso y lonchas de jamón. Cuando un sirviente que pasaba le ofreció una bandeja con trozos de tartas, abandonó su copa de vino con un jadeo ansioso y tomó un trozo con la otra mano.

Se metió uno en la boca y le ofreció otro a él.

En vez de tomarlo con los dedos, él le agarró la muñeca para mantenerla firme. Luego devoró el bocado de pastel directamente de sus dedos, dejando que su lengua girara sobre ellos. Ella suspiró, y el pequeño sonido fue más dulce y pecaminosamente delicioso que una tarta de mermelada podría esperar a ser.

Charlie se aclaró la garganta.

—La apuesta, Granchester.

Terry se sacudió y envió un chelín tambaleándose hacia el centro de la mesa.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Él jugaba, ellos comían. Cuando ambos quedaron saciados, Terry hizo una seña a los sirvientes para que se llevaran los platos y bandejas.

Candice se acomodó en su regazo. Sus dedos se cerraron en la franja de pelo de su nuca, jugando distraídamente. Le acariciaba de arriba abajo los tendones de su cuello, calmando la tensión de allí. Pequeños roces de amabilidad que él no merecía.

Presionó los labios a su oído y le susurró:

—¿Sabes que lamento lo de antes?

Ella hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Con un gemido entrecortado, él deslizó un brazo por su cintura y la abrazó. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

La besó en la coronilla.

—Duerme, si quieres.

Ella lanzó un suspiro que le estremeció todo el cuerpo y se fundió en su abrazo. Esta fácil intimidad entre ellos... tenía sentido, suponía, habida cuenta de sus aventuras durante los últimos días y noches. Pero aún así, era una sorpresa.

Él había tenido intimidad física con muchas mujeres, y se había sentido emocionalmente cerca de otras. Pero hasta el momento, había trabajado asiduamente para mantener las dos esferas sociales separadas. Había mujeres que Terry consideraba amigas, y luego había mujeres que eran para la cama. Cada vez que había permitido que los dos grupos se superpusieran, significaba problemas.

Candice White había significado nada más que problemas para él desde el mismo comienzo.

Pero, por Dios, él había devuelto el favor. Cuando ella se acurrucó en su pecho, se sintió tan pequeña y frágil en su contra. En las últimas veinticuatro horas, ella había caminado incontables kilómetros a través de la campiña inglesa, entregado todo su dinero a punta de pistola, apuntado con un cuchillo a un salteador de caminos, y entrado a una casa que rezumaba tal exceso bacanal, que haría huir gritando a una delicada virgen. Y todo esto, tan sólo un día después de tener su primer orgasmo decente.

Ni una sola vez se había deshecho en lágrimas impotentes. O le había rogado que por favor la llevara a casa. Ni una mujer en cien se habría manejado tan bien en circunstancias similares.

Él se hizo una promesa a sí mismo, allí y entonces. Si él no hacía nada más correcto en su vida, él haría esto: llevar a Candice White a Edimburgo para su presentación científica. A tiempo, y en una sola pieza. Y con su virtud intacta.

De alguna manera, de algún modo, él haría que estas buenas intenciones salieran bien.

Con suavidad, le acarició el pelo y la espalda con su mano izquierda mientras recogía sus cartas con la derecha.

—Duerme —murmuró de nuevo.

Cuando ella se movió en su regazo, su muslo se frotó contra él. La reacción de su cuerpo fue inmediata, instintiva. La sangre corrió a su ingle, endureciendo su polla y aflojando su tenue agarre a esos preciosos principios. Él la deseaba físicamente, y no podía fingir lo contrario.

Pero debía tratar de ocultar esta otra reacción más visceral: la abrumadora ternura que surgía en su pecho.

El simple e impensable hecho que él _tenía_ sentimientos.


	19. Chapter 19

e Capítulo 19 f

ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO: EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PUEDE CONTENER ESCENAS SOLO PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN

Una vez más, Candy se despertó en sus brazos. Se estaba acostumbrando a despertar de esta forma: abrazada por su calor, su fuerza, su aroma a clavo con especias. Ella no tenía prisa por despertarse, deseando rondar ese mundo de semi-sueño por sólo un minuto más. Suspirando en su chaleco y abrazando con fuerza su cuello.

Confiaba en este hombre. Era un conocido mentiroso y un descarado granuja, pero ella confiaba en él. Lo suficiente como para quedarse dormida en sus brazos en medio de todo este desenfreno.

Parpadeando, miró la mesa de juego, tratando de enfocar la confusión de cartas y monedas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Se sentía muy tarde. La mayoría de los jugadores parecían ya haberse retirado a descansar. Sólo quedaban Terry y Charlie.

Ella miró fijamente el montón de chelines frente a ellos. ¿Habría él incrementado sus fondos lo suficiente como para continuar el viaje? Había veinte de esas monedas al principio del juego.

Ahora ella contaba...

Cuatro.

Su corazón se detuvo. Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo pudo? Ella había _confiado_ en él, y él estaba perdiendo todo.

Entonces ella cambió su mirada a las cartas en la mano de Terry. Lo que vio le dio una razón para respirar de nuevo. Sus cartas parecían prometedoras. Ella no podía distinguirlas exactamente, no sin sus gafas. Pero podía ver que eran todas rojas y todas tenían caras. La simple lógica le decía que tenían que ser algo bueno. Un par de jotas, por lo menos.

Miró hacia el centro de la mesa, colmada de monedas. Más que suficiente dinero para reemplazar lo que el bandolero se había llevado. Tal vez todo esto fuera parte del plan de Terry.

—Un pésimo par de nueves, eso es todo. —El duque tiró sus cartas—. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor, Granchester.

_¡Sí! Él podía_. Ella cerró los dedos alrededor del borde del bolsillo del chaleco de Terry, débil por la emoción.

Él se mantuvo en silencio por un tiempo.

—Lamento demostrar que te equivocas, Charlie —dijo—, pero me has ganado. —Puso las cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa frente a él.

Con una sonrisa codiciosa, el duque recogió sus ganancias.

La mano de Candy se retiró del bolsillo de Terry. Estaba atónita. Horrorizada. Cuatro chelines. Tenían sólo cuatro chelines ahora. Tenía que alejarlo de esta mesa de juego antes de que perdiera todo lo que tenían.

Pero, ¿cómo? Ni siquiera podía hablar con él, gracias a sus cuentos locos. Todas estas personas creían que ella era Casandra, una princesa refugiada de algún pequeño principado alpino. O, alternativamente, una asesina que podría estrangularlos a todos en su sueño. Y en su tiempo libre, amante de Terry.

Su amante mundana y sensual.

Candy se mordió el labio. Tal vez había una manera de sacarlo de esta mesa de apuestas sin decir palabras.

Ajustando su peso en su regazo, ella estiró una mano para acariciarle el pelo. Los densos mechones castaños se colaron entre sus dedos, se sentían como plumas sobre su palma. Con la otra mano, jugueteó con el nudo de su corbata hasta que toda la longitud de la tela se aflojó en su cuello en un movimiento fluido, lento y sensual. Le pareció oírlo gemir, un poco.

Ella le acarició el cuello con la nariz. El aroma del coñac se aferraba a su piel, oscuro y embriagador. Sin las gafas, a esta corta distancia, él era poco más que un borrón sin afeitar. Pero era un borrón dolorosamente guapo, no obstante. Estirando el cuello, Candy le besó en la mejilla.

Él contuvo el aliento, y ella estuvo a punto de perder el valor para continuar. Pero ella había empezado a esto, y ahora no iba a retirarse.

Inclinando la cabeza, le besó la parte inferior de la mandíbula.

Al otro lado de la mesa, el duque soltó una risa seca.

El corazón de Candy se detuvo. Se quedó inmóvil, sus labios pegados al cuello sin afeitar de Terry. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿Una seductora descarada? _¿Ella?_ Por supuesto que Charlie no lo creería. Nadie en su sano juicio podría creerlo.

—Granchester —dijo el duque—, ¿tal vez no quieres otra ronda? Al parecer, la encantadora Casandra necesita irse a la cama.

La nuez de Adán de Terry se balanceó en su garganta.

—Ella puede esperar.

—Tal vez —respondió el duque, con una sonrisa cómplice—. Pero ¿puedes tú? Nunca he visto los nudillos de un hombre con ese tono tan pálido.

El regocijo pululó por todo el cuerpo de Candy. Charlie lo _creía_. Terry _estaba_ afectado. Ella era una seductora. Pero aún no había logrado su objetivo de arrancarlo de la mesa de juego.

Candy redobló sus esfuerzos. Ella entretejió sus dedos en su cabello. Le lamió el cuello, pasando desde donde bombeaba su pulso hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Con la punta de la lengua, trazó su oído por cada cresta y verticilo.

—Arriba —le susurró—. Llévame arriba. Ahora.

La mano de Terry hizo un puño en la parte trasera de su vestido, quitándole el aliento con un rápido jalón. Pero la fuerte y secreta reprimenda sólo inflamó la naturaleza rebelde de Candy. ¿No había sido idea suya que ella interpretara este papel? No tenía derecho a quejarse. Además, una parte de ella estaba disfrutando de esto. A juzgar por el borde duro y caliente latiendo contra su muslo, una parte de él estaba disfrutándolo, también.

_Esto no miente_.

Ella lo besó en la clavícula, bajando los dedos a los cierres de su camisa. Soltando uno, luego dos, y serpenteando sus dedos dentro para acariciar su suave y musculoso pecho.

El duque observó:

—Está descendiendo bastante tu montón, Granchester. Y ya que estás tan poco interesado en disfrutar de Casandra tú mismo, tal vez querrías hacer una apuesta amistosa. Me gustaría poner una gran cantidad de dinero en contra de tan evidentes y abundantes... encantos.

Candy tuvo que esforzarse mucho para no traicionar su comprensión con una mirada amarga. O con unas violentas arcadas.

Terry se tensó también.

—Pisa con cuidado, Charlie.

—¿Por qué? No es como si ella pudiera entender una palabra de lo que decimos. —El duque barajó y repartió las cartas—. Una mano, un ganador. Pones tu chica en la mesa, y yo, una de las mías. El que gane puede disfrutar el doble de diversión esta noche.

Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Terry se puso instantáneamente duro como una piedra. Una de sus manos se cerró en un puño. La otra fue a la pistola metida en su cadera.

La sangre de Candy se heló en sus venas. Estos impulsos protectores estaban muy bien, pero lo último que necesitaba era que Terry creara problemas con el duque. Los expulsarían de Winterset Grange en medio de la noche con nada más que ropa a sus espaldas.

Una cuestión de minutos se interponía entre ellos y el desastre. Pero podía decir, a juzgar por su expresión tormentosa, que Terry no estaba pensando en más de diez segundos en el futuro.

Levantando a Candy de su regazo, él se puso de pie. Apuntó con el dedo al duque.

—_Jamás_…

_Zas_.

Candy le dio una bofetada en pleno rostro.

Terry parpadeó, claramente aturdido.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Él no le había dejado otra opción. Tenía que detener esta discusión de los hombres de alguna manera. Y Terry no podía iniciar una pelea con el duque cuando ella comenzaba una pelea con Terry primero. Así que...

_Zas_. Ella utilizó su mano izquierda esta vez, azotando su cabeza en la otra dirección.

Luego retrocedió, hirviendo de furia de forma tan dramática como se imaginaba que una morena princesa-asesina alpina de sangre caliente podía enfurecerse. Adoptando un acento no específico, algo entre italiano y francés, entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

—Touu-Bas-Tar-Do.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

_Oh, por el amor de Dios._

—¡Tou! —Ella empujó su pecho con ambas manos—. Bas-Tar-Do.

Levantándose de su silla, Charlie se echó a reír.

—Creo que te está llamando bastardo, amigo. Estás en problemas ahora. Parece que la chica entiende un poco de inglés después de todo. Ups.

Por fin, Terry lo entendió.

—P-p-pero Casandra, puedo explicarlo.

Ella le rodeó, gruñendo.

—Bas-Tar-Do.

Cuando él volvió a hablar, ella podía decir que estaba luchando por no reírse.

—Cálmate, cariño. Y lo que sea que hagas... por favor, te lo ruego, no tengas uno de tus arrebatos de mal genio y de incontrolable pasión.

Granuja incorregible. No tenía ninguna duda de que había dicho eso como un desafío.

Bien, entonces. Ella lo aceptaría.

Candy alcanzó un vaso de vino tinto de la mesa. Se tragó la mayor parte de un solo sorbo, y luego arrojó el resto directamente al rostro de Terry. El vino los salpicó a ambos. Regueros de rojo rubí corrían por su expresión de asombro.

Con un pequeño gruñido, se lanzó hacia él, cogiéndole por los hombros y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Lamió el vino de su rostro, pasando la lengua por sus mejillas, por la barbilla... hasta por sus cejas. Y luego ella terminó su actuación de amante loca con un lento, profundo y salvaje beso en los labios que lo hizo gemir en su boca y agarrar su trasero con ambas manos.

—Arriba —gruñó ella contra sus labios—. Ahora.

Por fin, la cargó fuera de la habitación. Y la besó hasta que estuvieron a mitad de camino por el pasillo. Allí se detuvo, aparentemente incapaz de contener la risa un momento más. La presionó contra la pared y jadeó impotente contra su cuello, estremeciéndose de risa.

Bueno, ella se alegraba de que alguien encontrara esto divertido.

Sin dejar de reír, él la dejó en el suelo y tiró de ella hasta un tramo de las escaleras y por un pasillo lateral. Él abrió la puerta de una habitación, obviamente familiar para él. En decoración, sufría el mismo exceso de bañado dorado y falta de buen gusto como el resto de Winterset Grange.

—Oh, Candy. Eso fue excelente.

—Eso —ella cerró la puerta de golpe— fue humillante.

—Bueno, fue una actuación de amante de primer orden. —Se sacó la chaqueta, dejando a un lado la pistola y comenzó a desabotonarse el chaleco—. ¿Qué demonios fue eso con… con la lengua, la bofetada, y el vino? ¿Y cómo diablos se te ocurrió…?

—¡Se llama improvisación! Correr cuesta abajo y todo eso. —Ella metió las manos por su desordenado pelo suelto, haciendo un estudio frenético de la habitación hasta que encontró el baúl de Francine, bien oculto debajo de una mesa lateral de patas talladas—. Tenía que alejarte de esa mesa de juego antes de que perdieras todo nuestro dinero y arruinaras todo. Ya le debemos dieciséis chelines de mi soberano. ¿No se supone que las deudas de honor se deben pagar inmediatamente?

Se acercó a él y audazmente metió la mano en su chaleco. Cuando sus dedos rozaron su pecho, lo oyó contener la respiración.

—Necesito estas —explicó ella, de repente tímida. Ella retiró sus gafas del bolsillo interior y se las puso. Se sentía bien enfocar el entorno.

Sólo deseaba que las gafas pudieran ayudarla a descifrar a Terry. ¿Qué había estado haciendo allá abajo? ¿_Tratando_ de poner fin a su viaje? Quizás él estaba harto de ella y de Francine y había decidido que prefería vivir a costa de la generosidad del duque en Winterset Grange hasta su cumpleaños.

—Es el Club Chelín —dijo él—. Jugamos con chelines, pero representan cien libras cada uno.

—¿Cien libras? _¿Cada uno?_ —Ella se sintió débil. Se llevó una mano a la frente—. Pero, ¿cómo pagaremos…?

—No pagaremos. —Se quitó el chaleco y lo puso a un lado—. Siempre pierdo, nunca pago. Saben que lo haré finalmente.

—Pero ¿por qué perder? Pude ver tus cartas en esa última mano. Eran mejores que las del duque. Lo dejaste ganar.

Él tiró de su corbata suelta y la colgó en el respaldo de una silla.

—Sí, bueno... todo el mundo ama un buen perdedor. Es por eso que soy siempre bienvenido en cualquier mesa de juego, cualquier noche, aquí o en Londres. No tengo escasez de amigos.

—_Amigos_. —Ella escupió la palabra—. ¿Qué hacen esas personas para ser tus amigos? ¿El hecho de que te permitan sentarte a su mesa y entonces pierdas un montón de dinero? Eso no se ajusta a alguna definición de amistad que conozca.

Él no respondió. Simplemente se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse las botas.

—Ellos no te respetan, Terry. ¿Cómo podrían? No te conocen en absoluto. No al verdadero tú.

—¿Y qué te hace a _ti_ una experta en el verdadero yo?

—Supongo que no lo soy. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que _tú_ sepas quién eres. Tú sólo te conviertes en quien la situación lo requiera.

Él pateó sus botas a un lado y pasó sin decir una palabra a otra habitación. Presumiblemente a un vestidor o zona de baño. Ella oyó el sonido del agua salpicando una palangana.

Candy levantó la voz.

—Parece que estoy empezando a notar un patrón. Todos tus disfraces son variaciones sobre el mismo tema. El granuja encantador, amante de la diversión con un dolor no tan profundamente escondido. Obviamente, te funciona bien. ¿Pero no se vuelve tedioso?

—Tedioso en realidad. —Volvió a la habitación con el pelo húmedo y la camisa fuera del pantalón y arremangada hasta los codos—. Candy, por favor. Estoy un poco borracho y fatigado en extremo. ¿Podemos dejar el resto de esta disección de carácter para mañana?

Ella lanzó un suspiro.

—Supongo.

—Entonces métete en la cama. Estoy agotado.

Con un poco de contorsión, Candy consiguió deshacer los ganchos de la espalda de su vestido. Se bajó la seda deshilachada y manchada de vino, deslizándola por sobre sus caderas y la tiró a un lado, en el diván. La idea de que no tenía nada más que usar al día siguiente era deprimente por cierto. Por lo menos en la mañana, podría darse un baño adecuado. Por ahora, hizo lo que pudo con el lavabo y jabón.

Después de volver a abotonarse la camisola, se acostó en la cama junto a él, mirando hacia el techo.

Pasaron unos minutos.

—No estás durmiendo —dijo ella.

—Tampoco tú.

Ella se mordió el labio. Algo le pesaba en la conciencia y no tenía a nadie más a quien contarle.

—Él tampoco me conoce.

—¿Quién no te conoce? —su pregunta sonó aletargada.

—Sir Alister Bolt. —Ante la mención del nombre, ella sintió la repentina tensión del lado de la cama que ocupaba Terry—. Es decir, él sabe de mis descubrimientos científicos, y admira mi intelecto. Pero no conoce mi verdadero yo. He conducido todos mis asuntos con la Sociedad mediante correspondencia escrita, y siempre he firmado C. White. Así que Sir Alister... Bueno, él cree que soy un hombre.

Pasaron varios momentos.

—Se llevará una gran sorpresa.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa aún mirando al techo.

—En realidad. —Si sería una sorpresa agradable o desagradable, tenía miedo de adivinar.

—Pero eso es raro —dijo—. Había un afecto genuino en esa carta.

—Simple amistoso interés, estoy segura.

—No estoy tan convencido. Tal vez está enamorado de ti.

El corazón le dio un aleteo extraño. No por la idea, sino por la palabra _enamorado_ saliendo de sus labios.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso? —Ella rodó sobre su costado, doblando el codo y apoyando la cabeza en la mano—. ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Sir Alister piensa que soy un hombre.

—Oh, te he oído. —Esos diabólicos ojos se movieron para encontrar los suyos—. Quizás él piensa que eres un hombre, y está enamorado de ti. El pobre tipo va a conseguir un corazón roto, si es así.

Ella frunció el ceño, insegura de sus implicaciones.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—No me hagas caso, cariño. Mis cojones me duelen, y mi orgullo está herido. Estoy ebrio, y me siento muy insidioso esta noche. Si sabes lo que es mejor para ti, no me harás caso y te vas a dormir.

—¿Por qué te duelen tus cojones? —Ella se incorporó en la cama—. ¿Te has lastimado de alguna manera? ¿Fue el salteador de caminos?

Con un gemido, él se tapó los ojos con su muñeca.

—Mi querida niña, podrás ser una geóloga brillante, pero tu comprensión de la biología es débil en realidad.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia el frente de sus pantalones. Había una tienda de campaña impresionante.

—Duérmete, Candy.

—No, no creo que duerma. Todavía no. —Con súbita determinación, ella tiró de los botones de su bragueta. Ya tenía un lado completamente desabotonado antes de que Terry lograra con esfuerzo apoyarse en los codos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Satisfaciendo mi curiosidad. —Ella deslizó una mano por debajo de la tela, y él se estremeció. Una oleada de energía embriagadora se precipitó a través de ella. El vino que había bebido en la planta baja estaba haciendo su trabajo, derritiendo sus inhibiciones. Ella quería conocer y ver y tocar la parte más honesta, la parte más _real_ de él.

_Esto no miente_.

—Hice lo que me pediste e interpreté el papel de tu amante allá abajo, así que esto me lo he ganado con creces. Quiero verlo y tocarlo correctamente. Nunca tuve la oportunidad, antes.

—Madre de…

—Cálmate. ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? Piensa en esto como una... una excavación. —Sonriendo, cerró los dedos alrededor de su dura y caliente longitud—. Es en nombre de la ciencia.

E_s en nombre de la ciencia_.

Jajaja. Esa era una línea de primera clase, claro que sí. Al nivel de: "Podrías salvar mi vida esta noche", o "Querida, enséñame lo que significa amar". Terry hizo una nota mental para recordarla en el futuro.

Entonces ella cerró su mano alrededor de su pene hinchado, y su pizarra mental quedó en blanco.

—Dios mío —se oyó murmurar. Esto era peligroso. Estaba medio borracho y apenas en control de sí mismo.

_Reglas_, se recordó. Tenía reglas.

Pero, curiosamente, ninguna de ellas hacía mención a caricias virginales en nombre de la _ciencia_ y permitirle a Candy White transformar el sexo en una aventura completamente nueva.

Candy lo sostuvo suavemente por un momento, frotando el dedo pulgar hacia arriba y abajo, hasta la parte inferior de su pene. El roce ligero, delicioso fue más provocador que satisfactorio. Luego ella lo soltó y empezó a tirar hacia abajo sus pantalones y ropa interior, retorciéndolos por encima de sus caderas.

—Están en el camino —explicó ella, cuando él le lanzó una mirada escandalizada.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, resignado. No tenía ni idea de cómo detener esta exploración científica, y la verdad… no deseaba hacerlo de todos modos. La ayudó levantando sus caderas y deshaciéndose de sus pantalones, una vez que ella los tuvo recogidos alrededor de sus rodillas.

—Oh, ¿por qué parar ahí? —murmuró, asiendo la camisa con ambas manos y sacándosela por la cabeza antes de tumbarse de nuevo sobre el colchón—. Ya está. Ahora tienes tu modelo vivo. Explora a voluntad.

Y ella así lo hizo. Exploró cada centímetro de su cuerpo, a un ritmo pausado que prácticamente lo volvió loco de deseo. Empezó a arrepentirse de ofrecerse como sujeto de experimentación. Cuando ella trazó un ligero toque por el centro de su pecho, un maldito caracol podría haber ido más rápido que su dedo.

Demasiado agotado y ebrio para hacer otra cosa, Terry simplemente se quedó allí y aguantó. Sufrió la exploración lenta y dulce de sus brazos, de su pecho, de su abdomen, Dios, de sus _pezones_. Emitió un sonido que temió no fue muy varonil cuando rozó sus pezones. Al mismo tiempo, su polla saltaba y se esforzaba por su atención, formando un arco hasta su ombligo, imaginaba que debía estar con tonos rojo ciruela oscuro tirando bastante a morado.

—Si tienes intención de torturarme —rechinó él—, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo.

—¿Sí? —Ella pasó sus dedos por sobre su clavícula. Lo estaba provocando deliberadamente ahora, la descarada.

Con una maldición, le agarró la mano y la arrastró hasta donde ambos la querían. El alivio fue inmediato e intenso. Y en absoluto suficiente.

—Dios mío. —Ella dijo la palabra con un tono reverencial y altamente gratificante, lo que le hizo preguntarse por qué no pervertía a vírgenes con mayor frecuencia—. Está tan... rígido.

—Tú lo pones de esa manera. —Incapaz de resistirse, curvó su mano sobre la de ella y en silencio la instó a agarrarlo con más fuerza, mostrándole cómo acariciarlo. Ella lo complació con unos pocos y tentadores tirones.

—¿Cómo lo llamas? —preguntó ella—. Sé que hay diferentes nombres.

—¿Nombres? ¿Como Peter, Belvedere, Sir Charles Grandison? —Su respiración era entrecortada—. Es sólo mi polla, cariño.

Ella le acarició hasta la raíz y aferró la base.

—Tu polla.

Oh, santo Dios. Lo volvía loco cuando ella hablaba de esa forma.

—Me gusta bastante tu polla. Suave como el talco en el exterior. —Ella deslizó su mano hacia arriba otra vez—. Pero como el granito debajo.

Él rió. Una risa tensa de: _ja, ja, ja, yo puedo morir por esto_.

—Bueno, los dos sabemos cuánto amas las rocas.

—Yo amo las rocas, ciertamente. —Una sonrisa coqueta se deslizó en su voz—. Me parecen absolutamente fascinantes. Siempre las llevo conmigo. Explorando cada reborde y contorno. —Ella pasó un dedo suave como el pétalo de una flor, sobre la cabeza de su pene, trazando el borde dilatado de la corona y la hendidura cubierta de rocío en la punta. Entonces su toque descendió por su longitud, hasta llegar a la raíz—. Algunas de ellas tienen venas muy interesantes.

—Supongo que tú nunca, en nombre de la ciencia, por supuesto, ¿no has puesto estos objetos absolutamente fascinantes en tu boca?

Ella se quedó helada.

—¿Qué?

Él se pegó una palmada en los ojos. Esto —_esto_— era el porqué tenía reglas acerca de las vírgenes. La lasciva solicitud simplemente se le había salido con un acento libidinoso.

—Estoy borracho, Candy. —Él movió su mano descartando el asunto—. Olvida lo que dije.

—¿Cómo puedo olvidar que dijiste _eso_? —Su mano apretó su miembro, como si pudiera arrancar una respuesta de la punta—. Vaya sugerencia. ¿Las mujeres de verdad...? —Ella tragó audiblemente_—. ¿De verdad?_

—¿Quieres oír una verdad desnuda, terrenal, y completamente científica? —Con esfuerzo, él se incorporó sobre un codo, extendiendo una mano hacia su rostro. Abarcó su mejilla y trazó sus labios entreabiertos con el pulgar—. Tú —susurró con voz ronca— tienes la boca más condenadamente erótica que jamás haya visto. Estos labios llenos y dulces me vuelven loco. Es imposible mirarte y no... no _preguntarme_ cómo sería.

Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Tú te has preguntado.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, sí.

—Realmente has pasado tiempo…

—Horas, probablemente, si las sumas.

—Pensando…

—En esto. —Él deslizó el pulgar entre sus labios sorprendidos, presionándolo profundamente dentro de su boca caliente y húmeda—. Sí.

Se miraron el uno al otro, sin moverse. Luego, tras una vacilación prolongada, dolorosa, ella cerró los labios alrededor de su pulgar. Curvó la lengua bajo el dedo con un toque ligero. Acariciando. Un rayo de sensación se disparó directamente a su miembro. Él soltó un gemido desvalido.

—Dios, _sí_. Esa es la forma. —Él retiró el pulgar la mitad de un centímetro, y luego lo volvió a empujar más profundo. Las mejillas de Candy se hundieron cuando lo comenzó a succionar suavemente—. Eres tan indeciblemente inteligente, Min. Y tan... tan condenadamente hermosa.

Ella gimió un poco cuando él sacó el dedo de su boca. Sus labios lo ceñían con tanta fuerza, que él escuchó un pequeño sonido de explosión cuando finalmente lo liberó.

—Santo Dios —murmuró, colapsando sobre el colchón—. Vas a matarme.

Ella contempló su pene, sosteniéndolo firme en su agarre y le dirigió una mirada audaz y evaluadora. Sólo la idea de ver su longitud desaparecer en su boca... era casi suficiente para hacer que se corriera en ese mismo momento.

Pero entonces su maldita conciencia se metió en medio.

—Candy, no es necesario... Diablos, realmente no deberías.

—¿Por qué no? Lo deseas, ¿no?

—Con cada corpúsculo de mi cuerpo, créeme. Pero no puedo pedirlo. Y tú no deberías ofrecerlo. Las cosas... las cosas serían incómodas por la mañana.

Ella se convulsionó de risa.

—No podemos permitir eso. Porque nos hemos estado llevando tan bien hasta ahora.

Con un movimiento de la cabeza, ella echó esa rubia melena de pelo largo y ondulado por encima del hombro, y luego su cabeza (esa tentadora boca) comenzó un descenso lento, pero constante. Era una verdadera científica aventurera, esta chica.

_Reglas_.

Tenía que tener una regla en contra de esto. E incluso si no tenía una regla permanente, ¿algún código de conducta que le permitía deslizar su verga en la boca de una virgen, pero no en su vagina? Pues bien, ese código probablemente necesitaba un replanteamiento.

Pero entonces su dulce beso estuvo sobre él. Y entonces él estaba _dentro_ del paraíso caliente y resbaladizo de su boca. Nada más de pensar esta noche.

—Oh —gimió él, cuando su calor lo envolvió—. Oh, Candy.

Ella deslizó los labios hacia abajo, por sobre la corona de su hinchada erección y hasta la mitad del eje. Luego chupó suavemente, su lengua acariciándolo en dulces ondulaciones. Sus caderas se arquearon, separándolo de la cama, y él maldijo.

Candy se apartó, dejando su pene brillante, dolorido y muy posiblemente lo suficientemente duro como para triturar piedras. Terry se esforzó por dominar su decepción. Ella había realizado su experimento, y ahora estaba satisfecha. Él no podía pedir más.

Pero en lugar de abandonarlo por completo, ella comenzó a presionar besitos por arriba y abajo de su longitud. Cerró los ojos, deleitándose con los esquivos susurros de sensaciones. Era la tortura más dulce que jamás había conocido.

Cuando ella lo tomó en su boca otra vez, él se deslizó más profundamente esta vez. Introduciendo cerca de la mitad. La lenta y resbaladiza retirada de esos labios, lo volvía loco de necesidad. Retorció la ropa de cama, luchando por controlarse.

No encontró ningún control.

Como el bastardo libidinoso que era, extendió la mano hacia ella e hizo lo que había estado deseando durante tanto tiempo. Enredó sus dedos en todo ese pelo rubio y sedoso y lo sujetó en un puño. Y entonces él la guió, enseñándole cómo complacerlo. Arrastrando su boca exuberante y caliente por toda su longitud, en un ritmo intenso y constante.

Era un canalla. Era un monstruo. Iba a arder en los fuegos del infierno.

Valdría la pena.

—Sí —dijo, haciendo una mueca por el placer exquisito—. Candy, es tan bueno. Eres tan buena.

Relajó su agarre en su pelo, y ella retrocedió otra vez, sentándose erguida.

—Tú no… —Él tragó para recuperar el aire—. No tienes que continuar. —Como si eso lo convirtiera en una especie de santo generoso.

Ella se limitó a sonreír. Primero, se quitó las gafas, las dobló y las depositó a un lado. Luego reajustó su posición, alzándose la camisola hasta las rodillas y montándose a horcajadas sobre su pierna extendida. Entonces se inclinó una vez más para tomarlo en su boca.

Él gimió. Ella era una rápida estudiante. Esto iba en serio ahora. Sin vergüenza, él vio esos labios carnosos y maduros descendiendo por su verga. La estrecha y húmeda fricción era sólo una parte del placer. El resto provenía del dulce triunfo de ser acariciado por _ella_, complacido por _ella_. Más que nada, sólo por estar _dentro_ de ella, de alguna forma. Había estado tan condenadamente deseoso que ocurriera esto. Esas noches de yacer a _su_ lado, queriendo estar dentro de ella. De ser parte de ella.

De sentirse unido, y no solo.

Él acarició la parte baja de su cuerpo. Cogió el dobladillo de la camisola y lo subió. Deslizó una mano por debajo de la tela delicada, ascendiendo por la extensión desnuda de su muslo. Ella gimió, abriendo un poco las piernas. Animado por su reacción, llevó su caricia más arriba todavía. Hasta que tomó su sexo en la mano, húmedo y enrojecido, custodiado por unos rizos seductores.

_Sí. Dios, sí._

Deslizó un dedo entre sus pliegues resbaladizos, frotando arriba y abajo de su sexo. Ella gimió y apretó las caderas, buscando su toque. Él deslizó su dedo medio dentro de su ceñida vaina, moviéndolo en lentas y poco profundas embestidas que ella comenzó a imitar con la boca. Cuando él se movía más rápido, también ella. Cuando él presionaba su dedo más profundo, ella descendía más, tomándolo casi hasta la raíz.

El placer era tan agudo, tan intenso. No podía aguantar mucho más de esto.

Él ahuecó la mano, de modo que el talón de la palma se frotara contra su perla. Gimiendo de placer, ella presionó su toque. Ella rodó sus caderas a un ritmo acelerado, frenético, y por primera vez, falló en su propio ritmo.

—_Candy_ —rechinó él.

Candy levantó la cabeza, sus ojos vidriosos, ruborizada por la excitación. Terry mantenía la mano izquierda dichosamente alojada entre sus muslos. Puso su mano derecha sobre la de ella, donde la tenía aferrada a la base de su erección.

—Así. —Él arrastró la mano de ella hacia arriba y hacia abajo—. Sí.

Trabajaron uno en el otro con ritmo firme, constante, la mirada fija en los ojos del otro mientras aumentaba el placer. Hasta que ella parpadeó, y pequeñas líneas de expresión aparecieron entre sus cejas.

—Terry —jadeó.

—Sí, amor. Eso es. —Rodó su cabeza sobre la almohada, mientras los acariciaba a ambos más rápido—. Eso es. Eso…

Ella lanzó un grito. Sus músculos íntimos se contrajeron y pulsaron alrededor de la enterrada circunferencia de su dedo. Y entonces su propio clímax estalló, la dicha estremeciendo su cuerpo y una luz blanca parpadeando detrás de sus párpados.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante un tiempo. Retiró el dedo de su sexo y bajó su camisola hasta cubrirle de nuevo los muslos. El pecho le subía y bajaba por su respiración trabajosa. Trató de atraerla para acostarla junto a él, pero ella se quedó donde estaba, a horcajadas sobre su pierna, su mano enroscada alrededor de su flaqueante erección.

Ahora que la curiosidad había sido satisfecha y ella tenía su propia necesidad saciada, Terry esperaba que se alejara de él. Sin duda, ella se daría cuenta de cuan despiadadamente la había utilizado, y qué libertades se había tomado con su cuerpo y su confianza. Esperaba que ella lo odiara y despreciara con una renovada… no, con una pasión sin precedentes.

Cuando por fin convocó la fortaleza de ánimo para levantar la cabeza y medir la reacción de ella, la encontró colocándose las gafas. Su expresión no insinuaba odio o desprecio, sino más bien….

Interés científico. Por supuesto.

—Oh, Terry. —Ella pasó la punta de un dedo sobre su abdomen pegajoso, luego frotó los dedos, como si probara la calidad de su semilla—. Eso fue _fascinante_.


	20. Chapter 20

e Capítulo 20 f

Él había estado en lo cierto. Las cosas fueron un poco incómodas por la mañana.

Dejando a Terry durmiendo, Candice se deslizó fuera de la cama tan sigilosamente como le fue posible y llamó a la criada. Se reunió con la sirvienta en la puerta de la suite, haciendo ridículas pantomimas para pedir que le trajeran un baño caliente a la habitación contigua.

Ella sintió una pizca de ansiedad cuando las sirvientas trajeron el agua caliente y la bañera, encogiéndose al imaginar cómo se veía todo esto. ¿Una joven soltera compartiendo una habitación con un caballero desnudo, durmiendo? Pero las criadas actuaron aburridas y formales, nada sorprendidas. Candice pronto se dio cuenta de que para los criados de Winterset Grange, esto no era un escándalo. Era simplemente... viernes.

Dios, era viernes. El número de días antes del simposio iba disminuyendo, y aquí que apenas habían recorrido un tercio del camino a Edimburgo.

A pesar de la urgencia que implicaba el cálculo, se tomó su tiempo en el baño. Las sirvientas le trajeron aceites aromáticos y jabones, pétalos de rosa para el agua del baño y rodajas de pepino fresco para calmar los ojos. Candice aceptó ayuda en el lavado de su cabello. Luego despidió a las criadas y se quedó en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió, sintiendo que el dolor y la tensión abandonaban sus músculos.

Mientras se secaba, lamentó el hecho de que no tuviera nada que ponerse, excepto la misma maltrecha camisola y el arruinado vestido de seda de ayer. Tal vez había ropa de repuesto en algún lugar de la casa, pero no sabía si podría soportar llevar los despojos de alguna amante. Pero entonces su mirada se posó en su baúl. El baúl que contenía la huella de Francine, las notas académicas de Candice, y...

Su ajuar.

Envuelta en la toalla, cruzó en silencio la habitación y desabrochó las hebillas de su baúl. Con cuidado, dejando a un lado todas sus revistas y documentos, quitó los rollos de ropa blanca que servían como almohadilla para el molde de yeso. En su mayor parte, estos blancos cilindros voluminosos eran sábanas bordadas y manteles y fundas de almohada. Pero había otros elementos, de carácter más personal.

Camisolas de encaje. Pañoletas de gasa. Corsés que levantaban el busto. Medias de seda y ligas.

Se había olvidado de estas cosas, metidas dentro de su baúl desde hace años. Parecía que nunca iba a usar un atuendo tan sensual y refinado. Había casi renunciado a la idea del matrimonio.

Después de este viaje, cielos, después de _anoche_, el matrimonio parecía menos probable que nunca. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera usar estas cosas, o que ella debiera negar este lado de sí misma. Los elementos de este baúl eran elegantes y sensuales, y eran _suyos_. Tuviera o no un marido a quién mostrárselos.

Ella desplegó una prístina camisola blanca, con un escote bajo por el frente y por la parte posterior y adornado con encajes. Dejando a un lado la ramita de lavanda seca metida dentro para la frescura, se puso sobre ella la tela transparente y se paró delante de un espejo.

Girándose para verse desde diferentes ángulos, se pasó las manos por su torso, pegándose la tela transparente al cuerpo. Hasta las puntas color vino de sus pezones se traslucían, y el triángulo oscuro entre sus piernas también. Ella deslizó las manos por su cuerpo otra vez, disfrutando del suave calor de su piel bajo la tela fresca. Las suaves curvas de sus pechos, vientre y caderas. Mientras miraba sus propias manos acariciando su piel, su pulso se aceleró.

Este cuerpo _deseado_.

Este cuerpo _era_ deseado, por él.

En el dormitorio, Terry se agitó y murmuró en su sueño. Candy dio un respingo, luego se llevó las manos a la boca para no reírse en voz alta.

Ella se puso un par de medias de seda pura y las ató con cintas de color rosa. Llamó a la criada de nuevo para que le ayudara a atarle un corsé francés que levantaba y separaba sus pechos con un efecto muy favorecedor. De mala gana, se puso la seda azul otra vez. Pero el efecto fue mucho mejor con la camisola inmaculada, de encaje, que asomaba en la parte superior. Y encontró en su baúl una sobrefalda blanca, bordada, bastante parecida a un delantal. Le cubrió la mayor parte de las manchas de vino.

Aún tenía el pelo húmedo, por lo que en lugar de alzarlo todo con pinzas, simplemente reunió unos cuantos mechones del frente y los fijó con peinetas de carey. El resto de su cabello caía suelto y pesado sobre sus hombros.

—Buenos días.

Se volvió para ver a Terry enredado en las sábanas, apoyado en un codo y frotándose la cara sin afeitar con la otra mano.

—Buenos días —dijo ella, resistiendo a la tentación de hacer un giro infantil y pedirle su aprobación.

Él parpadeó y enfocó su mirada. Una sonrisa torció sus labios.

—Bueno, Candy. Te ves bonita.

Una atolondrada alegría burbujeó a través de ella. Era un simple cumplido, pero perfecto. Ella habría dudado de él, si la hubiera llamado «encantadora» o «hermosa» o «impresionante». ¿Pero «bonita»? Eso, casi podía creerlo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó. No le importaría escucharlo de nuevo.

—Eres la imagen de una atractiva muchacha del campo. —Su mirada se paseó por encima de su cuerpo y se demoró en su escote realzado y ribeteado de encaje—. Quieres que encuentre un pajar.

Ella se sonrojó, como suponía que cualquier atractiva muchacha del campo haría.

Él bostezó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado fuera de la cama?

—Una hora. Tal vez más.

—¿Y no me despertaste? —Frunció el ceño—. Notable.

La criada trajo una bandeja con el desayuno. Mientras Terry se levantaba de la cama e iba por su propio baño, Candice se dio un festín de huevos, panecillos con mantequilla y chocolate.

—¿Me dejaste algo? —preguntó, volviendo lentamente a la habitación un cuarto de hora más tarde.

Ella miró hacia arriba, lo vio, y dejó la cuchara con estrépito sobre la mesa.

—Ahora, eso es injusto.

Quince minutos. Veinte, a lo sumo. Y en ese tiempo, él se había bañado, afeitado y vestido con un impecable par de pantalones nuevos y una camisa limpia y almidonada.

Tal vez ella se veía «bonita» o «atractiva». Pero él se veía magnífico.

Él se ajustó los puños.

—Siempre tengo algunos artículos de ropa aquí. Desgraciadamente, ningún abrigo. Me tendré que quedar con el mismo que he estado usando.

Era mezquino de su parte tomar eso como un consuelo. Pero ella lo hizo.

—Ahora. —Se sentó frente a ella y tomó una gruesa rebanada de pan tostado—. Acerca de anoche...

Ella se estremeció.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de anoche?

Él untó con mantequilla su tostada con lentos y parejos movimientos.

—Creo que debemos hacerlo. Algunas excusas probablemente estén a la orden.

—Oh. —Asintiendo, ella tragó saliva—. Siento haberme aprovechado de ti.

Él se atragantó con el bocado de pan tostado.

—No, de verdad —continuó—. Estabas agotado y más que un poco borracho, y yo fui indeciblemente desvergonzada.

Él negó con la cabeza e hizo ruidos de desacuerdo. Se tragó la tostada con un sorbo de té.

—Candice. —Él extendió una mano a través de la mesa para tocar su mejilla—. Tú fuiste... una revelación. Créeme, no tienes absolutamente ninguna razón para disculparte. El descaro fue todo mío. —Su mirada se tornó acongojada—. No creo que debamos continuar este viaje, cariño. Me dije que te llevaría a Escocia sana y salva. Pero si continuamos compartiendo una cama, estoy en grave riesgo de hacerte daño. Irrevocablemente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Creo que sabes lo que quiero decir.

Ella lo sabía. Él había dicho en serio que la deseaba, más de lo que hubiera deseado a alguna mujer en su libertina y malgastada vida… y no estaba seguro de poder honrar su promesa de no seducirla.

Su pulso latió con fuerza. De alegría, de miedo.

—Pero no podemos volver ahora. No podemos renunciar.

—No es demasiado tarde —dijo—. Podríamos estar de vuelta esta noche en Londres. Te llevaría a casa de Archie y Susanna, y podemos decirles a todos que has sido su huésped todo este tiempo. Puede haber algo de habladurías, pero si el nombre de mi primo está tras tuyo, no estarás arruinada.

Ella se quedó mirando el mantel. La idea de simplemente dar la vuelta y regresar a Spindle Cove, sin llegar nunca a Edimburgo... había estado preparada para volver arruinada y deshonrada. Pero no sabía si podría sobrellevar el volver _derrotada_.

¿Y cómo podía volver a su antigua vida, y fingir que nada de esto había sucedido? Imposible.

—Candy…

—Podemos hacer esto, Terry. Podemos llegar a Edimburgo a tiempo. Y puedo mantenerte en tu lugar, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Voy a volver a ser gruñona y poco atractiva. Voy… voy a esconder un garrote debajo de mi almohada.

Él se echó a reír.

—De todos modos, ya estoy satisfecha. Ya sabes, en términos de mi curiosidad. Después de anoche, estoy segura de que he visto todo lo que hay que ver.

La voz de Terry se oscureció de una manera emocionante.

—Créeme. No has visto ni una fracción de lo que podría mostrarte.

_Oh, no. No me digas eso_.

—Terry, por favor. —Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, luego los abrió—. Piensa en el dinero. Piensa en las quinientas guineas.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No se trata del dinero, cariño.

—Entonces piensa en Francine.

—¿Francine?

—Piensa en lo que ella representa. ¿Y si hace mucho tiempo, antes de que el primer hombre respirara, había criaturas como ella en todas partes? Lagartos gigantes, vagando por la tierra. Incluso volando por el aire.

—Eh... —Se dio cuenta de que él estaba tratando de no reírse.

—Sé que te resulta divertido, pero estoy hablando en serio. Descubrimientos como su huella, están cambiando la historia, o al menos, nuestra comprensión de la misma. Y hay un buen número de personas que no les gusta eso. Los geólogos podremos parecer aburridos, pero realmente somos renegados. —Ella sonrió—. Sé que has estado con un gran número de mujeres, pero Francine podría ser la hembra más escandalosa y herética que haya compartido tu dormitorio.

Él se rió entonces, con buen humor.

Impulsivamente, ella agarró su mano.

—Terry, por favor no me quites esto. Este es mi sueño, y ya he arriesgado tanto. Prefiero fracasar que perder.

Él respiró hondo.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

—Halford nunca se levanta antes del mediodía —dijo—. Hay que irse lo más pronto posible, para evitar preguntas.

El alivio se filtró a través de ella, cálido y dulce.

—Oh, gracias. —Ella apretó su mano—. Pero tenemos tan poco dinero. ¿Dónde vamos a ir?

Él mordió su tostada y masticó. Con un encogimiento de hombros, finalmente respondió:

—Al norte.

Era realmente sorprendente, pensó ella, cuán lejos podía viajar un hombre con sólo el encanto. A media mañana, Terry les había logrado con ese mismo encanto una cadena de viajes con comerciantes y agricultores, con el fin de poder llegar a un lugar donde pudieran volver a incorporarse a la Gran Ruta del Norte.

Después de detenerse a charlar con un hacendado local, él se dirigió de vuelta a donde lo esperaba Candice, junto a una cerca.

Él la miró a través de la brillante luz solar de la mañana.

—Dice que nos puede ofrecer un viaje a Grantham esta tarde, a cambio de trabajar unas horas esta mañana. Tiene a sus peones colocando un techo de paja a una casa de campo. Si ayudamos, podemos tener espacio en su carreta después.

—¿Un viaje hasta Grantham? Eso sería maravilloso. Pero…

—Pero, ¿qué?

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Supongo que él no se dio cuenta de que eres un vizconde.

—¿Un vizconde? ¿Usando esto? —Sonriendo, indicó su polvoriento y sucio abrigo. El tejido conservaba sólo un recuerdo de su original azul oscuro. Sus botas no habían sido lustradas en días—. Ni de casualidad. Él cree que somos viajeros comunes, por supuesto.

—Pero... —¿Cómo decir esto de una manera que no ofendiera su orgullo? — Terry, ¿alguna vez has hecho un techo de paja?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo animosamente, ayudándola a levantar el baúl de Francine por sobre los escalones para pasar la cerca—. Esta es mi gran oportunidad.

Ella respiró hondo.

—Si tú lo dices.

Cruzaron un huerto de lúpulo, bordeado por hileras de postes y ambiciosos zarcillos verdes empezando a treparlos. Candice podía ver la casa de campo a la distancia. Varios hombres estaban subiendo escaleras y acarreando dorados fardos de paja para cubrir el techo. Parecían hormigas pululando sobre un plato colmado de natillas amarillas.

—Toma. —Terry se sacó la corbata y la envolvió alrededor de la pistola antes de meter las dos cosas al bolsillo de su abrigo. Luego se quitó el abrigo y se lo entregó a Candice—. Cuida esto.

Con eso, él se unió a los hombres en su trabajo. Las mujeres rápidamente la reclutaron para ordenar y atar los fardos de paja, a medida que era sacada con la horquilla de la carreta. Suponía que si ella podía ser una convincente misionera o asesina, debería ser capaz de hacer esto. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a trabajar largas horas con su martillo de piedra.

Una hora más tarde, su espalda estaba dolorida y sus antebrazos expuestos habían adquirido un millar de pequeñas abrasiones. Sentía la cabeza hinchada con el olor espeso y dulce de la paja. No era muy buena en el trabajo, y sospechaba que avanzaba sólo por la paciencia de las otras mujeres. Pero no se rendiría.

Se mantuvo de pie durante un minuto para estirar su espalda. Protegiéndose los ojos con una mano, buscó a Terry entre los hombres. Allí estaba, en la parte superior del techo; con toda osadía, a horcajadas sobre dos vigas. Sin dudarlo un instante y sin una señal de desequilibrio, caminó a través de un travesaño estrecho e inclinado de tres metros para aceptar un nuevo fardo de paja. Por supuesto, él se había adaptado a esto con facilidad… de la misma manera en que se adaptaba a todo.

Lo observó durante unos minutos. Colocando la paja en una capa gruesa, entonces fijándola con toques de varas de avellano. Levantó una herramienta de cabeza plana que parecía algo entre una almohaza y un mazo. Con arcos rápidos y fuertes de su brazo, golpeó el techo. Hizo una pausa para secarse la frente y echar un comentario a sus colaboradores. Por la forma en que todos se rieron, supuso que debía haber sido una buena broma.

Candice se encontró atrapada entre la admiración y la envidia. Ella parecía condenada a avanzar por la vida sintiéndose la eterna forastera, mientras que Terry podía ajustarse a cualquier lugar. Pero, por primera vez, vio su encanto con una luz diferente. No como lubricante, ya sea de una variedad social o sexual, sino simplemente como una expresión de su verdadero yo.

Él la vio y levantó una mano en señal de saludo.

—¡Tallyho!

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y sacudir la cabeza, susurrando:

—Estás chiflado.

Chiflado, en realidad.

Un chiflado libre. Saliendo de su caparazón.

Qué gracioso. Siempre estaba reprendiendo a Candice, diciéndole que saliera de su jaula protectora. ¿Pero acaso todo el mundo no tenía un caparazón? ¿Una armadura dura, externa protegiendo a la criatura suave y vulnerable debajo?

Tal vez, pensó, la gente era más parecida a las amonitas de lo que cabría suponer. Tal vez ellos también construían conchas en un factor consistente, inmutable, alguna cualidad o circunstancia establecida en su juventud. Cada cámara en el caparazón sólo una ampliación de la anterior. Creciendo año tras año, hasta que giraran en espiral alrededor y se encerraran en su lugar.

El caparazón de Terry se había formado por la tragedia. La muerte de sus padres había definido la forma de esa primera cámara protectora. Se había apropiado de ella, llegando a rellenar su forma, ampliándola con habitación tras triste y adolorida habitación. Pero ¿y si la persona dentro de las muchas cámaras huecas y resonantes no era una tragedia en absoluto? ¿Sólo un hombre que realmente disfrutaba de la vida y amaba a la gente, pero resultaba que tenía sus padres muertos y un caso obstinado de insomnio?

¿Y quién era _ella_, debajo de todas sus capas? ¿Una chica estudiosa y torpe que no era capaz de molestarse en apreciar nada aparte de los fósiles y las rocas? ¿O una mujer audaz, aventurera, que había arriesgado todo, no con la esperanza de lograr la aclamación profesional, sino de la escasa posibilidad del amor? De encontrar a esa persona que podía entenderla, apreciarla, y dejar que ella lo entendiera y apreciara.

Candice no podía mentir. En Spindle Cove, había albergado vanas fantasías que Sir Alister Bolt podría ser ese hombre. Pero ahora, mirando hacia atrás, tenía que admitir otra difícil verdad. Cada vez que ella se había imaginado con Sir Alister, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, unos que reflejaban aceptación, deseo, afecto y confianza, esos ojos se habían parecido mucho a diamantes Bristol. Y estaban afianzados por una mandíbula fuerte y un único hoyuelo renuente.

Estaba tan confundida. En el futuro inmediato, quería, _necesitaba_, compartir la huella de Francine con la comunidad científica. Más allá de eso, Candice no sabía lo que quería. E incluso si pudiera discernir qué futuro quería...

¿Cómo iba a soportar que ese futuro no la quisiera?

Cuando el empajado del techo se terminó, los obreros se reunieron en largos tablones que servían como mesas para un simple almuerzo. Candice ayudó a las otras mujeres a pasar cestas de pan recién hecho, embutidos y quesos duros. La cerveza fluía libremente de un tonel.

El estado de ánimo general se volvió de uno de trabajo a uno de anticipación. Los hombres se lavaron y se pusieron sus abrigos, y las jóvenes se quitaron los delantales y se ataron cintas en el pelo. La carreta, que tan recientemente había estado colmada de paja para techar, fue barrida y enganchada a unos caballos fuertes y resistentes.

—Nuestro carruaje está esperando. —Terry le tendió una mano a Candice—. Después de ti.

Él la ayudó a subir a la carreta, y luego cargó el baúl. Ella lo empujó hacia el otro extremo de la base de la carreta, y se sentaron en hilera… los tres. Candice cruzó las piernas bajo ella. Terry estiró las suyas hacia afuera. Francine mantuvo su pie dentro del cofre.

—¿No te preocupa la carreta? —preguntó ella.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No mientras sea abierta.

Se amontonaron todos los otros trabajadores del campo, y justo antes de que la puerta trasera se enganchara, una media docena de rosados e inquietos lechones se añadió a la mezcla. Uno de ellos encontró su camino hacia el regazo de Candy, arraigándose adorablemente en los pliegues blancos de su sobrefalda, donde la pequeña y entusiasta criatura sabía que había guardado un poco de queso del almuerzo.

—¿_Todos_ vamos a Grantham? —preguntó Candice en voz alta, dándole al lechón un pedazo de queso.

La joven sentada al otro lado de la carreta se la quedó mirando, como si fuera una tonta.

—Es día de feria, ¿no?

Ah. Día de fiera. Eso explicaría el aire de emoción. Y los lechones.

A medida que la carreta comenzaba a avanzar por el camino, las chicas de la carreta se movieron y se unieron, formando un grupo amplio. Murmuraban entre sí, disparando miradas furtivas a Terry y Candice.

Candice se daba cuenta que estaban especulando sobre su relación. Se preguntaban si este guapo desconocido estaba disponible. Después de un poco más de susurros y codazos, parecieron designar a una morena de aspecto audaz para averiguarlo.

—Entonces, señor Sand —dijo ella, sonriendo—. ¿A qué van usted y su amiga a la feria de Grantham?

Candy contuvo la respiración, esperando que él afirmara que ella era algo más que su hermana. Algo más que una amante.

—Negocios —dijo Terry relajadamente—. Somos gente de circo.

_¿Gente de circo?_

—¿Gente de circo? — repitieron varias de las chicas.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Él se pasó perezosamente una mano por el pelo—. Yo camino por la cuerda floja, y aquí mi señora… —Él estiró un brazo envolviéndolo alrededor de Candy, atrayéndola hacia sí—. Ella es una tragasables de primera clase.

_Oh, Dios mío._

Candy se llevó una mano a la boca, y soltó unos incontenibles resoplidos contra su palma.

—Cogí un poco de polvo de paja —explicó unos momentos después, secándose las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos.

Deslizó una mirada hacia Terry. El hombre era increíblemente descarado. Incorregiblemente guapo. Y… oh, cielos. Ella estaba a un pelo de enamorarse perdidamente de él.

—Una tragasables —repitió la morena, lanzando una mirada escéptica a Candy.

—Oh, sí. Ella tiene un talento poco común. Debe creerme cuando le digo que he pasado varios años en el mundo del circo, y nunca había visto algo así. Debería haber visto su actuación anoche. Excelente, se lo aseguro. Ella tiene esta forma de…

Candice le dio un duro codazo.

—¿Qué? —Él la tomó por la barbilla, volviendo su cara hacia él. Sus ojos bailaban con diversión—. Realmente, cariño. Eres demasiado modesta.

Se sintió caer en su mirada cálida y afectuosa, una caída larga y vertiginosa. Y entonces él la besó. No exactamente en su boca, no exactamente en su mejilla. Sino justo en la esquina de su sonrisa.

La carreta golpeó un bache en el sendero, separándolos con brusquedad. Candy apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró de felicidad.

Al otro lado del vagón, el resto de las mujeres suspiraron de decepción.

_Sí, chicas. Llorar en sus delantales. Él tiene dueña. Por hoy, al menos._

Candice entrelazó su mano con la de Terry y le dio un apretón de agradecimiento. Junto con todo el placer maravilloso que había conseguido sacar con tanta maestría de su cuerpo, ahora la había introducido a una sensación totalmente nueva.

Así que esto era lo que se sentía ser envidiada.

—Bueno —dijo la morena—, nunca se sabe a quién conoceréis a lo largo de la gran ruta del norte, ¿verdad? Ayer mismo, mi hermano dijo que uno de sus amigos había estado con un príncipe perdido hace mucho tiempo.

Todos en el vagón se echaron a reír, excepto Candy. Terry apretó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—No, de verdad —continuó la chica—. Él era un príncipe, viajando con ropa común.

Junto a ella, otra joven negó con la cabeza.

—Cuentos de tu hermano otra vez, Becky. Imaginaos, un príncipe perdido hace mucho tiempo, disfrazado, viajando por este tramo del camino. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Ir a la feria? —Ella se rió—. No le daría ningún crédito a ese cuento.

—No lo sé. —Candy sonrió para sus adentros, arrimándose más cerca de Terry—. Yo lo podría creer.

—Bueno. —La morena arqueó una ceja —. Si este príncipe existe… mejor que no se encuentre con los amigos de mi hermano. Ellos tienen una cuenta pendiente con Su Majestad.


	21. Chapter 21

e Capítulo 21 f

Nadie se iba de Grantham esta noche. No por amor, dinero, lagartos gigantes, o lo que fuera el tonto motivo que impulsara a Terry en este viaje.

Cada carruaje, coche y carromato del condado debía estar presente en la ciudad para la feria. Ninguno de ellos se marchaba.

Millones de gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes que han dejado un review, a las que de manera anónima han seguido esta historia, desde luego a Candy y Terry por ser la pareja que son. Millones de gracias nuevamente

Él se abrió paso entre la atropellada multitud de caballos y carros, de vuelta a donde había dejado Candy. Cuando una carreta con jaulas de pollos le salió al camino, pudo vislumbrarla a través de la lluvia de plumas blancas.

Se detuvo en seco, paralizado. Admirando.

Ella estaba sentada encima de su precioso baúl, por supuesto, la barbilla apoyada en una mano. Había permitido que sus gafas se deslizaran hacia abajo, hacia la punta de la nariz, para poder mirar por encima de ellos, como hacía siempre al contemplar algo a más de una docena de pasos de distancia. Su pelo largo y rubio caía suelto sobre los hombros en cautivadoras ondas y el sol del atardecer les otorgaba reflejos cálidos y dorados. Mordisqueaba ese carnoso y dulce labio inferior, y sus dedos golpeaban al ritmo de una cierta música lejana.

Se veía encantadora. La imagen de una cándida muchacha de campo, maravillada con la feria.

—Nada —dijo él, acercándose a ella—. Tal vez tengamos mejor suerte esta noche. —Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, hacia la bulliciosa plaza—. Mientras tanto, podríamos ver la feria.

—Pero no tenemos dinero. —Ella se acomodó sus gafas y levantó una delgada moneda dorada entre sus dedos—. Este soberano debe alcanzarnos hasta Edimburgo.

Él lo tomó y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pecho.

—No cuesta nada mirar. Y vamos a necesitar comer algo alguna vez. Pero seremos frugales.

—¿Unos hermanos frugales? —preguntó ella, alzando la vista hacia él—. ¿Un caballero y su amante frugales? ¿O gente de circo frugales?

—Novios frugales. —Él extendió una mano hacia ella—. Sólo por hoy. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Sonriendo, ella puso su mano en la suya, y él la hizo ponerse de pie.

Ah, ese dulce afecto, claramente evidente en los ojos de ella... calentó su corazón, y luego lo estrujó con fiereza. Un hombre mejor no jugaría este juego de "novios" con ella cuando él sabía muy bien que no podía llegar a más.

Pero él no era un hombre mejor. Era Terry Granchester, imprudente, incorregible canalla… y maldita sea, no podía resistirse. Quería entretenerla, consentirla, darle dulces y golosinas. Robarle un beso o dos, cuando ella no se lo esperara. Quería ser un joven enamorado acompañando a su chica en la feria.

En otras palabras, quería vivir honestamente. Sólo por un día.

Levantó el baúl de Francine y lo equilibró sobre su hombro derecho, ofreciéndole a Candy el brazo izquierdo. Juntos avanzaron a través de la multitud y más allá de iglesia. Caminaron por las filas de ganados de primera categoría traídos para la feria, dándoles a los cerdos y a los armiños nombres ridículos, y luego debatiendo cual merecía la cinta y por qué.

—Hamlet debe obtener la cinta —argumentó Candy—. Sus ojos son los más brillantes, y sus patas traseras las más gordas. También se mantiene bastante limpio para ser un cerdo.

—Pero Hamlet es un príncipe. Pensé que otorgarías tu mayor favor a los caballeros. —Señaló—. Tal vez preferirías a Sir Francis Bacon por allá.

—¿El sucio que gruñe y se revuelca en el barro?

—Entiendo que gruñir es una señal de inteligencia porcina.

—Por favor. —Ella le dirigió una mirada—. Incluso yo tengo estándares.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Y agregó en voz baja—: Creo.

Anduvieron por hileras de casetas que desplegaban tan exótico conjunto de mercancías como uno podría esperar encontrar en las Midlands inglesas: todo, desde naranjas, relojes de bronce dorado, bonetes franceses hasta limpiabotas perfumados. Terry deseaba poder comprarle uno de cada cosa, pero se conformó con gastar seis peniques en un trozo de cinta azul que hacía juego con su vestido.

—En caso de que quieras atarte el pelo —dijo.

—¿Quieres que me ate el pelo?

—No, en absoluto. Me gusta mucho suelto.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Eres absurdo.

Fingió enojarse por la burlona ofensa.

—Simplemente no sabes cómo aceptar un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? —Rió ella y le dio un pequeño golpe en el costado—. Lo compraste con _mi_ dinero. Pero gracias. —Ella lo besó en la mejilla.

—Eso está mejor.

Por un chelín y un solitario penique, Terry compró la cena: una pequeña jarra de leche fresca y dos pasteles de carne. Encontraron un lugar despejado en la plaza y se sentaron uno frente al otro en el baúl. Candy extendió su pañuelo como un mantel improvisado.

—Tengo tanta hambre —dijo ella, mirando fijamente la comida.

Él le entregó uno de los pasteles.

—Entonces toma.

Ella mordió la masa en forma de medialuna, hundiendo lentamente sus dientes en las capas de la corteza escamosa. Sus pestañas revolotearon, y soltó un gemido de placer.

—Oh, Terry. Es maravilloso. —Candy se pasó la lengua por esos maduros, voluptuosos y gruesos labios.

Él se la quedó mirando, de repente incapaz de moverse o hablar. Una lujuria cruda, animal se apoderó de él, y lo agarró con fuerza.

_Tenía_ que sentir esos labios sobre él. Tenía. Que. Sentirlos. Esta no era una expresión tibia de preferencia. Esto era un imperativo. Su cuerpo era insistente. Para continuar su existencia en esta tierra, ahora necesitaba lo siguiente: comida, agua, refugio, ropa, y los labios de Candy White.

Enviándole una mirada tímida a través de sus pestañas oscuras, ella tomó un sorbo de leche. Luego se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Corrección. Necesitaba comida, agua, refugio, ropa, los labios de Candy White, _y_... la lengua de Candy White.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente. Ni siquiera trató de obligarlos a retroceder. No, él los dejó salir a la superficie, tomándose tiempo para grabar cada momento carnal y erótico en su memoria. Cada momento dichoso debía registrarse, para que así pudiera volver a vivir mentalmente esa escena en los meses y años venideros. No sólo por deseo, sino por _necesidad_.

_Esos labios. Esa lengua._

—¿No vas a comer? —preguntó ella.

—No. Eh... Sí. —Él se sacudió—. Al final.

Terry mordió su propio pastel. Estaba bueno y sabroso, todavía caliente del horno. Lo disfrutó. Pero no tanto como disfrutaba viéndola disfrutando.

Notable. Había cortejado a amantes con joyas y encajes venecianos, llevándolas a ver la ópera en el palco más lujoso del teatro, sirviéndoles ostras y frutos azucarados en bandejas de plata. Pero nunca había conocido esta clase de placer puro y honesto que sentía en estos momentos. Devorando pasteles de carne con Candy White en medio de una feria rural.

Lamiéndose el pulgar, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al cielo.

—Pronto atardecerá. ¿Deberíamos intentar encontrar un transporte?

—Probablemente.

Recogieron a Francine y la cargaron entre ellos, dirigiéndose sin prisa hacia las caballerizas y los establos. Mientras caminaban, pasaron junto a una hilera de puestos y juegos de carnaval.

Una niña pequeña tiró del frente del abrigo de Terry. Era muy delgada pero con ojos brillantes, vestida con un traje amarillo parchado.

—¿No le gustaría que a usted y a la dama le digan la fortuna, señor? —La niña indicó una tienda de campaña a unos pasos de distancia—. Mi mamá dice la fortuna por seis peniques. Ella puede ver el futuro, tan claro como si mirara por una ventana. Ella les dirá todo lo que queréis saber sobre vuestra vida, sobre el amor y los niños. ¡Hasta el día de vuestra propia muerte! —Ella casi chilló con esto último.

Terry sonrió, soltando el baúl.

—Bueno, esa es una oferta tentadora.

—Terry, no podemos —le susurró al oído Candy—. Sólo tenemos dieciocho chelines. No podemos desperdiciarlos en adivinas.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero algo en la desdentada sonrisa de la niña tiraba de él.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? —le preguntó a la niña.

—Elspeth, señor.

—Bueno, Elspeth. —Él se inclinó—. Me temo que no podemos pagarle a tu madre. Soy un alma más bien frágil, ves. No estoy seguro de lo que pudiera soportar la revelación de mis amores futuros y niños, y mucho menos la fecha de mi propia muerte. Así que ¿por qué no te digo tu fortuna en su lugar?

—¿Mi fortuna? —Ella entrecerró los ojos con un cinismo precoz. Con la lengua movió un diente flojo hacia atrás y adelante—. ¿Cómo va a decirme mi fortuna?

—Oh, fácil. —Terry sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y lo puso en la mano de la muchacha—. Veo una golosina en tu futuro.

Elspeth sonrió y cerró su mano alrededor de la moneda.

—Muy bien, entonces.

Cuando ella echó a correr, él se llevó una mano alrededor de la boca y le gritó:

—Una golosina, recuerda. No vayas a hacerme un charlatán. Asegúrate de no gastarlo en otra cosa.

Se volvió para encontrar a Candy mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste hace un momento? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué le dije?

—Que le temías al futuro.

Terry agachó la barbilla como si instintivamente quisiera esquivar un golpe. Su cerebro resonó como si hubiera fracasado en evadirlo.

—No dije eso.

—Dijiste algo parecido.

_¿Lo había hecho?_ Tal vez sí.

—No es que le _tema_ al futuro. Sólo que he descubierto que es mejor no tener expectativas. Las expectativas llevan a las decepciones. Si no esperas nada, siempre te sorprende.

—Pero nunca estás realmente satisfecho. Nunca experimentas la alegría de trabajar por una meta y alcanzarla.

Él suspiró pesadamente. ¿Debía ser siempre tan condenadamente perceptiva?

_¿No se vuelve tedioso?_ le había preguntado ella la noche anterior en referencia a su estilo de vida de vivir-para-el-día, despreocupado y ponle-la-consigna-alegre.

Sí, se volvía bastante tedioso. Terry envidiaba a hombres como su primo, que tenían su sentido del deber y propósito tallado tan fuerte, que podían mantener el equilibrio sobre el filo de una espada. Hombres como Archie despertaban cada mañana sabiendo exactamente lo que querían lograr, y por qué, y cómo. Diablos, Terry envidiaba a los hombres con los que había trabajado esta mañana, cubriendo con paja un techo de una casa de campo.

Y le envidiaba a Candy su dedicación y descubrimientos académicos. Más de lo que ella podía imaginar.

—Si me preguntas si quiero hacer algo útil con mi vida… Por supuesto que sí. Pero soy un vizconde, cariño. Hay una responsabilidad inherente en eso. O la habrá, una vez que por fin me haga con el control de mis cuentas. Sobre todo, mi tarea es hacer que las cosas sobrevivan y no joderlas. No puedo arriesgar mi vida comprando una comisión de oficial, o unirme a una tripulación pirata por diversión.

—¿No se supone que los señores manejan sus tierras?

—¿Quién dice que no lo hago? —Él le disparó una mirada—. Lo creas o no, cada mes agoto los tinteros al asegurarme que mi finca está bien administrada. Y hago mi parte para mantenerla en perfecto estado manteniéndome alejado. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sé que algunos caballeros desarrollan intereses intelectuales o ambiciones políticas para ocupar su tiempo. Pero, ¿qué puedo decir? No soy un especialista. Soy pasablemente bueno en mil cosas, pero no me distingo particularmente en ninguna de ellas.

—Aprendiz de todo, maestro de nada —dijo ella, pensativa.

—Bueno, algo así. Si pudiera, participaría en el comercio, pero no puedo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

—Tú sí tienes talento, Terry.

Él le dirigió un guiño lascivo.

—Oh, sé que lo tengo.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir.

—Veamos. Soy bueno mintiendo, bebiendo, complaciendo a las mujeres, y provocando peleas de taberna. —Se detuvo en seco frente a un puesto con un juego de tiro—. Y en esto. Soy bueno en este tipo de cosas.

Cogió una de las pelotas de madera, lanzándola al aire y atrapándola en su mano. Testeando su peso mientras la hacía rodar desde la palma hasta la punta de sus dedos y de vuelta.

—¿Cómo se juega? —preguntó a la mujer detrás de la mesa.

—Tres peniques por una oportunidad, señor. Usted lanza la pelota a las canastas. —Ella señaló con la mano una gran canasta justo en frente. Detrás de ella, una serie de canastas similares se alineaban en tamaños gradualmente decrecientes—. Un lanzamiento en la primera canasta le gana una manzana. En la siguiente, una naranja. Luego melocotones, cerezas, uvas. —Ella hizo un barrido indicando al final de la fila, a una pequeña canasta tejida, probablemente más pequeña que la propia pelota—. Si le da a la última, se gana una piña, directamente de las islas Sandwich.

_Correcto_. Terry sonrió. La piña rechoncha, arrugada, parecía provenir de un invernadero afrutado, en un viaje de varias semanas por el campo inglés.

Era bastante fácil ver cómo funcionaba el juego. En esencia, los jugadores pagaban tres peniques por una manzana. Si tenían un poco de habilidad, se llevaban una naranja, también.

Claramente, nadie ganaba la piña.

Dejó tres peniques sobre la mesa.

—Iré por una ronda.

La manzana fue fácil, como se suponía que fuera. Le entregó la fruta redonda y brillante a Candy, que se había sentado sobre el baúl.

—Adelante —exhortó—. La vida es incierta. Cómetela ahora.

Para el momento en que había ganado para ella la naranja y un buen trío de melocotones maduros, se había reunido alrededor de Terry una pequeña multitud de niños. Mientras evaluaba su lanzamiento para las cerezas, deslizó una mirada a un lado y al instante entendió de donde provenían. La pequeña Elspeth se había unido a Candy en el baúl. El jugo del melocotón le goteaba por la barbilla mientras mordía la fruta por un lado, evitando cuidadosamente su diente flojo. Al parecer, la golosina no había sido suficiente para ella. Había venido a por más, y había traído a todos sus amigos.

Cuando él tiró y ganó, Terry pasó la red de cerezas a Candy para su distribución.

—Una para cada uno —le dijo a los niños reunidos—. No escupáis las pepas.

Por la alegría con que se levantaron, uno podría pensar que les había entregado monedas de oro.

Candy era presionada y empujada por todos lados, pero ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras abría la red.

—¿No quieres una?

Él negó con la cabeza. Su sonrisa de genuina adoración, era la mejor recompensa que podía imaginar.

—¡Ahora las uvas! —gritó un chico—. Nunca he probado una uva. En toda mi vida.

La voluminosa mujer detrás de la mesa se cruzó de brazos.

—Pequeños mendigos codiciosos. Él no va a ganar las uvas.

—Ya veremos. —Terry hizo rodar la pelota de madera en la mano, evaluando. La canasta a la que necesitaba darle, estaba a unos diez pasos, y tenía el tamaño aproximado de un platillo. Si le lanzaba un tiro demasiado directo, la pelota rebotaría en el borde de la cesta. El mejor golpe era un arco alto, para enviar la pelota hacia arriba y luego directamente hacia abajo.

Elevó la pelota en el aire. Los niños contuvieron el aliento.

Y unos minutos más tarde, Terry estaba repartiendo racimos redondos de uvas rojas. No tenían buen aspecto y estaban un poco arrugadas. La mitad estaba en camino de convertirse en pasas, en algunos casos. Pero un chico que nunca había probado una uva antes, no se quejaría. Los niños se las metían en sus bocas y hacían un concurso de superarse unos a otros en soltar sonidos de placer.

—¡La piña! —gritaron todos después, saltando—. ¡Gane la piña para nosotros!

La boca de Terry se curvó. La canasta de la piña parecía del tamaño de una taza de té. No estaba seguro de que fuera siquiera posible encajar la pelota de madera en su interior, y mucho menos hacerlo desde una distancia.

—No os hagáis ilusiones, niños.

—Oh, pero yo he soñado con piñas.

—Mi madre es una criada. Las ha probado. Dice que es como la ambrosía.

—Usted puede hacerlo, señor —exclamó Elspeth.

Terry tiró la pelota de madera a la intrépida niña.

—Frótala para la suerte, pequeña.

Sonriendo, ella lo hizo y se la devolvió.

Él le hizo un guiño a Candy y se encogió de hombros.

—Aquí vamos.

Luego miró a la canasta, evaluó su disparo... y lanzó la pelota.


	22. Chapter 22

e Capítulo 22 f

Advertencia: el siguiente capitulo contiene escenas consideradas solo aptas para mayores de edad, se recomienda discreción

Cuando la pelota voló por el aire, todos los niños esperanzados apretaron sus manos y contuvieron la respiración. Candy contuvo la respiración junto con ellos. Y a ella ni siquiera le gustaban las piñas.

_Entra_, rogó. _Entra_.

No entró

Cuando la pelota rebotó en el borde de la canasta y cayó al suelo, no pudo evitar unirse al gemido colectivo de decepción.

Terry se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Lo siento, muchachos y muchachas. Hice lo mejor que pude. —Aceptaba con buen humor la derrota. Un buen perdedor, como siempre. Pero ella podía decir que también estaba decepcionado. No por su orgullo herido, sino a causa de los niños. Quería darles algo especial para recordar, ¿y quién podría culparlo?

Echando a un lado la precaución y la frugalidad, Candy se abrió paso hasta la mesa y se dirigió a la señora del puesto.

—¿Cuánto cuesta la piña? ¿Aceptaría tres chelines?

Los ojos de la mujer se encendieron con avidez, pero su boca fue firme.

—No está a la venta.

—Es mi turno, entonces. —Un joven caballero bien vestido se adelantó. Parecía ser la versión local de un dandi, probablemente el hijo de un hacendado del campo, suelto en la feria con una generosa asignación de dinero en el bolsillo y con un sentido exagerado de su propia importancia. Estaba flanqueado por un par de amigos, quienes se veían con ganas de divertirse.

—Lo siento, caballeros. — La mujer robusta se cruzó de brazos—. Este puesto está cerrado.

—Es una pena —dijo el joven caballero de aspecto afable, lanzándole una mirada de superioridad a Terry—. Tenía muchas ganas de dejar en ridículo a este tipo.

Sus amigos se rieron. Mientras tanto, los niños se reunieron en torno a Terry, como si lo hubieran reclamado para sí mismos y debieran salir en su defensa. Era terriblemente dulce.

—Bueno —dijo Terry amablemente—, todavía puede intentarlo si quiere. Si es un concurso de tiro al blanco lo que está buscando, se puede arreglar. ¿Con blancos y pistolas, tal vez?

Los niños susurraron emocionados. Al parecer, la promesa de un concurso de tiro era un bálsamo eficaz para sus frustradas esperanzas acerca de la piña.

El joven miró a Terry de arriba abajo, sonriendo.

—Se lo advierto, soy el mejor tirador de la comarca. Pero si insiste, me alegraré de derrotarle.

—Entonces se alegrará de tener mi dinero. Hagamos una apuesta.

—Por supuesto. Diga su apuesta,

Terry hurgó en sus bolsillos, y Candy se alarmó. Bien podría ser un excelente tirador, pero seguro que no iba a arriesgar _todo_ el dinero que tenían.

—Cinco libras —dijo Terry.

_¿Cinco libras?_

—¿Cinco libras? —repitió el joven caballero.

Candy no pudo evitarlo. Ella fue a su lado, susurrando:

—¿Cinco libras? ¿Estás loco? ¿De dónde vas a sacar esas cinco libras?

—De aquí. —Del interior de su bolsillo, Terry sacó un pequeño cuadrado de papel doblado—. Acabo de encontrarlo en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Debe de haber estado allí durante meses. Lo había olvidado.

Ella desplegó el papel y se ajustó las gafas. Era en efecto un billete de cinco libras.

Cinco libras. Durante todo este tiempo había estado preocupándose por cómo estirar sus chelines y peniques, y él había estado llevando cinco libras en el bolsillo. Bribón imposible.

—No podemos arriesgar esto —susurró—. Es…

—Es una apuesta. —El dandi sacó un monedero y extrajo cinco piezas de soberanos. Los dejó en la mano de Candy—. Cinco libras.

Oh, Dios. No tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

Hicieron un verdadero desfile, el grupo entero en tropel hacia el borde del recinto ferial, donde un concurso de tiro podía ser montado con seguridad. El anochecer estaba cayendo para el momento en que se había instalado un blanco de paja, y una considerable multitud se había reunido para observar… no sólo los niños, sino adultos también.

—Un disparo cada uno — dijo el dandi muy confiado, señalando con la cabeza el centro de la diana puesto en medio de un campo recién arado—. El más cercano al centro gana.

—Me parece justo —dijo Terry—. Usted primero.

El joven hizo un gran aspaviento al limpiar y cargar su costosa y pulida arma de dos cañones. Era una pistola Finch, observó Candy con cierta diversión. Su amiga Susanna se hubiera reído en voz alta ante eso.

Con pompa y con un indebido aire de gravedad, el autodenominado dandi apuntó con su pistola y disparó. Un círculo oscuro apareció en el blanco, a varios centímetros a la izquierda del centro.

El joven aceptó el puñado de aplausos con una reverencia. Candy puso los ojos en blanco. Las damas de Spindle Cove podrían haber hecho un tiro mejor que ese.

Seguramente Terry también podría.

Por una vez, Terry no hizo gala de sus dotes teatrales. Se limitó a quitarse el abrigo y pasarse una mano por el pelo ondulado. Y esos dos pequeños gestos fueron suficientes para convertirlo en el deseo de toda mujer, en la envidia de todos los hombres, y en el ídolo de todos los niños presentes. Santo cielo, él era hermoso.

Estaba tan deslumbrada por su buena apariencia que Candy casi se olvidó de su estado de pura ansiedad. Antes de darse cuenta, él dio un paso, niveló la pistola y disparó. Cuando el humo se disipó, ella se quitó las gafas rápidamente para mirar el blanco.

Justo en el centro, por supuesto.

Los niños se volvieron locos, con gritos y alaridos. Algunos de los niños mayores intentaron, sin éxito, de levantar a Terry sobre sus hombros por un saludo de victoria.

Y Candy apretó los dedos sobre la pequeña fortuna en sus manos. Diez libras. Diez libras lo cambiaban _todo_. Ahora estaban realmente de vuelta. Llegarían a Edimburgo a tiempo. Francine tendría su día.

Cuando Terry se desenredó de los niños jubilosos y se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo... oh, ella podría haberle besado. Justo en frente de toda esta gente.

Pero el derrotado dandi quería hablar con él primero.

—Es un tramposo. —El joven miró a Terry, desafiante—. No sé qué tipo de estafador es usted, pero mi padre es el magistrado por estos lares. Creo que va a tener una charla con usted. Y ese billete de cinco libras va a servir como evidencia. Seguramente lo ha robado.

Dando un paso atrás casualmente, Terry deslizó sus brazos en las mangas de su abrigo.

—Yo no quiero problemas.

El amigo del hombre dio un paso adelante, blandiendo un puño.

—Bueno, ha encontrado algunos.

Candy sabía que en una pelea a puñetazos, Terry podría vencer a uno o a ambos jóvenes con facilidad. Pero si el dandi era verdaderamente el hijo de un magistrado, una pelea sería una muy mala idea.

¿Y siempre debían huir de una escena en el caos de la violencia y los disturbios? ¿Podrían irse sólo por esta vez, con diez libras en el bolsillo y un poco de frivolidad en su paso? ¿Sólo por esta vez?

—Escuchad —dijo Terry, palmeando a cada hombre en el hombro—. Tal vez tengáis razón, y no fue muy deportivo de mi parte. Pero seguro que podemos arreglar esto sin la participación de magistrados. Qué tal esto, sólo para demostrar que soy un tipo decente, os daré la oportunidad de recuperarlo todo. Doble o nada.

El dandi se burló de él.

—Si piensa que voy a…

—No, no. No tú y yo —respondió Terry, tuteándolo en un tono suave y conciliador—. Haremos que nuestros segundos disparen. Tu hombre aquí —Terry dio unas palmaditas en el hombro del amigo— contra mi chica. —Miró a Candy.

_Oh, no. Terry, no me hagas esto._

—¿Contra su chica? —Se rió el dandi.

—Ella incluso se va a quitar las gafas. —Terry levantó las manos abiertas en un gesto de rendición—. Te lo dije, yo no quiero problemas. Me puedes llevar con grilletes y arrojarme al escarnio público, pero no lograrás ser más rico. Hay cinco libras para ti de esta manera.

El dandi se acercó directamente y sonrió.

—Muy bien, entonces. Como usted diga.

—Doble o nada. —Terry llamó a Elspeth a su lado, la cogió por la cintura y la puso encima de la valla—. La pequeña Elspeth aquí, tendrá el bolso. —Tomó las diez libras de Candy y las puso en las manos de la niña.

El joven caballero asaltó su monedero y pidió prestado unas cuantas libras a sus amigos. Finalmente juntó su parte y se la dio a la sonriente Elspeth, quien anudó todo en un pañuelo.

Le entregó la pistola a su impaciente compañero, que rápidamente demostró ser también un tirador mediocre. Dio en el blanco, pero muy desviado del centro.

Era el turno de Candy. Sus nervios hacían frenéticos saltos en su estómago.

—Dadnos un momento —dijo Terry a los señores, sonriendo—. Dejadme mostrarle cómo funciona la cosa.

Los hombres se rieron entre sí cuando Terry la guió hacia adelante, hacia la marca del tirador.

—Terry, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —Susurró, temblando—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Vas a disparar, por supuesto. Y vas a dar en el blanco, justo en el centro. —Con dedos confiados, le quitó las gafas, las dobló y las guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Puso la pistola recargada en su mano. Luego, acercándose a ella por detrás, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y levantó el arma, como si le enseñara a disparar.

—Después de realizar el tiro —le murmuró al oído—, agarra el bolso de Elspeth. Yo tendré a Francine. Y vamos a correr, tan rápido como podamos, por ese sendero. —Apuntó la pistola hacia un lado, indicando la dirección—. No te detengas por nada. Ni siquiera hagas una pausa para mirar atrás. Yo te alcanzaré, lo prometo.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, disfrutando de la comodidad de su fuerza y calidez.

—Pero... pero ¿y si fallo?

—No fallarás. —Le dio un beso en la oreja, y luego dio un paso atrás, soltando sus brazos—. Vamos, entonces. Haz que me sienta orgulloso.

Candy apuntó la pistola al blanco, dando a sus ojos tiempo para enfocar. Sus manos temblaban. Trató de recordar todos los consejos que Susanna y la señorita Taylor le habían dado. Al igual que todas las damas de Spindle Cove, había aprendido a disparar, pero su puntería nunca había sido especialmente consistente. Su madre no había hecho ningún secreto que encontraba ridícula la participación de Candy en esa actividad.

_¿Una chica casi ciega, armada con una pistola?_, decía mamá. _Querida mía, los caballeros ya mantienen su distancia. No hay necesidad de asustarlos con armas._

Candy respiró hondo y trató de desterrar de su mente los sonidos de la risa.

—Francine —susurró—, esto es por ti.

Y justo cuando ella empezaba a apretar el gatillo, una voz gritó entre la silenciosa multitud… congelando su dedo en el lugar y helando la sangre en sus venas.

—¡Es él, justo ahí!

_No. No podía ser._

—¡Id a por él, chicos! —gritó la voz—. ¡Ahí está! ¡Es el Príncipe Ampersand de Crustáceos!

Aturdida, Candy bajó el arma y miró a Terry.

—_Dispara_ —dijo él, los ojos muy abiertos y feroces—. Ahora.

—Bien.

Con una repentina y fría certeza, Candy levantó los brazos, apuntó y disparó la pistola. Sin detenerse a ver cómo había sido su disparo, cogió el dinero de Elspeth y salió corriendo. La loca y triunfante alegría de los niños le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Lo que ella ya sabía en sus huesos.

Había dado justo en el centro. Al igual que Terry.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, agachó la cabeza, agitando brazos y las piernas, y corrió por el camino.

Su respiración era trabajosa y los latidos de su corazón latían tan fuertes que apenas podía oír sus propias botas golpeando el suelo. Pero pronto tomó conciencia de otro grupo de pisadas detrás de ella. No se atrevió a disminuir la velocidad o a volverse para determinar si pertenecían a Terry. Siguió corriendo como si el diablo le pisara los talones.

Y se le ocurrió, mientras hacía esta loca carrera por el sendero —empuñando una flameante y caliente pistola en una mano y un puñado de dinero en la otra— que esto sin duda debía marcar un punto de inflexión en su vida. Realmente, no había vuelta atrás.

Hoy, todos los juicios de su madre habían probado ser falsos. Ella no era simple, sino bonita. No era distraída y torpe, sino una segura y excelente tiradora.

Por encima de todo, Candy no era alguien sin esperanza. Tenía veinte libras. Tenía un importante descubrimiento científico.

Y tenía a Terry, el más guapo, encantador diablo de Inglaterra, corriendo tras ella. Salvo por los salteadores de caminos con la mente fija en un rescate y el furioso hijo de un magistrado persiguiéndolos...

La vida nunca había sido tan buena.

—Por aquí —gritó él, adelantándola a medida que se acercaban a las fronteras de la ciudad. Tenía a Francine alzada en sus brazos, señalando el camino mientras doblaba por un callejón. Sus pasos retumbaban al avanzar por un pasillo estrecho y oscuro, y luego encontraron un pasadizo abovedado que conducía a la pared del cementerio y hacia afuera, al campo.

Cargando a Francine entre ellos ahora, se encontraron con la puesta del sol. Sólo cuando habían cubierto dos prados, atravesado una cerca y trepado una colina, hicieron una pausa para recuperar el aliento y atreverse a mirar atrás.

No vieron a nadie.

—¿Cómo escapaste? —le preguntó ella.

—Elspeth y su ejército. Nos proporcionaron una distracción. Pero no estamos seguros todavía. —Jadeando, él indicó con la cabeza hacia una choza cercana—. Allá.

No era una vivienda adecuada. Sólo un estrecho refugio para los pastores, para que pudieran dormir mientras sus rebaños pastaban estos campos. Esta noche, estaba vacío. Probablemente todas las ovejas habían sido encerradas en algún lugar para que los pastores pudieran disfrutar de la feria.

Terry tuvo que agacharse para pasar por la pequeña puerta. En el interior, encontraron sólo una pequeña cocina a leña, una lámpara, varios ganchos y otros instrumentos de pastoreo... y un estrecho catre.

Todavía respirando con dificultad por el esfuerzo, Candy encontró una piedra de chispa y encendió la lámpara.

—¿Quieres saber algo? —Cuando la luz amarilla dio un resplandor cálido al espacio, volvió la mirada hacia Terry—. Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿En serio?

—No. En realidad no. —Ella se rió sin poder evitarlo—. Pero si lo fuera, habría sido el mejor de todos. Terry, estuviste increíble.

—Tú estuviste increíble. —Él la tomó de la cintura. Su pecho duro subió y bajó con un resonante suspiro —. Tú _eres_ increíble.

Sus palabras de alabanza le pusieron la piel de gallina. Pero cuando él la atrajo hacia sí, un extraño obstáculo redondo quedó aplastado entre ellos.

Él arrugó la frente, confundido.

—Oh —dijo ella, riendo. Retrocediendo un poco, sacó el obstáculo del bolsillo de su sobrefalda y lo sostuvo en alto para que lo viera—. Te había guardado un melocotón.

Terry miró al melocotón. Luego a ella.

_—Candy_.

Se le sensibilizó cada centímetro de su piel. El hambre en sus ojos, el calor latente entre sus cuerpos... esto no era una lección, o un experimento para satisfacer la curiosidad científica. No era una simulación de algún tipo.

Esto era _real_.

Él inclinó la cabeza lentamente, esclareciendo el momento. Haciendo que ella fuera por él, se extendiera hacia él, doliera por él. Hasta que por fin, él deslizó su mano para acunar cuello y tomar su boca en un beso profundo y apasionado.

Ella dejó deslizar el melocotón de sus dedos y caer al suelo cubierto de paja, lo mejor era llenar sus manos con este hombre. Se besaron y forcejearon, enredando las lenguas y entretejiendo los dedos en los cabellos. Parecía que no podían acercarse lo suficiente, no podía besarse con la suficiente profundidad, no podía presionar suficiente piel contra piel.

Sus pezones se volvieron puntas rígidas. Ella sintió el borde duro de su erección, sobresaliendo contra su vientre. Y su mente poco a poco se dio cuenta de lo que su cuerpo ya sabía. Sólo había una manera de satisfacer esta necesidad. Sólo un medio para lograr la cercanía que ella ansiaba.

—Candy. —Terry deslizó la lengua de su garganta al oído—. Quiero hacerte el amor.

Ante esas las palabras... ante esa declaración audaz e inequívoca de la intención... el fuego corrió por sus venas. Caliente, potente, consumidor.

Había una docena de razones de por qué ella debía negarse. Pero todas eran las razones de alguien más. Las de su madre, las de sus pares, las de la sociedad. Ya había dejado atrás todas esas expectativas. Si la misma Candy se preguntaba, no había duda. Su cuerpo ansiaba la sensación de su piel contra la de ella. Su constante curiosidad intelectual estaba ansiosa por experimentar la pasión física, con él. Y su corazón…

Oh, su corazón ya era suyo para romperlo.

Sus manos fueron a los lazos de su sobrefalda. Con movimientos ágiles, Terry los desató y la prenda se deslizó. Luego comenzó con la fila de ganchos a su espalda.

Su voz se volvió áspera por la necesidad.

—Te prometí que no haría esto. Diablos, me prometí a mí mismo que no lo haría. Pero no puedo evitarlo, Candy. Te deseo demasiado.

Ella le besó la garganta y apretó su cuerpo al de él, esperando mostrarle lo que no podía decir con palabras. Que ella lo deseaba también. Necesitaba su toque. Mientras él trabajaba con los cierres de su vestido, ella enredó los dedos en su pelo ondulado.

—Terry — suspiró.

Sus manos fueron a sus hombros. Su mirada buscó la de ella.

—Si no quieres esto, dímelo. —Tragó saliva—. Di la palabra, y yo me detendré.

En respuesta, Candy se limitó a bajar las mangas de su vestido por sus brazos y la seda azul por sus caderas. Él tomó una de sus manos para sostenerla cuando ella dio un paso para liberarse del vestido a sus pies.

Retrocediendo, él hizo un ruido melancólico en su garganta.

—Sólo mírate. Que encantadora.

Ella sintió que el placer la calentaba por dentro, mientras él observaba los artículos que ella había sacado de su ajuar por la mañana. Su camisola blanca de encaje, el corsé que realzaba su busto, y las medias de seda. Si ella hubiera estado guardándolos para algo que no fuera este momento con él, no podía recordarlo. Este día loco, triunfante en la feria; este lugar acogedor, humilde, para pasar la noche. El deseo desvelado en sus ojos cuando la contemplaba.

Esto se sentía como todo lo que siempre había querido.

Ella abrió su baúl y encontró las sábanas bordadas que había cosido y guardado para una improbable noche de bodas. Juntos las tendieron en el estrecho catre.

Incluso si ella se iba a la tumba siendo una solterona, todavía habría conocido más pasión en esta noche que algunas mujeres experimentaban en toda su vida. Hizo el voto de saborear cada contacto. Recordar cada caricia. Mantener los ojos abiertos en cada momento. Incluso ahora, mientras él le besaba el suave lugar debajo de su oreja.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la hizo girar. De espaldas a él, ella tembló mientras Terry desataba los cordones de su corsé. Finalmente, la prenda restrictiva cayó lejos de su cuerpo, y ella soltó un suspiro profundo y embriagador.

Con un suave gemido, él la abrazó. Los sólidos músculos de su torso soportaron su peso cuando él levantó y tomó sus pechos a través de la camisola. Su respiración se aceleró mientras Terry masajeaba y acariciaba los suaves globos, sus pulgares jugando con sus pezones hasta convertirlos en picos tensos y ansiosos.

Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, deseando poder tocarlo también. Deslizando las manos por debajo de sus solapas y hacia sus hombros, separó el abrigo de su cuerpo. Sacudiéndose la pesada prenda por los brazos, él la tiró a un lado. Candy tomó la tela holgada de su camisa y tiró de ella para sacarla de su cintura y poder deslizar sus manos por debajo y explorar los suaves y musculosos contornos de su pecho.

Él levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza (tanto como podía con el techo bajo), y ella le sacó la camisa por los hombros. Una vez sin camisa, él le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Candy puso los brazos en alto mientras Terry recogía la fina tela de gasa de su camisola y empezaba a subirla por su cuerpo. Poco a poco, con reverencia. Hasta que él tiró de la camisola por sobre su cabeza y brazos. Con un movimiento de la mano, lo arrojó a un lado. Entonces sus manos hicieron un lento, lánguido barrido en sentido inverso, rozando los brazos estirados, sus pechos, su cintura, sus caderas. Despertando cada parte de ella con su toque. Sus manos eran un poco ásperas por su trabajo de techar, pero la deliciosa fricción sólo aumentaba su excitación.

Le hacía saber que esto era real.

Se paró delante de él desnuda, excepto por sus medias y ligas. Él pasó una mano por su trasero y descendió por su muslo. Ella pensó que iba a desatar su liga, pero en cambio sólo acarició la delicada seda. Levantando su pierna, él hizo que su muslo envolviera su cadera, atrayéndola hacia sí. Sus senos se encontraron con su pecho desnudo, y mientras se besaban, ella no pudo evitar frotarlos contra su sólido calor, aliviando su sordo dolor. Él gimió en su boca.

Terry movió una mano entre ellos, gentilmente abarcando y acariciando su sexo. Un músculo de su muslo interno se estremeció, y se sintió humedecerse.

Él presionó dos dedos dentro de ella, empujando profundo. Hasta que el talón de su mano descansó firme contra su montículo. La reacción de su cuerpo fue inmediata e intensa. Cuando él frotó su mano hacia atrás y hacia adelante, se movió con él, correspondiendo sus movimientos y gimiendo al tiempo de sus suaves embestidas.

Tan cerca. Ya estaba tan cerca.

Terry retiró sus dedos, y ella gimió por la pérdida repentina.

Cuando él la levantó y la depositó en la cama, su voz temblaba de necesidad.

—Maldita sea, sé que debería ser considerado. Debería darte placer primero. Pero yo quiero estar dentro ti. Quiero estar muy profundo dentro de ti cuando te corras.

Ante eso, ella no fue capaz de protestar.

Ella lo observó mientras él se sentaba en el baúl y con esfuerzo se despojaba de sus botas y pantalones de montar. Cuando su erección emergió libre desde su bragueta desabrochada, ella alcanzó la curva atractiva y morena. Él le permitió explorar libremente, extendiendo bien sus muslos para que pudiera acariciar toda su longitud y tomar el saco vulnerable debajo. Él suspiró profundamente cuando lo acarició. Ella limpió la gota de humedad que brotó de su punta, extendiéndola con movimientos circulares de su pulgar.

Él agarró su muñeca, deteniendo su mano. Con una risa ronca, dijo:

—No puedo aguantar mucho más de eso.

—Entonces ven a mí. —Las palabras la hicieron sentirse audaz y seductora. Se estiró sinuosamente en el catre, por lo que todo su cuerpo era una invitación escrita en caligrafía rosa pálida.

Terry no perdió el tiempo aceptando. Se movió entre sus piernas, extendiendo ampliamente sus muslos. La longitud total de su eje se movió provocadora, hacia arriba y abajo de su sexo, haciendo que perdiera el sentido por el placer. Para el momento en que colocó la cabeza ancha y lisa de su verga en su apertura, se moría de ganas de ser llenada.

—Estás tan húmeda —gimió, empujando hacia adelante—. Tan húmeda y estrecha.

Ante la invasión lenta, sorprendente, no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y jadeó en busca de aire.

Estaba hecho. Él estaba _dentro_ de ella. Estaban haciendo el amor.

Se sentía… maravilloso y terrible a la vez. Una avalancha de sensaciones y emociones la abrumaron. Sus pechos se moldearon al firme peso de su torso. Su corazón se llenó de una ternura conmovedora.

Pero, sobre todo, entre sus piernas, le dolía como el demonio.

_Terry sabe lo que está haciendo_, se dijo. Seguramente pronto comenzaría a sentirse maravilloso.

En cualquier momento.

Él se retiró un poco, y luego empujó hacia adentro, hundiéndose más profundo, y estirándola más esta vez. Sabía, por sus propias exploraciones, que él era más grueso en la raíz. Cuanto más avanzaba, más aumentaba el dolor. Ella vaciló al borde de rogarle que se detuviera por completo.

—¿Puedes...? —Ella jadeó en busca de aire—. Sólo espera. Un momento.

Con una maldición, él presionó la frente contra su hombro.

—Odio haberte hecho daño. Odio haberte hecho esto. —Él levantó la cabeza—. Dios, Candy. Lo siento mucho. Te lo compensaré, te lo juro. No sé cómo, pero... Lo arreglaré.

—Solo hazlo bien. —Ella le dedicó una sonrisa valiente—. ¿Sabes cómo hacer eso?

Su boca se inclinó en una arrogante sonrisa de medio lado.

—Hasta cierto grado, espero poder arreglármelas.

Él no presionó más profundo. En cambio, le dio la pausa que había solicitado y reorientó su atención a asuntos más a mano. Equilibrando su peso en un codo, tomó su pecho y succionó su pezón. Él lo mordisqueó perezosamente, girando su lengua alrededor y sobre la punta sensible. Con cada movimiento de su lengua ágil, un escalofrío de felicidad se extendía por su cuerpo.

Cuando transfirió su atención al otro pecho, el dolor donde estaban unidos comenzó a ceder. Sus músculos íntimos se relajaron alrededor de Terry, y el brote hinchado en la cresta de su sexo sufría por atención. Instintivamente, ella se arqueó y rodó sus caderas, buscando la fricción. Ella la encontró, pero el movimiento también lo llevó más profundo, acercándolos.

Ella jadeó, sorprendida por el repentino placer. Él gimió alrededor de su pezón.

Todo el dolor fue olvidado mientras intentaba duplicar la sensación, retorciéndose contra él otra vez. Entonces otra vez, y otra vez. Tomándolo más profundo en tentadores incrementos. Con cada movimiento, su pelvis frotaba la de ella justo donde lo necesitaba, llevando su excitación a nuevas alturas.

—Sí —dijo él, cambiando su peso e impulsándose—. Eso es, amor. —Él deslizó una mano bajo su trasero, levantándola contra él mientras empujaba más profundo todavía—. Es mejor ahora, ¿verdad?

—Sí —susurró.

Empujó más duro.

—¿Sí?

—_Sí_. —Ella se aferró a sus hombros—. Oh, Terry. Es tan bueno.

Enterrando la cara en su cuello, él murmuró algo que sonó como _gracias a Dios_. Estableció un ritmo, fuerte y firme, sondeando un poco más profundo con cada golpe. Ella lo sintió llegar a lugares que no había soñado que existían. Y aún así, ella ansiaba más. Cuando toda su longitud estuvo por fin enterrada dentro de ella, él descansó un momento, sosteniendo sus cuerpos unidos.

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

—He estado esperando esto, Candy. Por más tiempo de lo que podrías imaginar.

Ella le tocó la mejilla.

—También yo.

Él la besó dulcemente mientras empezaba a empujar de nuevo. Profundo y constante. Real y verdadero. Ella se arqueó respondiendo a sus movimientos, desesperándose por más. Ante su silenciosa insinuación, ella envolvió sus piernas por encima de las de él, y Terry se deslizó aún más profundo. Ahora él embestía contra algunos lugares oscuros, dulces, _esenciales_ dentro de ella, arrancándole un gemido gozoso de su garganta con cada embate provocativo. Ella se aferró a su espalda, clavándole las uñas en la carne. Sus dientes rasparon su hombro.

_No te detengas. Por favor, no te detengas nunca_.

Ella montó la ola de placer más y más alto, hasta que se rompió. Él la abrazó con fuerza, acariciando una y otra vez mientras ella caía en espiral por la dicha.

Él se apoyó en sus brazos, moviéndose sobre ella desde un nuevo ángulo más profundo. Su ritmo se aceleró, y aumentó la fuerza de sus golpes. Ella amaba sentir la necesidad tensando sus músculos. Amaba saber lo mucho que la deseaba, ver la dolorida expresión de deseo en su rostro. Amaba tomarlo tan profundo y tan duro y tan rápido como él quería ir. Como si, si colisionaran con la suficiente fuerza, pudieran ser encajados en una sola persona.

_Podrían_ ser encajados en una sola persona, si no tenían cuidado.

—Terry —jadeó—. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Es sólo que te sientes... —Él gimió en un empuje profundo, duro—. Tan dulce. Tan bien. Tan buena. Tan... tan... tan... _tan_…

Con un grito profundo y gutural, él se soltó de su cuerpo. Se dejó caer hacia delante, temblando en sus brazos. Su semilla derramada sobre su vientre como una confesión de algún tipo. Un secreto cálido y vital.

Ella le acarició la espalda mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba. Estaba tan callado. Este era Terry en sus brazos, y él nunca estaba en silencio. Mientras yacía allí, fuerte y silencioso sobre su pecho, ella comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Ella... _lo había hecho_... bien? Tal vez no había hecho lo suficiente, o tal vez había hecho demasiado. Tal vez él hubiera deseado que fuera más ruidosa o más audaz o... simplemente diferente, de alguna manera.

Ella estaba a punto de disculparse y rogarle que le diera una segunda oportunidad, cuando él rodó hacia un lado.

—Oh, Candy. Eso fue increíble. Nunca me imaginé lo bueno que podía ser... —Le retiró con suavidad el cabello de la cara—... contigo.

Lágrimas de alivio y felicidad ardieron en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Terry se dejó caer sobre su espalda y apoyó la cabeza sobre un brazo.

—Sabes, probablemente no debería decir esto. Pero tú me podrías pedir cualquier cosa en este momento, cualquier cosa que quieras, y sería tuya.

—¿De verdad? —Ella se rió—. ¿Lo que quiera? ¿Oro, plata, perlas, rubíes...?

—Hecho. Y hecho, hecho y hecho.

—La luna.

—Tuya. Iré a engancharla para ti tan pronto como recupere el aliento. Algunas estrellas también, si lo deseas.

Ella se acurrucó junto a él.

—No te molestes. No puedo imaginar nada que pueda mejorar este momento.

Pero eso era una mentira. Había una cosa que deseaba atreverse a pedirle. Si pudiera tener cualquier cosa que deseara, sólo pediría esto.

_Ámame._

_Ámame y déjame amarte_.

Las palabras quemaban su lengua, pero Candy no podía pronunciarlas. Qué cobarde e inútil que era. Ella podía golpear a su puerta a medianoche y exigirle que la respetara como individuo. Ella podía viajar por todo el país con la esperanza de ser apreciada por sus logros académicos. Pero todavía carecía del valor para pedirle lo único que deseaba más.

Ser amada, sólo por ella misma.


	23. Chapter 23

e Capítulo 23 f

Advertencia de contenido: este capitulo contiene escenas de tipo erotico si es sensible al tema absténgase de leer

En algún lugar, un perro aulló en la noche.

Terry se irguió de un salto, temblando y empapado en sudor. Desde esa posición, abrió la puerta de la cabaña del pastor y aspiró ávidas bocanadas del fresco aire nocturno. Cuando los acelerados latidos de su corazón se aquietaron, apoyó la frente en la muñeca y juró con violencia.

Ligeras y suaves caricias recorrieron lo largo de su espalda. El contacto no hacía preguntas o exigencias. Simplemente le hacía saber que no estaba solo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó ella finalmente.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada fuera de lo normal. Sólo me tomó por sorpresa. Las últimas noches no me había despertado para nada. Casi había empezado a pensar…

—¿Que yo era tu cura? —Él oyó una sonrisa irónica en su voz—. Creo que tenía la misma esperanza. Pero supongo que era una idea estúpida.

—No estúpida. —Él suspiró, pasándose las manos por el pelo y tratando de recuperar la compostura—. Supongo que es este lugar.

—Es demasiado pequeño y oscuro. Podemos tomar nuestras mantas y yacer bajo las estrellas. O simplemente dejamos de dormir y seguimos nuestro viaje.

—No, no. Falta mucho para que amanezca. Puedo volver a dormir, pero creo… — Buscó a tientas su descartado pañuelo y se limpió el sudor de la frente y el cuello—. Creo que tal vez me gustaría hablar.

Las palabras fueron una sorpresa para los dos. No fingieron que tenía el tiempo o las rutas de coches o cualquier otro tema en la cabeza. Ella supo de inmediato a qué se refería.

—Por supuesto. —Ella se incorporó—. ¿Enciendo la lámpara?

—No. No te molestes. —Con la puerta abierta, algo de la luz de la luna iluminaba por la abertura. Terry podía distinguir la silueta plateada de su perfil, y el destello interesado en sus ojos oscuros. Eso era suficiente.

Él la atrajo a su lado, acariciando con la nariz su espeso cabello con aroma a jazmín. No estaba seguro de cómo empezar. Nunca había hablado de aquella noche con nadie, no con detalle. Pero años de guardar silencio no habían parecido facilitar las cosas. Tal vez era el momento de intentar hablar en su lugar. Tenía que hacer algo, si alguna vez iba a dejar esto atrás. Para tomar el control de sus días _y_ sus noches, para tejer con ellos algo parecido a una vida normal y aburrida.

Él quería ese tipo de vida. Quería que Candy fuera parte de ella.

—Será desagradable de oír —le advirtió—. ¿Estás segura de que no te importará?

Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho.

—Tú _pasaste_ por ello, Terry. Yo puedo encontrar la fuerza para escuchar.

—Tal vez deberíamos esperar a la luz del día.

—Si quieres esperar, podemos esperar. Pero yo estoy lista ahora si tú lo estás.

Él tomó una lenta y profunda respiración y después lo soltó derechamente.

—No tengo idea de qué lo causó. El accidente, quiero decir. Volvíamos a casa luego de una visita a algunos vecinos. No era un viaje largo. No teníamos ni lacayos con nosotros, sólo un conductor. Me había quedado dormido en el asiento que daba a la parte trasera. Mis padres estaban sentados juntos, frente a mí. Recuerdo escucharlos a hablar y reírse de algo. Mi madre estaba haciendo una broma a mi padre por su indulgencia, creo. Me dormí con el sonido de sus voces. Y luego me desperté un poco después. Con los gritos.

Ella deslizó los brazos alrededor de su torso.

—Debes haber estado tan confundido.

—Completamente. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Era de noche, y nos habíamos salido del camino. Me había caído del asiento. De alguna manera, supe que el coche se había volcado y había aterrizado encima de la puerta. Me había cortado la cabeza con el pestillo.

—Aquí. —Ella tocó la cicatriz en su sien.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Aparte de eso, no tenía nada. Pero estaba aterrorizado. La oscuridad era tan completa. Como estar con los ojos vendados. Y el olor de la sangre… —Su estómago se tensó, y se detuvo para recuperar la compostura—. Era tan espesa. Asfixiante. Llamé a mi madre, y ella respondió. Su voz era débil y extraña. Pero ella me decía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien. Que tenía que ser valiente. Que seguramente alguien vendría a ayudarnos pronto. Quería creerlo, pero sabía que ella no podía moverse.

—¿Dónde estaba el conductor?

—Gravemente herido. Había sido arrojado desde el pescante algunos metros atrás, pero no podíamos saberlo en ese momento. Sólo escuchábamos los caballos en agonía. Sus gritos fueron los que me despertaron.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Muerto.

—¿Ya sabías eso?

—No, pero mi madre sí. La forma en que habían aterrizado... —Él soltó un suspiro tembloroso. —Esta es la parte desagradable, cariño.

—Adelante. —Ella le acarició el hombro—. Estoy escuchando.

—Había una clase de estaca. Hasta el día de hoy, no estoy seguro de si era parte del transporte o algo de la cuneta. Una pedazo de cerca, tal vez una rama... pero ambos estaba empalados en ella. Atravesó el pecho de mi padre y luego el costado de mi madre.

Ella se estremeció en sus brazos.

—Oh. Oh, Terry.

—Se pone peor, me temo. En tanto mi madre seguía hablando, yo sabía que estaba viva. Incluso cuando ya no podía hablar, su respiración era muy rasposa y fuerte. Pero cuando hasta eso se detuvo… Me volví completamente loco. Me entró el pánico. Quería salir. Grité, y golpeé las paredes del coche hasta que creo me quedé inconsciente. Y luego… —Él contuvo su emoción. Había llegado tan lejos. Tenía que sacarlo todo ahora—. Y luego los perros salvajes nos encontraron. Atraídos por el ruido y el olor de la sangre. Terminaron con los caballos. Pasé la primera mitad de la noche gritando por salir, y la segunda mitad rezando para que ellos no entraran…

—Oh, Dios. —Él sintió sus lágrimas, calientes y húmedas contra su piel.

—Lo siento —dijo él rápidamente, abrazándola con fuerza—. Lo siento. —Él sabía bien la inquietante imagen que describía. Por lo cual precisamente nunca la había compartido. Con nadie. Odiaba que un cuadro tan espantoso se grabara a fuego en su imaginación—. No debería habértelo contado.

—Por supuesto que deberías. —Resoplando por la nariz, Candy levantó la cabeza—. Hiciste lo correcto. ¿Y pensar que has estado guardando esto para ti mismo todos estos años? Yo soy la que debería decir lo siento. —Deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó firmemente—. Terry, lo siento. Son palabras patéticas, y no son suficientes. Pero lo siento muchísimo. Deseo con todo mi corazón que no hubieras sufrido tanto. Pero me alegro de que me lo contaras todo.

Terry enterró la cara en su pelo. Por un momento, temió llorar. Y entonces se dio cuenta que si lloraba, incluso ruidosa y desordenadamente, sin control, ella no tendría ningún inconveniente. Probablemente ella esperaba que derramara algunas lágrimas. Esos brazos suaves y dulcemente perfumados lo abrazarían todo el tiempo que necesitara ser abrazado.

Así que decidió dejar correr las lágrimas.

Y no llegaron. Extraño.

¿Por quién habría de llorar? ¿Por sus padres? Había llorado su pérdida, sí. Y él los echaba de menos todavía. Pero el duelo no había durado tanto tiempo. Era el horror de aquella noche el que había permanecido. El miedo. Y la vergüenza.

La profunda, enterrada y no expresada vergüenza.

—Durante años —dijo en voz baja—, pensé que había sido mi culpa. Que si no me hubiera quedado dormido, no habría ocurrido.

Ella se quedó sin aliento.

—Pero eso es absurdo.

—Lo sé.

—Por supuesto que no fue tu culpa.

—Lo sé.

—Eras un niño. No había nada más que pudieras haber hecho.

—Lo sé. Y como un hombre hecho y derecho, entiendo eso racionalmente. Pero... —Pero él nunca había logrado librarse de la idea. Era como si necesitara de alguien más para confirmar su inocencia. Alguien muy inteligente y lógico. Alguien en quien pudiera confiar que siempre le diría la verdad sin tapujos.

Alguien como Candy.

—No fue mi culpa —dijo.

—No —respondió ella—. No lo fue.

La dulce y querida Candy. Desde el principio, esto era lo que había amado más acerca de ella. Su certeza.

Ella le dio un beso en la mandíbula. Él tomó una respiración profunda y lenta. Notable lo ligero que se sentía. Como si sin los brazos de ella anclándolo, pudiera simplemente salir flotando.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —preguntó adormilado—. Siempre he pensado que la muerte de mis padres era como algo de una balada. Se amaban tanto. Incluso de niño, yo lo podía ver. Casi parece apropiado que encontraran un final tan poético. Siempre juntos, unidos hasta la muerte. En lo que a tragedias se refiere, debes reconocerlo… es una bastante romántica.

Ella guardó silencio por un largo tiempo, pero él sabía que no estaba dormida. Sus dedos jugueteaban por su cabello.

Casi se había dormido cuando la oyó responder.

—Si escribes la estrofa, la cantaré.

Candy no durmió más esa noche. Su corazón y su mente estaban demasiado llenos. Y de alguna manera, ella sabía que él dormiría más profundamente si ella mantenía la vigilia.

Cuando los primeros rayos del amanecer se filtraron por la cabaña, estiró su brazo izquierdo. Primero por encima de su cabeza, llevando la sangre a sus dedos entumecidos y rígidos. Entonces el hábito y la necesidad guiaron su brazo hacia el lado, donde buscó a tientas sus gafas.

Con un murmullo incoherente, Terry se volvió en su sueño. Lanzó un pesado brazo por encima de su torso y sus dedos buscaron su pecho.

Oh, cielos. Su corazón se congeló por un momento, negándose a latir. A continuación, se sometió a un rápido y punzante deshielo. Dolió, de la forma en que los dedos entumecidos punzaban cuando los metía en un recipiente con agua tibia. Respirar de repente requería de un pensamiento consciente.

Lo primero que ella hacía cada mañana era buscar sus gafas. Porque ella no podía encontrarle sentido al día sin ellas.

Terry la buscaba a _ella_.

Ella no podía «curarlo». Ninguna mujer podía. Los eventos tan lejos en el pasado no podían ser deshechos. Pero tal vez a él no le hacía falta una cura, sino... una lente. Alguien que lo aceptara por la persona imperfecta que era, y luego lo ayudara a ver el mundo con claridad. Al igual que las gafas lo hacían por ella.

En una hora más, la idea parecería absurda. Sin embargo, estos primeros rayos de la mañana brumosa perdonaban todo tipo de tonterías. Así que, por un momento, se permitió soñar. Se permitió imaginar cómo sería despertar así todos los días, sintiéndose esencial para él. Lo último que él tocara en la noche, y lo primero que buscara todas las mañanas, aparte de la familiaridad y el deseo de sentirse completo.

Para el momento en que él se agitó ya despertándose, presionando besos en su mejilla, ella deseaba eso tan profundamente, tan desesperadamente que una parte cruda y palpitante de su corazón ya estaba de luto por la decepción.

Ella se apartó de él, sobre su costado, sin querer explicar cómo había logrado excitarse tanto, incluso antes del desayuno. Terry se acurrucó detrás de ella, acunando su cuerpo con el de él. La pose destacó todos los contrastes de sus cuerpos. Los duros contornos de su pecho presionaban lo largo de su espalda. El grueso vello de sus piernas se frotaba contra sus muslos suaves.

Debajo de la ropa de cama, sus manos recorrían sus curvas con intención caliente y posesiva. Apretando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, la atrajo hacia sí. Su excitación palpitaba contra su espalda.

—Candy —susurró, acariciando la curva de su cuello—. Te necesito de nuevo. ¿Me puedes tomar?

Ella asintió con aprobación. Pero antes de que pudiera volverse a mirarlo, él tomó y le levantó la pierna, cambiando de posición detrás de ella. Su dureza encajada entre sus muslos.

Ella se puso tensa, insegura.

—Todo está bien. —Él besó su cuello mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por su vientre, dirigiéndose a su hendidura—. Déjame mostrarte.

Él acarició su carne íntima con habilidad y paciencia. Hasta que ella no sólo estaba lista, sino desesperada por él.

—Ámame —suplicó. Porque podía decir las palabras en este momento, sin arriesgar demasiado.

Terry se tomó su erección en la mano, le inclinó las caderas para el ángulo correcto, y con delicadeza se deslizó en su interior.

Ella estaba sensible por la noche anterior. Pero él era suave, sosteniéndola acurrucada en sus brazos y amándola con movimientos lentos y deliberados. El aroma dulce y cálido entre ellos creció y se extendió. Candy relajó su cuerpo, ondulando con sus empujes de modo que se movían como uno solo.

Él le palmeó el pecho y pellizcó el pezón. Entonces su toque bajó por su cuerpo.

_Sí. Baja. Tócame ahí_.

Él sabía lo que ella anhelaba. Atrapó su perla con los dedos, moviéndolos en pequeños círculos y febriles hasta que ella se estremeció y gritó con el placer exquisito. Cuando su clímax remitió, él se retiró, terminando con unos pocos golpes duros y desesperados entre sus muslos. Cuando se corrió, ella saboreó su gruñido.

—Buenos días. —Ella sintió su sonrisa contra su nuca.

—¿Lo son?

Su tono cambió.

—¿No lo crees? ¿Estás deseando que no hubiéramos…?

—No. —Reuniendo valor, ella se giró para mirarlo—. No me arrepiento. Pero quiero asegurarte que, en caso de que se necesite decir... Yo no tengo ninguna expectativa.

_Sólo esperanzas. Esperanzas nostálgicas e insensatas._

Él parpadeó.

—No tienes ninguna expectativa.

Seguramente él debía entender lo que quería decir.

—Lo que compartimos fue maravilloso. Pero no quiero que te preocupes de que esté esperando algo más.

—Bueno —dijo secamente—. Qué generoso de tu parte.

—¿No estás aliviado? —Ella no entendía el enfado en su voz.

Él rodó sobre su espalda, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

—Candy, no puedo decidir a cuál de nosotros insultas más. Después de anoche, _deberías_ tener expectativas.

—¿Expectativas de qué? —Ella tragó saliva.

—De _mí_.

—Pensé que estabas en contra de tener alguna expectativa. ¿No es tu grandiosa filosofía de vida? Dijiste que las expectativas conducían a decepciones. Que si no esperas nada, siempre serás sorprendido.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

—En ese caso...

Él se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos color avellana brillaban con intensidad.

—Sorpresa. —Él le besó la punta de la nariz—. Cásate conmigo.

Chicas otra vez mil gracias por sus comentarios, este NO es el final hay muchas cosas pendientes, aún no sabemos cuales son los verdaderos sentimientos de Terry, no sabemos si llegaran a escocia y si Candy se convertirá en una geologa conocida y que pasará con la madre y hermanas de Candy cuando descubran que aún no se han casado. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.


	24. Chapter 24

e Capítulo 24 f

Bueno, pensó Terry. Desde luego, se las había arreglado para darle una sorpresa.

Si la sorpresa caía en la categoría de «agradable» o «desagradable», él no estaba seguro. Esto último, sospechaba.

Ella no movió ni un músculo. Pero detrás de sus gafas, sus pestañas se movieron como dos abanicos gemelos color ébano.

—¿Casarme? _¿Contigo?_

Trató de no sentirse ofendido.

—Debo decir, Candy. Esta no es exactamente la aceptación emocionada, llena de alegría que un hombre podría desear oír.

—Esta no es exactamente la propuesta ferviente y sincera que podría justificar una. De hecho, no estoy segura de que cuente como una propuesta para nada.

—Tienes razón, supongo. —Él aligeró su tono—. Tienes un respiro temporal. Ahora fuera de la cama. Tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a York esta noche.

—Espera, espera. —Cuando él se incorporó, ella le cogió el brazo—. Estoy muy confundida. ¿Esto es como uno de esos tontos duelos que los caballeros organizan sólo para el espectáculo? ¿Tú disparas una propuesta casual en la madrugada, pasa directamente sobre mi cabeza, y el honor de alguna manera queda satisfecho?

—No, no es así en absoluto. Lo digo en serio. Dije en serio lo de casarme contigo.

—Pero pensé que habías jurado nunca casarte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece recordar que dijiste algo similar.

—Exactamente. Terry, aprecio el gesto. —Ella se mordió el labio—. Creo. Pero no voy a casarme contigo simplemente porque estás sintiendo un repentino ataque de conciencia. Ambos sabíamos desde el principio que quedaría arruinada.

—En apariencia, sí. Pero esta es la realidad.

—En realidad, no me siento para nada arruinada. —Le dirigió una media sonrisa tímida—. Sólo un poco sensible en algunos lugares. ¿Lo de anoche lo sentiste como un grave error?

Terry le tocó la mejilla.

—Dios, no. Muy lejos de ello.

Él dejó que su mirada vagara por su rostro dulce y encantador. Después de la noche que habían compartido, algo en su alma finalmente se sintió enmendado.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata esto realmente? ¿Qué diablos estás pensando?—preguntó Candy.

Ella luchó por incorporarse. Las sábanas se deslizaron hasta sus caderas, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo.

El aliento de Terry abandonó su cuerpo. Maldita sea si ella no se veía exactamente como esa primera noche. Sus gafas deslizadas hasta el final de su nariz, su cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus pechos desnudos tentándolo con su suave perfección.

Un bajo gemido sacudió y se escapó de su pecho.

—Estoy pensando —dijo él—, que anoche era inevitable, y debería haberlo sabido el día que nos fuimos de Spindle Cove. Estoy pensando que lo que _debería_ hacer, como caballero, es detener de inmediato este viaje y hacer rápidamente los arreglos para una boda apropiada. —Él detuvo su objeción con un toque sobre sus labios—. Estoy pensando que lo que me _gustaría_ hacer es empujarte de nuevo a esa cama, trancar la puerta, y pasar la próxima semana conociendo tu cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera. Pero sobre todo, Candy…

Él le ajustó las gafas en su nariz para que pudiera enfocar su rostro.

—Estoy pensando en que te he hecho dos promesas. Llevarte a tu simposio, y hacerlo sin seducirte. He roto una de ellas. Pero tengo la maldita intención de tener éxito con la otra. —Se levantó de la cama y le ofreció una mano—. Así que estoy pensando que esta conversación tendrá que esperar. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Con un desconcertado movimiento de cabeza, ella le cogió la mano.

—Está bien.

Tomando un cubo de cuero de la cabaña del pastor, Terry fue a buscar agua a un arroyo cercano. Mientras Candy realizaba sus abluciones en el interior de la vivienda, él se roció con agua fría, con camisa y todo.

Su camisa necesitaba un lavado y él necesitaba un baño vigorizante y helado para castigar su lujuriosa ingle y someterla. Él había tomado su virtud anoche. Entonces la había tomado de nuevo esta mañana. Había roto todas sus propias reglas, renunciado a los pocos restantes principios que tenía. Sin importar las objeciones que ella planteara o cuántas de sus propias palabras estúpidas le lazara de vuelta, su conciencia insistía en que sólo había una línea de conducta.

Debía casarse con ella.

Pero él _tenía_ que llevarla a ese simposio primero.

Candy no quería casarse con él, simplemente porque la había arruinado, y Terry tampoco quería eso. No, quería que ella se casara con él porque la había ayudado a triunfar. Le demostraría a ella—y a sí mismo— que podía ser bueno para ella.

Cuando él se sumergió en el agua fría, una duda insidiosa y oscura se arremolinó a través de sus pensamientos.

_El camino a Edimburgo está pavimentado de buenas intenciones._

Se obligó a descartar la duda, subiendo a la superficie y sacándose el agua del rostro. Esta vez era diferente. Hoy, todo era diferente. Por el amor de Dios, odiaba el campo, y sin embargo, aquí estaba en medio de una pradera, haciendo su camino a la cabaña de un pastor, absurdamente deseando poder alquilarla como una casa de verano.

Cuando regresó a la choza, empapado y tiritando, Candy le dirigió una mirada torva a través de sus gafas.

—Vas a resfriarte.

Se encogió de hombros, estrujando los faldones de su camisa.

—El sol la secará muy pronto. Primera orden del día cuando lleguemos a York —él se subió los pantalones y los abrochó debajo de su camisa goteante— es ropa limpia.

—¿Estás seguro de que es posible que lleguemos al simposio? — Ella contó los días con los dedos—. Quedan sólo tres noches más.

—Lo lograremos. Llegaremos a York esta noche. A partir de ahí, con nuestros fondos repuestos, es un nuevo viaje. Nos tomará unas horas comer y comprar y alquilar un coche, y luego nos vamos.

—Pero te sentirás horrible. Los coches son muy pequeños y estrechos. Por no hablar de caros. No vamos a tener fondos suficientes para alquilarte caballos pasando York .

—Son la manera más rápida. Si viajamos sin parar, llegaremos a Edimburgo justo a tiempo.

—¿Viajar sin parar? ¿No vamos a parar por las noches? —Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No habrá tiempo.

—Pero Terry…

—Y tampoco tenemos tiempo para discutir. —Cogió un lado del baúl de Francine—. Sigamos nuestro camino.

El dinero lo hizo todo más fácil. Encontraron un buen desayuno, un viaje a siguiente casa de postas, y desde allí, Terry alquiló un caballo para cabalgar junto al carruaje. Su último caballo del viaje.

Llegaron a York en la tarde. Terry buscó la más grande y mejor de las posadas. Manteniendo íntimamente abrazada a Candy, se acercó al posadero.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor? —preguntó el distraído posadero.

—Necesitaremos una buena cena. El uso de una habitación por algunas horas, sólo para descansar y cambiarnos. Y entonces voy a tener que averiguar por la contratación de un coche que nos lleve hacia el norte.

—¿Qué tan al norte viajan? —preguntó el posadero.

—A Edimburgo. Queremos viajar sin detenernos.

—¿Sí? —El hombre los miró con desconfianza, los ojos legañosos recorriendo sus atuendos desaliñados.

—Pagaré por adelantado —ofreció Terry.

—Oh, por cierto. Entonces sin duda lo conseguirá. —El posadero inclinó una ceja y se frotó la parte superior de la cabeza. Dijo una cifra, y Terry contó el dinero.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y se dirigió al hombre en voz baja.

—Escuche, tal vez usted me puede ayudar con algo más. Mi dama aquí no tiene su equipaje. Antes de continuar, tengo que encontrarle un nuevo vestido. Algo bonito.

El posadero miró a Candy.

—Mi señora le puede encontrar algo, lo garantizo.

—De la mejor calidad que esto pueda comprar. —A la cantidad que había pagado por el coche, Terry añadió varios soberanos.

Candy se quedó sin aliento.

—Terry, no. No podemos darnos el lujo.

—No es negociable. Debes tenerlo.

—Pero…

El posadero se echó a reír.

—Vamos, señorita. Seguramente no hace falta que le haga un dibujo. Fuga o no, un hombre quiere que su novia se vista de forma adecuada.

—Pero... —Candy protestó a sus espaldas mientras él se iba arrastrando los pies y desaparecía por una puerta—. Señor, no vamos a fugarnos.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó él—. No son jóvenes amantes.

Ella se volvió hacia Terry.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No vale la pena discutir. ¿Crees que va a creer que vamos a un simposio de geología?

—Es extraño —dijo ella, mientras se sentaban en una mesa para ordenar su cena—. Hemos tenido una suerte extraordinaria hoy. Un tiempo razonablemente bueno, excepto por esa breve lluvia. Nada de pérdida de dinero o de pertenencias. Nada de puñetazos. Nada de bandoleros. Sigo mirando por encima de mi hombro, esperando ver a esos secuestradores persiguiendo al Príncipe Ampersand.

—Oh, no te preocupes por ellos. Hemos dejado a esos salteadores de caminos muy atrás. Créeme, ese grupo no era lo suficientemente organizado o trabajador para seguirnos más allá de su propio condado. —Se frotó la mandíbula—. Pero tengo que admitir que no estaría en absoluto sorprendido de ver a alguien más viniendo tras nosotros.

—¿A quién?

—A Archie. O a Niel, o a ambos. Cuando mi primo oiga hablar de esto, no puedo imaginar que su reacción sea favorable. Él sabía que yo no tenía ningún plan de casarme dos días antes de irnos. Y si Susanna expresó algunas dudas en cuanto a tu disposición... No dudaría que decidiera que necesitas un rescate.

La camarera les trajo dos vasos de vino tinto. Terry ordenó un abundante bistec, estofado de pescado, verduras con salsas y tarta de manzana. Su estómago gruñía de hambre.

—Pero dejé una nota —dijo Candy, una vez que la camarera se hubo ido—. Le dije a mi hermana que nos habíamos fugado.

—Una débil evidencia por sí sola. Olvidaste dejar ese diario falso.

—Eso es verdad. Y el diario real era menos que elogioso de tu carácter. —Ella le lanzó una mirada cautelosa sobre su copa de vino—. Pero eso no fue todo lo que dejé atrás. Había algo más.

—¿En serio? —Intrigado, se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Qué?

—Tú, ejem... —Ruborizándose, tomó un largo trago de vino—. Puede que me hayas escrito una carta.


	25. Chapter 25

e Capítulo 25 f

—¡Cabo Niel!

Niel se detuvo en el acto de levantar la pala. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

_Maldita sea. No ella. No ahora_.

—Cabo Niel, yo… —La señorita Taylor dobló una esquina y se detuvo cuando pudo divisarlo—. Oh. Allí está.

Demonios. ¿No se suponía que las damas tenían algunas reglas sobre el decoro que les impedían sorprender a los hombres a medio vestir mientras trabajaban? ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a saludarla con el barro salpicando su camisa y el sudor pegándole el pelo al cuero cabelludo?

Arrojando la pala, se apresuró a limpiarse la cara con la tela de su manga. Se cerró el cuello de la camisa con brusquedad.

Ella ni siquiera tuvo el buen sentido de evitar sus ojos. Se lo quedó mirando con fijeza, sus ojos abiertos y curiosos. Tenía casi decidido quitarse la camisa por encima de su cabeza, arrojarla a un lado y decir: _Ya está. Mire hasta hartarse. Esto es lo que años de robar, de trabajar en la prisión, y la batalla hacen a un hombre_.

Casi se echó a reír ante la idea. Oh, ella saldría huyendo y gritando entonces.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Lamento interrumpir su... excavación.

—¿Por qué está aquí, señorita Taylor? ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Ella hizo un gesto indicando el papel apretado en su mano.

—He venido a probarle la verdad de la fuga. Tengo aquí una carta de amor dirigida a Candy White del mismo Lord Granchester. La señorita Charlotte la encontró en el cajón de las medias de Candy.

—Imposible. —Niel se tragaría las uñas antes de creer que Granchester estaba enamorado de la señorita Candy White. Aún lo consumía el hecho de no haber ido tras la pareja esa misma primera noche. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer, cuando la propia madre de la chica se lo había prohibido?

Ahora bien, si sólo la señorita Taylor dejara en paz el tema. Ya sufría bastante tormento en su presencia sin este acoso añadido.

Ella se acercó y le ofreció la carta.

—Léala usted mismo.

Buen Dios. Ahora pretendía poner a prueba su alfabetismo. Niel miró el sobre. Una sensación de náuseas estrujó sus entrañas. Conocía las letras bastante bien, mejor que la mayoría de los hombres de su posición, pero necesitaba tiempo y concentración para observar con atención una misiva de esa longitud. Y sería aun más difícil tratar de leer con una belleza furiosa cerniéndose sobre su hombro. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a poner dos sonidos juntos en su presencia?

Él alzó las manos sucias como excusa.

—Va a tener que leerla para mí.

Ella desplegó el papel con una sacudida.

—_Mi querida y amada Candy_ —leyó en voz alta.

Y eso fue el último que oyó. Oh, ella seguía leyendo. Y él siguió escuchando. Pero ya no escuchaba las palabras, sólo su voz clara y brillante.

Tan extraño. Ella tenía música en su voz, incluso cuando no estaba cantando. La melodía zumbaba en su cuerpo. No de una manera agradable. Le dolía. De la misma manera en que se sentiría si enterrara su pala con fuerza en el suelo y se encontrara con una roca firme en su lugar. La conmoción reverberaba a través de todos sus huesos y dientes.

A través de su corazón.

Y ahora no tenía una maldita idea de qué demonios estaba leyendo de todos modos. Habría tenido mejor suerte con él mirando estúpidamente el papel.

—Basta. —Levantó una mano—. Granchester no escribió eso.

—Lo hizo. Firmó con su nombre.

Niel ladeó la cabeza y miró la dirección en el reverso del papel.

—Esa no es la letra de Granchester. —Eso lo podía discernir sin esfuerzo.

—¿Qué? —Ella movió el papel hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—No es su letra. Sé que no es. —Limpiándose las manos en los pantalones, él se acercó a la torreta que Granchester había estado usando como sus habitaciones personales. Abrió la puerta, yendo directamente al pequeño escritorio.

Rebuscó entre un montón de papeles hasta que encontró uno con la caligrafía correcta. Entonces se lo entregó a ella.

—¿Ve?

La mujer levantó los dos papeles y los comparó.

—Tiene razón. La caligrafía es diferente.

—Se lo dije. Él no escribió esa carta.

—Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Quién más iba a escribir esto, y luego firmar con el nombre de Lord Granchester?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Una broma cruel, tal vez. Para construir sus esperanzas. O tal vez lo escribió ella misma.

—Pobre Candy.

Él la vio morderse el labio inferior. Entonces se obligó a mirar a otra parte.

Ella dijo:

—Pero de alguna manera, parece haber funcionado de todos modos. Ellos sí huyeron juntos.

Niel resopló, resistiendo la tentación de decirle todo lo que había averiguado por la señora Ginny Watson. Confrontada, la joven viuda le había contado todo sobre la visita de medianoche de la señorita Candy al castillo Rycliff. Niel sabía la verdad ahora, más allá de toda duda.

Granchester y la señorita White no se habían fugado.

Ellos, sin embargo, terminarían casados. Él se aseguraría bien de eso. Si Granchester se atrevía a volver de esta excursión soltero, no permanecería así por mucho tiempo. Acompañaría a la señorita Candy hacia el altar de Santa Úrsula, incluso si Niel tenía que empujarlo a punta de cuchillo. La protección de las mujeres de este pueblo era su deber, y él se lo tomaba en serio.

Por lo cual ahora mantuvo la boca cerrada.

La señorita Taylor no tenía por qué saber todos los detalles que la señora Watson le había contado. Si a esta chica le complacía creer en el amor verdadero y en los cuentos que tenían un final feliz para todos los interesados, Niel se llevaría todas las verdades del tipo desagradables a la tumba. Después de todo, este secreto no era el primero. Sólo uno de los muchos que había prometido guardar por el bien de su felicidad.

Ella escudriñó entre los papeles.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué, está espiando ahora?

—No —protestó—. Bueno, tal vez sí. Él escribe muchas cartas a sus mayordomos.

—Escuche, tengo un pozo que cavar, y…

—Espere. —Recogió un papel del montón—. ¿Qué es esto? —Leyó en voz alta—Calixta._... Camelia... Casandra... Carmela..._ Y esto _está_ escrito con su letra.

—¿Y? Es una lista de nombres.

—Sí. Una lista de nombres de mujeres, todos ellos comienzan con C. —Un rubor subió a su garganta—. La carta no significa nada, pero esto... esto es la prueba. ¿No lo ve?

—No, no lo veo. Para nada.

—Lord Granchester siempre actuaba como si no pudiera recordar el nombre de Candy. La llamaba Calixta, Carmela y cualquier otro nombre con 'C'. Pero debe haberlo hecho a propósito, ¿no lo ve? Sólo para burlarse de ella. Incluso se tomó el trabajo de escribir esta lista.

—Eso demuestra que es aún más canalla, en mi opinión.

Ella chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

—Cabo Niel. De verdad no entiende nada del romance.

Niel se encogió de hombros. Ella tenía razón. Él entendía el deseo. Entendía el anhelo. Entendía la lealtad y la devoción profunda que se remontaba a una época anterior a los primeros recuerdos de esta mujer.

Pero él no sabía absolutamente nada sobre el romance.

Tendría que dar gracias a Dios por ello.

Y allí estaba ella, ahora dedicándole una repentina sonrisa intrépida. Nadie le sonreía así. Pero ella siempre había sido de esa forma. Alegre, ante todo. Cantando como un angelito, incluso cuando estuviera parada a las puertas del infierno.

—¿No lo sabe? —dijo ella—. La aversión aparente a menudo enmascara una atracción oculta.

Niel sintió que su cara se calentaba.

—No en este caso.

—Oh, sí. Esta lista no prueba que Lord Granchester sea un canalla. —Ella golpeó el papel contra el pecho de Niel—. Esto prueba que él estaba cautivado.


	26. Chapter 26

e Capítulo 26 f

—Exijo saber lo que decía en esa carta. —Sonriendo diabólico, Terry la persiguió por la escalera de la posada.

Candy se encogió. Nunca debería haberlo mencionado.

—¿Podemos dejar esto, por favor? Me molestaste durante toda la cena. Te lo he dicho, no lo recuerdo.

—Y yo te dije, no te creo.

—No importa si no me crees.

Ella abrió la puerta de sus recámaras. Mientras habían estado comiendo abajo, un criado había ido en busca de unos pocos, pero indispensables utensilios masculinos para Terry. Y la criada había arreglado el mejor vestido de segunda mano que tres libras podrían comprar. Un sorprendentemente precioso vestido de muselina, color marfil, con pequeñas ramitas de color rosa.

Las brasas ardían en la chimenea. Y la cama, repleta de almohadas y edredones... Oh, cuanto anhelaba el cuerpo de Candy, exhausto por el viaje, hundirse en esa cama y quedarse allí durante _días_.

—Voy a cambiarme antes de que nuestro coche esté listo. —Ella se metió detrás de un biombo para vestirse con la esperanza de escapar de esta conversación.

—Entonces voy a afeitarme. —Lo oyó cruzar al lavabo—. Pero voy a seguir molestándote, hasta que confieses todo. ¿Redacté páginas describiéndote? ¿Comparé tus ojos con los diamantes Brighton?

—Son diamantes _Bristol_. Y no, no lo hiciste.

—Ajá. Entonces recuerdas su contenido.

Ella resopló.

—Muy bien. Sí. Lo recuerdo. Recuerdo esa carta palabra por palabra.

El agua salpicó en la cuenca, y oyó el roce de su brocha contra su mandíbula sin afeitar. El olor familiar de su jabón llenaba el aire. Olía a clavo de especias.

—Estoy escuchando —dijo él.

Detrás del biombo, ella picoteó una uña quebrada.

—Escribiste que me habías estado estudiando, cuando yo no era consciente de ello. Echando miradas cuando estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, o cuando mi cabeza estaba inclinada sobre un libro. Admirando la forma en que mi cabello oscuro y salvaje siempre se las arreglaba para escapar de las horquillas, cayendo por mi cuello. Notando el cálido resplandor de mi piel, donde el sol la había besado. Escribiste que estabas consumido por una pasión salvaje y visceral por una hechicera con el cabello del color del sol y de labios sensuales. Que veías en mí a una rara belleza salvaje que había sido ignorada por otros hombres. ¿Te suena familiar?

—Oh, no lo hiciste. —Murmuró una maldición y golpeteó la maquinilla de afeitar en el lavabo—. No podías haber recordado todo lo que dije esa noche.

—Por supuesto que podía. ¿Y qué mejores palabras para llenar una falsa carta tuya? Todas eran tus palabras, después de todo. —Ella resopló—. Escribiste que yo era la verdadera razón por la que habías permanecido en Spindle Cove todos esos meses. Y la carta terminaba con las palabras más dulces. "Simplemente eres tú, Candy. Siempre has sido tú".

Él se quedó callado por un largo tiempo. Por el mismo tiempo que le tomó a ella soltar los catorce ganchos de la parte posterior de su abusado vestido de seda azul y deshacer los nudos de los cordones de su corsé y desabrochar los cierres pequeños de su camisola. Por el mismo tiempo que le tomó a él terminar de afeitarse y cruzar la habitación con pisadas lentas y medidas.

Ella oyó un crujido cuando se arrojó sobre la cama.

—Dios, fui un imbécil.

Candy no se lo discutió.

—¿Y sabes lo más irónico, Candy?

—¿Qué?

—Siempre me gustaste.

Candy se detuvo en el acto de atar su liga. Se permitió un momento de absurda esperanza, que le pellizcó el corazón, antes de hacer un fuerte sonido de incredulidad.

—Por favor.

—No, de verdad —insistió—. Está bien, tal vez no _siempre_ me gustaste.

_¿Ves?_ Tiró con fuerza de los lazos de su enagua.

Él continuó:

—Pero tienes que admitir que había algo entre nosotros desde el principio.

—¿Algo como el antagonismo, quieres decir? —Entró en el vestido nuevo y saltó sobre los dedos de sus pies, tirando de la tela sobre sus enaguas y corsé. Quedaba bastante ajustado—. ¿La hostilidad de dos gatos de un granero peleando en un saco?

—Algo así. —Él se rió entre dientes—. No, es sólo que... —Su voz se volvió pensativa—. Siempre sentí que me podías ver, de algún modo. En un modo en que nadie más lo hacía. Que con esas pequeñas gafas encantadoras podías mirar directamente a través de mí. Y no ocultabas el hecho de que despreciabas lo que veías, lo cual te hacía más inteligente que la mayoría. No podía librarme de esta fascinación contigo. Tu mirada afilada, tu boca tentadora, tu completa invulnerabilidad a todos mis encantos. Si te traté mal y, para mi vergüenza, sé que lo hice, fue porque siempre me sentí bastante inútil cerca de ti.

Su columna vertebral se irguió. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Asomó la cabeza por el biombo y lo miró fijamente. Estaba tumbado en la cama, recién afeitado y lavado, con las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos y los brazos apoyados detrás de la cabeza. Su postura, decía: _Sí, señoras, verdaderamente soy así de guapo. Y ni siquiera tengo que intentarlo._

—Tú —dijo—. ¿Te sentías inútil cerca de _mí_? Oh, Terry. Eso es demasiado.

—Es la verdad. —Su mirada era la sinceridad misma.

Candy se refugió detrás del biombo. Estaba sorprendida que los fuertes latidos de su corazón no lo hubieran derribado.

—Nunca te desprecié —dijo—. Sólo para que lo sepas.

Fue su turno de hacer un sonido de incredulidad.

—Muy bien, quizás te despreciaba un poco. Pero sólo porque… —Ella suspiró, incapaz de negarlo por más tiempo—. Sólo porque estaba tan terriblemente cautivada contigo. No quería estarlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era mirar hacia mí, y mi corazón revoloteaba. Cada vez que trataba de decir algo ingenioso en tu presencia, salía gruñón o aburrido. Siempre he me considerado una persona inteligente, pero te prometo, Terry… nadie me ha hecho sentir nunca tan estúpida.

—Bueno. Eso es... extrañamente gratificante.

Ella se rió un poco ante los recuerdos, y también de sí misma.

—Y todo el tiempo, todo el mundo en Spindle Cove hablaba de qué marido tan perfecto serías para Patricia. Lo oía en el salón de té, en Todas las Cosas, alrededor del fuego en la noche... Subrayando una y otra vez, que nadie te vería con una chica como yo. Y podría haber vivido con eso, ¿pero la perspectiva de ser tu cuñada…? —Se limpió una lágrima con su muñeca—. Amo a mi hermana. Siempre he tratado de no envidiar a Diana su dulzura y elegancia o belleza. Pero la habría envidiado por _tenerte_, y el pensamiento me ponía enferma. Así que si estamos compitiendo por la corona del más inútil, creo que la he ganado.

Después de un largo silencio, él aplaudió.

—Espero que estés lista para intercambiar esa corona por un premio de quinientas guineas. Veo nuestro coche por la ventana. Está casi listo.

Ella salió de detrás del biombo.

—¿Cómo me veo? —Se volvió y se miró con inquietud en el espejo—. ¿Servirá el vestido?

Terry se puso detrás de ella, colocando sus fuertes manos en sus hombros y esperando a que ella se quedara inmóvil.

—El vestido servirá. Tú, por otra parte...

_¿Ella...?_ ¿No serviría?

En pos de la auto-preservación, trató de girar alejándose del reflejo de ambos. Él apretó sus manos sobre sus hombros, impidiendo que se moviera. Ella lo observó con cuidado y cautela en el espejo mientras veía como él la recorría con su mirada.

Ella no podía soportar el suspense.

—Por el amor de Dios, Terry. ¿Qué pasa?

—Eres hermosa, Candy —dijo, en un tono de asombro. Como si sus propias palabras lo tomaran por sorpresa—. Dios, eres impresionante.

Ella resopló una protesta.

—No lo soy. Sabes que no lo soy.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?

—Nadie jamás me lo ha dicho antes. Tengo veintiún años. Si fuera hermosa, seguro que alguien se habría dado cuenta a estas alturas.

Terry pareció pensar en esto por un momento, dejando caer una mano para enderezar el ribete de su manga.

—Es difícil imaginar que alguien pasara por alto una belleza de esta magnitud. Tal vez no eras hermosa hasta hace muy poco.

Una risa nerviosa surgió en su garganta.

—Estoy segura de que no he sufrido ninguna transformación dramática. —Buscó en su propio reflejo, sólo para estar segura. Los mismos ojos castaños le devolvieron la mirada, rodeados por un armazón de latón. La misma cara redonda y la divertida boca en forma de corazón. Su piel tenía pecas y estaba bronceada por los últimos días, pero aparte de eso... —Soy la misma de siempre.

—Bueno, yo no —dijo él simplemente, aún deleitándose con su reflejo—. Estoy alterado. Destruido. Totalmente devastado.

—No lo hagas. No te burles de mí. —_No puedo soportar ser herida de esa forma otra vez._

—No me estoy burlando de ti. Te estoy haciendo un cumplido.

—De eso se trata. No quiero cumplidos. No soy tan fantasiosa.

—¿No fantasiosa? —Él se rió—. Candy, tienes la más salvaje imaginación que nadie que yo conozca. Puedes mirar en un agujero de forma extraña en la tierra y ves un paisaje vasto y primitivo lleno de lagartos gigantes. ¿Pero es tan difícil de creer que eres hermosa?

Ella no supo qué decir.

Él reflexionó:

—Tal vez «hermosa» no es la palabra adecuada. Es muy común, y la forma en que te ves es... poco común. Te mereces un elogio poco común. Uno sincero, y elaborado sólo para ti. Así no habrá ninguna duda.

—De verdad, no es necesa…

—Shh. Te voy hacer un cumplido. Honestamente. Nada de tonterías como el sol. No tienes que responder nada, pero yo insisto en que te quedes ahí parada y lo aceptes.

Ella lo miró en el espejo mientras él juntaba sus cejas en un gesto de concentración.

—Una vez —dijo—, hace años, oí a este hombre hablar en el Club de Aventureros. Habló de sus viajes a la selva amazónica.

A Candy no le gustaba adonde se dirigía esta excursión. Tenía la terrible sensación que iba a compararla con alguna extraña planta carnívora. Una que atraía a su presa con flores de color rojo chillón y el olor de la carne en descomposición.

—Este hombre era un entomólogo.

Oh, Dios. ¡Peor! _Insectos_. Iba a compararla con un insecto de la selva, gigante, de piernas peludas. Uno que escupía veneno, o comía pequeños roedores.

_Cálmate_, se dijo. Podría ser una mariposa. Las mariposas eran bonitas. Incluso hermosas, dependiendo de la variedad. Ella había oído que en el Amazonas eran tan grandes como los platos de la cena.

—De todos modos, este hombre había pasado todo este tiempo con los indígenas, en medio de la selva, cazando escarabajos de caparazón duro.

—¿Escarabajos? —La voz le salió como un quejido.

—No puedo recordarlo, para ser honesto. Dormí durante gran parte de su discurso, pero lo que recuerdo es lo siguiente: este pueblo originario con el que vivía en lo profundo de la selva, su lengua tenía docenas de palabras para la lluvia. Porque era tan común para ellos, ves. Dónde vivían, llovía casi constantemente. Varias veces al día. Así que tenían palabras para la lluvia ligera, y la lluvia fuerte, y cuando llovía a cántaros. Algo así como dieciocho términos diferentes para las tormentas, y todo un sistema de clasificación para la niebla.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

Él rozó distraídamente lo largo de su brazo.

—Porque yo estoy aquí, con ganas de darte un elogio apropiado, pero mi vocabulario miserable me lo impide. Creo que lo que necesitamos es una excursión científica. Tengo que aventurarme en una selva donde la belleza ocupe el lugar de la lluvia. Donde la misma hermosura caiga del cielo a intervalos regulares. Salpique cada superficie, sature el suelo, flote como vapor en el aire. Porque la forma en que te ves en estos momentos... —Su mirada atrapó la de ella en el reflejo—. Allí tendrían una palabra para eso.

Encantada por su tacto y su tono cálido y líquido, vio sus propios ojos volverse vidriosos en el espejo. Ella se echó hacia atrás una fracción, descansando en su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón golpeaban contra su espalda, haciendo eco a través de su pecho como un tambor lejano.

—Allí habría tantas palabras para la belleza —continuó, llevando sus labios a su oído y bajando la voz a un murmullo—. Palabras para las lloviznas diarias de hermosura, y el tipo de belleza brumosa que desaparece cada vez que intentas atraparla. Belleza que está precedida por un trueno impresionante, pero resulta ser sólo un destello. Y más allá de todo esto, habría esta palabra... una palabra que hasta los ancianos más canosos y arrugados podrían haber pronunciado dos veces en su vida, y en voz baja, temerosos. Una palabra para un repentino torrente de belleza, cataclísmico, con el poder de cambiar el paisaje. Hacer llanuras de los valles y alterar el curso de los ríos y dejar a la gente aferrada a los árboles, viva y resentida, agitando sus puños al cielo. —Un indicio de frustración sensual enronqueció su voz—. Y yo maldeciré a los dioses junto con ellos, Candy. Algún salvaje monzón ruge a través de mí cuando te miro ahora. Me reorganiza por dentro, y no tengo un mapa.

Se miraron en el espejo. El uno al otro, luego a sí mismos.

—Me he enamorado de ti —dijo ella con resignación—. Si parece que he cambiado de algún modo, me imagino que es por eso.

Ella observó cuidadosamente su reacción. Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara, congelado en el tiempo. Eternamente apuesto y sin emociones.

Y entonces, por fin... una insinuación de una sonrisa pícara agrietó la comisura de su boca.

—Oh, Candy…

—Para. —Ella se enderezó, poniendo distancia entre ellos. Ella sólo sabía que iba a hacer algún comentario burlón para disipar la tensión. _Oh, Candy, no te preocupes. Lo superarás pronto_. O: _Oh, Candy, piensa en el pobre Sir Alister—. _No lo hagas. —Ella le dio la espalda al espejo para quedar frente a él—. No te atrevas a hacer una broma. Tuve que reunir mucho valor para decir lo que dije. Y no tienes que responder nada, pero insisto en que seas lo suficientemente hombre como para aceptarlo. No quiero que menosprecies mis sentimientos, o te menosprecies tú mismo, como si no fueras digno de ellos. Porque eres digno, Terry. Eres una persona generosa y de buen corazón, y te mereces ser amado. Profunda, real y adecuadamente amado… y a menudo.

Se veía absolutamente desconcertado. Bueno, ¿qué esperaba con el poder que le había dado? No podía comparar a una mujer con un monzón torrencialmente hermoso, y luego parecer sorprendido de haberse mojado.

—Eres un hombre imprudente. —Ella lo tocó en la mejilla—. Deberías tener más cuidado con esos elogios.

—Eso parece.

Ella suspiró y le enderezó sus raídas solapas.

—Sé que tienes esta idea de casarnos en Escocia. Para satisfacer el honor, supongo. Aprovechando que me has dado esta explosión momentánea de valor, te diré esto. No me casaré contigo para satisfacer el honor.

—¿No?

—No. —Por difícil que fuera, se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Sólo me casaré contigo si me amas, y puedes permitirme amarte. —Una sonrisa agridulce curvó sus labios—. Esa primera noche en la torreta, me diste una muestra de lo que se sentiría tener tu amor. Fue la sensación más emocionante que jamás haya conocido. Por un momento, me sentí como si nada —absolutamente _nada_— pudiera ser imposible. Cuando resultó ser falso... me aplastó, Terry. Más de lo que quisiera admitir. Prefiero morir como solterona, pobre, arruinada, despreciada, y sola, que sufrir esa angustia cada día.

El arrepentimiento arrugó sus ojos en las esquinas.

—De eso se trata, cariño. Empiezo con buenas intenciones, pero... las personas que me rodean resultan lastimadas.

Así que allí estaba. Su corazón hinchado de emoción latió con el tiempo prestado.

Buscar consuelo del hombre que pronto lo rompería, parecía estúpido realmente, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Dejó que su frente se apoyara en su hombro. Él puso sus manos en sus brazos, frotando ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Su barbilla descansó pesada sobre su cabeza.

—Os llevaré a Francine y a ti a Edimburgo en una sola pieza. —Él presionó un beso firme en la parte superior de su cabeza—. Si no te puedo prometer nada más, te prometo eso.


	27. Chapter 27

Millones de gracias a todas ustedes por seguir esta historia, por ustedes fue que actualice tan rápido! un abrazo y muy felices fiestas! ya estoy prepararando la próxima adapatacion y estoy en proceso de escribir una historia propia, me encantaría que me digan como quieren ver a Terry, como gitano o como un pirata? ustedes deciden. Mil gracias a y reciban un gran abrazo!

e Capítulo 27 f

Por el amor de Dios.

Terry se consideraba un patriota y un fiel servidor de la Corona. Pero por Dios, ahora mismo odiaba Inglaterra. Este condenado país plagado de una lluvia interminable y maldecido con caminos llenos de baches, barrosos y apenas transitables.

El primer día fuera de York había ido bien. Tranquilas transiciones al cambiar los caballos. Había pasado breves períodos en el interior del coche, pero la mayor parte del viaje había ido a caballo junto al postillón. Los caminos y el clima habían sido aceptables. Sus esperanzas habían volado alto.

Entonces, hoy, la lluvia había comenzado. Y había continuado. Y continuado.

En una parada de carruajes, habían esperado una hora antes de que un nuevo tiro de caballos estuviera disponible. Las condiciones del camino eran tan pobres en algunos tramos que tenían que avanzar a paso de tortuga.

Y todo el tiempo, un reloj hacía tictac en la mente de Terry. Cada hora de lento progreso los retrasaba cada vez más. La demora lo estaba volviendo loco por dentro.

_Tenía_ que llevar a Candy a su simposio a tiempo. Lo había _prometido_. Si no podía llevar a cabo este viaje, ¿cómo podía pedirle que confiara en él por el resto de su vida? Las buenas intenciones y los bonitos cumplidos no eran suficientes. Tenía que probarle esto a ella, y a él mismo.

No todo estaba perdido. Todavía tenían tiempo suficiente para llegar a Edimburgo, pero su ventaja estaba disminuyendo. No había más espacio para error. Cuando habían almorzado hace unas horas, Terry se había dicho a sí mismo, que a partir de ahora en adelante, todo tenía que ir bien.

Unos quince kilómetros después de eso, estaban atascados.

La crisis había comenzado en la última posada. No había caballos disponibles, y debido a las lluvias y al barro no se esperaba que lo estuvieran en un tiempo. Terry había usado todo su poder de persuasión y una suma importante de dinero para convencer al postillón para seguir adelante con el mismo tiro, prometiéndole que si giraba hacia un camino lateral, Terry sabía de un lugar a algunos kilómetros de distancia donde había caballos fuertes y frescos.

Y eso habría funcionado estupendamente, si el coche no se hubiera sacudido al estancarse a medio camino, hundiendo profundamente dos de las ruedas en el barro.

Terry trató de aligerar el peso. No sirvió de nada.

Fue a la parte de atrás del coche y empujó con todas sus fuerzas mientras el postillón azotaba a los caballos. No sirvió de nada.

Ahora empapado de lluvia y cubierto de barro, luchó para mantener a raya la desesperación. Esto se podría lograr. No era demasiado tarde. Podrían haberse liberado con nuevos caballos, pero estos pobres animales simplemente estaban agotados. Después de hablar con el postillón, ayudó al hombre desenganchar el tiro y se volvió hacia Candy.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó ella, abriendo la puerta para hablar con él—. ¿Se va con los caballos?

—Sí. Están demasiado cansados para salir de este atolladero. Los va a cambiar. Le hablé de un lugar cercano. Esperaremos aquí hasta que vuelva.

Ella lo miró con atención.

—¿Esperar aquí?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—¿En la lluvia?

Él inclinó su rostro hacia el cielo.

—Creo que se está despejando un poco.

—En ese caso —ella abrió la puerta y salió del coche, de inmediato hundiéndose hasta los tobillos en el barro—, esperaré afuera contigo.

—No, no —exhortó él—. Vuelve adentro. La lluvia no ha disminuido para nada.

Las gotas de lluvia salpicaron sus gafas.

—¿Así que eso fue una mentira?

_Infiernos_.

—Estaba tratando de sonar optimista.

—¿Por qué molestarse? —Mirando por el camino, ella negó con la cabeza—. Terry, tienes que admitir que es…

—No. —Sabía las palabras que venían, y esas palabras le hubieran destruido—. No lo digas.

—Simplemente estoy señalando los hechos. Incluso si el postillón vuelve, seguiremos con horas de retraso. Y con esta lluvia…

—No lo _digas_. —Él la agarró por los antebrazos, girándola para que lo mirara. La lluvia había pegado pequeños mechones de pelo en sus mejillas—. Esto no ha terminado, Candy. Te hice una promesa. Voy a llegar contigo y con Francine a Edimburgo en una sola pieza. —Él deslizó las manos hacia arriba y abajo por sus brazos, frotándolas sobre la tela. Este trozo de tela que el posadero les había vendido era demasiado delgado para este clima—. Ahora vuelve al coche antes de que te enfermes.

Ella empezó a responder, pero los sonidos distantes de cascos contra el barro la interrumpieron. Terry se volvió, sorprendido. Un carruaje se acercaba, guiado por unos impresionantes cuatro caballos.

—¿Ves? —dijo, soltándola—. Te lo dije. Mira, aquí viene nuestra salvación.

Mientras el carruaje se acercaba, Terry se mantenía a un lado del camino, agitando los brazos. El conductor frenó los caballos.

Una ventana de cristal se abrió, y se asomó alguien. Una mujer de rostro amable con el pelo canoso y una cofia de encaje. Maravilloso. Terry tenía un gran éxito con las señoras canosas.

Esta en particular entrecerró los ojos y le dijo:

—_Usted_.

Maldición. Realmente, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades?

—Vaya, señora Fontley —dijo, forzando una sonrisa—. Qué agradable verla de nuevo. Y una suerte, también. Como puede ver, estamos en una especie de lío.

—Debería estar en la cárcel, villano.

—Lo mismo digo. —El rostro del señor Fontley se embutió en el marco—. Tiene mucho descaro, Sand. Si ese es su verdadero nombre.

—No lo es, en realidad. Os mentí en Londres, y eso estuvo mal. Pero voy a deciros la verdad ahora. Soy un vizconde insomne bastante inútil, pero —hizo un gesto hacia Candy— mi acompañante aquí es una geóloga brillante. Hay un simposio, veis. Tenemos que llegar a Edimburgo para mañana, para que pueda presentar sus hallazgos acerca de lagartos gigantes y posiblemente alterar nuestra comprensión de la historia natural del mundo.

La señora Fontley graznó con incredulidad.

—¿Lagartos? Primero cobras, ahora lagartos.

—No, no. Esto no es nada como las cobras. Lo juro por mi vida, esta vez os digo la verdad absoluta.

El señor Fontley se dirigió al conductor con un golpe en el techo.

—Adelante.

—Por favor. No podéis iros de aquí. —Terry cogió el pestillo de la puerta.

A través de la ventana, la señora Fontley le golpeó los dedos con una sombrilla plegada.

—Aléjese de nuestro carruaje, villano.

—¡Gilbert! —Candy golpeó en la ventanilla delantera del coche—. Gilbert, por favor. ¿No puedes convencerlos para que nos ayuden?

El joven presionó los dedos contra el cristal y le dirigió una mirada triste.

—Voy a orar por usted.

El conductor fustigó a los caballos para ponerlos en marcha, y Terry tuvo que tirar de Candy para que no fuera atrapada bajo sus ruedas. Cuando el carruaje se fue, los lacayos arrojaron dos objetos rectangulares. Aterrizaron en el centro del camino con un ruido sordo, salpicando barro.

Los baúles de Candy.

Terry los miró fijamente, tratando de reír. No pudo. Ya nada de esto era divertido.

Quitándose la lluvia de la cara, se volvió hacia Candy y la encontró observándolo.

—No te molestes —le dijo él—. Sé lo que vas a decir.

—¿En serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Dirás que todo esto es culpa mía. Que si no les hubiera mentido a los Fontley, nos habrían ayudado en este momento.

Candy no dijo nada. Sólo se cruzó de brazos y miró sus botas, enterradas en el barro.

—Pero entonces yo te diría —continuó él—, que si no les hubiera mentido a los Fontley, nunca habríamos llegado tan lejos.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿A menudo tienes discusiones contigo mismo?

—Y entonces tú dirías: "Pero, _Terry_... —Alzó la voz en una imitación cadenciosa de ella—… si hubiéramos tomado el coche de correos, ya estaríamos en Edimburgo". Y en eso, tendrías razón.

—Por favor, no pongas palabras en mi bo…

Él la interrumpió con un ademán.

—Estás temblando. ¿Tenías una capa en uno de esos baúles?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

—Maldita sea, no me digas que estás bien. —La lluvia tomó fuerza, y tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse oír por encima de ella—. Cada vez estás más mojada. Estás aquí, y no en Escocia. Estás...

_Estás conmigo, y no con un hombre mejor._

—Así que no me digas que estás bien, Candy.

—Muy bien —le gritó finalmente, cerrando los puños—. No estoy bien. Estoy decepcionada y triste y m-miserablemente helada. ¿Estás contento ahora?

Maldición. Terry se pasó las dos manos por el pelo y se quedó mirando el camino. Una cosa tan simple, un camino. Sólo una franja de tierra que iba de un lugar a otro. Y el resto del mundo civilizado, cuando quería viajar de un lugar a otro, simplemente tomaba un maldito carruaje. Cualquier otro hombre de Inglaterra ya habría llegado con ella a Edimburgo.

Cualquier otro hombre estaría esperando lejos de este aguacero con ella, en un lugar seguro y seco.

Se dirigió a la puerta del coche y la mantuvo abierta.

—Entra.

Candy dejó de discutir y se metió dentro. Terry se unió a ella, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Con tres ocupantes, el espacio era estrecho. Francine había estado viajando en el interior desde que había empezado a llover.

Una vez que se despojó con dificultad de su chaqueta mojada y la colocó sobre su regazo, Terry se desanudó el pañuelo, y con las partes más secas se frotó la cara y el cuello.

Ella lo miró con preocupación.

—Estoy bien —dijo él—. No será mucho tiempo. Le di al postillón instrucciones explícitas. Regresará pronto, y entonces seguiremos nuestro camino. Todo va a estar bien.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo con la pistola?

Mientras ella miraba, él sacó la pistola de debajo del asiento y comenzó a cargarla con una bala y pólvora.

—Simple precaución —dijo—. Atascados así, somos un blanco fácil para los ladrones.

Ella no sabía cómo interpretar su humor oscuro. Esto era algo más que la estrechez del carruaje. Parecía estar culpándose por todo, incluido el tiempo. Y ella estaba enfadada consigo misma por dejar que la aguijoneara y añadiera aún más recriminaciones. Nada de esto era su culpa.

—Terry, todo este viaje fue idea mía. Lamento haberte puesto…

—No es necesario hablar de ello. —Él volvió a tapar el cuerno de la pólvora.

Ella trató de respetar su deseo de silencio, pero no fue fácil.

Después de un minuto, él dijo suavemente:

—Es una lástima que no haya un mejor clima. —Sus dedos tamborilearon contra el cristal—. Hay todo tipo de impresionantes riscos y rocas en esta área. Estarías en el cielo.

Ella echó un vistazo a la ventana para ver el gris aguacero.

—Así que has viajado por aquí antes.

—Oh, innumerables veces.

_¿Innumerables veces?_ Eso no tenía sentido. Creía que él había evitado el campo desde...

—Oh, cielos. —La helada comprensión penetró en sus huesos. Ella tomó su mano—. ¿Terry, no estamos cerca de tu casa?

El silencio confirmó lo que él no pensaba decir. Se le oprimió el corazón. Así que por eso él sabía dónde el postillón podía encontrar caballos de refresco. Simplemente había enviado al hombre a su propia finca.

—¿Fue muy cerca de aquí? —preguntó—. ¿El accidente?

Terry soltó un lento suspiro que parecía el producto de un gran esfuerzo.

—En realidad, no. No fue terriblemente cerca.

Pero tampoco fue terriblemente lejos, imaginaba ella.

Abrumada por la emoción, se acurrucó junto a Terry, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza con los suyos. Él se encontraba en un estrecho y sofocante carruaje con ella, con la noche aproximándose, atascados en los mismos caminos que habían reclamado las vidas de sus padres y destruido su inocencia.

Esto era para Terry Granchester lo más similar a caminar descalzo por las avenidas de azufre del infierno, y lo estaba haciendo por ella.

Por ella.

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza todavía. _Gracias_, quería decir. _Gracias por creer en mí_. _Por enfrentar esto por mí. Si no te amara ya con locura, seguro que ahora lo haría._

Pero sabía que declaraciones lacrimosas no era lo que él necesitaba en este momento. Esta situación requería una distracción.

Ella dijo:

—Estoy segura de que no pasará mucho tiempo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras tanto?

—¿Por qué no me lees tu presentación otra vez, y puedo fingir que planteo preguntas inteligentes?

Ella se rió un poco.

Su voz se dulcificó.

—No, de verdad. Me gusta escucharla. No puedo fingir que entiendo cada palabra de tu presentación, pero no hace falta ser un experto para saber que tienes algo importante que decir. No hace falta ser un geólogo para comprender que está bien escrita y razonada cuidadosamente. ¿Y la manera en que pronuncias todas esas palabras polisilábicas? —Su muslo golpeó el de ella—. Me pone duro cada vez.

Ella se sonrojó. No sólo por la sugerencia carnal, sino por su apreciación honesta de sus conocimientos. A pesar de todas sus burlas en estos meses, tenía que concederle esto: nunca, ni una vez, había sugerido que carecía de una mente propia, o insinuado que su sexo debía ser un impedimento intelectual. ¿Cuántos hombres de su rango e importancia reconocerían con tanta facilidad a una mujer soltera como superior académicamente?

Suponía que lo descubriría cuando llegaran a Edimburgo.

_Si_ llegaban a Edimburgo.

—Vamos a hacerlo —insistió, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos—. Adelante, lee la presentación de nuevo.

—Se está oscureciendo demasiado para poder leer mis notas.

—Oh. —Luciendo demacrado y tenso, se apoyó contra la pared del coche. Tiró de su cuello abierto—. La noche va a llegar en breve, supongo.

Demonios. Candy hizo una mueca. De todas las cosas estúpidas para decir.

Terry estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ocultar su malestar físico, pero ella sabía que esto era un sufrimiento para él.

—Terry, ¿por qué no sólo salimos y caminamos?

—Porque está lloviendo.

—Un poco de humedad no nos hará daño.

—Te helaría. Y demolería a Francine. Con una lluvia leve, el baúl puede mantenerla seca. ¿Pero con este aguacero? Sabes que la lluvia golpearía directamente las costuras. El yeso se desintegraría.

—Entonces la dejaremos aquí en el coche.

Él soltó un bufido.

—No está en discusión. He hecho demasiado y llegado demasiado lejos con esa vieja chica escamosa. Ella no sale de mi vista ahora. Estoy bien. Puedo hacer esto, Candy. El postillón estará de regreso pronto con caballos frescos, y seguiremos adelante.

El tono de su voz no toleraba ninguna protesta.

—Bueno, tenemos que tener un poco de distracción mientras tanto. —Ella se animó—. Ya sé. Hagamos una lista con términos matemáticos que suenen obscenos. —Con su voz más lujuriosa y entrecortada, susurró—: _Parábola_.

Después de una pausa, Terry apretó los dedos de ella.

—Teselado.

—Binomio.

—¿Por qué detenerse ahí? Trinomio.

—Ahora, eso es perverso.

—Eso no es nada. He estado guardando ésta. —Él se inclinó, acercándose para susurrarle al oído—. _Annulus_.

Riendo, ella trepó en su regazo.

—Oh, Terry. Por eso te amo.

Él la tomó por la cintura.

—Por el amor de Dios. ¿Porque mi mente adolescente siempre vagaba a lugares obscenos cuando debería haber estado atendiendo mis estudios?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Necesito una razón mejor?

—Ya lo creo. Sí. —Su frente se encontró con la suya, y su voz se convirtió en un crudo susurro—. Es por eso que estoy aquí, Candy. Debes saber que es por eso. Necesitas una razón mucho mejor para amarme, y estoy tratando como el infierno de darte una.

_Querido tonto_. Cambiando su peso y tirando de sus faldas, Candy se las arregló para montarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—Sólo bésame.

Enmarcando su rostro entre las manos, ella rozó sus labios con los suyos. Entonces él le devolvió el beso, fiero y profundo. Sus lenguas se enredaron y jugaron.

Ella guió su mano a su pecho. Él gimió en su boca mientras lo abarcaba y lo amasaba, pasando su palma, por encima de la tela, sobre el botón de su pezón. Sus besos se volvieron ávidos, urgentes. Él arrasó su boca con sus labios y lengua, y ella devolvía todo lo que él le daba.

El firme reborde de su erección se hacía patente, empujando contra su muslo interno. Con su mano libre, Terry encontró su trasero y lo agarró con fuerza, frotando su pelvis contra la suya.

—Sí. —Ella se echó hacia atrás para aflojar su corpiño—. Sí. Hazme el amor.

—Candy, quiero… —Él luchaba por recuperar el aliento mientras le empujaba las faldas hacia arriba—. Jesús, no puedo ser suave en estos momentos. No puedo hacer el amor contigo. No puedo.

Ella gimió de decepción, presionando su cuerpo al de él. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente, y podía sentir las proporciones significativas de su necesidad por ella. No podía decir que no.

Terry apoyó su frente sudorosa contra su cuello. Lo lamió, luego mordisqueó la parte superior de su pecho.

—Te mereces un amor dulce y tierno. Un hombre que te dé todo lo que desees. Pero en este momento, lo que quiero es tomar. Tomarte duro y rápido y tan salvaje como para iluminar toda la maldita noche.

Sus dedos se adentraron bajo sus enaguas y encontraron su sexo, hundiéndose profundamente, sin preliminares.

Ella se quedó sin aliento. Estaba tan lista para él que sus dedos se deslizaron fácilmente en su interior.

—Puedo... —Él empujó más profundo, gruñendo—. ¿Tú...?

—Sí —logró decir—. Sí.

Terry retiró sus dedos y comenzó a luchar con los botones de la bragueta de sus pantalones.

—Dilo. Necesito saber que entiendes, que estás completamente dispuesta.

Ella no sólo estaba dispuesta. Estaba _deseosa_, desesperada.

—Sí —susurró—. Tómame.

La excitación se precipitó a través de ella. En realidad sentía que se estaba humedeciendo y ruborizando.

—Tómame —dijo más fuerte, esta vez adueñándose de las palabras. Adueñándose de este estado salvaje que era una parte de ella, también—. Tómame. Ahora.

Terry se posicionó y la penetró con una embestida fuerte, casi dolorosa. Ella gritó de alegría. Con los fieros empujes de sus caderas, él llegó aún más profundo. Su pelvis golpeaba la de Candy, y todo el coche rebotaba y se agitaba sobre sus muelles.

—Oh, Dios. Candy. No te merezco. Eres tan buena. Tan caliente y tan mojada y tan buena para mí. Es algo inteligente, absurdo y encantador.

Dios mío, ¿el hombre nunca dejaba de hablar? Candy no quería conversar en estos momentos. Sólo quería... más profundo. Más duro. Más.

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y gruñó, abriendo las piernas para acercarlo más todavía. Él agarró sus caderas y bombeó salvajemente, guiándola hacia arriba y abajo por su longitud. Ella correspondió sus golpes con abandono, apoyando un brazo contra el techo del carruaje para un mejor apalancamiento. Se aferraron el uno al otro con uñas y dientes, soltando fuertes gruñidos y sonidos animales.

Todo el carruaje corcovaba y se balanceaba con su ritmo frenético. La ventana estaba empañada por el calor de su pasión.

Candy cerró sus párpados, bloqueando lo que quedaba de la luz del día. Las excitantes palabras de Terry se convirtieron en gruñidos inarticulados. Su ritmo adquirió un poder en sí mismo, se convirtió en una fuerza en sí misma.

En sus brazos, ella se quedó sin habla, impotente, indiferente, sin sentido. Nada tenía sentido excepto la sensación. Excepto él.

Cuando el clímax la golpeó, ella soltó un impotente e intenso grito de júbilo. El placer sacudió su cuerpo. Él se retiró de ella muy pronto, gruñendo maldiciones y bendiciones y chorreando su cálida semilla contra su muslo.

—Candy. —Cubrió su cara y garganta de besos calientes y boquiabiertos. Su voz era áspera por la emoción—. Candy, no me dejes nunca.

Ella enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Terry, yo…

Un fuerte y crispante chasquido, la interrumpió. Seguido por un chirrido de metal y un tembloroso y estremecido gemido.

Y luego estaban cayendo. Cayendo en los brazos del otro, ya que todo el carruaje se derrumbaba hacia un costado.

—Oh, no.


	28. Chapter 28

e Capítulo 28 f

Juntos, se deslizaron hasta el extremo del banco, golpeando contra la pared del transporte. Entonces la pared se convirtió en el suelo, ya que todo se inclinó hacia un costado.

El coche golpeó el barro con un denso chapoteo. Se separaron, y el hombro de Candy se sacudió dolorosamente cuando rebotó contra el panel lateral.

—Candy. —Él se movió con dificultad a su lado—. Candy, dime que no estás…

—Estoy bien —se apresuró a decir—. Ilesa.

La mayor parte.

Ella no se lo diría, pero el hombro le dolía un poco. Sin embargo, esto no era un mortal y dramático accidente de coche. Éste no había estado aún en movimiento. Realmente era más como caerse de una valla, o de un árbol.

—Sólo no te mueras. —La abrazó con fuerza—. Si murieras le rogaría a Dios que me llevara también.

Señor, que declaración. Se obligó a pasar por alto sus implicaciones y seguir con la tarea en cuestión: la tranquilidad.

—Bueno, no me estoy muriendo. Ni siquiera estoy herida.

Terry buscó su rostro.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—¿No estás sangrando en algún lugar? ¿Puedes sentir todos tus miembros?

—¿No sientes mis brazos alrededor de ti?

Ella le acarició la espalda de arriba abajo, hasta que él lanzó un profundo suspiro.

—Sí. —Él alejó su peso del pecho de Candy, riendo un poco. Se pasó una mano por la cara—. Buen Dios. No me di cuenta de lo inestable que son estos artilugios si no tienen unos caballos enganchados. Supongo que fuimos demasiado…

—¿Entusiastas? —Ella sonrió—. Bueno, míralo de esta manera. Las ruedas ya no están atascadas en el barro.

—Es verdad. Déjame ayudarte a levantarte.

Desenredaron su nudo de extremidades. Terry se levantó primero y luego le tendió la mano.

Cuando Candy puso sus pies debajo de ella, sus botas chapotearon. El agua se filtraba a través de los paneles laterales del coche, formando charcos a sus pies.

—Oh, cielos.

Terry se había dado cuenta, también. Inclinó el baúl con su bota para alejarlo del charco cada vez más grande. Francine estaba metida tan ajustada, que sin duda había sobrevivido a la caída, pero no sobreviviría a un remojo.

—Entonces no fue nuestro... ya sabes... lo que derribó el coche. Al menos, no del todo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—El camino está inundado. Es por eso que las ruedas se liberaron.

El agua turbia lamía su dobladillo.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ahora mismo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Terry levantó sus manos y empujó la puerta de arriba.

No se podía abrir.

Con una maldición, él cogió el pestillo de la puerta y lo sacudió con violencia.

—Ábrete, maldita sea —murmuró—. Ábrete.

—Está bien —dijo ella, tratando de mantenerlo calmado—. No estamos atrapados. Si rompes la ventana, podemos arrastrarnos por ahí y abrirlo desde afuera.

—De acuerdo. Siempre eres la inteligente. Hazte a un lado y cubre tu cabeza.

Cuando ella obedeció, él sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo envolvió con fuerza sobre sus nudillos. Entonces agarró la pistola por el cañón y lo utilizó para golpear la ventana. Dos buenos golpes oscilantes, y lo había roto.

Pequeños trozos de cristal cayeron sobre la cabeza gacha y los hombros de Candy. Cuando la lluvia de cristales cesó y verdaderas gotas de lluvia se abrieron paso dentro, pareció seguro mirar hacia arriba. Lo vio despejar los pocos fragmentos dentados que quedaban entre los bordes de la abertura de la ventana.

—Ya está. —Él ahuecó una mano y se la tendió—. Pones tu bota en mi mano y tu mano sobre mi hombro. Te voy a levantar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando la cabeza y los hombros pasaron a través de la pequeña abertura, Candy apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la escotilla improvisada y arrastró el resto de su cuerpo. La lluvia la bañó al instante, aplastando su pelo al cuello y a la frente. Con una mano se lo apartó, impaciente.

Una vez que tuvo todo el cuerpo fuera del coche, se arrodilló en la parte superior, que había sido recientemente el costado y tiró del pestillo de la puerta con las dos manos, sacudiendo y maldiciendo al retorcido trozo de metal.

—Caramba. El pestillo está atascado desde este lado, también. —Bajó la mirada hacia él—. Sólo atraviesa la ventana como lo hice yo. Está un poco estrecho, pero cabrás.

—Yo cabré. Pero Francine no. —Él levantó el baúl con las dos manos, alzándolo por encima del agua. Era demasiado grande para pasarlo a través de la ventana —. Vamos. Busca refugio debajo de unos árboles. Voy a mantenerla seca hasta que la lluvia amaine.

—¿Quieres que te deje aquí? _¿Solo?_

Un destello de alguna emoción pasó por su rostro, pero él lo aplastó.

—Estaré bien. Estamos lo bastante cerca para que me oigas gritar. Sabes nuestro sistema, Tallyho, y todo eso.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Hombre imposible. Ni hace cinco minutos, la había estrechado entre sus brazos y rogado que no lo abandonara. Se comprometió a seguirla a la tumba, si llegaba el caso. Honestamente ¿pensaba que lo iba a abandonar ahora? ¿Dejarlo atrapado en un coche oscuro, solo, en estos mismos caminos que habían reclamado las vidas de sus padres?

Realmente _estaba_ chiflado.

—No voy a abandonarte aquí.

—Bueno, yo no voy abandonar este baúl.

Ella sacudió al pestillo de la puerta de nuevo. Todavía se negaba a ceder.

—Tal vez pueda romperlo. ¿Me pasas la pistola?

Extendiendo la mano a través de la ventana rota, él le entregó el arma. Ella la desenvolvió, deslizó la palma de la mano en torno a la empuñadura...

Y luego la apuntó hacia él.

—Sal de ahí, Terry.

Hablaba con una calma fría, serena, protegiendo la pistola de la lluvia con su cuerpo. Candy no tenía la intención real de amenazar su vida. Sólo esperaba conmocionarlo para que desistiera de su terco y tonto deseo de permanecer dentro de ese ataúd.

Bueno, ciertamente parecía sorprendido.

Su mirada se movía incrédula de su cara a la pistola en su mano.

—Candy, ¿te has vuelto loca?

—¡Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo! Se acabó, Terry. —Su voz se quebró—. Se acabó. No vamos a llegar a Edimburgo, y esto no vale otro momento de sufrimiento para ti.

—Al diablo con mi «sufrimiento». El trabajo de tu vida está en este baúl. No lo voy a dejar. Y todavía podemos llegar al simposio, Candy. Tan pronto como el postillón regrese…

Candy miró hacia arriba y alrededor. No había señales del postillón ni de los caballos por ninguna parte. Arroyos pequeños y lodosos inundaban el camino, llevando una marea de hojas y palos a su paso. Y la lluvia sólo golpeaba más duro, produciendo un sonido metálico y tronando contra el armazón del coche.

Tuvo que levantar la voz para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo.

—El agua está subiendo, y la noche está cayendo. El coche está dañado. Incluso si los caballos llegaran, el camino está intransitable. _Se acabó_.

—Maldición, Candy. No renuncies a esto. No renuncies a mí. Te hice una promesa, y maldita sea, la pienso cumplir. Encontraré un modo.

—No puedes…

Un grito de asombro se robó el resto de su argumento. El coche volcado se tambaleó unos centímetros hacia los lados. El aumento de la lluvia había hecho que flotara el socavado y volcado transporte permitiéndole deslizarse sobre el barro.

A Candy se le encogió el estómago. Tenía que sacarlo de allí. Su terca insistencia en permanecer en el coche ahora era no sólo imprudente, sino peligrosa. Si el agua seguía subiendo, podrían caer justo al lado del camino.

Empujó la pistola hacia adelante.

—Terry, suelta ese baúl. Ambos necesitamos salir de este coche. No más discusiones.

—No. —Él sacudió la cabeza—. No voy a hacerlo, Candy.

—Entonces no me dejas otra opción.

Ella sujetó la pistola, amartilló el gatillo, apuntó…

Y disparó.

—Santo…

_Bang_.

Cuando la pistola se disparó, el primer pensamiento de Terry fue: _Dios mío. Ella lo hizo. Ella en realidad me disparó._

Su segundo pensamiento fue: _¿Cuando infiernos mi sangre y mis tripas fueron reemplazados con arenoso polvo blanco?_

Cuando el polvo se asentó, lentamente Terry se dio cuenta de que ella no le había disparado. Había dirigido una bala directamente a su baúl. Y la nube de polvo blanco que explotó a través del oscuro interior _no_ era lo que quedaba de su corazón calcificado.

Era Francine.

Oh, Dios.

Maldita sea. Deseaba que Candy le hubiera disparado en los intestinos en su lugar. Habría dolido menos. Y por lo menos las tripas podrían tener una oportunidad de reparación. Francine, por otro lado...

Francine se había ido.

—¿Qu..? —Lo ahogó el polvo de yeso—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque no me dejaste otra opción —exclamó, arrojando la pistola—. Ahora sal de ahí. Se acabó.

_Se acabó_.

Sí, todo había terminado. Todo acabado. Ella acababa de dispararles una bala a todas sus esperanzas y sueños. No importaba si el postillón llegaba con cuatro caballos de refresco. No importaba si las nubes se abrían y de repente un globo de aire caliente descendía para llevarlos volando a Escocia. Sin Francine, todo había acabado.

Él se tragó un nudo amargo en la garganta. No había nada que hacer más que admitir la derrota.

Le había fallado. Había logrado fallarle, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. Sus buenas intenciones caían como proyectiles de mortero, y esta vez Francine había recibido el golpe.

Se izó a través de la ventana rota. Saltó del coche, aterrizando en el agua que le llegaba a la pantorrilla.

—Salta a mis brazos —ordenó.

Candy obedeció. Ella se aferró a su cuello, como si él fuera el héroe de su cuento de hadas y no el villano que lo había arruinado todo.

—¿Adónde vamos a ir?

Terry se quedó en el camino, mirando a través de la lluvia que amainaba. ¿Podrían ser esas sombras...?

Caballos. Sí, lo eran. Un buen tiro de sus propios establos. Por fin, aquí llegaba el postillón, acompañado por dos de los propios mozos de cuadra de Terry, provenientes de Riverchase.

Soltó el aliento y le dijo:

—A casa. Nos vamos a casa.

La distancia a Riverchase era de apenas unos pocos kilómetros, pero las condiciones del camino lo obligaron recorrer esos kilómetros a paso lentísimo. Sostenía a Candy delante de él en su caballo, haciendo todo lo posible para protegerla del frío y la humedad.

Por un momento, pensó que se había quedado dormida.

Hasta que ella murmuró:

—¿Terry? ¿Qué es ese vasto e impresionante lugar en la distancia?

—Eso es Riverchase. Mi finca.

—Pensé que podría serlo. Es encantador. Todo ese g-granito.

Él se rió interiormente. Sólo ella se daría cuenta de eso primero.

—Es de piedra local.

—Apostaría que brilla a la luz del día.

—Es luminoso.

Él apretó su brazo alrededor de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí. Por primera vez, notó cómo temblaba violentamente contra su pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sólo tengo frío. Mucho fr-frío.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Terry empujó al caballo al trote. La lluvia iba disminuyendo a un mero goteo, pero ella ya estaba empapada. Tenía que depositarla frente a un fuego, y rápidamente.

Por lo menos el personal de Riverchase había sido advertido por el postillón que su amo estaba por la localidad. Toda la casa se había preparado. Cuando Terry subía por el camino de entrada, la puerta principal se abrió y salió un grupo de sirvientes.

Terry se deslizó del caballo primero, y luego ayudó a Candy a caer en sus brazos. Deslizando un brazo por su espalda y pasando otro por debajo de sus muslos, la cargó por los catorce escalones de granito y a través de la entrada principal.

La vieja y familiar ama de llaves, la señora Hammond, se apresuró a darle la bienvenida. Debía de haber pasado casi dos años desde que la había visto, pero él interrumpió los saludos.

—¿Hay fuego? —preguntó.

—En el salón, milord.

Reacomodando el peso de Candy en sus brazos, pasó junto a la ama de llaves y giró directamente al salón. Él puso el cuerpo empapado y tembloroso de Candy en un diván de felpa y empujó todo (mueble y mujer) hacia adelante, hasta que quedaron a pocos metros de la chimenea. El fuego ardía con fuerza. Abrasadoras llamas saltaban y bailaban.

—Esta es una habitación preciosa —dijo Candy débilmente—. Me alegr-gro de… —Sus dientes castañeteaban—… tener esta oportunidad de ver tu casa.

—Shh. No trates de hablar. Puedes tener el gran recorrido después.

—Está bien.

Su débil y trémulo intento de sonrisa le dieron ganas de aullar de angustia. No debería ser así. Terry le sacó las gafas de la cara, se las secó, y se las volvió a colocar en la nariz.

La señora Hammond apareció en la puerta.

—Traiga mantas —ordenó—. Ropa limpia, no me importa de quién sea. Té caliente de inmediato, y otros refrigerios cuando pueda.

—Sí, milord.

Una vez que la mujer desapareció, Terry se dedicó a la labor de quitarle la ropa empapada a Candy. Ella trató de ayudarlo, pero sus dedos temblaban demasiado.

—Quédate quieta, cariño. Permíteme.

Al final se dio por vencido con los botones y ganchos y sacó la navaja de su bota y la utilizó para cortar el vestido por las costuras. Retiró la tela empapada de su cuerpo, tirando sus ropas en un montón junto al fuego. Mientras cortaba la dulce muselina de gasa, Terry quería llorar.

¿Hace una semana había albergado alguna vaga preocupación de que podría arruinar a esta chica? ¿Manchar su reputación más allá de la reparación? O qué horror… ¿robar su virtud?

Ojalá ella hubiera tenido tanta suerte.

Mírala ahora. Hecha un ovillo, temblando incontrolablemente. La piel pálida, los labios azules, vestida con harapos. Sus sueños destrozados y esparcidos en un camino rural, y desaparecidas todas sus esperanzas para el futuro. Cuando la desnudó, encontró un moretón horrible e hinchado en su hombro.

Esto iba más allá de la ruina social. Esta era la devastación completa y total que él le había causado.

El dolor profundo, penetrante que Terry sentía en ese momento le dijo dos cosas, ambas igualmente trágicas.

Él la amaba, más allá de cualquier cosa.

Y la había perdido, para siempre.


	29. Chapter 29

e Capítulo 29 f

Increíble lo que una hora de descanso, el calor de un fuego, y una taza de té endulzado podía hacer por la constitución de una chica. Mientras se acurrucaba en su cálido nido de mantas, Candy decidió que los edredones de lana eran su nuevo atuendo favorito.

Y todavía no tenía el prometido gran recorrido, pero a juzgar por lo poco que había vislumbrado hasta el momento, Riverchase era el mejor hogar en el que Candy había caído.

Si sólo Terry abandonara su puesto junto a la chimenea y se sentara a su lado, se sentiría completamente restaurada. Se veía tan miserable. Ella comenzó a levantarse para ir con él. Pero él la detuvo con una mano extendida y una única y dura palabra.

—_No_.

Su voz y sus ojos eran tan fríos. Candy se hundió de nuevo en el diván.

Él se quedó mirando al fuego.

—Te enviaré de vuelta a Londres. Mañana.

—Me vas… —Contuvo la respiración de manera dolorosa—. ¿Me vas a enviar a Londres? No me llevas tú.

Ahora que Escocia no era su destino, ella suponía que tenía sentido que regresaran. ¿Pero mañana? ¿Por separado?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Es más seguro así. Y más conveniente. Naturalmente, tendrás escoltas para tu seguridad. La señora Hammond, mi ama de llaves, viajará como tu acompañante.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Me adelantaré para avisarle a Archie, por lo que te estará esperando.

—¿Lord Archie? Pero, ¿qué le dirás?

—La verdad. —Hizo un gesto vago—. Alguna versión de la verdad. Que nos fuimos de Spindle Cove con planes de ir a Escocia, pero no resultó. Y que le pido su ayuda y la de Susanna para salvar tu reputación. Le diremos a todo el mundo que nunca viajaste más allá de Londres. Que te enfermaste esa primera noche, y has estado viviendo con ellos toda la semana.

A Candy, la perspectiva de tamaño engaño le revolvió el estómago.

—Susanna es mi amiga. No quiero que mienta por mí.

—Este tipo de cosas se hacen todo el tiempo.

Candy sabía que eso era cierto. Más de una de las jóvenes que había conocido en Spindle Cove había sido enviada allí para capear un escándalo o alguna indiscreción. Como antigua patrona del pueblo, Susanna guardaba una gran cantidad de secretos. Y sin duda, la sociedad en general le debía muchos favores por su discreción.

Pero una cosa era ocultar este viaje del dominio público, y otra cosa, desterrarlo de sus propios recuerdos. Él hablaba como si fueran a ser extraños desde este momento en adelante.

—¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres? —le preguntó—. ¿Fingir que nada de esto sucedió?

—No importa lo que ocurra, nunca te faltará nada. Una vez que me haga con el control de mis cuentas, discretamente fijaré una cantidad de dinero para ti. La suficiente para que puedas vivir como desees. Tener una casa en cualquier lugar que desees. Dedicar tu vida a tus investigaciones. Tú y tus hermanas siempre tendrán mi protección.

—¿Tu _protección_? ¿Voy a ser tu amante, entonces?

—Dios, no.

—Oh. —Ella se tragó un sollozo—. ¿Ni siquiera eso?

Murmurando una maldición, Terry cruzó la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

—Candy, yo nunca te degradaría de esa manera. Después de todo el dolor que te he causado, no te culparía si me borras de tu vista. —Dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos—. No me hagas enumerarte todas las maneras en que te he fallado.

—Entonces voy a enumerarte todo lo que me has dado. Té caliente y mantas. Un día en la feria. Una manzana, una naranja, melocotones, cerezas. La oportunidad de ganar veinte libras en un concurso de tiro. El valor de cantar en una taberna. Mis primeras felicitaciones sinceras. Una excitante pasión y aventuras suficientes para que me duren por toda la vida. Sólo piensa, en esta semana he sido misionera, una asesina, una princesa perdida… y, no podemos olvidar, una tragasables.

—Créeme. —Alzando la mirada, él le dirigió una media sonrisa—. Mientras viva, nunca, _jamás_ olvidaré eso.

Su corazón se calentó al ver ese destello de su familiar buen carácter. Este era el Terry que ella conocía y amaba.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Después de toda esa aventura, tal vez ser una simple geóloga llega a ser como una decepción.

—No lo hagas. No me mientas, Candy. —Se llevó su mano a la mejilla—. Sé lo mucho que significaba para ti. No puedes decirme que no estás decepcionada.

No, no podía. Y ella no podía contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Él la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras ella soltaba un buen llanto por la pobre y pulverizada Francine y todas esas rotas ambiciones científicas.

Después de unos minutos, se secó los ojos.

—Yo sólo quería dejar una huella. Dejar mi propia huella duradera en esta tierra, de la misma manera que Francine dejó la suya. Tener un cartelito que sobreviviera por generaciones en que dijera: "Candy White estuvo aquí, y el mundo es un poco diferente por su presencia". Yo sólo quería dejar una impresión.

—Sí, y deberías haberlo hecho. —Él se levantó del diván y se acercó a la chimenea, donde golpeó la repisa de la chimenea con el puño—. Lo habrías hecho. Tu único error fue unirte conmigo.

—Eso no fue un error.

—Por supuesto que lo fue. ¿No te has dado cuenta, Candy? Yo dejo impresiones en todas partes. Salvo que en mi caso, no son huellas. Son más como cráteres.

Con un solo dedo, le dio un golpecito a una pastora de porcelana hacia el borde de la repisa de la chimenea y luego…

Se hizo pedazos sobre la solera de la chimenea.

—Oh, mira —dijo secamente—. Terry Granchester estuvo aquí. —Él envió otra estatuilla a toda velocidad a su fatal destino—. Y aquí. —Un tercer estruendo—. Aquí, también.

Cuando la melodía de destrucción se perdió en el silencio, Candy respiró hondo y se obligó a mantener la calma.

—¿Terry, tú…? —Se armó de valor—. ¿Me amas?

Él la miró fijamente.

—Por el amor de Dios, no me preguntes eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no te puedo contestar. Porque no importa lo que yo diga, lo convertiré en un desastre de alguna manera. Ni siquiera pude conseguir llevar tu huella de lagarto de yeso a Escocia. ¿Cómo podrías confiarme algo tan preciado como tu corazón?

Ajustándose una manta sobre los hombros, Candy se puso en pie. Cruzó la habitación y se trasladó hasta la esquina opuesta de la chimenea.

—Terry, si me amas… nada más importa. Tú vales mucho más que un premio científico de quinientas guineas.

—Oh, ¿te parece? —Él echó una aguda mirada por el salón magníficamente amueblado—. Sí, valgo mucho más.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, y tú lo sabes.

—Pero esto nunca fue por el dinero. Sé lo mucho que significaba para ti. Estabas tan ansiosa por asistir a este simposio. Lo has arriesgado todo, Candy. Seguridad, reputación. Tu misma vida. Y yo destruí esos sueños.

Ella le tocó la muñeca y esperó hasta que él encontró su mirada.

—Tú no destruiste mis sueños. Tú me sacaste de mi caparazón. Necesariamente iba haber un poco de lío.

Él pasó una suave caricia por su mejilla y le susurró:

—Candy.

Ella sonrió y se limpió una lágrima persistente.

—A pesar de todo, esta ha sido la semana más emocionante, más mágica de mi vida. Sólo estoy triste porque está terminando de esta manera.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es tan equivocado, ¿no? —Él tomó el atizador y atizó el fuego con movimientos enérgicos—. Tenía esta idea, ves. Más una esperanza tonta, supongo. Que con todo este viaje loco y tumultuoso... estábamos escribiendo la historia de nuestro futuro.

Ella se rió un poco.

—¿Quieres decir que en realidad íbamos a ser misioneros de Ceilán? ¿O unirnos a un circo?

—No, no. No quiero decir que hubiéramos estado _prediciendo_ nuestro futuro. Es decir, esperaba que hubiéramos estado escribiendo la _historia_ de nuestro futuro. La historia que contaríamos y volveríamos a contar, durante las cenas, con unas copas de vino, y en los tristes días de primavera cuando esté demasiado lodoso para los bolos. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Esa sería nuestra historia, Candy. Una que recordaríamos y de la que nos reiríamos en los próximos años, incluso le contaríamos algunas partes a nuestros... —Su voz se apagó cuando volvió a colocar el atizador en el morillo.

—¿A nuestros qué? —Su corazón dio un vuelco—. ¿A nuestros hijos? —¿Había estado soñando con una vida con ella?

—Candy, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco. Puedes mirar en un agujero de forma extraña en la tierra y ver un mundo rico, antiguo y vibrante. Mírame ahora.

Mirar esos ardientes ojos de Zafiros Bristol nunca constituía una dura prueba.

—Dime la verdad —dijo él—. ¿Ves un futuro agradable conmigo?

Candy alargó la mano hacia él, sus dedos jugueteando por su pelo.

—¿Honestamente?

—Honestamente.

—Cuando te miro, mis pensamientos son algo como esto: sólo Dios sabe qué pruebas se encuentran por ese camino. —Sonriendo, ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Pero no te desanimes, Terry. A algunas mujeres les gusta ser sorprendidas.

Él se quedó en silencio durante un largo y emocionante momento.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo oscuramente. Él la atrapó en un movimiento rápido—. Sorpresa.


	30. Chapter 30

e Capítulo 30 f

Terry la aplastó contra la pared, agarrándola con avidez por todas las partes que podía alcanzar. Presionó besos ardientes en su frente, mejillas y labios.

Necesitaba esto. La necesitaba a _ella_.

Necesitaba esto _ahora_.

Él tiró de los botones de su holgada camisola. Desatando algunos, simplemente arrancando otros. Pronto la frágil prenda de lino yacía descartada a los pies de ella.

—_Candy_. —Con un resonante suspiro, presionó toda la longitud de su cuerpo (él aún estaba totalmente vestido) contra su desnudez. Apoyando las manos contra la pared, le separó los muslos con su rodilla. Inclinó la cabeza, besó y lamió su cuello, al tiempo que frotaba su erección desesperada contra su calor.

Un gemido brotó de su pecho.

—Te necesito, Candy. Te necesito tanto.

—Estoy aquí —suspiró ella. Le pasó los brazos por los hombros—. Soy tuya.

_Soy tuya_. Una dulce punzada de emoción retorció su corazón. Sin embargo, él mantuvo las manos apoyadas contra el papel mural… todavía no confiaba en sí mismo como para tocarla.

Retrocedió un poco, queriendo ver. Admirar.

Ella alargó la mano hacia él.

—Terry...

—Espera. —Su voz temblaba de deseo—. Deja que te mire.

Ella se recostó contra el papel tapiz, mostrándose a su vista. Nunca había soñado que una mujer pudiera ser tan hermosa.

Ella se veía más luminosa contra esta pared que la pintura de algún maestro holandés. Su piel perfecta haría que una pastora de porcelana derramara lágrimas amargas y envidiosas. Y sus pechos...

Él no tenía un paralelo decorativo para sus pechos. Pero lo pusieron duro como el suelo de parquet. Sus pechos eran tan salvajemente excitantes como la primera vez que los había vislumbrado en la posada de Londres.

Hizo un camino de besos por su elegante garganta, haciendo una pausa para chupar cada uno de esos deliciosos pezones mientras se iba arrodillando. Cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, se acomodó, descansando sobre su trasero. Presionando besos ligeros en su ombligo. Acariciando su muslo con la nariz. Instalándose para una larga visita agradable.

—Dios. —Él la instó con la mano a abrir las piernas y la coló por sus rizos oscuros—. He estado deseando esto desde hace una eternidad.

Ella se echó a reír nerviosamente.

—Hemos estado viajando una semana.

—Ha sido una eternidad. —Él la abrió con los dedos, explorando sus pliegues y girando su pulgar sobre su perla hinchada—. No puedes saberlo, Candy. No puedes saber cuánto tiempo he estado esperando por ti.

Le dio un simple y casto beso a su sexo. Sólo un preludio, de modo que ella no quedara demasiado impresionada.

Luego deslizó un brazo por debajo de su rodilla, enganchándola sobre su hombro. Con las manos englobó sus caderas, llegando a su sexo con los dos pulgares para extenderla más a su vista. Para su beso.

Ella hizo un ruido ahogado.

—Terry…

—Silencio. —Él sopló la palabra sobre su carne delicada—. Tuviste tu oportunidad de explorar cada parte de mí. Ahora es mi turno.

Y explorar fue lo que hizo. A fondo. Pasó la lengua, sólo ligeramente, por encima de cada pétalo enrojecido y húmedo de su sexo. De un lado, hasta el otro... hasta que se centró en ese brote hinchado en la cresta. Una vez más, jugueteando ligeramente. Sólo ligeramente. Hasta que ella empezó a jadear y arqueó las caderas, hundiendo los talones en su espalda para acercarlo.

_Sí. Eso. Abrázame fuerte. Reclámame. Hazme un esclavo de tu placer._

Pero algo perverso en él, no le dejó darle lo que ella anhelaba. Todavía no. Mantuvo sus ligeras y provocadoras atenciones. Hasta que ella se balanceó contra su boca en un ritmo urgente y gemidos de necesidad se le escaparon de la garganta.

—Oh, Terry. Oh, Dios.

Era blasfemo, pero le encantaba ser clasificado por encima de lo divino en su universo. Aunque sólo fuera por un breve y lascivo segundo.

—¿Sí, querida? —Murmuró, entre movimientos lentos y lánguidos de su lengua.

—Necesito... Necesito algo.

—¿Esto? —Él sumergió su lengua dentro de ella.

Ella se quedó sin aliento y respingó.

—Más.

Candy le retorció el cabello. Su sabor embriagador permanecía en su lengua. Necesitaba más, también. Y ya no podía esperar.

Bajándole la pierna al suelo, Terry se puso de pie y se deshizo a toda prisa de su pantalón desabrochado. Se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado. Agarrando su trasero con ambas manos, la levantó contra la pared. Él la inmovilizó con una mirada feroz, decidido a leer cada emoción.

—¿Me deseas, Candy?

—Sí.

—¿Me necesitas?

—Sí. —Ella se retorció contra él, salvaje y resbaladiza y caliente.

—¿Me amas? —Su voz era tan ronca de anhelo que las palabras se perdieron en su garganta. Se deslizó dentro de ella, empujando su dura longitud dentro de su estrecho cuerpo—. Ámame —gruñó él, subrayando las palabras con un empuje—. _Ámame_.

—Sí. —Ella jadeó de placer, inclinando su pelvis para llevarlo profundamente—. Sí.

La bombeó constantemente, conduciéndose dentro de ella en el ángulo que sabía que ella anhelaba.

—Ámame. No pares nunca. ¿Me escuchas? No será tan bueno con nadie más. Sólo conmigo, Candy. Sólo conmigo.

—Terry. —Ella le hundió las uñas en sus hombros y se apartó de la pared, quedando cara a cara con él. Su lengua le dio un golpe rápido y hambriento a la suya—. Te amo. Deja de hablar.

Muy bien.

La volvió a presionar contra la pared. Ya no más discusión. Sólo unirse y juntarse y empujar. Y besar, caliente y húmedo y profundo. Sólo esta necesidad desesperada, visceral, por estar más cerca de todas las maneras posibles.

Sin previo aviso, el cuerpo de ella se inclinó y se puso tenso. Se aferró a él cuando la crisis la golpeó, gritando contra su oído. Sus músculos íntimos se contrajeron, enviando pulsantes ondas de fricción por su verga.

Esta vez, no se contuvo. No pudo, aunque lo intentó. Él montó en la cresta de su placer femenino, empujando frenético mientras su clímax le arrojaba directamente al suyo.

Cuando se corrió dentro de ella, la alegría ciega que eso le produjo fue como nada que hubiera conocido. Lo llevó fuera de sí mismo. Lo envió girando a un lugar extraño y oscuro. Estuvo perdido allí, por un momento, varado en la dicha. Pero pronto, su suave caricia le trajo de vuelta.

Ella siempre lo traería de regreso de la oscuridad.

¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Ella tenía su corazón.

—Candy. —Saciado y tembloroso, enterró el rostro en su cuello—. Tengo que preguntarte algo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Esta es una pregunta muy importante. Una que nunca le he planteado a ninguna mujer. Quiero que pienses cuidadosamente tu respuesta.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Después que toda esta locura termine, y vea que estás segura en casa... ¿crees que podrías considerar oportuno… —Él tragó saliva y levantó la mirada hacia ella—…dejar que te corteje?

A Candy se le cayó la mandíbula.

—_Cortejarme_. ¿Tú... me quieres _cortejar_?

—Sí. Muchísimo. Más que nada.

—Terry, te das cuenta de que te encuentras dentro de mí.

—Estoy exquisitamente consciente de eso, sí.

Ella coló sus dedos por el cabello en sus sienes.

—¿No crees entonces que un cortejo formal sería una molestia innecesaria a estas alturas?

—No es una molestia. —Besó la curva confusa de sus labios. —Y creo que es necesario en realidad. Tú mereces ser cortejada, Candy. Flores, días de campo, paseos en el parque, y todo el resto. Y aunque lo diga yo mismo, tengo la sospecha de que seré bastante brillante cortejando, una vez que me dedique a ello.

—Estoy muy segura de que así será, pero…

—La temporada estará en plena marcha pronto. —Suavemente se retiró de ella, a continuación, la puso sobre sus pies—. Convenceré a tu madre de que te envíe a Londres, para que yo pueda prodigarte toda mi atención frente a la sociedad entera.

—¿Cómo demonios conseguiríamos eso, después de haber regresado sin casarnos de este escandaloso viaje? Incluso con la ayuda de tu primo, los cotilleos serán despiadados.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Aunque haya algún escándalo y nos negaran los pases al rancio y viejo Almacks ¿qué? Aún seremos bienvenidos en un gran número de otros lugares. A bailes, óperas, al teatro, a Vauxhall. Seremos la comidilla de Londres.

—Sí, puedo imaginarlo. Todos ellos se estarán preguntando lo que esa torpe marisabidilla derramó en tu vino para confundirte tanto.

—No. No hables de esa manera. —Con el dedo, él le inclinó la barbilla—. Odio cuando hablas mal de ti misma, Candy. Golpearía a cualquiera que se atreviera a insultarte, pero yo no sé cómo protegerte de ti misma. Así que amablemente hazme un favor, y sólo... no lo hagas. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Su labio inferior tembló. Él lo trazó con cariño.

—Consentirte me va a traer tanto placer. Haré que te sientas como una reina. Haré todo lo que pueda para conquistarte.

—Pero, Terry, ¿no te das cuenta…? —El afecto dulcificó sus ojos azules—. No hay necesidad de conquistarme. Ya te lo he dicho, soy tuya.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó de nuevo frente al fuego, depositándola en la alfombra. Su camisola estaba arrugada y rota, por lo que recuperó su camisa y la ayudó ponérsela. La ajustó sobre la cabeza de ella, sacando ese cabello oscuro y encantador por el cuello y ordenando los rizos alrededor de su cara. Su camisa se veía bien en ella, el cuello abierto ofrecía una visión descarada de sus pechos libres. Los ojos de Candy brillaban, y un bonito rubor besaba sus mejillas.

Dios, ella tenía la apariencia de una mujer bien amada, y eso le encantaba. Su corazón y su ingle le ordenaban que debía casarse con ella de inmediato y mantenerla aquí, para poder empezar a disfrutar de esta apariencia todos los días. Todas las noches.

Pero por una vez, iba a dejar que su cerebro tomara las decisiones. Cuando actuaba por impulso, incluso sus mejores intenciones resultaban mal. Un matrimonio apresurado, por muy tentador que sonara, simplemente no era el camino correcto.

Se puso los descartados pantalones y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas con ella ante el fuego.

—Eres tan joven —comenzó.

—Soy sólo cinco años menor que tú. Cuando mi madre se casó, tenía diecisiete años y mi padre tenía cuarenta y tres.

—Eres joven —insistió—. Y esta semana ha sido tumultuosa, por decirlo suavemente. Quiero darte un poco de tiempo, de vuelta al mundo normal, para que estés segura de tus sentimientos.

—_Estoy_ segura de mis sentimientos.

—Mereces ser cortejada. Mereces saber que tienes opciones antes de que vayas a entregar tu vida a alguien… principalmente a un tipo como yo. Mereces un vistazo a Sir Alister Bolt. Puede que no sea tan verrugoso después de todo.

Ella le tocó el rostro.

—_Te_ amo, Terry. Nada va a cambiar eso.

—Querida, dulce niña. —Él la estrechó entre sus brazos con una fuerza imprudente.

_Te amo. Nada va a cambiar eso_.

Oh, cómo deseaba tomar esa declaración audaz e inequívoca y entenderla como una certeza. Grabarla en piedra, tatuarla en su cuerpo, tallarla letra por letra en pequeños mosaicos incrustados en este mismo suelo. El Evangelio según Candy, nunca puesto en duda. Pero él había aprendido demasiado —de ella, de la vida—, y sabía muy bien lo poco que ella había visto del mundo. Su alma hastiada anhelaba seguridad. Unos cuantos meses valían el riesgo.

De todas las personas, ella debería entender el valor de una prueba científica.

—Si lo que dices es cierto... —Él la hizo mirarlo con aquellos ojos oscuros y hermosos—. Entonces no hay nada malo en esperar, ¿verdad? —Le acarició la mejilla, tratando de lograr una sonrisa—. No soy ajeno a las decisiones impulsivas. No salen bien. Cuando me case contigo, quiero que todos sepan —y eso nos incluye a nosotros dos—, que no es un capricho apresurado o impetuoso. Quiero esperar hasta después de mi cumpleaños, así tampoco habrá sospechas de que tomar el control de mi fortuna tenga algo que ver con ello.

—¿Hasta después de tu cumpleaños? ¿Estás sugiriendo que vivamos separados durante meses?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Qué pasa con las noches, Terry? ¿Cómo planeas sobrellevar todas esas noches? —Ella tragó saliva—. No creo que pueda soportarlo si…

Él la calló con un beso.

—Los votos de la boda tendrán que esperar. Pero te juro aquí y ahora, Candy —le tomó la mano y la apretó contra su corazón—, que mientras viva, no pasaré ni una noche en los brazos de alguna otra mujer. No puedo pretender esperar que sea agradable, pero voy a salir del paso. Va a ser mucho más fácil de soportar la oscuridad si al final estás tú como un cálido y encantador faro de luz.

Parecía decepcionada, y se odió por eso. Pero de todas las cosas que había hecho en su vida, tenía que tener cuidado y hacer esto bien. Si eso significaba moverse a la velocidad de un caracol de mar, que así sea.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. Esto es lo ideal, ya lo verás. Lo hemos hecho todo al revés. Es sólo cómo somos. Comenzamos con una fuga. Después de eso, hicimos el amor. A continuación, vamos a pasar al cortejo. Cuando seamos viejos y con cabellos de plata, quizás, finalmente, pasemos al flirteo. Nos lanzaremos miradas enamoradas el uno al otro por encima de nuestras tazas de gachas. Seremos la envidia de las parejas de la mitad de nuestra edad.

Ella sonrió.

—Oh, Terry. Si pudieran verme _ahora mismo_, sería la envidia de todas las mujeres de Inglaterra.

—Y de unas pocas de Escocia, también. Te olvidas, me crié muy cerca de la frontera.

Él hizo el comentario con ligereza, pero su significado envió un escalofrío de emoción a través de sus huesos.

_Escocia._

El cambio en Terry fue inmediato. Candy vio la expresión de su rostro cambiar de cálido afecto a la fría determinación en un instante.

Pasó un toque tímido, sensual por su pecho, con la esperanza de volver a cambiarlo.

No funcionó.

Él se puso en pie y le ofreció una mano.

—Vamos. Ahora. Rápido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Te lo explicaré mientras subimos. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Desconcertada, ella aceptó su mano. Él la ayudó a levantarse, luego reunió todas sus ropas desechadas.

—A estas alturas tus habitaciones ya estarán listas. Han traído tus baúles del camino. Te veré en tu suite, luego te enviaré una criada para que te ayude con el baño y a vestirte.

—¿En medio de la noche?

Él miró por la ventana abierta.

—Pronto va a amanecer.

Le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la abrazó, llevándola fuera de la habitación y a una gran escalera en espiral. Mientras subían presurosos las escaleras, Candy trataba de no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que estaba descalza y andando de puntillas por una de las más grandes e históricas fincas de Inglaterra con nada puesto excepto la camisa de lino de Terry. El escándalo personificado.

Por otro lado... algún día ella sería la dueña de esta casa. Tal vez. Suponiendo que el cortejo se desarrollara sin contratiempos.

Señor, estaba tan confundida.

—Y mientras me baño y me visto, ¿dónde estarás tú?

—Estaré haciendo lo mismo —dijo—. Bañándome, vistiéndome. Y entonces a encargarme de los caballos.

—¿Los caballos?

—Sí. Tendremos que irnos tan pronto como sea posible. —Se detuvo—. ¿Qué puerta era...? Ajá. Aquí está tu suite.

La condujo a una exquisita sala de estar decorada con marfil y verde salvia. Candy apenas pudo contenerse de echar una mirada para admirar las molduras talladas, o contenerse de emitir un suspiro de placer, cuando sus pies cansados se hundieron en el pelo de la alfombra de felpa.

—Terry, acabamos de llegar. Apenas hemos dormido en días. ¿No podemos por lo menos descansar antes de que salgamos corriendo otra vez? Esta es la habitación más bonita que he visto en mi vida.

—Te ves hermosa en ella. —Dejándola en el centro de la alfombra, él circuló por la habitación. Primero, corrió las cortinas. Un destello plateado del amanecer se filtró por las ventanas, que se extendían desde el suelo hasta el cielo raso—. El vestidor está aquí —dijo, señalando una puerta abierta—. Y el dormitorio está más allá. Ojalá que cuando vengamos una próxima vez, tengas más tiempo para explorar. —Pasó por delante de unas puertas cerradas, señalando—: Baño. Armario.

Ella cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir.

—Terry. ¿Dónde diablos quieres llevarme?

—A Escocia. Al simposio.

—Pero… es demasiado tarde. El simposio es hoy.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que tenemos que darnos prisa. Llegaremos tarde. No se puede evitar.

—¿Cómo podemos llegar, de todo modos? No hay más coches, Terry. No podemos. —Ella sabía lo mal que se había sentido en el coche la noche anterior. Ella no iba hacerlo pasar por eso otra vez, jamás.

—Tengo un plan —dijo—. Ya verás.

—Pero Francine…

—Todavía existe. Yeso o no yeso. Su huella existe. Ella dejó su huella en el mundo. —Se acercó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas—. Y tú también, Candy. Tal vez no puedes estar segura del premio sin la evidencia en la mano. Pero estarás allí, y harás tu impresión.

Ella no sabía qué decir.

Una doncella apareció en la puerta del baño. Se aclaró la garganta e hizo una reverencia.

—Milady, el baño está preparado.

Terry despidió a la sirvienta con una inclinación de cabeza.

Apretó las manos de Candy.

—Hemos llegado hasta aquí. No vamos a renunciar ahora. Esta es la historia de nuestro futuro —la que vamos a contar a nuestros amigos y huéspedes en una cena y a nuestros hijos y nietos— y la historia no termina con una derrota. Termina con un triunfo. _Tu_ triunfo.

Él se llevó sus manos a sus labios. Besó una, luego, la otra.

Ella se derritió por dentro.

—Sólo confía en mí para te lleve hasta allá —dijo—. Y luego hazme sentir orgulloso.

—¿Esto? —Una hora más tarde, Candy se paró en los escalones de la entrada de Riverchase, vestida con el mejor traje que le quedaba de viaje, hecho de un tejido de sarga verde oscuro. Esperaba parecer optimista, aunque optimismo no sintiera mucho—. ¿Vamos a viajar a Edimburgo en _esto_?

Miró hacia el amanecer brumoso. En el camino de entrada estaba el faetón con los muelles más altos, más ricamente tapizado y alegremente pintado, que había visto alguna vez. El asiento estrecho, construido para albergar a sólo dos personas: un conductor y un pasajero, debía estar por lo menos a dos metros del suelo. El pequeño carruaje deportivo estaba enganchado a dos de los mejores caballos de raza templada, negros y perfectamente iguales, que Candy podía imaginar. Se veían más como caballos de carreras que bestias para un carruaje.

—Eso no puede ser seguro —dijo.

—No es exactamente un modelo familiar.

—Brillaremos en la oscuridad. —Ella hizo una mueca cuando el primer rayo de luz solar golpeó el lacado narciso amarillo.

—Sí, es llamativo y ostentoso y temerario. —Terry tiró un poco de los aperos de cuero, poniendo a prueba su fuerza—. Pero es el más rápido medio de transporte que se tiene en Inglaterra. Lo gané en una partida de cartas, unos años atrás.

—Tú lo _ganaste_. ¿Pero sabes _conducirlo_?

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Vamos a averiguarlo.

Candy se acercó al faetón con no poca inquietud. Pero se obligó a dominar sus nervios, decidida a ser valiente. Terry estaba poniendo toda su fe en ella. Tenía que hacer que esto valiera la pena.

Con la ayuda de un mozo de cuadras, se las arregló para subir al asiento. Los caballos se movieron con impaciencia, y el faetón se balanceó sobre sus resortes. La cabeza de Candy dio vueltas.

_No mires hacia abajo_, se dijo.

Por supuesto, al instante siguiente, ella miró hacia abajo. Tales prohibiciones nunca funcionaban.

Subiendo al asiento, Terry aterrizó a su lado. Se bajó el ala del sombrero y juntó las riendas.

—Ciento diecisiete kilómetros. Esa es la distancia a Edimburgo. Si el tiempo se mantiene, podemos cubrir fácilmente diecinueve kilómetros por hora, en este faetón. Veinticuatro, si presiono. Con un poco de suerte, llegaremos al mediodía. Podemos hacer esto, Candy. Realmente podemos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Tú... —Envolviendo el brazo alrededor del de él, ella tragó saliva—… tú sabes cómo conducir esta cosa, verdad?

Él sonrió.

—Sigues preguntándome eso.

—Sigues sin contestarme.

Terry volvió la mirada hacia el camino y tiró de las riendas, impulsando a los caballos a un paso de paseo.

—No me gusta _viajar_ en coches. _Conducir_ es un asunto diferente.

Una vez que tomaron la curva del camino de entrada, Terry azotó las riendas de los caballos, instándolos a medio galope.

No galoparon. _Volaron_.

—¡Oh! —El viento se llevó su risa sorprendida y la azotó por los extensos terrenos de Riverchase.

_Así debía ser como se siente una bala_.

Impulsado por aquellos dos animales majestuosos y elegantes, el faetón se disparó por el camino recto de grava como un carro divino de ángeles. El asiento era tan mullido que Candy apenas sentía los baches del camino.

Cuando llegaron al final del camino de entrada, Terry frenó los caballos y los guió hacia el camino principal, con habilidad y facilidad. Parecía como si hubiera nacido con las riendas en la mano.

Se acercó más, obligada a gritar para hacerse oír por encima del ruido del viento y de los cascos.

—Hombre provocador. _Sabes_ cómo manejarlo.

—¡El Club de las Cuatro Ruedas! —le gritó de vuelta, haciéndole un guiño—. Hacen furor en la ciudad.

Riendo, Candy se llevó una mano a su bonete, demasiado entusiasmada por la fuerza del viento y la velocidad como para quejarse. Sí, por supuesto. El pícaro era un miembro de cada club que lo aceptaba. Club de caballeros, club de boxeo, club de juego, club de aventureros. ¿Por qué no un club de conducción, también?

Esa era su vida, en Londres. Todos esos clubes. Todos esos amigos. Todas esas brillantes y opulentas diversiones.

Todas esas _mujeres_.

Mientras corrían hacia el norte, su mente giraba más rápido que las ruedas del faetón.

Su sugerencia de un cortejo público la emocionaba, sin duda. ¿Asistir a bailes y óperas del brazo del apuesto y gallardo Lord Granchester? El solo pensamiento hacía que a su corazón le diera un vuelco. Y ella le creyó cuando dijo que era importante para él. Él no mentiría sobre eso.

_Está conduciendo a Escocia como alma que lleva el diablo por ti_, se dijo. _Por supuesto que le importas._

Por otro lado... sólo unos pocos días antes había dedicado una tarde a hacerle un techo de paja a una casa. Se había arrojado a ese trabajo doméstico con fuerza y entusiasmo y buen humor. Pero él no se había comprometido a pasar el resto de su vida haciendo eso. ¿Era su afecto repentino por Candy sólo un producto de las circunstancias extremas?

Y si ella estaba dudando de su afecto, tal vez él dudaba de su amor.

O tal vez simplemente dudaba de _ella_. Quizás dudaba que pudiera ser una vizcondesa adecuada, ¿y quién podría culparlo? Por el amor de Dios, había que pensar en casa enorme, hermosa y esa finca. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Candy pudiera ser su señora? Ya había dejado la sala arruinada y la alfombra de entrada mojada con gotas de lluvia por todas partes. Los sirvientes debían estarla odiando.

Ella no podía dejar de preocuparse por más de cien cosas distintas. Terry tenía que estar preocupado, también. Había admitido su incertidumbre. Era por eso que quería esperar.

Esperar era sabio, razonó. Retrasar un compromiso era lo más sensato, lo más prudente.

Entonces, ¿por qué la aterraba?

Se detuvieron tres veces para cambiar los caballos y tomar un refrigerio, siempre apresurándose a volver al camino en la primera oportunidad. El paisaje por el que transitaban era verde y exuberantemente curvado. Una diosa recostada, despertando de su sueño invernal.

El viento, por el contrario, era una bruja fría y cruel.

Candy estaba hecha un ovillo bajo una manta tejida para mantener el calor, pero el frío podía atravesarla clavándole las garras. Cuando el camino tomó una línea recta y pudo soltar un poco las riendas, Terry la atrajo hacia sí, poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ella se acurrucó a su lado, consolándose con su calor y aroma familiar. Mirando sus manos enguantadas guiando a los caballos con movimientos excitantes y seguros.

Ella deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo con fuerza. No importaba lo que pasara hoy, o mañana. Esto, sólo _esto_… lo valía todo.

Alcanzaron la entrada de Edimburgo justo cuando el sol del mediodía llegaba a su cenit.

—Ya casi llegamos —dijo, subiendo de nuevo al asiento después de detenerse a preguntar indicaciones a un comerciante—. ¿Lista para el gran momento?

—Yo…

_No lo sé, no lo sé. No saben que soy una mujer. He perdido todos mis apuntes y bocetos. No me van a creer acerca de Francine sin la evidencia. Y después de recorrer cien kilómetros en una sola mañana, mi pelo debe ser un esperpento._

_Todos se van a reír. Oh Dios. Sólo sé que todos se van a reír._

El terror había anudado sus entrañas. Pero se negaba a expresar sus miedos en voz alta. Le había prometido Terry que no hablaría mal de sí misma.

—Creo que sí. Si estás conmigo, estoy lista para cualquier cosa.

Él hizo que los caballos se detuvieran justo en el medio de la calle.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó ella, mirando a su alrededor.

—No del todo. —Con la punta de un solo dedo enguantado le volvió la cara hacia él—. Pero no creo que deba hacer esto en la puerta de la Real Sociedad Geológica.

Inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Allí mismo, en la calle y con una pasión tan dulce y tierna que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron, arrojadas a un lado por la creciente emoción de su corazón.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó él, recogiendo las riendas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo regresar su confianza.

—Gracias. Lo necesitaba.

Unos minutos más de viaje por las calles empedradas, repletas de gente y Terry detuvo el faetón delante de un majestuoso edificio de ladrillo. Tiró las riendas y una moneda a un niño que esperaba antes de rodear el transporte para ayudarla a apearse.

—Date prisa. Llegas justo a tiempo para hacer una entrada elegantemente tarde.

Cogidos del brazo, subieron corriendo las escaleras. Candy estaba tan ocupada tratando de no tropezar con su falda que no notó al portero o a alguien, para el caso.

Hasta que una voz profunda los detuvo.

—Perdón. ¿Adónde creéis que vais?


	31. Chapter 31

e Capítulo 31 f

Candy hizo una mueca. Debería haber sabido que no podía ser tan simple.

—Estamos aquí para el simposio de geología —le dijo Terry—. Y estamos llegando tarde, debido a un percance en el viaje. Así que si usted da amablemente un paso al costado…

El hombre barbudo se mantuvo firme. Golpeó un papel sujeto a un tablero.

—Lo siento, señor. Pero la entrada es para miembros de la Sociedad solamente.

—Yo soy miembro. —dijo Candy adelantándose—. Soy miembro de la Sociedad. Mi nombre es C. R. White. Debe estar en su lista.

—¿Usted? —Detrás de la barba gris, el hombre tomó un tono indecoroso de rojo—. ¿Usted afirma ser C. R. White?

—Hago más que afirmarlo. Soy la señorita Candice Rose White. No puedo creer que el nombre le sea desconocido. Mis descubrimientos han sido publicados en no menos de cinco números de la Real Revista Geológica en los últimos diecisiete meses.

—¿De verdad, Candy? —La mano de Terry rozó la parte baja de su espalda—. ¿En cinco oportunidades? Eso es genial, cariño. Estoy muy orgulloso.

Ella se sonrojó un poco. Al menos _alguien_ apreciaba su inteligencia. Alguien maravillosamente hermoso y amable e inteligente y, contra todo pronóstico, supuestamente cautivado con ella.

Este patán pomposo de pie delante de ella, agitando su tonta lista… no podía intimidarla. Ya no.

—Señora, tiene que haber algún malentendido. Los miembros de esta sociedad son todos caballeros.

—Definitivamente ha habido un malentendido —dijo ella, sonriendo con paciencia ahora—, pero el malentendido no es mío. Durante los últimos dos años, he pagado mis cuotas y presenté mis hallazgos y he intercambiado correspondencia escrita como miembro con pleno derecho de esta organización. Nunca he afirmado ser hombre. Si los miembros hicieron la suposición errónea de lo contrario, no puedo ser responsable por ello. Ahora, ¿sería tan amable de permitirme entrar? Tengo un documento que presentar.

—No lo creo. —Se irguió y se dirigió a Terry—. No podemos permitir esto. A menos que ella tenga un poco de…

—Disculpe, ¿por qué le habla a él? —interrumpió Candy—. Estoy de pie aquí, y puedo hablar por mí misma.

El hombre suspiró pesadamente.

—Mi querida niña, yo…

—No soy una niña. Tampoco soy «querida» para usted, a menos… —Dios mío, esperaba que este pedante con la cara roja no fuera Sir Alister. Sir Alister había parecido mucho más razonable que esto—. Escuche, ¿señor... ?

—Barrington.

—Señor Barrington. —Ella sonrió con alivio—. Estoy aquí para presentar mis hallazgos en el simposio. Soy un estimado miembro de la Sociedad, con un impresionante récord de logros, y tengo algo de valor para contribuir a este proceso. Y también resulta que soy mujer. Soy una mujer que sabe mucho sobre rocas. Le sugiero que encuentre unas piedras para que lo asuma.

A su lado, Terry se atragantó con una carcajada.

—Bien hecho, amor. Bravo.

—Gracias.

El señor Barrington parecía decididamente menos divertido.

—Este simposio está restringido para los miembros de la Real Sociedad Geológica y sus invitados. Y ya que la afiliación se limita a caballeros, entonces esta puerta está prohibida para usted.

—Vamos. —Intervino Terry. Ella lo oyó convocando su tono de voz más imponente y señorial—. Podemos resolver esto de alguna otra manera, sin duda. Sucede que soy bastante aficionado a unirme a clubes. Ahora, ¿qué debe hacer un hombre para convertirse en un miembro de su sociedad?

—Hay un largo proceso de solicitud. Debe hacerse una carta de solicitud, incluyendo una declaración personal de intereses de investigación y algunas publicaciones pertinentes. Las referencias deben ser proporcionadas, tres como mínimo, y no más de…

—Sí, sí. Aquí está mi solicitud, si usted sería tan amable de tomar dictado. Soy Terruce Graham Granchester, vizconde Baker. En cuanto a los intereses geológicos, me han dicho que mi finca se asienta encima de la vena más grande de granito utilizable de todo Northumberland. Para las referencias, nombro a mi primo, Lord General Archibal Corwell, conde de Rycliff. Segundo, mi querido amigo, el duque de Halford. Y tercero…

Candy se aclaró la garganta.

—Ejem.

—Tercero, C. R. White —concluyó Terry.

—Señor, yo…

—Ah. —Terry levantó un dedo—. Yo creo que es «milord» para usted.

—Milord, estoy seguro que la sociedad estará honrada por el interés de su señoría. Sin embargo…

—¿Le he dicho que en lugar de las cuotas regulares y como una concesión a mi proceso de solicitud expedita, estoy dispuesto a prometer una suscripción anual de sostenimiento de… digamos, mil libras?

El señor Barrington pareció sobrecogido.

—Oh, muy bien. Usted conduce un negocio duro, Barrington. Que sean tres. —Él sonrió ampliamente ante el silencio—. Bueno. Ahora que todo está arreglado, voy a entrar al simposio. La señorita White vendrá como mi invitada.

—Pero, milord, las mujeres solteras no pueden asistir como invitadas. No es correcto.

—¡Por el amor de la amonitas, hombre! Eso es una estupidez. ¿Por qué diablos la sociedad necesitaría proteger a las mujeres solteras de áridas conferencias relativas a la composición del suelo? ¿Sus miembros se ven azotados por una especie de frenesí polvoriento, de la que ninguna delicada muchacha estaría a salvo?

El señor Barrington tiró de su chaqueta.

—A veces el debate se vuelve acalorado.

Terry se volvió hacia ella.

—Candy, ¿puedo pegarle?

—Creo que es una mala idea.

—¿Atravesarlo con algo afilado?

—Probablemente una idea peor.

—Entonces no hay manera de evitarlo. —Suspiró.

—Lo sé. Ahora tendrás que entrar y hacer la presentación por mí.

—¿Qué? No. —Él sacudió la cabeza—. No, no puedo hacer eso.

—Por supuesto que puedes. Me has oído leerla muchas veces. Sé que contiene muchas palabras polisilábicas, pero puedes asumir el reto.

—Candy, estos son tus hallazgos. Esos son tus pares. Este debería ser tu momento.

—Sí, pero... —Las lágrimas le picaban en las esquinas de los ojos, y ella con impaciencia parpadeó para contenerlas—. No me dejarán entrar.

—No dejan entrar a las damas solteras. Entonces cásate conmigo. Aquí y ahora.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida. Sus ojos de Zafiros Bristol brillaban sinceros.

—¿Casarnos? Pero no... no podemos…

Él le cogió las manos.

—Esto es Escocia, Candy. No necesitamos una licencia o una iglesia. Sólo necesitamos testigos. Barrington aquí, puede servir como uno, y…

Él se giró justo cuando otro hombre abría la puerta y se unía a ellos en el porche.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el recién llegado con voz grave y solemne.

Los ojos de Candy lo recorrieron desde las botas hasta la corona. Era un hombre alto y guapo y... bueno, alto y guapo un poco más. Su elegante silueta, recortada en la puerta.

Él preguntó:

—Barrington, ¿quiénes son estas personas?

—Oh, bueno —dijo Terry—. Este hombre de buen aspecto puede servir como nuestro segundo testigo. Tenemos al señor Barrington, y tenemos al —palmeó al recién llegado en el hombro—¿señor…?

El hombre parpadeó ante el presuntuoso gesto de Terry.

—Soy Sir Alister Bolt.

Candy se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su risa sorprendida.

—Bien. —La mano de Terry dio dos lentas y pesadas palmaditas sobre los hombros de Sir Alister, mientras barría al hombre con una mirada—. Bien. Es usted. —Él dejó escapar un suspiro y se volvió hacia Candy—. Esto es cuando probablemente debería hacerme a un lado y dejar que vosotros dos os conozcáis más…

_¡No!_

—Pero no lo haré —concluyó.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Gracias al cielo.

Él puso sus manos enguantadas entre las suyas y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

—Candy, te amo. Había estado esperando para decírtelo en un mejor momento. En algún momento y lugar más románticos. —Él echó un vistazo a su alrededor—. Pero aquí y ahora tendrán que servir.

—Aquí está bien —logró decir ella—. Ahora es bueno.

Terry apretó sus manos.

—Te amo. Amo que seas inteligente y leal y curiosa y amable. Amo que a menudo seas tan audaz y valiente y fuerte, pero también amo que en ocasiones no lo seas porque entonces puedo ser fuerte por ti. Amo que pueda contarte todo. Cualquier cosa. Y amo que siempre tengas algo sorprendente que decir. Amo que llames a las cosas por su nombre. Que no tengas miedo de llamar a una teta, teta o a una polla…

—Perdón —intervino Sir Alister—, ¿pero en nombre de Dios de qué estáis hablando?

Candy no pudo dejar de reír.

—¿Le importa? —le dijo Terry al hombre con irritación—. Le prometí a esta mujer meses de tierno cortejo, y gracias a su sociedad y sus reglas estúpidas y arcaicas, tengo que enfundarlo todo en el espacio de cinco minutos. Lo menos que puede hacer es no interrumpir.

Sir Alister habló directamente a Candy.

—¿Este hombre le está acosando, señorita…? —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Es la señorita White?

—Sí —dijo ella suavemente—. Sí, soy la señorita White. Pido disculpas por la confusión. Y lo siento mucho si le he causado alguna... decepción.

Él arqueó su boca cuando la miró de arriba abajo.

—Simplemente es una sorpresa, señorita White. Simplemente, una sorpresa.

—Sí, sí. Ella es una mujer muy sorprendente. —Terry se aclaró la garganta—. Una vez más, hombre. ¿Le importa?

Sonriendo, Candy tiró de Terry para alejarse unos pasos.

—No le hagas caso. Continúa.

Una vez que tuvieron un poco de privacidad, sus ojos se suavizaron.

—Como estaba diciendo, cariño. Amo que llames a las cosas por su nombre. Que eres lo suficientemente valiente para llamar a una teta, teta y a una polla, polla. Pero sobre todo, amo que incluso después de esta semana loca y temeraria conmigo, incluso con tu corazón y reputación y futuro pendiendo de un hilo, te atrevas llamar amor al amor. —Sus manos enmarcaron su rostro—. Porque eso es exactamente lo que es. Te amo, Candy. —Una expresión de alegría exultante iluminó sus ojos, como si él acabara de desenterrar el descubrimiento científico de una vida—. Nos amamos.

Candy sintió un nudo en su garganta.

—Sí. Nos amamos.

—Quiero estar contigo, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Yo quiero eso, también.

—Entonces hagámoslo. — Él soltó sus manos. Atrapando su guante con los dientes, Terry tiró de él para sacárselo y luego descartó la cosa por completo. Sus dedos fueron al anillo en su dedo meñique, y lo retorció hacia atrás y adelante. Y de un lado al otro. Hizo una mueca—. Esto puede demorarse un momento.

—Terry, de verdad. No tienes que…

—Casi lo tengo —dijo con los dientes apretados. Tenía la cara roja y contraída por el esfuerzo—. Espera... espera…

Él se giró y se agachó, todavía tirando del anillo. Candy comenzó a preocuparse por él.

—Ya está. —Jadeante y con una expresión de triunfo, él alzó el anillo para su inspección—. No me había quitado el anillo desde que era un niño. Era de mi padre, por supuesto, y pasó a mí después de su muerte. Comenzó en mi pulgar, y luego pasó por cada dedo. Ha estado en ese último dedo tanto tiempo, que casi se convirtió en una parte de mí. Pero ahora quiero que tú lo uses.

—Oh, yo no podría.

—No, tienes que hacerlo. —Él le giró la palma de la mano y dejó caer el anillo sobre ella—. Es mi posesión más preciada, Candy. Debes usarlo. De esa manera, siempre voy a saber que las dos cosas que más quiero están en el mismo lugar. Será una verdadera ayuda. De lo más conveniente.

Ella se quedó mirando el anillo. Entonces lo miró a él, sin aliento por la emoción.

—¿No…?—Él se aclaró la garganta—. ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

—Por supuesto que sí —se apresuró a asegurarle—. Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo. Pero pensé que querías esperar, ir poco a poco. Tener un cortejo adecuado. Parecía tan importante para ti.

—Esto —hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y al simposio dentro— es importante para ti. Lo que significa que es todo para mí.

Aturdida, observó cómo él se iba arrodillando.

—Te amo, Candy. Quédate conmigo para siempre. Déjame que te acaricie siempre. Dame la alegría duradera de llamarte mía. —Él deslizó el anillo en su dedo enguantado—. Pero cásate conmigo hoy. Así puedo compartirte con el mundo.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia él, su corazón henchido de amor, y su mente decidió que el mundo nunca vería a un hombre mejor.

Con unos pocos votos apresurados pronunciados aquí en estos escalones, él le ofrecía hacer todos sus sueños realidad. Y podía hacer a Terry todo suyo. Para siempre.

—¿Y bien, niña? —Detrás de ellos, el señor Barrington golpeó el tablero—. ¿Quiere casarse con el hombre o no?


	32. Chapter 32

e Capítulo 32 f

—¿Puedo interesarla en algunos encajes hoy, señorita Taylor? —Cuando Kate entró en la tienda Todas las Cosas, Sally Bright se irguió detrás del mostrador. La joven rubia dejó a un lado el periódico que había estado leyendo—. ¿O una cinta nueva, tal vez?

Kate sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Sólo un poco de tinta. No tengo ninguna razón para encajes o cintas nuevas hoy.

—¿Estás segura? —Sally depositó con fuerza un frasco de tinta sobre el mostrador—. Eso no es lo que he oído.

El deje astuto en la voz de la chica atrajo de pronto la atención de Kate.

—¿Qué has oído?

Sally fingió inocencia.

—Sólo que alguien hizo un viaje hasta el castillo Rycliff el otro día. Sin compañía.

Kate sintió que se acaloraban sus mejillas. Lo que le molestó, porque no tenía por qué sentirse incómoda o avergonzada.

—Sí, fui al castillo. Necesitaba hablar con el cabo Niel. Teníamos que resolver… un desacuerdo.

—Ah. —Las cejas de Sally se arquearon—. Resolver un desacuerdo. Bueno, todo eso suena muy correcto.

—No fue nada impropio, si eso es lo que estás sugiriendo.

Kate se negó a mencionar el hecho de que había encontrado al hombre trabajando. A medio vestir, empapado de sudor. Toda esa piel bronceada estirada sobre un duro y musculoso cuerpo... su silueta de anchos hombros estaba grabada en su memoria ahora. Como si hubiera mirado directamente al sol, y la impresión quedara en sus retinas.

—Sólo le estoy tomando el pelo, señorita Taylor. Sé que no hay nada malo entre vosotros. Pero tenga cuidado. Usted no quiere que se esparza la idea equivocada. Si no, le aseguro que sufrirá una plaga de pequeños contratiempos. La sal encontrará el camino a su tazón de azúcar, dejarán alfileres en el dobladillo de sus faldas, y así sucesivamente.

Kate frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Envidia. La mitad de las mujeres del pueblo le desea el mal.

—¿Me envidian? ¿Por qué?

—Vaya, realmente no lo sé. —Sally enderezó las piezas de joyería en la vitrina—. Desde el momento en que el grupo de Lord Rycliff entró al pueblo el verano pasado, sé que todas vosotras, las mujeres del Ruby de la Reina habíais puesto vuestros ojos en Lord Granchester. Gallardo, guapo, encantador. ¿Qué dama no tendría una fantasía con él? Pero hay otras mujeres en este pueblo, señorita Taylor. Las sirvientas, las viudas de los marineros, las criadas... mujeres que no se molestan en soñar con un vizconde. Todas ellas saltan para atrapar al cabo Niel.

—¿En serio? Pero... —Kate golpeó un mosquito que le molestaba en el cuello—. Pero es tan grande. Y rudo. Y de modales tan burdos.

—Así es. —Sally le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.

Kate se maravilló.

—Hasta ahora, todo ha quedado en nada. Las trampas que le han tendido por todo este pueblo, las ha eludido todas. El rumor es que él tiene un «acuerdo» con una viuda de la ciudad de al lado. Va a hacerle una agradable visita, una o dos veces al mes, si entiende lo que quiero decir.

Kate captó el significado de Sally. Y eso le produjo unas repentinas e inexplicables náuseas. Naturalmente, el cabo Niel tenía el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera. Sólo que a ella no le gustaba saberlo.

Mucho menos _imaginarlo_.

Ella se dio una ligera sacudida mental.

—Bueno, puedes correr la voz —y ella sabía que Sally lo haría— que las mujeres de Spindle Cove no tienen nada que envidiarme. No hay absolutamente nada entre el cabo Niel y yo. Nada más que una relación cortés por mi parte, y ciertamente nada de afectuosa por la de él. El hombre apenas tolera mi existencia.

Niel había estado muy deseoso de que Kate se fuera ese día. Recordó la impaciencia concisa en sus movimientos cuando él le había mostrado la puerta del castillo, una vez que la conversación había concluido. Evidentemente, cavar un pozo era más entretenido.

Sally se encogió de hombros, limpiando con un paño el polvo de los estantes detrás del mostrador.

—Nunca se sabe, señorita Taylor. Nadie tampoco pensaba que hubiera algo entre la señorita Candy y Lord Granchester. Y mírelos.

—Eso es totalmente diferente.

—¿Cómo?

—Es... Simplemente lo es. —Kate se salvó por el clip-clop de cascos de caballos y un ruido de ruedas de un coche aproximándose.

En una maniobra acrobática, Sally agarró el estante con una mano y apoyó su peso hacia el otro lado, estirando el cuello para mirar por la ventana delantera de la tienda. Habiendo logrado echar un vistazo, dejó caer su paño del polvo.

—Un momento, señorita Taylor. Ese es el correo. Tengo que ir a encontrarlo, o se pondrán furiosos. Los conductores del coche de correos son unos hoscos. Ni siquiera les gusta disminuir la velocidad.

Mientras Sally reunía el correo, Kate buscó en su ridículo monedas para pagar la tinta. No le quedaban muchas monedas. Invierno y primavera eran épocas de vacas flacas para una profesora de música en un centro de vacaciones. Tenía que ejercer una constante frugalidad.

—¿Tienes cambio para una media corona? —preguntó ella, cuando Sally volvió a entrar por la puerta.

—Sólo un momento... —La joven examinó el pequeño paquete de sobres y cartas. Tomó una misiva, separándola del montón—. Vaya. Aquí está.

—¿Qué está aquí?

—Una carta de la señorita Candy.

El corazón de Kate le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Todo el pueblo estaba esperando noticias de Candy. Corrió al lado de Sally.

—Esa es su letra. Estoy segura.

—¡Oh! —Gritó Sally—. Está sellada con el escudo de Lord Granchester, sólo mire.

Kate pasó los dedos por el desnivelado sello de cera roja.

—De hecho lo es. Oh, esto es una noticia maravillosa. La señora White debe recibirla de inmediato. Se la llevo al Ruby de la Reina.

Sally apretó el sobre contra su pecho.

—De ninguna manera. Nadie me la quita. Tengo que estar allí cuando ella la lea.

—¿Pero y la tienda?

—Señorita Taylor, esta es la familia Bright. Hay una media docena de nosotros. — Sally corrió a la puerta del almacén y gritó—: Rufus, cuida el mostrador. ¡Vuelvo en diez minutos!

Juntos, cruzaron presurosas la plaza y entraron al Ruby de la Reina. Encontraron a Annie y a la señora White en el salón. La primera, trabajando una funda de almohada bordada. La última, dormitaba en el diván.

—¡Señora White! —llamó Sally.

La matrona se despertó con un resoplido. Su cabeza giró tan bruscamente que su cofia de encaje se torció.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A quién han asesinado?

—Nadie ha sido asesinado —dijo Kate, sonriendo—. Pero alguien puede haberse casado.

Sally presionó la carta en la mano de la mujer mayor.

—Vamos, señora White. Léala. Todas estamos desesperadas por saber.

La señora White miró el sobre. Su rostro palideció.

—Oh, cielo santo. Mi querida, querida niña. —Con dedos temblorosos, ella rompió el sello y desdobló la carta.

Annie dejó de lado su bordado y se acercó.

La mujer le dio la carta a su hija menor.

—Tú léela. Mis ojos están muy mal. Y mis nervios…

Sally agarró el brazo de Kate, y todas esperaron con emocionante anticipación.

—En voz alta, señorita Annie —instó Sally—. Léala en voz alta.

—_Madre querida_ —empezó Annie_—, sé que debes estar preguntándote qué ha pasado con tu hija descarriada. Debo admitir que la semana pasada no se ha desarrollado completamente como había planeado._

—¡Dios mío! —murmuró Kate.

—Está arruinada —dijo la señora White débilmente—. Todas estamos arruinadas. Alguien que vaya por mi abanico. Y por un poco de vino.

Annie siguió leyendo.

—_A pesar de las tribulaciones del camino, estamos…_

—¡Estamos! —repitió Sally—. Ánimo, señora White. ¡Ella escribió «estamos»!

—_Estamos instalados en Northumberland en la actualidad_.

—Northumberland. —El color volvió a las mejillas de la señora White. Se enderezó en el diván—. La finca de él está allí. Me lo dijo una vez. Oh, ¿cuál era el nombre?

—_Y es con gran placer_ —continuó Annie— _que te escribo desde_… —Ella bajó el papel y sonrió_—… desde la hermosa biblioteca de Riverchase_.


	33. Chapter 33

e Capítulo 33 f

_Dos semanas más tarde_

M_i querida hija, la vizcondesa Granchester,_

_¡Hoy están sonando las campanas en Santa Úrsula! Le dije al párroco que debían sonar, no importaba que estuvieras en Northumberland. Qué felices quedamos al recibir tu carta. Como me dicen mis amigas, mi intuición es incomparable. Siempre supe que el pillo de Granchester sería mi hijo algún día. Pero,¡¿quién podría haber adivinado quién sería su vizcondesa?! Has enorgullecido a tu madre, querida. Por supuesto, debéis tomaros tiempo para vuestra luna de miel, pero creo que deberíais volver a la ciudad para la celebración de la Paz Gloriosa. Patricia debe ser la siguiente, sabes. Ella estará bien situada para aprovechar la ventaja de tus nuevas conexiones. Tengo más esperanzas que nunca acerca de sus posibilidades. Si tú pudiste atrapar a Granchester, ¡seguramente Patricia puede atrapar a un duque!_

_ Tuya, _

_ Mamá_

Con una sonrisa divertida, Candy volvió a doblar la carta y la puso en el bolsillo.

Se detuvo en el medio del camino, aspirando una bocanada del aire cálido y fragante de finales de primavera y aflojando los lazos de su bonete para permitir que se deslizara por su espalda. Luego, con paso ligero, continuó por el camino rural que conducía desde el pueblo a Riverchase.

Las campanillas ondeaban tambaleantes en sus tallos delgados, rogando por ser arrancadas. Cuando se acercó, se detuvo para recogerlas, junto con algunas primaveras y unos pocos narcisos. Había juntado un buen ramillete para el momento en que subía la Terrya. Cuando se acercaba a la cima, una sonrisa floreció en su rostro. La alegría le calentó por dentro al anticipar la vista de la familiar fachada de granito.

Pero no fue a Riverchase a quien vio primero cuando alcanzó la cima de la Terrya.

Fue a Terry, caminando por el mismo sendero… hacia ella.

—Hola —le gritó él, acercándose—. Estaba camino al pueblo.

—¿Para qué?

—Para verte, por supuesto.

—Oh. Bueno, yo estaba en camino a verte. —Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, sintiendo ese familiar toque de vértigo.

Él hizo un gesto hacia su ramo de flores silvestres.

—¿Recolectando flores hoy? ¿No rocas?

—A veces me gustan las flores.

—Me alegro de oír eso. Jarrones de flores son mucho más fáciles de enviar a la casa. —Su dedo enguantado le acarició la mejilla—. Señorita Candy, ¿me permite…?

—¿Un beso?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Ella le ofreció la mejilla inclinándose para aceptar el tierno y cortés gesto. Pero en el último momento, Terry le volvió la cara hacia él y la besó en los labios en su lugar. Oh, él era el sinvergüenza de siempre, y se alegraba de ello. Su beso fue breve, pero cálido y dulce como el sol de la tarde.

Después de un momento, él se enderezó. Su mirada vagó por su figura.

—Te ves... —Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo un poco—. Cataclísmica de belleza hoy.

Candy tragó saliva, tomándose un momento para recuperarse de su esplendor masculino.

—Tú estás bastante devastador también.

—Me gustaría pensar que mi beso puede tomar todo el crédito por ese rubor encantador, pero dudo que sea verdad. ¿Qué te tiene tan satisfecha de ti misma?

—El beso tiene mucho que ver con ello. Pero el correo llegó esta mañana. —Sacó un par de sobres del bolsillo—. Tengo dos cartas muy interesantes. La primera es de mi madre. Extiende sus felicitaciones por nuestro matrimonio.

Le entregó la carta de Spindle Cove. Él desplegó la página y examinó su contenido. Mientras leía, la esquina de su boca se curvó con diversión.

—Lo siento —dijo Candy—. Sé que ella es terrible.

—No lo es. Es una madre que quiere lo mejor para sus hijas.

—Está equivocada. Yo no le dije que nos habíamos casado. Sólo le he dicho que habíamos parado en tu finca, y que no debía esperar a que volviera en un mes o más. Pero ella obviamente lo asumió.

—Todos lo han asumido. Recibí una carta de Archie justo el otro día. Quería saber por qué todavía no había enviado a los abogados la prueba escrita de nuestro matrimonio. "¿No quieres mi dinero?", preguntó.

Juntos, volvieron a caminar hacia Riverchase.

—Sabrán la verdad con el tiempo —reflexionó ella.

—Sí. Dijiste que tenías dos cartas interesantes. ¿Quién envió la otra?

—Sir Alister Bolt.

Ella notó una pequeña complicación en el paso de Terry. El sutil toque de celos la emocionó más de lo que debería.

—Oh, ¿realmente? —dijo, en un tono deliberadamente brusco—. ¿Y qué tiene que decir el bueno de Sir Alister?

—No mucho. Sólo que la Real Revista Geológica se ha negado a publicar mi artículo sobre Francine.

—¿Qué? —Él se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia ella. El afectuoso brillo en sus ojos se convirtió en un destello de algo furioso, al borde de lo asesino—. Oh, Candy. Eso es una mierda. No pueden haberte hecho eso a ti.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sir Alister dijo que trató de argumentar en mi nombre, pero los otros editores de revistas no estuvieron convencidos. Mi evidencia era engañosa, dijeron, y mis conclusiones eran demasiado grandiosas para una invest…

—Paparruchas. —Apretó la mandíbula—. Bastardos cobardes. Simplemente no quieren ser menos que una mujer, eso es todo.

—Tal vez.

Él sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Lo lamento, Candy. Tendríamos que haber entrado al simposio ese día. Podrías haber presentado tus hallazgos en persona. Si todos te hubieran oído hablar, podrías haberlos convencido.

—No, no lo lamentes. —Ella alcanzó su mano y la apretó—. Nunca lo lamentes, Terry. Yo nunca lo haré.

Se quedaron allí parados un buen rato, sonriendo un poco y mirándose a los ojos. Últimamente, podían pasar horas así… una felicidad palpable y el amor inundando el espacio entre ellos.

Candy no podía esperar para ser su esposa. Pero nunca se arrepentiría de haberse negado a casarse con él ese día en Edimburgo, en el umbral de la Real Sociedad Geológica.

Él había pasado por muchas cosas sólo para que ella llegara a ese umbral. Había enfrentado sus más profundos miedos, efectuado hazañas de osadía. Había abierto su corazón, y su casa para ella. Le había dado valor y fuerza y horas de risa. Por no hablar de pasión, y todas esas fervientes palabras de amor. Al proponerle matrimonio, él había dado el más valiente salto de fe que podía imaginar.

Por su parte, Candy quería darle esto al menos. El cortejo apropiado que él quería. Una oportunidad para que su amor echara raíces y creciera. Cuando ella recitara los votos matrimoniales, quería que él supiera que eran votos dados libremente, de devoción duradera, no un apresurado intento de lograr la gloria científica.

Terry lo merecía con creces.

Ese día le habían dado la espalda al señor Barrington y a la Real Sociedad Geológica. Pero Sir Alister Bolt tuvo la curiosidad para seguirlos. Los invitó a una comida en una posada cercana, donde pasaron varias horas dedicadas a un entendido debate con sus amigos. Sir Alister y compañía escucharon, cuestionaron, argumentaron y, en general otorgaron a Candy el respeto debido a un par intelectual. Terry se había encargado de que las copas de vino nunca estuvieran vacías y mantenido su brazo caído casual y posesivamente sobre el respaldo de la silla de Candy.

No, no hubo una medalla ni un premio de quinientas guineas, pero fue un simposio de alguna clase. Y bien había valido la pena el viaje.

Más tarde, Terry y ella habían viajado directamente a Northumberland. Terry la había instalado en una hermosa casa de campo en el pueblo, con su ama de llaves, la señora Hammond, como chaperona. Y entonces él se había comportado a la altura de todas sus promesas de un tierno y atento cortejo. La visitaba casi todas las mañanas, y daban largas caminatas y excursiones por las tardes. Le traía regalos de dulces y encajes, y mantenía a los chicos de los recados corriendo de un lado para el otro con notas que no necesitaban firmas. Varias veces a la semana, la señora Hammond y ella cenaban en Riverchase, y él cenaba los domingos en la casa de campo.

También pasaron tiempo separados. Ella, para redactar sus descubrimientos en Spindle Cove y explorar el nuevo escarpado paisaje. Terry, inspeccionando la finca con su administrador y la realización de evaluaciones y planes para el futuro.

En cuanto a los planes para el futuro de _ambos_... Candy trataba de ser paciente.

Si Terry había dado un precipitado salto de fe cuando le había propuesto matrimonio, el gesto de fe de ella había sido más de una larga y lenta patinada sobre hielo delgado. Por mucho que había estado disfrutando de su cortejo, ella trataba de no pensar en el potencial corazón roto. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que él pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Pero en el mes más o menos desde que habían regresado de Edimburgo, habían sobrevivido a la primera discusión: una diferencia sobre nada menos que un par de guantes desaparecidos. También habían resistido su segundo enfrentamiento. Había comenzado como un tenso desacuerdo sobre si Candy podría explorar con seguridad los peñascos locales sin compañía. (Por supuesto que podía, era la opinión de Candy. Terry no estaba de acuerdo). El tenso desacuerdo explotó en una grandiosa pelea que implicó fuertes denuncias de independencia femenina, arrogancia masculina, abrigos forrados de piel, rocas de todo tipo, e —inexplicablemente— de color verde. Pero el eventual acuerdo (una excursión conjunta a los riscos que se convirtió en una cita apasionada, frenética en el brezo) borró totalmente lo que quedaba del enfado.

Desde entonces, su cortejo había sido tan dulce y tierno como siempre, pero no del todo casto.

Candy le pasó el brazo por el suyo, y siguió caminando por el sendero.

—No estoy desalentada. Encontraré alguna otra manera de publicar mis descubrimientos.

—_Encontraremos_ una manera. Si puedes esperar cinco semanas más, celebraré mi cumpleaños imprimiendo una copia para cada hogar de Inglaterra.

Ella sonrió.

—Unos cientos de copias servirían, y no hay necesidad de apresurarse. La huella de Francine sobrevivió en esa cueva durante millones de años. Puedo esperar un poco más para hacer mi propia marca.

—¿Ayudaría si te digo que ya hay una profunda y permanente, tamaño Candy, en mi corazón?

—Sí. —Ella besó su mejilla, saboreando esa pizca de clavo de especias de su jabón de afeitar—. ¿Tienes algún asunto esta tarde? Tenía la esperanza de pasar unas horas hurgando en la biblioteca de Riverchase.

Él no respondió por un momento.

—Si una tarde en la biblioteca es tu deseo, lo tendrás. Pero lo confieso, tenía otra cosa en mente.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa?

—Una boda.

Candy casi dejó caer su ramillete de flores.

—¿La boda de quién?

—La nuestra.

—Pero no podemos…

—Podemos. El vicario leyó las amonestaciones en la iglesia parroquial tres veces. Le envié una nota antes de salir de casa esta mañana, y le pedí al mayordomo que preparara la capilla. Cuando regresemos, todo debe estar listo.

Candy parpadeó. ¿Había estado planeando esto?

—Pero pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en esperar hasta después de tu cumpleaños.

Sus brazos la rodearon ligeramente por la cintura.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo. Dormí bien anoche. Pero cuando me desperté esta mañana, te extrañé con tanta intensidad. Ni siquiera sé cómo describir la sensación. Miré a la otra almohada, y me pareció mal que no estuvieras allí. Como si al despertarme faltara mi propio brazo, o la mitad de mi corazón. Me sentía incompleto. Así que me levanté y me vestí, y empecé a caminar hacia ti, porque no podía ir en otra dirección. Y ahí estabas tú, caminando hacia mí. Con flores en la mano.

La emoción brillaba en sus ojos, y le tocó la mejilla.

—Esto no es un capricho. Simplemente no puedo soportar pasar otro día lejos de ti. Quiero compartir mi vida y mi casa contigo, y... —La ciñó con fuerza, atrayendo su cuerpo en exquisito contacto con el de él. Inclinó la cabeza, presionando besos en el suave lugar debajo de su oreja—. Y quiero que compartas mi cama. Como mi esposa. Esta noche.

Sus besos la marearon de anhelo. Ella se aferró a él con fuerza.

—Terry.

—Te amo, Candy. Te amo tanto que me aterra. Di que te casarás conmigo hoy.

Ella se apartó un poco.

—Yo... —Tragando saliva, ella pasó una mano temblorosa por su muselina amarilla crema—. Al menos debería cambiarme de vestido.

—Ni se te ocurra. —Él negó con la cabeza, enmarcando su cintura con las manos—. Tal y como estás, estás perfecta. Absolutamente perfecta.

La emoción inundó su corazón y le produjo un nudo en la garganta. Tenía ganas de pellizcarse sólo para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Pero nunca podría haber soñado algo tan maravilloso. Ella era perfecta. Él era perfecto. Este momento era perfecto. Tenía miedo de hablar, por miedo a arruinarlo de alguna manera.

_No te detengas a pensar. Sólo corre cuesta abajo._

—Sí —finalmente soltó—. Sí. Casémonos.

—¿Hoy?

—En este momento. —Una sonrisa vertiginosa estiró sus mejillas, y ella no pudo contener la alegría pura por más tiempo. Ella se abalanzó hacia él, arrojando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Oh, Terry, te amo tanto. No puedo decirte. Trataré de demostrártelo, pero necesitaré años.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Tenemos décadas, querida. Décadas.

Después de cinco minutos de apresurada caminata vieron la puerta de la capilla. Mientras Terry iba a buscar al vicario y a reunir a algunos criados como testigos, Candy entró al pequeño cementerio y se detuvo delante de una losa de granito impecable y pulida hasta tener el brillo de un espejo.

Se quedó allí durante un largo minuto, sin saber por dónde empezar. Luego respiró hondo y se secó una lágrima de su mejilla.

—Siento mucho que nunca vamos a conocernos —susurró ella, poniendo su ramillete sobre la tumba de los fallecidos Lord y Lady Granchester—. Pero gracias. Por él. Lo prometo, voy a amarlo tan ferozmente como me sea posible. Por favor, enviad algunas bendiciones cuando podáis. Probablemente vamos a necesitarlas, de vez en cuando.

En el momento en que salió del cementerio y rodeó la esquina de la capilla, vio a Terry guiando al vicario, al mayordomo y a los criados de la casa que marchaban en un desconcertado desfile. Sosteniendo la puerta, él les indicó a todos que entraran a la capilla.

—Vamos, apresúrense —dijo él, golpeando sus botas con impaciencia.

Cuando todos entraron, y sólo ellos dos quedaron de pie en la puerta, vio la mirada de Candy.

—¿Lista?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin aliento.

—Si tú lo estás.

—Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo. —Él tomó su mano y la besó—. Tú perteneces a mi lado, Candy. Y yo pertenezco a tu lado. Lo sé en mi corazón. Lo siento en mi alma. Estoy seguro de eso, de todas las maneras posibles.

Y él nunca había estado más guapo.

—La certeza te favorece —dijo ella.

Sonriendo, Terry entrelazó su brazo con el suyo, guiándola hacia la capilla.

Y así fue como la gran, épica historia de su futuro —el cuento que le contarían a amigos e invitados de alguna cena y a los nietos en las próximas décadas— terminaba. Tal como un apropiado cuento de hadas debía terminar. Con una boda romántica, un tierno beso...

Y la promesa de felices para siempre.

Fin…#

Nota de la Autora

"Francine" era un Iguanodon.

Se pueden encontrar huellas preservadas de iguanodontes en muchos lugares a lo largo de la costa del sur de Inglaterra, pero Candy estaba unos años adelantada a su tiempo en la identificación de la huella de Francine como una evidencia fósil de lo que ahora llamamos dinosaurios. El geólogo de Sussex, Gideon Mantell, publicó sus hallazgos de iguanodontes en la década de 1820. El descubrimiento de varios fósiles claves se acredita a menudo a su esposa, Mary Ann.

Tal vez la más precoz y más influyente paleontóloga de todas, fue Mary Anning, quien descubrió fósiles de ictiosaurios en los acantilados de Lyme Regis a la edad de doce años. Pasó el resto de su vida desenterrando valiosos hallazgos sólo para verlos comprados y exhibidos por caballeros de una clase social más alta, los cuales escribían sobre ellos.

Inventé la Real Sociedad Geológica de Escocia, pero la Sociedad Geológica de Londres existía en ese tiempo. La Sociedad no admitía mujeres como sus miembros ni permitía su asistencia a sus reuniones.

Pasando a otro tema, algunos lectores podrían preguntarse por qué en Spindle Cove estaban celebrando la victoria en abril de 1814, más de un año antes de la derrota final de Napoleón Bonaparte en Waterloo. Bonaparte se rindió en Francia en 1814, y fue desterrado a la isla de Elba. Sin embargo, se las arregló para escapar de su prisión a principios de 1815, obligando a Inglaterra y a sus aliados a reunirse para la campaña de los Cien Días. Así que la paz que Inglaterra disfrutaba en este libro tristemente era temporal, aunque los personajes no podían saber eso todavía.

Mil gracias a todas por leer, a Tessa Dare por tan fantástica historia, nos vemos en la siguiente


End file.
